


Run Away With Me

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Hiatus Drabbles [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 131,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: This is basically everything I hoped season 7 would be after the prison arc, but unfortunately we didn't get to see it.Join Oliver, Felicity, their friends, and family as they navigate their lives together post-Slabside. They really can have it all. Watch them balance being heroes, parents, and still manage to hold down day to day jobs. Enjoy their slice of maximum domesticity, and take a peek into their home life together with their four children.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I found most gifs on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I don't remember all my sources. So if you want credit for your GIF, please let me know. My apologies. Also, for those who are unaware, I included Lily who is Martin Stein's daughter from _Flash_ and _Legends_ as well as Zari from LOT because I choose not to have 3 certain characters in my fic. Oliver and Felicity will explain why in chapter five. For all intents and purposes, Lt. Pike is still alive, and he's also been promoted to Captain.

( _Originally via _Arrow_ 708 "Unmasked"_)

Oliver had finally returned home to the woman he loves. Felicity drove them to their apartment in her truck after a long quiet flight back to Star City. Despite the bruises and blood covering every part of his face, lines crinkled around Oliver’s eyes as they passed her Smoak Tech building while en route to their new place.

“Congratulations, Honey.” He rasped, nearly falling asleep on the passenger side.

Felicity replied softly. “Thank you.”

“I-I know this is everything you always wanted.” Oliver slurred in a groggy tone.

She responded curtly, lips pursing in a thin line, “Yeah, well, I’ve had a lot of time on my hands while you were gone.”

“F’Lissy, Hon, I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Uh-huh, so you’ve told me over and over again.”

“Hey, I love you and William so much. You know that, right?”

His wife remained unusually silent. Her vision fixated straight ahead on the road instead of him. She couldn’t even look at her husband. She gripped the steering wheel tighter as they came up on a red light. Felicity stewed in a mixture of anger and relief. Oliver dozed off for a few minutes, snoring like a drunken old man.

They had so much to discuss since Oliver’s release from Slabside. However, now wasn’t the right time. As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Oliver needed to clean up and ice his well, everywhere, among other patch jobs. He snorted air when he awoke to the sun careening over his exhausted face. Oliver limped all the way over to the elevator, leaning on Felicity’s shoulder. Dimples pooled in his cheeks as he noticed the cute nerd emoticon keychain dangling on her new set of keys.

The tech mogul announced, “Welcome home.” She injected a fake level of cheeriness in her voice, and Oliver could definitely hear it in her tone.

But a shower and nap were calling his name like two deceivingly seductive sirens. He scrubbed thoroughly, washing crusty dried blood off every nook, cranny, and crevice off his body. Felicity patched her man up, gaze lingering over each new wound. She also put a removable leg brace on his clearly fractured hip. Felicity knew he would never let it heal properly.

“Mmph, it’s not as, ah, bad as it looks.” Oliver grunted, gritting his teeth when she cleaned a recent stab wound on his abs.

With a lopsided smile, his wife retorted, “Mm-hm, and you’re still a terrible liar. Get some rest. Oh, but before you do, can you do me a favor?”

“Anything, anything, you want.” Her man offered a little too quickly.

Taking off her bright blue surgical gloves with a loud smack, she requested. “Please shave that goddamn beard off your handsome face. It looks like a squirrel died and curled up around your mouth.”

Oliver hobbled as fast as he could in his current state to the en suite bathroom with one crutch. Felicity managed a small victorious grin when she heard the telltale spritz of shaving cream right out of the can. That lovely buzz of an electric razor was music to her ears.

The CEO acknowledged, “See now? There’s my hot hubby.”

“So better, huh?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

She nodded in confirmation, “Much.”

Despite her reservations, Oliver and Felicity could still find joy in the small moments. For the first night, the newly freed hero slept on a pull-out couch. He explained to his wife that he didn’t want to startle her. His Post Traumatic Stress symptoms were unintentionally violent, especially during horrible nightmares. Felicity started to argue, but ended up not fighting his decision since they spent six months apart already. What was one more night?

Oliver couldn’t have slept a wink. His tired blue eyes were pinned on the ceiling fan. He looked around the darkened living room — drab gray walls, barely any photos up, and the place had none of Felicity’s little touches. Their apartment didn’t have that cozy, lived in, look yet. This space clearly wasn’t home, although they could certainly make it a happy one with time.

Morning light streamed through the curtains. Felicity awoke enticing scents of much needed caffeine and scrumptious cinnamon pancakes. She rubbed the crusty remains of sleep from her eyes, almost surprised to see Oliver in the kitchen again.

“Morning, Felicity. I made pancakes.” Her husband greeted, sliding over a blue plate.

She bit her lip, fighting a smile, “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

“Yeah, I figured you only married me for my cooking.” Oliver winked badly.

They shared a small laugh and an awkward smooch. The couple bumped noses and missed each others’ lips. They apologized and tried that again. Oh, boy, this was going to take awhile before the duo could finally get back in the swing of things. Currently, it was as if Oliver and Felicity were simply two roommates who happened to kiss each other.

“Oh! I almost forgot.”

Felicity pulled Oliver’s platinum wedding band from the back pocket of her avocado green pajama pants.

“Old friend.” Oliver whispered as Felicity did the honors and slid the cool metal back onto its rightful place.

She examined his face, eyes laden with a wet sheen. Though they were also red. Her hand draped over his, garnering her husband’s attention. The archer was pleasantly surprised.

“Oliver, you haven’t gotten any sleep.”

He took a big swig of what Felicity would call his boring black coffee in silence.

“ _Oliver!”_

After a long beat, her husband finally confessed, “No, it’s just… I have a lot on my mind. I can’t get out of my head lately.”

“Okay.” Felicity mentioned, twiddling her thumbs after she finished her last pancake, “So why don’t you come back to bed with me tonight?”

“Felicity, Baby… We’ve been over this. I-I don’t want to— .”

“Don’t you ‘ _Baby’_ me, Queen.” Felicity cut him off, her tone firm and adamant. “You’re coming to bed with me, so you’ll finally be able to have a good night’s rest.”

“ _Felicity..._ "

She shot him an even stare, crossing her arms above her chest.

“But…”

“Oliver, hey.” His wife took a gentler approach, knowing exactly what he was thinking, “You won’t hurt me. You could never hurt me.”

He cupped her face delicately, “Even you don’t know that.”

“Fine.” The hacker argued, “Then you could at least do me the courtesy of letting me decide what I can or cannot handle after all this time.”

“That’s fair.” Her husband concurred.

Felicity reminded, “Pfft, you’re damn right it is. Besides I know it’s been awhile, and we need to get back into the new groove, find the new us.”

Oliver wasn’t quite sure what his wife meant by that last part. Though, lord, knows the woman was never wrong.

Oliver agreed, kissing her engagement ring and wedding band, “I hear you loud and clear.”

“You also sleep better with me anyways.” Felicity smirked, caressing his abs through his shirt.

Night fell over Star City. Felicity perused her expenses from finally getting Smoak Tech up and running. Oliver contemplated the new job offer from Mayor Pollard. The couple definitely was not ready for sex. They just weren’t there yet. But they had to reconnect somehow, some way. Felicity put down her stack of papers, and she made the first move. Her fingertips danced along his bicep as her toenails lightly scratched him when her foot ran along his calf.

He uttered her name, tone wanton and low, “Felicity?”

“Oliver, please just be here with me.”

“I am.”

There was clearly some space between them. Physically, yes, Oliver was present. But, lately, it was like living with a stranger. Her lips crashed into his. His callused hands made her moan as they traveled from her cheeks through her hair. He had so many questions. What if they lost their touch? Were they ready? What does this even mean?

She growled, “It means shut up and kiss me because I want my husband back dammit.”

His cheeks pinked up in an instant. Apparently, he had picked up his wife’s habit of speaking his thoughts aloud.

“I gotcha.” His lips lifted into a peaceful smile.

Words were no longer needed. Oliver’s arms wound around her waist. Their mouths collided against each other in a hot frenzy, where there was practically no room to breathe. He nibbled at her bottom lip ever so slightly. Felicity moaned into his neck. Usually, she liked it on top. However, Oliver’s injured hip was nagging at him. She gasped in awe at his consistent ability to flip her over one handed.

Felicity warned between heavy breaths, “Be careful… Your hip.”

“I know. I promise I’ll be careful.”

She swiftly rucked up her plain white t-shirt. One hand found its way to her left breast. The other slipped between her legs. Oliver caressed his nose against hers sweetly before he massaged her sex through her pink shorts. Pure sensation flooded her veins. Her entire body flushed with heat. She gently bit his neck as her pelvis writhed against his roughened palm.

She panted with a sated grin, “That-that was… Wow!”

Her fingertips were just about to slip into his weathered gray boxer briefs. He interrupted, softly ensnaring her wrist.

“Don’t worry about me.”

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek, “Is it something we did or didn’t do?”

“No, you’re perfect.” Oliver swore, struggling to find the right words, “I want to, trust me. I really do. But it’s been six months, and…” He couldn’t believe he was saying this, “I-I’m just not...ready yet. Besides I want it make good for you.”

“Well, we’ll never know until we try, old man.” She teased, tracing the newer scar on his abdomen.

“Nice try, Felicity. I know what you’re doing. Just please give me some more time.”

“Okay,” his wife appeased with adorably pouty lips.

He pressed one sloppy kiss on her mouth, “Thank you.”

Over the next few nights, Star City’s favorite duo was starting to get their groove back. They stayed in the apartment like it was their own little cocoon of peace and quiet. Felicity returned the sexual favor with a handjob after a hearty steak dinner, Netflix binge, and rich red wine.

“Well, you clearly liked that happy ending.”

“You’re amazing, Felicity.”

“It feels really good to hear you say that.”

Their connection was slowly, but surely sparking again. Although, fun didn’t fix all their problems. Oliver didn’t open up about his recent trauma in prison. Felicity buried her maddening feelings and those frightening memories when Ricardo Diaz attacked her in what was supposed to be their safehouse.

The grand opening of Smoak Tech and their latest inventions fast approached. Oliver knew Mayor Pollard and the eyes of the whole city would be on them. He had to be there for Felicity, and he wanted to be. Yet his anxiety made him feel like there was an elephant sitting on his chest. His muscles ached less than when he first came home. Oliver let the gentle spray of warm water ease away every bit of tension. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and scrubbed the soap off his chest. A flash of being attacked in the shower at Slabside sprung into his mind. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Someone was there with him. On instinct, as Oliver heard someone pull the shower curtain back, he raised his fist.

“Ah!” The duo yelped in unison.

Oliver swiftly dropped his guard. Regret moored over his face at the slightest possibility he could’ve accidentally hurt his wife.

Clutching the neckline of her red silk robe, Felicity reassured, “Hey, it’s just me.”

Her husband exhaled as a difficult attempt in relief, now realizing he was not trapped in Slabside.

“H-Honey, I’m so, so sorry.” His voice quavered with anguish. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… I would never hurt you. I promise. Please don’t leave me.”

Felicity watched her husband, who was this mountain of a man shatter like glass. Hot tears sprang to his eyes, and his body shook like a leaf.

“It’s alright. We’re okay. We’re going to be okay.” She soothed, stepping into the shower with him after Felicity stripped off her robe.

She ran her hands through his wet hair before they slipped down his back. He needed to cry it out, sobbing into her neck. For the first time, they both started to feel the true weight of his decision. She would be there for him always. Felicity whispered sweet nothings in his ear as she held her husband, skin against skin. There was literally nothing between them, yet so much left unsaid. The pair collected themselves long enough to relax, despite the impending emotional explosion just waiting to erupt.

Felicity stood in front of their mirror in her little black dress. She spoke gently, in a quiet calming voice. “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“No, I’m, uh, just getting used to being home.” Oliver clarified right before he zipped up her dress.

That was a major understatement. He apologetically smooched the scar on her shoulder as he pulled the zipper up to the top.

“Hm, mm.” She leaned into his torso. A serene smile lifted her lips. Felicity’s eyes slipped shut for a moment, taking it all in. She wasn’t alone anymore. “I missed that.”

He whispered in a soft voice reserved only for her, “Having someone to zip up your dress?”

“Well, that and you.” Felicity added. She sighed heavily, turning around to face her husband, “And I really miss William.”

“Yeah, Winter break will be here sooner than we know it.”

“So, um, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Felicity inquired when she smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown, “Do you not want to go?”

“No, no, no. Of course, I do, Felicity. It’s a huge night for you, and I’m so incredibly proud. I want to be just as supportive of you as you have been of me.” Oliver told her as he sat down at the end of the bed.

“I’m sensing a but coming.” His wife figured, squatting down in front of her man. She took both his hands in hers.

“But last time I faced the city I was in cuffs. I lied to them, and they’re mad. They have a right to be mad at me. I also know the mayor wants to offer me a position at City Hall handling prisoner reform. I just don’t think I’m the right man for the job.”

“I do. Just look at what you’ve accomplished. Look at how far you’ve come. Oliver, you’re a hero in the light. Do you understand? Own up to it because I know the kind of man you are. And I know you’ve made a real difference even if they don’t.”

He chuckled, thumb caressing the back of her palm, “I wouldn’t be able to make any of those differences without you.”

“Well, I’m glad you realize that because we make one Hell of a team, my love.”

“Tonight is your night, Felicity, and I promise I’ll be right there to cheer you on. You deserve it, but there is one thing we have to do before we go.”

“What?” She questioned with a giggle. Just what was her man up to?

Oliver stood up with newfound coincidence, reciting a line from his wedding vows. “You will always be the best part of me for the rest of my life.”

“You remembered?” Felicity acknowledged with a lopsided smile, never in doubt.

“Of course I remembered.” His voice dropped to a whisper, “Happy anniversary.”

She echoed softly, “Happy anniversary.”

Oliver and Felicity kissed each other deeply, passion growing as if they didn’t need air. They only needed each other right here, right now.  

Oliver momentarily broke the kiss to take off his blue Henley. Felicity chewed her lip at the sight of his bare chest. Her fingertips skimmed over his torso, tracing the scar, where his Bratva tattoo once remained. Goddamn, she definitely missed this.

“Mm,” His voice rumbled, pulling his wife in for another slew of seductive messy kisses. “Can we be a little late? You are the guest of honor.”

“Hm…” Felicity obliged without thinking, climbing him like a tree. “I think that can be arranged, but we have to hurry.”

“I can work with that.”

Could he now? Oliver’s arms wound around Felicity tightly in a bear hug. She smacked him playfully on the ass before they both flopped back onto the mattress. Both her feet popped up off the carpet. She giggled when Oliver’s hands cupped her behind briefly. He laid Felicity down carefully on her side of the bed. Her blonde hair fanned out angelically around their multiple pillows. Felicity’s legs fell open, making room for her husband. His fingertips hooked in her black lace panties. He hiked up the hem of her skirt and drunk in the sexy vision underneath him. His stubble grazed her inner thighs.

Felicity warned, regardless of her needs screaming “God, yes.” Her voice dipped an octave. “Oliver, honey, I don’t think we have enough time.”

“You don’t have to give a speech for another hour.” Oliver reminded, kissing a spot on her hip that made Felicity melt. “I missed you so much, everything about you. I missed being intimate with you like this. But if you don’t want to right now, I’ll understand.”

Damn him. Her gaze darted from the radio clock on his nightstand to Oliver, who settled between her legs.

“Keep going,” She mewled when his kisses got closer to where she really wanted them to be.

Oh my God, Felicity wished his hair was a bit longer. What was she supposed to grab on to?

In answer to her question, her husband snorted with amusement, “Whatever you want. It’ll grow back in a few weeks.”

“Oliver, please just…” She exhaled, needy and wanton. Her red nails raked over his much too short buzz cut.

No more talk. No more teasing. His breath ghosted right at her center, making her shiver. Felicity didn’t even care that her underwear dangled off of one ankle. He kissed her sex lightly. A small gasp tore from her lips as she arched into him. Without warning, Oliver sucked on her nether lips before he licked along her core. His tongue flicked her clitoris. Wetness seeped down her inner thighs and on his face. The rumble of his deep voice only added to pure electric sensation she so desperately longed for.

“ _Fuck,_ Felicity, I missed you so damn much.”

“Oliver, please.” She reminded, breasts heaving as her skin flushed. “We’re running out of time.”

He ate her vigorously out like a man starved for dessert. She tasted just like he remembered, Felicity’s pelvis bucked wildly against his talented mouth. He sucked on her clitoris roughly this time, which was exactly what she needed. He eased two digits inside her. She instantly clamped down around his fingers. He nursed her clit one last time before crooking his fingers against a special spot deep inside her.

Wiping his mouth with a lascivious grin, Oliver mentioned, “I definitely missed that. You taste so fucking good.”

“Mm, who said we’re done yet, Queen?” Felicity smirked in a haze of pleasure.

The duo didn’t bother cleaning themselves up. As soon as Oliver rested on his side of the bed, Felicity undid his khakis and boxers just enough to reveal his obvious erection. She pumped him slowly, sliding her small palm over his thick cock until he was ready to go. Felicity took control, letting him slip into her with impressive ease thanks to the remnants of her recent orgasm. They both moaned at the feeling of being so utterly connected. It’d been so long, too long. Felicity moved, circling her hips as Oliver met his wife in shallow, but firm thrusts. Her walls squeezed his dick, feeling deliciously snug.

“God, Baby, you’re so fucking tight.” His voice cracked, trying to stave off the impending pleasure for just a little longer.

It was good, but both Oliver and Felicity knew it wasn’t enough for her.

He sat up abruptly, lifting her into his lap. Felicity slid down deeper onto him. Oliver sneaked a hand between their bodies, grazing her pelvis and massaging her clitoris. They developed a staccato rhythm. Enthusiastic moans filled the room. Their lovemaking grew rougher and messier until they couple both reached their peaks at the same time.

Her nose prodded his chest, hair ticking his skin, “Holy fuck, that was… that was something else.”

“Good?” He hoped, wishing he could feel more of her skin.

She reassured, “Mm, mind-blowing. Was it any different for you?”

“Everything is perfect when it’s just you and me.” He said tenderly, brushing her hair back as if he tried to memorize the expression of utter content and peace on her face.

Felicity noticed the clock, “Fuck, we’re going to be late. We have to get a move on now!”

Oliver and Felicity rushed around for about twenty minutes until they were dressed to the nines. They arrived at the Smoak Tech offices hand-in-hand. Felicity felt a sense of pride wash over her. She’d never get tired of seeing that big blue neon sign that bared her name. But it wasn’t about the shiny, bright toys and tech. She wanted to use her company to help people, and that was exactly what Felicity was doing.

Their quiet moment was short lived when a slew of reporters gathered around the Star City’s former First Couple likes moths to flames. Their camera flash bulbs were blinding, incessant, and annoying as Hell.

“Oh, here we go.”

A redheaded female reporter named Sam asked, “Mrs. Queen.”

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Felicity corrected, fiddling with her wedding band.

“How does it feel to have your husband return home?”

Another reporter jumped into the fray, “Oliver, Oliver, what do you plan to do now that you’ve been outed as the Green Arrow?”

Anger burned inside his veins, yet Oliver maintained control, “Tonight is all about my brilliant and stunning wife, so let’s please keep the focus on her.”

That was the only sentence he could speak without wanting to knock those stupid cameras away from him and Felicity.

“My husband is very happy to be home with his family. I trust you’ll enjoy my tech expo. Thank you.”

Without another word, Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand and led them away from the crowd. They were happy to find a few familiar faces. John and Lyla were joined by Felicity's CTO Lily and her husband Scott.

Lily Stein welcomed, “Hey, boss, you look gorgeous.”

“Same to you, Cutie. Little Ronnie at home with Grandpa Martin and bubbe?”

She nodded, “Yup. Little man was not having it in his infant tux. That onesie was so adorable though. I have pictures.”

Felicity smiled at the gallery of countless adorable chubby baby photos.

John interjected, “Oliver, you must excited to be home, brother.”

“Yeah, what was your first really great meal?” Scott continued.

Oliver thought to himself, “My genius wife was delicious as hell.”

Felicity saw that glimmer in his eyes and cut in, “Steak and eggs, but I think his favorite was a double double at Big Belly Burger.”

“Nice,” Scott high-fived Oliver.

Lily and Lyla smirked at the same time, knowing double double was a good cover up.

Lyla’s mouth quirked after sipping her champagne, “So do you have a speech planned?”

“Not this time. I have notes about all the latest approved inventions, but I have the gift of gab. I got this."

Adjusting his tie, the off-duty archer cleared his throat, “I’m very much enjoying being at home.”

Felicity squeezed his hand, suppressing nervous laughter into his shoulder. Lily’s heels clacked as she walked up to the podium.

“And now it’s time to hear from the woman of the hour, founder and CEO of Smoak Technologies, Mrs. Felicity Smoak-Queen.”

Felicity joined Lily up on the main stage. The tech mogul stood strong and confident with perfect posture as she put her notes

“Thank you. Now I’m sure for most of you gadget lovers, you’ve been to many tech expos like this before from Anthony Potts, Virginia Stark, Dan Garrett, Ted Kord, and Star City’s own Raymond Palmer. Tonight is an incredible one for Smoak Tech because it’s not only the very first time we’ve shared our ideas with the world, it’s the first time our latest designs have been available to the public. Now I’m sure you’re probably asking yourselves...”

Felicity pressed a button on the podium, as a holographic computer screen emerged from the base. “What makes my company different?”A long gallery of photos show not only the products like the SQ Watch the S-Pad Air, the ZT adapted steering wheel, and the Smoak Tech biostimulant chip. It also showed hard working, but happy employees.

The lady of the night demonstrated, “It’s about the people who work alongside me every single day. We’re not just a metal factory. We care about the people who choose to use what we can supply ease, accessibility, and safety. Because I want to use Smoak Tech to better the lives of others. On this day, it is my greatest wish that Smoak Tech will be a beacon of hope for all of Star City and beyond. Thank you, and have a lovely evening.”

The crowd erupted in raucous applause. 

A familiar douchey voice noted with a wolf whistle, “Wow! That hot blonde chick is something else.”

“That’s Felicity. She’s my wife, and she’s more than just hot. She’s an actual genius.”

Damn, Oliver really wanted to punch this guy in the gut.

“Queen!” The man reared back in surprise, although her tried to shake his hand, “Man, how are you? You’re the freakin’ Green Arrow.”

“Ha!” Felicity was at Oliver’s side as quick as she could be. “I’m Felicity. I’m the wife of the freakin’ Green Arrow. Who the Hell are you, and why are you at my company party? Friend of yours, _darling_?”

Ooh, she only called Oliver that was she was annoyed out of mind.

“Max Fuller, Felicity Smoak-Queen. We’re not exactly friends. He had his bodyguards kick me out of his club. Then they beat the crap out of Tommy and me.”

Max faked a laugh, “Good times, but to be fair you did sleep with my wife, well now ex-wife, on our wedding day.”

Felicity patted Oliver on the stomach a little too harshly as if to say, “You did what now?” Though, past transgressions shouldn’t surprise her, the old Ollie Queen was a pig. The CEO cleared her throat. She responded tersely, “Well, we all have a past.”

Max snorted in cocky amusement, “I still can’t believed you married a hottie like this.”

“People change Max.”

Felicity bid, “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to be, well, just anywhere else that isn’t here.” She muttered under her breath, “That idiot is a walking douchebag.”

She tapped her pendant, alerting Smoak Tech security, “Raf, if Mr. Fuller gets a little too rowdy, please have your team escort him out by whatever means necessary.”

Oliver and Felicity delighted in some expensive champagne, yummy crab puffs, and fresh shrimp cocktails as they laughed and talked with their actual friends. Max tapped his seemingly fancy Rolex watch.

A hidden figure with a garbled voice  filled the screen. The person questioned, “Did you see anything of value, Mr. Fuller?”

“No, Madame Lacroix.” Max replied into his watch face.

“Very well. On to plan B, you must carry out your mission tonight.”

“Understood, Madame.” Max responded, akin to a diligent soldier.

The Smoak-Queen couple closed out the evening by doing the dorky Robot to _She Blinded With Science_. They zipped home on Oliver’s Ducati. A tall mall dressed in what was reminiscent of cheap League of Assassins armor burst out of Oliver and Felicity’s master bedroom with a large caliber gun and one of Smoak Tech’s prototypes in hand. Felicity dropped her heels like a hot potato and hid behind the bullet proof curtain.

Oliver tackled the intruder on the floor. He kept punching him, yet was able to snatch Felicity’s invention from his hand. Meanwhile, Felicity unlocked the safe to Anatoly’s gun.

“What do you want with Archer?”

The assailant refused to respond.

Oliver looked up at his wife wide-eyed.

“Get on your feet and answer me, you jackass!”

Still no response, her hand trembled. The sound of a bullet broke through the silence, but she managed to shoot their intruder in the knee. The man was later revealed to be Max Fuller. SCPD got the full report and tagged the crime scene.

Captain Pike wrote up and advised, “Maybe next time don’t shoot an intruder in your home right after you get out of prison, Queen.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that from now on.”

Pike and his squad dispersed, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

“Felicity, we need to talk now.”

With a hand on her hip, she scoffed, “You better watch that tone with me, Oliver. I’m your wife, not your child.”

“Sorry.” He scrubbed his face, “I just don’t understand. You shot a man in the leg in our living room.”

Felicity countered, “Uh-huh, something you’ve done countless times.”

He placed her hands in his, needing to know, “Felicity, Baby, that’s beside the point. What happened back there? That look in your eyes. The woman I saw with that gun. That was never you.”

“Well, this is me now. The old me, she couldn’t defend herself or her son. Tonight this was me finally taking control of the situation.”

Oliver yelled, “I had him! I didn’t need to worry about you putting yourself in danger. You could’ve gotten hurt. Where’d you even get the gun? The Steins? Dig?”

“No, little present from our mutual friend Anatoly. Why are so concerned that I have a gun? It’s not any less dangerous than your stupid arrows.” She poked him in the chest hard. “And you know what? You want to worry about my safety all of a sudden? How ‘bout when you made yet another unilateral decision? A decision, which left your wife and your son to be sitting ducks for Diaz. If ARGUS hadn’t come when they did, I’d be… “Felicity gulped, not wanting to finish that sentence. She fought angry tears that smeared her glasses.

He grabbed her wrists gently, wiping her eyes, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you and William, but I don’t know how many times I have to keep apologizing for it. We can’t change the past. It killed me…”

“It killed you?” Felicity laughed bitterly, “It killed you? You’re the one who made a stupid choice that affected our entire family. Do you have any idea how scared I was out there out, raising William by myself, not knowing if you were okay? Do you know how many nights I cried myself to sleep because I realized I was abandoned by _everyone_ I’ve ever loved — my father, Cooper, and even you.”

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Honey. I’m sorry I put you through that again, but you don’t have to worry about that right now. How did we even get here?”

She poked his chest hard, so much so he backed into the wall, “We got here because of you. No amount of apologies will fix this, Oliver. I need you to accept the new me. The new me, who will do whatever it takes to protect her family. So don’t tell me what I have to worry about. Just listen to me for once in your life.”

“Okay.” He agreed, standing still as a statue as she had him pinned against the kitchen wall.

“This is me now because of you.” She grit in an eerily low tone. “This is what I had to become because of you. You left us, and it hurt me and William more than you could ever know.” Her anger rose as Felicity was done fighting her emotions. Tears slid down her cheeks. She shouted at him, “You broke us!”

Felicity stormed off crying before she slammed and locked the door to their bedroom.

“You have a right to be mad, but I promise I’m going to do whatever it takes to fix us.”

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

Oliver and Mia arrived home after he caught her sneaking out with Connor to be a contestant in a cage fight.

In a firm tone, Oliver insisted, “Come here. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I had him! I didn’t need my Daddy to come and save me.” Mia scowled, wiping the thin dried drip of blood from her mouth.

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose, “Mia Charlotte Smoak-Queen, cage fighting again?”

“Yeah,” their daughter boasted with a victorious smirk, “I took down the toughest dude there in five moves.”

“That’s not the point,” Her father reminded, growling in annoyance “You weren’t supposed to be there in the first place, Missy. You know that.”

“I’m nineteen. I can do what I what. Our house feels like a prison. Why can’t we ever go into the city?”

Oliver repeated the exact same argument he used on William countless times, “As long as you live under our roof, our rules.”

God, he hated when he found himself sounding like Raisa when Oliver was Mia’s age

Felicity brushed the back of her neck, wheeling her chair toward the sink, “It’s complicated, Sweetie.”

“You always say that, Mom.” Her youngest daughter Morgan butt in with her nose in a math book.

Felicity glared, “And you have to keep prepping for that math final, kiddo.”

“Fine, fine.” Morgan rolled her eyes, pulling her wavy dark locks into a ponytail, “I know the drill. ‘Go to your room’”

“Shouldn’t your brother be studying for Mr. Spencer’s test too?” Oliver inquired, pushing the thin wiry frame of his spectacles up his nose.

Morgan scoffed, “Does he ever, Daddy?”

“Ugh,” Felicity slapped her forehead, “Lucas Caleb Smoak-Queen, stop playing with Beau, and open that calculus textbook now.”

“But mooom!” The tall blonde teen whined in a junior varsity jacket he refused to ever take off.

Felicity ordered shrilly, “Now, don’t make me come up there. Beau, come here. Come to Mama!”

The quick labrador whippet mix rushed to her side with happy barks.

“Now,” Her mother sighed, eyeing up Mia’s minor injuries, “Let’s get back to you.”

She patched up her oldest daughter’s wounds — a long cut on her forehead, bruises on her knuckles, and pretty bad scrapes on her knee.

“Thanks.”

Oliver kissed his daughter’s cheek, despite her late rebellious phase, “Glad you’re okay, kid.”

Mia folded her hands together, “So how long am I grounded for this time, old man?”

“Has that ever worked?”

His wife sputtered in amusement, “Pfft, hell no.”

“See?” Oliver concurred, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder, “Look, we’ll all talk about this in the morning.”

“Ugh, for what’s it worth I’m sorry.”

Felicity pursed her lips in a knowing voice, “Sorry for what? Sorry for cage fighting or sorry you got caught? Because sorry doesn’t always work.”

“Both.” Mia admitted honestly, tapping her lips before she trudged upstairs to her room.

Oliver groaned, “What are we going to do with her?”

“She’s just acting out because she wants to be on her own, Honey.” Felicity knew, gripping her hand in his. Her fingertips walked up to his bicep, where he could feel it. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Felicity got her chair lift, elbows creaking along with the seat.

“Can you oil that in the morning?” His wife requested with a sweet smile, lines crinkling around her eyes.

He joked, “You or the chair?”

“Gross!” Lucas yelled in disgust

“Books then bed, young man. Books then bed.” His mother recited.

Oliver and Felicity retired to their bedroom. Felicity lifted herself out of her chair, pilfering Oliver’s old, torn, and faded Rockets t-shirt. Oliver removed his teched out prosthetic left arm, patented by Smoak Tech, and put it in the charging station. He pulled a protective white sleeve over his stump before he crawled into bed with his wife.

Oliver scratched his graying goatee, “I know we have to tell them eventually.”

“But it’s not the right time.” Felicity agreed, setting their alarm for an early AM call with William was in London with his fiancé Jaime. “Good night. Love you.

“Love you too, Felicity.”

The couple curled around each other, eyes slipping shut.

* * *

_**The Next Morning Post-Fight (2018)** _

Oliver’s eyelids snapped open like he was startled awake. He heard Felicity stir in their bedroom. She wanted that cup of coffee sooner than he thought. Felicity tripped and fell onto him with a loud thud.

“Woah, ow!” Felicity grunted, “Oliver, why the Hell were you sleeping on the floor out here like a Labrador?”

“Because we need to talk. Look, no more apologies. I shouldn’t have just brushed off your feelings like that.”

“Well, I’m not the same IT girl who was chewing on a red pen.”

Oliver realized, “I understand. I see that so much has changed. I can’t fix what I broke with us. But I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust. I just… I want us to start pushing in the same direction.”

She doubted, “It’s been a long six months. What if we can’t?”

“Hey, you and me, we’re the best team within a team there is. It’s going to take some time. Come on, we’re Oliver and Felicity. We’ll figure this out.”

“Okay, then.” She joked, inviting him back in the bedroom, “Come on home, Lassie.”

For a couple who agreed to talk, an odd silence weighted the room. There was an inch of space between they as they laid on the bed together. And then the rehash of their fight came out like word vomit soup, talking over each other.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Oliver suggested, intertwining their fingertips, “You go first.”

Felicity inhaled sharply, “I had to learn to survive without you and that’s changed me, deep in my bones. That’s changed a part of who I am for life. I was going to kill Diaz, no matter the cost, if it meant the slightest chance you would be released from Slabside.”

“I never wanted you to reach that part of our world, to tap into the darkness.” Her husband sighed, squeezing her hand tighter. “And I know it’s your life, your choice. I’ll back your play no matter what. I think it’s um, just going to take some time to learn the new us.”

Her brows furrowed, “First of all, Honey, you of all people have to understand, the world isn’t just black and white. There was a time I went off the books, but it was to protect you and our family. I know you don’t want blood on my hands…”

“Your move, your play. And I know I can’t take back the pain I caused you. But don’t let that mess with what makes you, you Felicity I need you to remember that you’re better than him. We can try to find another way.”

“We should regroup with John and Rory ASAP.”

He agreed with a nod. Felicity rolled onto top of him.

His fingers threaded through her hair, “Oh, and for the record, I don’t care that you own Anatoly’s gun. You did what you thought was right to protect yourself. I realize that now. But I do care about _how_ you used it.”

She suggested, hand cupping her cheek, “So teach me, oh Obi-Wan.”

“Fair enough, Princess Leia.”

Tracing the wrinkles in his sweaty Rockets t-shirt, Felicity wondered, “Do you think you and I will love ‘the new us’ just the same as we did before?”

Oliver spoke as if he was reciting his wedding vows, “The choices we were forced to make changed us for the rest of lives. We can’t rewind the clock. But I know one thing that will never change.”

“What’s that?”

“Felicity, whoever you were before and whoever you’re becoming now. Love is too small a word to describe what we have. Know that no matter what happens, you will always be the love of my life now, forever, and always.”

“Aw, Oliver,” She sighed against his lips.

They fell into a passionate kiss, arms wrapped around each other. Tongues tangled like two gummy bears on a hot summer day. They prattled off ideas about what they should do next.

Felicity pulled away, “You know, we have a week until William gets home.”

“Yes, and, my love?”

His wife whispered in his ear like it was their own dirty little secret, “Let’s go on our honeymoon. We need some time for just us.”

Oliver kissed her deeply in response. The need for caffeine was surprisingly greater than makeup sex at the moment. However, the couple did manage to plan their impromptu honeymoon. Bali and Aruba were out of the question right now due to all those connecting flights, but Havana, Cuba was just as warm and picturesque. It seemed like the perfect place to be.


	2. Havana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot? This is just ninety percent Oliver and Felicity trying to or already having sex on their honeymoon. And ten percent adventure that ties the story together.

( _Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards at Coachella 2019_ )

A red Cadillac cruised along the streets of Old Havana. Felicity’s hand rested on Oliver’s thigh as she took in the old pastel painted buildings. A calming breeze caressed her face under a clear night sky. The duo passed families laughing and gentle lulls of relaxing melodies from guitar players. They already felt such a pure sense of peace as soon as they set foot on Cuban soil.

“Woo!” Felicity cheered as their classic car came to a stop, “We’re finally here.”

Oliver concurred, a soft smile lifting his lips, “Mm-hm. It’s about damn time.”

Star City’s former First Couple were certainly given the royal treatment. Here, they thought their days of luxury getaways were long over. But these were benefits to being a world renowned tech mogul and the Green Arrow, although Felicity’s name got them in one of the finest hotels in Cuba. The first chain of Smoak Tech stores opened up in San Francisco, Star City, Gotham, Tokyo, Cuba, and Tulum. For one week, they would reside at Hotel Saratoga.

Granted, Oliver did have a new job to return to when they got home. He was deemed a liaison among City Hall, Iron Heights, and Slabside for prisoner reform, but for seven whole days, he didn’t have to worry about that. He could put his feet up and relax.

A bellhop retrieved their bags. His eyes widened upon Oliver “¡La Flecha Verde! _(The Green Arrow)_ Wow, increíble _(awesome.)_ ”

Felicity giggled, sprinkling pesos onto the young man’s palm “Si, si. Ese es mi esposo (Yes, yes, this is my husband.)”

“Encantado de conocerte, joven. _(Nice to meet you, young man.)_ ” Oliver shook the bellhop’s hand with a firm grip. He asked, “¿Cuál es tu nombre? _(What’s your name?)_ ”

The young hotel worker paused for a moment almost forgetting the dolly with their luggage. He gasped in excitement as they finally entered the lobby, “Ma-Mateo Rodriguez, Señor Flecha. _(Mr. Arrow)_.”

“Queen.” Felicity amended. She added, pointing to herself, “Y soy Señora Smoak-Queen. _(And I'm Mrs. Smoak-Queen)_ ”

The teenage employee squealed like a little girl upon hearing Felicity’s name too. His fingertips trembled when he pushed the button for the elevator. Though the trio soon went up to the top floor.

“No me digas (Don’t tell me.)” Mateo squeaked, lifting up his teal sleeve to show his two new favorite guests a Smoak Tech watch, “Te amo. Esto es fantástico. Esto es una locura. ( _I love you. This is fantastic. This is crazy._ ) “Espere, Señor Queen, puede por favor decir .... _(Wait, Mr. Queen, can you please say..?)_ ”

The off duty Emerald Archer filled in amid chewing gum, “Le has fallado a esta ciudad, Mateo. _(You have failed this city.)_ ”

“Wow!” That was all Mateo could think to say. He had so many more questions.

Yet as soon as their bags were in the room, Felicity bid while smacking her gum, “Adiós, niño. Gracias por tu ayuda esta noche. (Bye, kiddo. Thank you for your help tonight.)”

“What a cute little nerd.” Felicity teased under her breath after the young man had left.

Oliver gently closed the door, huffing out a small laugh. “That was something else.”

“Tell me about it.” Felicity sat down and put her feet up on an ottoman, “Now we know what it feels like to be Madonna and guest.”

Her husband shrugged, dimples pooling in his cheeks, “I guess. I’ll take being Madonna’s absentia.”

“Oh, and I told you that translator gum from the Legends and Gideon would be sooo easy.” His wife mentioned, playfully jabbing his shoulder.

He feigned hurt, rubbing the spot, “Ow! It did have a nice little kick to it.”

The pair spat out their chipotle cinnamon flavored gum in the trash bin, vision scouring over their honeymoon suite. The balcony featured stunning views of this sprawling city as far as the eye could see. This hotel was historic and palatial. They only had one minor qualm.

“Hm, that bed seems small. I’ll be sleeping on top of you.” Felicity acknowledged, pressing a palm into the mattress.

Oliver snorted in amusement, “So just like home.”

“Hey, what do you think of my new color?” Felicity asked, referring to her vibrant strawberry blonde, almost orange locks. “I don’t know if I’m really feeling it yet. But then again I have always wanted to sneak some red in my look.”

“Mm.” Oliver complimented, playing with wavy strands of her freshly dyed locks, “I think you look perfect all the time.”

“Good husband answer.” The tech mogul snorted in amusement. She bit her lip, “So now what?”

The archer said, voice dipping modulator low, “Well, we could order room service.”

“Ooh, my God,” Felicity groaned, grabbing his shoulders, “Those have to be the four sexiest words you’ve ever said to me, Mr. Queen.”

“Why thank you, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Oliver always winked badly, blinking both eyes on accident.

She laughed at her man. But then again Felicity couldn’t wink well either. The vacationing tech genius kindly asked for a small box of papas rellenas — potato balls stuffed with pull apart tender beef, sweet diced bell peppers, caramelized onions, herbs, and those classic Cuban seasonings. The inside was a perfect balance of silky mashed potatoes and savory filling. The couple topped off their late night snack by delighting in two lemon lime sodas.

“Oliver, you have to learn how to make these when we get back home.” Felicity moaned in delight, rubbing her full belly. Crumbs from the golden brown crust stuck to the corners of her mouth.

He chuckled with a mouthful, “I figured you’d say that. That’s why I’ve been breaking mine up with a fork to see what’s inside.”

“I love you.” Felicity sighed dreamily, dotting her lips with a napkin.

Oliver inquired, drawing ambiguous patterns over her knee, “Me or these delicious potato balls?”

“Why can’t it be both?” His wife admitted with a cute and hopefully distracting lip pout.

She emitted a hearty belch out after downing the citrusy soda. Oliver did as well.

“Ah, better out than in.” Oliver recited, patting his chest like he just burped a baby.

She pinched her nose, waving her hand, “You’re such a dude. Yours was so much worse.”

“Oh, come on, Babe. It wasn’t that bad.”

“It totally was,” She quipped, heading for their suitcases. “We should unpack.”

They emptied the contents of their bags into numerous dressers and closets. Felicity threw on her faded maroon MIT t-shirt and pink boy shorts. She twisted her newly ginger locks into a messy bun atop her head. She slathered on an avocado mask all over her face. Her bare feet padded the carpeted floor. Then Felicity slipped into bed beside a shirtless Oliver. Knowing the drill, he had already covered her pillow with a small face towel.

“You look good in green, Honey.” Oliver acknowledged with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

She growled, gritting her teeth, “Not another word. This mask keeps my skin soft.”

“I know.” He huffed, yet couldn’t hide that boyish glimmer in his eyes.

She retorted in jest, “You know? Maybe we should get you a dye job and some spa treatments. You’re getting a lot of gray there, old man.”

“Hey!” Her husband reminded, drawing a heart in Felicity’s gloopy green face mask. “You said that gray was sexy.”

Felicity egged on with a subtle smirk, “Did I now?”

“Yes.”

They curled up together, spooning as they watched _Titanic_ , which was only available in Spanish. But thankfully they had subtitles. After the credits rolled, Felicity washed her face. Her husband was already drifting off to dreamland. His breathing started to even out, and his eyelids were getting heavy.

She lightly smooched his shoulder, “Tired already, grandpa?”

“Skin wrinkle free, grandma?” He teased in return, muttering into his pillow. Felicity glowered at her man. Oliver didn’t see Felicity behind darkness, but he could certainly feel her eyes piercing into him. He quickly amended, “Kidding! You know I love your freckles and smile lines.”

“Mm.” Felicity hummed in confirmation with a lopsided smirk. “That’s more like it.”

Her hands traveled the expanse of his scarred back side. She kissed a mole on his lower back when she realized her husband was completely naked. The prominent tan line from his boxers made her chuckle.

Oliver purred like a big jungle cat, “Damn, I love it when you do that.”

“Nature Boy-ing it, tonight, Honey?” His wife asked an obvious question.

Her soft lips continued their descent over his course skin.

He responded, hips gently bucking back into her ministrations, “Uh-huh.”

Felicity couldn’t let Oliver have all the fun. She rolled over. He grumbled at the loss of her sweet caress. However, his dismay was quickly resolved with relief when she straddled him. The honeymooners engaged in a slow sloppy makeout. Teeth and tongue got involved. But that was about all the fun they had on the first night.

Oliver’s arms kept Felicity close, hand resting lax on her butt cheek. Her pink shorts were left askew halfway past her bare ass. Her heartbeat drummed against his own. She splayed out onto her husband like a starfish before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Oliver awoke to a comfortable warm weight on his chest. The familiar feeling of his beautiful wife was a welcomed response. He gently lifted her shorts back into place. Then Oliver pulled down the duvet an attempt to slip out of bed without waking Felicity.

“Ol’ver, you move, and I swear you’re not getting any for the rest of this trip.” Felicity mumbled groggily into his skin, already sticky with sweat.

Oliver answered diligently, “Yes, my love.”

She warned lowly, “And don’t you even think about leaving me to go for a jog. We’re on vacation. God forbid, Relaaax!”

“Okay, okay, I hear you.” Oliver noted, rolling Felicity over onto her side as she grumbled in protest.

The calluses on his roughened palm bit into the sexy curve on her scarred hip. Her chipped mint nail polish was oddly enticing to him. Or maybe that was due to the way those cutely painted nails scratched at his sparse leg hair as her foot sneaked up his calf. He gave her bottom a firm squeeze before nipping at a sensitive spot on her collarbone. The humid Havana heat wasn’t the only thing setting a fire to their room. Her nails clawed at his scarred back. He peppered wet kisses to a few small scars along her stomach — old bullet wounds from Darhk’s ambush Oliver wished Felicity never got. His warm breath ghosted along the apex of her thighs. Suddenly, the hotel phone on their nightstand rang, effectively killing the mood.

His wife quipped, “Ugh, who calls at this hour? No, no, no, don’t answer it.”

“Hola _(Hi.)_ ” Oliver greeted, despite his body’s desire and blood that rushed south.

Felicity crossed her arms with an incredulous look in her eyes, “Yeah, or do the exact opposite of what your wife says.”

“Buenos días, Mateo. Oh, de ninguna manera. Gracias. _(Good morning, Mateo. Oh, no way. Thank you.)_ Upon that note, Oliver cut the call. He explained, “There’s a good breakfast place a few blocks away from here.”

Felicity thought, “Hon, I’m not even hungry right now.”

Her loud rumbling stomach betrayed her as if on cue.

Twiddling her fingers against her abs, she pouted, “You’re no help, traitor.”

“Come on, come on let’s get up and go.” Oliver said with excitement of a young puppy, who wanted to go outside.

The hacker looked up at the ceiling, “Why does my man have to be such a morning person? Maybe we should get a dog for Oliver to wake up with a running buddy.”

“I heard that.” Oliver yelled from the bathroom, “And we should talk about getting a dog when we’re back home with William.”

Felicity sighed happily, daring to dream. They could get a dog. She had this adorably engentic, but yippy Jack Russell terrier named Lucky when she was a little girl. God, she loved that dog. But their own dog would need a big backyard. The kids could… Kids?

“Woah, let’s not get ahead of yourself, Smoak.” The genius pondered to herself, “You’re not at the chapter in your superhero storybook romance yet.”

Oliver cleared his throat, leaning against the doorframe, “But I hope we will be there one day.”

Fuck! She said that out loud.

“Not yet.” Felicity’s lips rolled into her mouth, hating that she was hesitant. However, she was being nothing but honest with herself and her marriage.

Her husband concurred, “Whenever you’re ready, so am I.”

Not now, but maybe sooner than they ever expected. Oliver threw on a nice crisp white button up, purposefully leaving a few buttons open. Felicity definitely took note when she licked her lips. He stepped into these dark blue jeans that hugged his amazing ass. Then her husband tucked his aviator shades into his shirt before grabbing an army green cargo jacket. Felicity slipped into a lilac romper, shorts hit well above her knee. The one piece outfit was a soft cotton number, yet fit her like she was stepping straight onto a Milan runway. She buckled leather straps on a pair of surprisingly comfortable wedge heels. Finally Felicity plucked her denim jacket out of their wardrobe just as they exited the building.

They ventured down the streets of Old Havana, only having a brief moment to themselves. What was supposed to be a leisurely stroll quickly became a calamity. Superheroes apparently get stalked as much as the average every day actor or musician. Paparazzi swarmed the duo, buzzing around them like bees to honey. Cameras clicked relentlessly as the duo weaved through a thick crowd of photographers.

“Geez, are Camila Cabello and Pitbull here yet, or is it that slow of a news day?” Felicity complained, applying a glossy pink lip stain. She flipped off the paps as she did so. Oliver gripped her free hand tightly with a proud smirk crossing his mouth. “Honey, help! I can’t see a thing.”

“I’m right here with you, Baby.” He promised. “I got you.”

Once inside, Oliver removed his green cargo jacket that he wanted to hide in the entire way to this lovely spot. Felicity lowered her cobalt blue purse away from her face. The cafe owner, a tough looking older lady, berated each of the photog rats in spanish, shooing them away with a cast iron skillet. Despite her small stature, the woman looked ready to bust up any one of these trespassers with her pan alone. She quickly found the couple an empty table.

Her Cuban accent lilted through her english, “Are you two okay?”

“Si, estamos bien. _(Yes, we’re good.)_ ”

Felicity assured, her American heavy accent made the restaurant owner laugh heartily “Gracias por su ah-na-billy-dod… Benita.”

“Amabilidad _(Help)_.” The older lady revised with a sweet smile, squeezing her shoulder.

Her cheeks flushed. Felicity repeated, “Amabilidad.”

“Si, por supuesto _(Yes, of course)_ gracias por su Jena-rose-si-dad.”

“Okay, okay.” The restaurant owner corrected again after huffing out a wheezy laugh, “Your turn, young man.”

He nodded silently, biting his lower lip.

“Es no ‘Jena-rose-si-dad.” She clarified, enunciating every syllable. “La prudencia es generosidad ( _hen-ah-ro-sidad/generosity_ ).”

They laughed. Oliver and Felicity intertwined their fingertips across the small round table. Felicity ordered a scrumptious stacked french toast sandwiched with a decadent whipped cream/banana/plantain spread and huge semi-sweet chocolate chips. She had a strong latte. The barista Javi delicately drew a pretty O+F in the heart-shaped foam and chocolate covered coffee bean top.

Oliver had an egg white omelet with a slew of multicolored bell peppers, three mildly spicy butifarra sausage links, and an exquisite cup of strong Cuban coffee, black just how he liked it of course.

His wife raised her teacup, sporting a cream mustache, “To our honeymoon.”

“To our honeymoon.” Oliver repeated, clinking cups. He delicately blotted her upper lip with a napkin.

They enjoyed their sweet and savory breakfasts. Pesos clinked on the table, and they left the cafe uninterrupted. Oliver and Felicity didn’t feel like returning to their hotel just yet. He opened the door for Felicity like a proper gentleman. “Hey Ma” by Pitbull and J. Balvin featuring Camila Cabello pulsed over the Cadillac’s speakers. Felicity moved her hand like a sea breeze to the beat along with that cool air. The couple traveled just under a half hour through the lively neighborhoods of Old Havana. Before they left their Star City apartment set for adventure, Felicity mentioned how seeing Ernest Hemingway’s house was an absolute must for her.

“We’re here.” Felicity gasped with childlike glee.

They gave the curator five pesos each, and gazed upon entire the historic estate. Felicity was enthralled by the rich history of this very famous landmark. These walls were white, much more muted then the author’s other house in Key West. However, these walls told stories all their own. There were areas with black and white photos of Ernest and his sons playing with toy cars. Felicity absolutely adored that he had a cool telescope as well. Upon instinct, she reached out for the telescope. The brilliant CEO wished she could see what Hemingway saw when he looked at the starry sky over fifty years ago.

“Ma’am, please do not touch the telescope.” A tour guide requested politely.

Felicity’s mouth fell open in a little ‘o’ “Oh, my apologies, miss.”

Oliver’s fingertips traced ambiguous patterns up her arm as they ventured to each room. The pool upkeep and bathrooms were purposefully dirty and a bit dingey. However, it was historically accurate. She prattled on to an elderly tourist couple about how she loved the arched doorways. Felicity checked off this museum from her honeymoon wish list. She just had to learn about where he wrote one of her favorite novels in this very place, _Islands in the Stream_. The book was sad and compelling, yet he depicted a story of grief, self-discovery, and adventure so truthfully.

Although, she was certainly not a fan of the writer’s sportsman hunting trophies. Mounted deer, antelope, and buffalo heads that were adorned on countless walls startled Felicity. Her heart skipped a beat, hand rapidly draped over her décolletage.

“They won’t bite.” Oliver reminded, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. “I’ll protect you.”

“Ha ha! Very funny. I can protect myself. Remember? You having fun?”

Oliver remained mute, an obviously fake smile ticking up on his lips.

“Oliver!”

“Hm… I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“Happy wife, happy life. Huh?” She recited with a bad wink.

He agreed, trying to be flirty, “Exactly.”

They wrapped up the tour by exiting the living room with the Hemingway family’s floral arm chairs.

“Why don’t we go cool off?” Felicity threaded her fingers with his.

Oliver smirked. Thank you, Havana honeymoon. Even in Winter, Cuba had spectacularly warm weather that would be considered perfect for a summer in Star City. He knew exactly which swimsuit she had back their suite. He was dying to see his stunningly sexy wife both in and out of her swimsuit. Oliver barely braked before Felicity jumped out on the passenger side.

“Hey, Baby, what are you doing?”

His wife announced with a Cheshire grin, “Catch me if you can, Queen.”

They raced back to their hotel room, playing a game of cat and mouse. She ran to the elevator, heels clomping on the black and white tile. Felicity made it inside the elevator as soon as it dinged. Thankfully, the space was empty. Felicity was going to win until a muscular arm darted through the slowly closing doors.

Felicity rubbed his bicep after he joined her, “Oliver, be careful next time. You could lose an arm like that.”

“Sorry.” He reassured, wrapping both arms around her. “I’m alright. See?”

She intoned, “For now.”

Peering over his sunglasses, Oliver smirked victoriously, “And I got you.”

“Damn it.” Felicity said sarcastically with a finger snap, “Loser gets a kiss.”

“Hm, winner does too.”

Drawn to one another like magnets, they met in the middle of the elevator cab. She tugged on his shirt’s lapel, pulling him toward her. He messed up her signature ponytail, but Felicity didn’t care. He walked her straight back to their room. She followed his lead as if they started a sultry tango that went too far. The couple mumbled again each others’ lips, barely having enough time to swipe the keycard in the door. Thankfully, three little green lights granted them access to their room. His tongue did a dance with hers, no battle for dominance. She fisted his shirt. His stubble gave her telltale beard burn around her mouth, neck, and collarbone.

Pausing for a much needed breather, his wife suggested, “Ah, I’m in the mood to get a little wet. Aren’t you?”

That little vixen! She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

“Felicity…” He whined like a toddler, who was just told he couldn’t eat dessert tonight.

Twisting her wedding band, she smirked victoriously. The off duty hacker showed him a glimpse of her coral orange bikini on the hanger, “I’m going to slip into this little number, and you’re going to join me.”

“Okay, and then…” Her husband hoped, folding his hands in a prayer position.

Felicity bit her pinky finger seductively, voice breezy and light. “Then we can see where the night takes us.”

Hopefully straight to their bed. Oliver heard the promising sound of a zipper. Her romper rustled when the cotton one piece hit the bathroom floor. She hid a cheeky smile behind her palm. Felicity knew her nosy husband was desperately trying to sneak a peek. Oliver might have damn well been doing a yoga stretch to get a glimpse.

Oliver wondered, raising an eyebrow, “Need some help in there?”

“Yeah, you’d like that. Wouldn’t you?” Felicity figured, undoing two knots to her swimsuit to pluck it from the hanger. “Why don’t you change into your swim trunks, Honey?”

“Right, right.”

The vacationing Emerald Archer practically ripped off his button up in one go. He stepped out his jeans as fast as he could. Oliver pulled on a pair of printed swim trunks.

His wife giggled, questioning in disbelief, “Are those little baseballs all over your trunks?”

“Limited edition Rockets swim trunks, Baby.” Oliver supplied with a cheesy eyebrow waggle, “William got them for my birthday last year. Remember? I never got to wear them, after, well, everything that happened.”

“Yeah, I remember now.”

Sometimes all too well. That memory was still raw. But this was their honeymoon. This was a celebration of love and being together once again.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “You’re such a Rockets nerd.”

“And you know you love it,” Oliver retorted.

Oliver’s swim trunks fit snugly over his ass. His six pack abs were taut, insanely defined, and all kinds of distracting. His dorky Arrow pendant resembled dog tags, but for Felicity, it only served to accentuate how his mangled skin was so deliciously kissable. Muscles rippled in his back, and his wife swore he was flexing his huge biceps just for her. They were both eye candy to each other.

“Hmm… Not bad. I guess it is kind of cute.” His wife acknowledged, pushing those louder thoughts deep down. “And what do you think about this little baby, Mr. Queen? It feels like I barely have anything on.”

His mouth watered at that last sentence. He gulped, tucking those thoughts away for later, much later. She purposefully struck a model-esque pose in the bathroom doorway, cocking her hip. Felicity loved her own sexy curves. She languidly stretched her arms above her head as if she was taking a cover shoot and photo spread for _Sports Illustrated_. And honey, with that figure, Felicity might as well be. Coral orange lycra fabric accentuated her breasts, lifting them slightly. Yet the triangle top was still classy, considering how much it covered. It wasn’t overt, but the top definitely gave her some ample cleavage. The bottoms were high waisted, yet had these four narrow tantalizing rectangular cutouts. Her supple skin had a subtle kiss of bronze, yet he found her countless freckles so ridiculously cute. And those scars that littered her cut abs, hip, and sexy back were begging to be kissed.

Oliver gruffed, licking his lips, “I’m greatly enjoying swimsuit season, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” He gulped, gesturing random motions around her, “Especially with you in all that.”

“Huh, I noticed.” She smirked lasciviously.

His shorts were tented due to his growing erection.

He wasn’t even embarrassed by it. “So I guess we both need to cool off.”

Oliver took deep, calming breaths. They walked out to their Infinity Pool on the balcony hand-in-hand. She rummaged around her striped beach bag.

“Aha!” Felicity said, opening the bottle of sunscreen, “Found it.”

Felicity swiped some on the bridge of her nose. Oliver also greatly enjoyed working the sunscreen into her bronze kissed skin. He took extra time with her pink raised rough scars, working over them easily with feather light touches. He kissed just above her naval, making her shiver, despite this humid heat. He clapped his hands, green arrow pendant thudding against his empty lounge chair.

Oliver mentioned while removing his ring. He handed it to Felicity, “I’m going to do a few laps around the pool.”

“Of course you are.” She spun his wedding band onto her thumb. Felicity palmed her face, donning her husband’s crimson Rockets ball cap. Though she smiled.

“You might want to avoid the splash zone, Babe.”

He cannonball dived into the pool with a “Woo, here we go.”

“Oliver, you almost murdered my Tablet.”

He grimaced, sucking air through his teeth, “Sorry, Felicity, but to be fair, I did warn you.”

Oliver raced around as if he was competing against Michael Phelps or some other Olympic swimmer. Felicity was greatly intrigued when she read _Perfect Strangers_ by Liane Moriarty on her own SQ custom design tablet. She ordered some bolitas — fried plantain balls. Her snack had a side of shrimp seasoned with cumin and cilantro. She also had a nice refreshing mojito to go with her snack. After about a half hour, she finished the last chapter.

“Hey, Aquaman!” Felicity called out to her husband, who was going from one end of the pool to the other like a fish. “Why don’t you take a quick break and grab something to eat?”

“Well, I am in the mood for some _orange sherbet._ ” Oliver mentioned in reference to his wife and her brightly colored bikini. He said those last two words so dirty and flirty, a warm flush crept on her skin.

“ _Oliver Jonas Queen_!” She shrieked with a giggle, tossing her emptied striped beach bag at him, “You’re so bad. _Stop it!_ ”

“Please. You know it got to you.”

He propped up on his forearms, stepping out of the pool, looking like he walked straight out of a cologne commercial. His hair was dripping wet and messy. But the way those water droplets sneaked in the ridges of his abs made her melt. Still, after all these years. Felicity put her empty mojito glass and tablet down on Oliver’s lounge chair. She slipped his ring back on her husband’s finger, and he kissed it sweetly. Oliver lied on top of his wife. An am banded around her as he peppered her cheeks with cute smooches.

Felicity played along, “Excuse me, good sir. Can I help you with something? You’re blocking my sun.”

“Huh?” He said, nibbling along her industrial piercing, “I don’t think that sunblock does enough justice. Let me help you with that, miss.”

Oliver nipped harder at juncture between her neck and shoulder He definitely left a little red hickey. She gripped and smacked his behind a couple times as her husband explored her body He sucked on her hard nipples, through the suddenly very thin and uncomfortable lycra fabric. His tongue darted out, laving at the ridges on her toned abs. Her body heat spiked as he reached her bikini line.

“Fuck!” Felicity suddenly remembered they were outside, “H-Honey, we can’t. People will see, or paparazzi will find us.”

Oliver reminded, breath teasing her skin like a live wire. “Not unless they have a helicopter. We’re on the top floor.”

“Oliver, if one of my employees ever see this, I swear to God, we’re not doing anything for an entire year.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.” She nodded rapidly, sucking in a breath, “ _Fuck, yes_ , just make this quick before someone sees us.”

He threw her legs over his broad shoulders. Felicity shimmied out her bikini bottoms. Oliver yanked them the rest of the way down and got straight to business. No lead up. His stubble pricked at her delicate skin. He licked along her wet folds repeatedly. His tongue dipped into her center before he started nursing her clitoris. Felicity’s left breast felt heavy when she palmed the sensitive spot with her free hand. Her nipples prodded her fingertips through the lycra fabric. Both Oliver and the sun heated her bare skin. When she grew wetter, Felicity had trouble biting back guttural moans.

“ _Felicity_.” He warned impishly, enunciating every syllable of her name like a smooth whiskey, “Be careful they might hear us.”

She grumbled curses under her breath, although she clamped a hand over her mouth. He sucked on her nub, hard. Cheeks hollowed out as he increased pressure. Her head lolled back at the sultry sight under her. His teeth grazed her clit ever so gently. His rough callused fingers simultaneously plunged in and out vigorously in time with his talented mouth. Her sex writhed against his face. Her arousal smeared against his nose. He groaned lowly, the vibrations only served to ramp up her pleasure. She was warm, tangy, and sweet. And he drank in every single drop that was pure Felicity. She panted, thighs quivering in anticipation. Her toes curled into his upper back, and a loud shout rippled past her lips.

After regaining her bearings, Felicity complimented, eyes half lidded. Her face split in a dreary grin, “Good work.”

“Oh, so now it’s work?” He questioned, his wife’s bikini bottoms dangling off of one finger.

“Wait.”  She paused. Her legs wobbled like gelatin, but she managed to stand and untie her bikini top. Oliver instinctively scooped her up into his arms.

With newfound energy, Felicity shoved roughly him against the back wall. She ground her warm wet sex against as soon as she jumped up into his arms. His eyes momentarily squeezed shut in pleasure. He held her hips aloft. Her mitigated gaze locked onto his. She threw off his Rockets cap. Felicity tugged his swim trunks down just enough before he buried himself to the hilt. She felt his cock twitch. Her slick walls trembled around him. Their eyes were blown wide. They fucked like animals in heat, pounding into each other. Oliver nipped at every inch of skin he could reach. Yelps and grunts were interspersed in their fast and frantic rhythm. Her nails clawed at his broad shoulders. Their flesh was adorned with red little love bites and minor bruises, but they didn’t care. Her palms slapped against the wall when she climaxed. He panted into her hair.

Oliver and Felicity were a frazzled sweaty mess of tangled limbs, and their skin was practically glued together. They eventually fell haphazardly on the couch.

Oliver sighed, almost as if he was drunk on a post-orgasmic binge, “I’ve waited three days to do that. You were just… _Wow_!”

“Hm…” Felicity reminded, playing with his thumb, “That was definitely worth the wait. Her hand slipped on his sweaty chest, skin flushed pink. “Eh. promise me you’ll never tell John or Rory we had sex outdoors by the pool.”

“I swear.”

Felicity and Oliver cleaned up with a numerous amount of makeup wipes and stolen wet naps that his wife always had in her duffel bag. They had absolutely no energy for a shower. Though Felicity did do a low dive in the pool, which she swore got the smell of hot sex and sticky sweat off her body.

She was halfway in the water, inviting Oliver in with her, “Join me.”

He dove in head first. Pool water sloshed, and he swam right to her side.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Felicity?”

She sighed heavily, watching the sunset. The sky was painted in radiant golden hues before colors changed to saturated pink and oranges.

“Can we stay here forever?”

“I wish.”

Felicity suggested, drumming her fingers against his wrist “We can just change William’s flight plans, and he can just join us here after Winter break.”

“You can’t exactly run your company from a fun Cuban island, Felicity.” He chuckled, smooching the nape of her neck. “Well, you could, but I feel like that wouldn’t make you happy.”

She leaned into him, “I know. I know. It’s just nice to dream. That’s all.”

Once the duo dried off, Felicity found a low-cut breezy cotton dress that matched the exact coral orange color of her bikini. Oliver threw on a black t-shirt with a denim button up just in case. and a pair of khaki shorts. They left their room for an intimate little dinner in one of Hotel Saratoga restaurants. They entered the Mirador restaurant with a table already reserved.

“Perk of being married to a badass tech genius.” Oliver surmised as Felicity led them to their table.

With a pop, Felicity confirmed, “Yep, it’s all about who you know.”

A waiter arrived with menus. “Good evening. My name is Berto. I shall be your server. Can I get you two something to drink?”

Oliver joked, “I’ll take the lady in an orange dress or an orange cocktail.”

“Oliver! You’re going to make people uncomfortable.” His wife admonished, kicking his shin. She cleared her throat, “He’ll have a whiskey sour. I’ll have a gin and tonic if you please.”

“Very well, ma’am.” The waiter responded hastily, scrawling down their drink of choice. “I will be back with your drinks shortly. Please take your time.”

Felicity ordered a classic Cubano pork sandwich with all the fixins. Oliver ate grilled juicy mojo flank steak. It was flavored with oregano, roasted garlic, cumin, and grilled lemon. They split Felicity’s box of fries which were garnished with green onions.

“You look good.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“Mm, and you’re lucky I love you so much.” She reminded, snatching the penultimate fry out of his hand. “Because I don’t share my fries with just anyone, Queen.”

They laughed and listened to the in-house jazz band. Felicity’s eyes practically sparkled as she gazed out at the lush woodsy view surrounding this hotel and the entire city. She plopped herself onto his lap. They shared a long embrace, whispering how much they loved each other. Their noses nuzzled against one another.

Mateo interrupted their kiss, “Excuse me, Mr. Arrow.”

Felicity sucked air though her teeth in annoyance.

“Yeah, kid?”

He informed sheepishly, “My boss wanted me to tell you and your wife that Cubadisco is tonight if you two would wish to go. It is normally in May, but our singers opted for a later time this year.”

Well, that at least sounded interesting.

“Let’s check it out.” Felicity suggested, patting his knee.

She and Oliver both left money on the table. On their way out, a hotel concierge offered the couple a traditional Cuban cigar. Felicity was game to try it. Oliver was shocked that his wife actually took it.

“You really going to smoke that?” He wondered with his mouth agape.

“I feel like eighteen year old me and twenty-two year old Ollie…” She grimaced upon calling that nickname “Queen. Well, we would’ve gotten along really well.”

“Who are you, and what did you do with the woman I love?” He asked humorously, not judgement.

She smirked, “You’ll see.”

They made a quick pit stop to a local bodega to pick up a lighter. The couple picked up another whiskey sour and gin and tonic respectively at an outdoor stand Felicity broke off the fat tip of her cigar and lit it up.

“When in Cuba, baby.” He noted, keeping a close eye on his wife.

Felicity offered him a puff. He coughed it right out and drank some water. Puffs of smoke lingered around them. Cuban cigars had a wafting scent of rich earthy soil, almost like it was soaked in rain. They swayed to the likes of Tim McGraw and his twangy ballads. Felicity got up on her husband’s shoulders when Pitbull arrived to headline the show under red and blue neon lights.

Felicity cheered with a fist pump, “Woo! This is fucking amazing!”

“What?!” Oliver shouted in an ask.

She leaned down, yet the bodice of her dress slipped off her shoulder. Cool air caressed Felicity’s chest when her boob was completely on display for prying eyes. Oh, no! She accidentally flashed the front row.

“Oh, shit! Honey, hurry.”

Her heart pounded with anxiety. He gently pulled her down off his shoulders. Oliver shielded her with his denim shirt that was wrapped around his waist.

“Phew! Oliver wiped the sweat off his brow, “We’re good. You’re good. I don’t think anyone else saw.”

The couple wrapped up CubaDisco by listening to a duet by Camila Cabello and Kehlani. Felicity was safe in her husband’s arms. He had never appeared so peaceful and content than when Oliver was with his wife. She leaned against his chest, holding him tight. Felicity pressed a soft smooch to his stubbly cheek, and a smile pulled up on his lips.

Unbeknownst to them, a mechanical bug snapped pictures of this lovely moment. The cockroach like robotic device sent photos to an outdated computer miles away in the worst part of the Glades.

“Thank you Cyrus.” A woman known only as Madame Lacroix confirmed with a smirk. She printed out and circled their picture in a gallery of recent kills, “Got ‘em.”

Oliver tensed, hair standing on the back of his neck.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Felicity inquired, grabbing his chin.

His voice trembled with nervousness, “I-I don’t know. It’s probably nothing.”

Madame Lecroix threw knives like darts at the photos. The ominous foe never missed her mark.

She vowed, a devious glint crossing her face, “Soon, brother.”

Felicity thought she was dreaming, but she smelled the sweet scent of that scrumptious French toast from that cafe down the street. That food was exactly what she awoke. She sputtered a snore and untangled her legs from around the creamy duvet.

“You went to Benita’s place with me?” Felicity mock complained.

Smooching her forehead, Oliver noted, “I figured it was better to let you rest.”

“Thank you.” His wife mentioned, folding her legs in a lotus position as she ate.

Oliver hoped, biting his lip, “Hey, um, any word for our little guy? We’re going to be home the day before William.”

“Mm, no.” His wife answered with a mouthful of chocolate, plantains, and bread stuffed to one side of her cheek, “You know how teenagers get. Don’t worry Raisa will fly in with him to make sure he’s safe. Apparently, she has some important news to tell us when we’re stateside”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, but she said she wants to tell us in person.”

Okay, so whatever was going with their son was put on the back burner for now. Oliver ate a stale apple flavored granola bar he packed during the over eight hour flight to Cuba. They both nursed their hangovers with a couple’s workout at the awesome hotel gym. Oliver helped coach Felicity on a heavy bag. He also did a set of ten rep push-ups with Felicity on his back, and she’d never ever get tired of watching her man work out shirtless on the salmon ladder. They went back to their hotel room, napped for hours, and binge watched _Mr. Robot_.

On their final day in Havana, they went down to the beach. Felicity flew a kite in the shape of a pink pig. Oliver lounged on a blue striped beach towel under a shady umbrella. He read halfway through a book entitled _Conversations With Myself_ by Nelson Mandela, although he realized his wife was standing before him.

“Felicity, this is me noticing you staring.”

“You need to put some sunblock. You’re getting lobster red there. Here let me help you with that, good sir.”

His wife giggled at his Green Arrow pendant. He hardly took it off. It was from one of Will’s school friends, Sarah. The strong young girl just kicked lukemia’s ass and gave that pendant to Oliver as a thank you. The last law he passed as mayor was an affordable healthcare act. And that helped Sarah’s mom pay for newer more advanced and effective treatments.

She massaged sunblock against his chest. Felicity gestured for her husband to stand, hoping she could reach his back.

Glancing behind him, Oliver teased lightly, “Having trouble there, shorty?”

“Nope.” Though the petite strawberry blonde stood on her tippy toes. Her bare feet sunk in the warm white sand. “Aw, shit! I can’t reach you like this. Squat down. Squat down.”

He did just that. Felicity copped a quick feel, squeezing his behind. Oliver felt Felicity plant a soft kiss at the back of his neck.

“Done yet, ‘Lis?”

“Hey, that nickname is reserved for William, not you” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He graciously bowed to a Queen, “My sincerest apologies, madam.”

“Kiss the ring.” Felicity instructed, adopting a royal accent. Oliver smooched her wedding band and quickly ran back to their stuff. He revealed her engagement ring, slipping it on Felicity’s finger.

Every Queen needed a little sparkle now and again. Felicity swore she saw the cheeky glimmer in his eyes.

Oliver scratched his stubbly chin, “It wouldn’t be a beach day without our tradition.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, don’t you dare...” His wife reprimanded all in good fun, but that cute giggle was a dead giveaway. He tossed her over his shoulder, copping a feel of his wife’s incredible ass, “Woah, woah, woah. Easy. Careful!”

Felicity wasn’t nervous in the slightest. She knew she would always be safe in her husband’s arms. He blew raspberries on her scarred stomach, tickling her and kissing his wife all over before they settled down. Salty sea air hit their noses. Oliver shifted Felicity into his arms bridal style as they watch the moon rise over the ocean.

They were just about to drive back to their hotel when Felicity decided to climb into the backseat of their classic 1955 red Cadillac.

“Here? Now?”

She smirked, pressing her supple lips into his, “What? Don’t tell me you’ve never parked in the backseat with a girl before, Oliver.” Her forehead resembled an old washboard, shaking that idea away, “Actually, wait don’t answer that question. I definitely do not want to know.”

He tenderly tucked her hair back behind her ear. “You’re the only woman I ever really loved. You made me believe I was capable of love. Your and our family mean more to me than anyone else. I hope you know that.”

“Hm, I do now, boy.”

Felicity knew that better than anyone, but it was nice to have a reminder.

The temperature dropped, but they’d soon create their own heat. She straddled his lap. He moved their clothes without taking them off to get the perfect angle. Felicity shook her hair out of its messy bun. Her hands were nimble and skilled. And if there were any indication otherwise with what Felicity was doing to her husband right now, she certainly knew how to drive a stick shift. She stroked his hard cock slowly. Her eyes drank in the increasing pleasure written all over his face. He rasped at the column of her throat, biting her shoulder.

Oliver massaged her clitoris in small circles. His free hand gently rubbed at the puckered hole at her back entrance when he worked over her clit at the same time. Her surprised gasp dipped into a lustful moan.

Her husband prompted, voice rumbly, “You okay? You want me to stop?”

“No, no, don’t stop.” She sighed, rasping into his neck. “Keep going.”

He coaxed out the start of her orgasm as he crooked his digits against a special spot deep inside her. She crested higher and higher into sweet release. Her arousal amply lubricated his palm before he carefully probed a finger in her rosette. He eased into her gently, watching her face as she went through different myriads of pure ecstasy. She didn’t have to see him to know how connected they were right now. Felicity’s whole body was surrounded by him. The leather seats squeaked under their ministrations. Their hips rocked in shallow thrusts. They shared wet smooches without even looking at each other. Her cool breath made him shiver and they made slow gentle love in the car under a moonlit glow to a slow Latin pop ballad on the radio. Whimpers and groans sneaked past their lips. Their orgasms rolled over them like gentle ocean waves. Felicity breathed her husband’s scent — a mix of All Spice and sweat. Oliver cradled his wife, kissing her temple.

Unfortunately, their flight was delayed until the next nightfall. On the plane, Oliver took the window seat. He looked out at the starry sky in deep thought.

Oliver’s absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, “You going to sleep on me, Baby?”

“Mmm… Yeah.” She purred, head nestling in the crook of his shoulder. “Can’t fall asleep yet? What’cha thinking about, Hon?”

“I’m, uh, just excited for what’s next with you, me, William, our family.”

Felicity murmured as her eyes draped shut, “Me too.”

Oliver took one last glance at the night sky. Pushing whatever anxiety and fear he had aside, he fell asleep next to his wife. She was snoring lightly into his shoulder. They returned home, back to reality. The hard and sometimes challenging truth of that reality would soon come to light.


	3. Sins, Not Tragedies

( _Originally via Arrow 710 "My Name is Emiko Queen_ )

Kendo sticks slapped against each other. Felicity was about to knock Oliver right off of their blue training mats. She kept batting the stick as if it was an actual sword — back and forth in an X formation. He dodged with a rapid spin. Her opponent swiped the bamboo stick, resting it gently between her neck and shoulder on her left side.

“That was better.” Oliver deemed, slinging a towel around his neck, “But you’re still leaving your left side open.”

Felicity argued, “It’s not my dominant side. I know it’s needs work. But it’s so much better than when we first started working together.”

“Yes, it is. I’m so proud of you.”

“You didn’t let me win the wrestling match earlier this morning. Did you, Oliver?”

He guzzled some water from his green thermos, tossing Felicity her pink one, “Of course not. With smaller fighters like you, your power comes from speed and strategy. Although, that was a nice use of your legs.”

“Yeah, who knew Overwatch could take down the big bad Green Arrow? Like this.” She pointed out, fixing her damp red sports bra to its rights.

Felicity charged at her husband in an attempt at a sneak attack, yet she took a much gentler approach when pinning him on the mat.

He approved with a smirk, “Excellent use of your full body weight. But maybe next time, don’t announce your attacks.”

“Fair point.” She concurred with a lopsided smile. Felicity guffawed when Oliver balanced her on his calves, “What? What is this Cirque du Soleil?”

“Nope, but good leg day for me. Good core exercise for you. Use those abdominals.” He huffed, lifting her a bit higher. She balanced on his knees and shins. Felicity stretched her arms straight out as if she directed an airplane and tucked her legs against his. Her stomach muscles tightened on instinct.

She fell on top of her man with a sputtering laugh. The couple wrapped up their morning training session with Felicity doing some very distracting yoga poses on her small purple mat. She started with Urdhva Mukha Svanasana (upward facing dog). Felicity laid horizontally on the mat. Her palms splayed out, shoulder width apart. She rolled her shoulders back, bending her torso like a C. Her knees supported her weight a centimeter off the mat. His gaze lingered on her chest when she held the pose for a breath. His wife adopted a tree pose with her hands in a prayer position as she balanced on one leg with the ball of her foot pressed to the opposite thigh. He smirked at her skill.

Then Felicity stretched those back and leg muscles into Adho Mukha svanasana (downward facing dog). She bent into an inverted v shape, and his eyes traveled from her chipped toenail polish to her toned backside.

With one eye open, his sparring partner reminded, “Eyes on the training dummy. Not me, Honey.”

Finally, Felicity balanced her entire weight onto a handstand.

“That’s amazing.” Oliver smiled, resting his forearm against the dummy. “What were you a yoga teacher in another life?”

She chuckled, “I might’ve been. Now keep your focus.”

A barrage of punches landed on the training dummy almost in rhythm with Felicity’s insistence to play the latest Drake album over the bunker’s PA system. He pummeled the lifeless dummy as if it was an evil ninja.

Felicity relaxed in an easy lotus position, meditating silently. Her breathing was set evenly until she couldn’t ignore Oliver’s workout either. She gazed at him like she hadn’t seen him in the buff countless times. She clutched her wedding ring currently on a silver chain as a reminder. He panted heavily. Sweat sheathed the entirety of his bare torso. His khakis hung low on his waist, and he definitely wasn’t wearing any boxers. Silently, Felicity sneaked up on him and pinched his behind. His eyes widened in surprise with a huge grin plastered on his face.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the bunker’s shower stalls without a word. No shenanigans, though warm water soothed those sore muscles. They talked about how things were definitely changing for their family. Poor little guy had to go through so many changes in the past few years. It was just wasn’t fair to him. They understood that.

“Hey.” Her husband greeted softly as his wife stepped out of the steam in all her naked glory. He wrapped her in a big fluffy avocado green towel, delicately kissing the scar on her left shoulder. “Great work today.”

Felicity drew a heart in the fogged up mirror.

His wife redirected, “Oliver, do you think being cute is going to make forget about what we just talked about?”

Judging by the adorably tiny heart, she drew in the condensation, yes.

“I just want to give William the benefit of the doubt.”

“What benefit of the doubt? He redirected Cambridge’s autodialer to Raisa — not us. And that website with his grades was very convincing, but not the official one.”

“Felicity, there has to be a reason behind all the drama.”

She ignored him, stating the facts, “He didn’t take his final exams, and he lied to straight to our faces. That is not the William Samantha, you, or I raised. We need to know why.”

Oliver relented, “You’re right. You’re right.”

“Pfft, am I ever wrong?” Felicity scoffed.

“We’ll all sit down together and talk to him tonight.”

“Thank you.”

On that note, Oliver and Felicity got ready for work. Felicity sported a deep chocolate ruffled polka dot blouse with a pair of black jeans and matching pumps. Oliver donned his favorite navy peacoat, a black button up, and blue jeans. Her husband hid a few surprises behind him. Suddenly, a paper bag crinkled behind his back, and it was accompanied by a few sunflowers in a small pot.

Oliver offered, “I made you lunch — an egg salad sandwich with turkey bacon on wheat. Raisa sneaked in one of her famous chocolate chip cookies along with some fresh squeezed grape juice. And these are for your office to brighten up the place a bit.”

“You’re so damn cute.” His wife chimed, planting loud smooches all over his stubbly cheeks, “See? There’s the man I love.”

He hummed, “Mm-hm.”

His blue eyes lit up with happiness like a puppy who just got petted.

Cocking her hip, Felicity guessed, “Now what’d you pack for yourself? If I know you, and I do, you have a tiny bottle of water, maybe an apple, and a few cheese sticks.”

Goddamn, true to her word, the woman was never wrong. Felicity figured it was in part all the life adjustments and probably some PTSD. Oliver would brush it off by saying he’s okay. He doesn’t need much.

“You do know me, Babe. I don’t need much. As long as you and William are happy and healthy, I’ll be alright.” Oliver said, twisting his ring incessantly. And his foot brushed against his ankle in that adorably bashful way.

Yep. Bingo! Almost word for word how it played out in her head. Oh, and there was most definitely some Post Traumatic Stress symptoms. Oliver never felt like eating much when he was out of sorts. Thankfully, he’d been sleeping better, but that might be because Felicity was there to tire him in more ways than one. She’d have to handle one issue at a time tonight.

She pulled a twenty and some change from her crimson pocketbook, “Take this.”

“Felicity!”

“Take this.” The CEO stuck her money in his back pocket, patting his behind, “There’s a new cafe down the street from City Hall, Kayanan’s. That spot does breakfast and lunch. They make these ooey gooey Philly cheesesteaks or yummy lobster rolls. Get one on your lunch, and you will most definitely be taking a lunch break. Because I will be calling you at noon to check in.”

His voice dropped to a whisper. He joked, “Whatever you say, Mistress Smoak.”

“Shut up!” She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. Her voice echoed through the bunker. “And I know you’re used to dressing in leather and tying people up. But don’t think we’ll get too frisky in the bedroom, Queen.” Felicity let herself fantasize for a moment, “Although, I would not be opposed if he wore Green Arrow suit to bed.”

He looked back at her, “Heard that, Honey.”

“What?” Hearing herself, she clamped a hand over her mouth, “Fuck, dammit. Stupid echo.”

“You just say the word, Baby, and I’ll make it happen.” He winked.

On that note, they parted ways. Oliver zipped over to City Hall on his Ducati. Felicity drove her Chysler to the Smoak Tech offices. Oliver got dirty looks from every seedy politician in the building since he was outed as the Green Arrow. Also, he now worked below the mayor. However, prison reform seemed like a good fit for him. The government still didn’t approve his vigilante methods. But doing things this way meant he could help the fellas at in Slabside like Ben Turner. Plus he, Felicity, and John could figure out how every network in Star City became so corrupt. For now, he needed to be the man on the inside.

Across town, where the former Palmer Tech was once located, the artificial intelligence assistant greeted, “Felicity Smoak-Queen, now entering Smoak Tech. Good morning, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Good morning, Archer.” Felicity beamed, heels clacking against the green marble floor. “How I love the sound of your sweet voice.”

She set her sunflowers down next to the family photo of Oliver, William, Thea, and herself at their wedding reception. Her AI automatically opened her gray bullet proof curtains, and Felicity began her work day more pleasantly than her husband. She and her team, who consisted of two other badass geniuses, Zari Tomaz and Lily Stein met for their morning meeting. The creative group discussed where they were at with their upcoming inventions, design schematics, and new ideas over hot cups of coffee.

The CEO directed, “Perfect. Ladies, let’s get to it.”

Meanwhile, Oliver was up to his eyeballs in going over various prison rapsheets. His fingers pecked over a laptop keyboard. Something about Stanley’s file just didn’t make sense. His brows furrowed the more he read over Dover’s case. The clock struck eleven, and to his surprise, Captain Pike wasn’t the one showing up for a visit.

“What am I looking at exactly?”

Dinah requested indignantly that Oliver not speak to her, Rene, and Curtis ever again. She then insulted Oliver’s reading ability and walked away smugly like she strutted on a catwalk — all high and mighty with her gleaming bright badge.

The blue sticky note had Dinah’s chicken scratch scrawled on it. “Found some blood at the Kord Industries homicide last night. Pike figured your wife could ID faster than our guys.”

Well, good thing Captain Pike was the only smart person at SCPD. Oliver stopped by that new little cafe Felicity suggested earlier at the bunker. He ordered a lobster roll and lemonade. Then he raced over to Felicity. Surprisingly, she was back at their apartment, according to his phone.

Felicity had the cellphone of her own design stuck to her ear, “Ugh, voicemail really? I’ll remember this, Oliver.”

Archer announced, “Oliver Queen, DNA match confirmed. Mr. Queen has now entered Queen residence.”

“Woo!” Felicity cheered with a fist pump, “DNA match confirmed in under five seconds, Baby. I knew you were going here before you even walked in the door.”

Oliver smiled as he entered their apartment. He gave her a high-five before he pulled into a one armed hug, “That’s awesome, Honey.” He smooched her cheek, “Nice to see you.”

“You too.” Felicity wondered with crinkly eyebrows, “But what are you doing home, and how you’d know I’d be here?”

“I tried to call you, but with my fat fingers, I accidentally clicked your Archer app,” Her husband explained, twiddling his digits. Felicity huffed out a breathy laugh at that sentiment, “And she led me here.” He showed her his phone with a tiny purple blinking Overwatch symbol as proof.

“Okay. Gotta work on the accidental spyware problem.” She clapped, “So what do you need, Hon?”

“Dinah dropped this off.”

The blue manila folder with an official SCPD seal slapped against the coffee table. With eyebrows raised, Felicity said in surprise, “Woah, you mean Dinah actually spoke to you?”

“More ordered me around and insulted me than spoke. But sure, yeah.” Oliver wondered, “What about you? Why are home now, Baby?”

Felicity scratched the back of her neck, “Oh, I had to check Archer’s update code, but I realized I left it back at the apartment. What does Ms. Bug Up Her Butt Black Canary want from us?”

“Felicity.” He tried to admonish. She shot him a pointed look, and Oliver chuckled, “Okay, okay. I’d admit that was a good one. But come on, you’re a thousand times better than her. So when they go low…”

The tech mogul finished his sentence, crossing her arms, “We go higher. You stole that from Michelle Obama, but I get your point. Plus that was a really good speech.”

“It was.” Oliver concurred, explaining, “Besides this favor is not for Dinah. It’s for Captain Pike.”

“Ha!” She snorted in amusement, “What Owen and Brenna in SCPD forensics can’t handle itty bitty DNA sample and a few files with basic encryptions?”

Rubbing her shoulders, Oliver pointed out, “Aw, Felicity, Honey, has the police department handled anything as well as our team? I mean, you, John, and I have been doing their jobs better than them for seven years.”

“Ha! Preach it, Love.” Felicity high-fived him again, scratching his stubble, “It’s kind of sexy when you compliment my genius with a confidence boost,” She slapped some gloves on, popped the bloody shard of glass into the DNA sequencer, and plugged the thumb drive into her desktop’s port. “It shouldn’t take too long.”

Oliver brought out his lobster roll from a crinkly white paper bag. “Eat while we work?”

“Sure, but if you eat near my computer, you’re paying for a mama’s new keyboard, mister.”

He grimaced, making a note of that. Crumbs and keyboards didn’t mix. They adjourned to the living room. Felicity was happy Oliver actually ate majority of his lobster roll, leaving her one last piece of claw meat and a quarter of his lemonade.

Her husband thought, wiping his mouth, “That was delicious.”

“You’re welcome.” Felicity reminded, patting his knee, “Hey, Oliver, you’ve got to remember to eat well. Okay? Because I will not have you blacking in the field due to something as simple as low blood sugar.”

Oliver scrubbed his face, “I hear you.” He exhaled lowly, tapping his forehead, “It’s just there’s... there’s a lot going on up here.”

“So talk to me.”

“Right now our main focus needs to be William and work. Can we please just table for it for later tonight after our son’s asleep?”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that, Oliver. A fantastic egg salad sandwich and some sunflowers won’t make me forget about it.”

He was about to say something else when Felicity’s computer beeped with an alert.

“What’s that?”

Felicity made a beeline for her computer, “DNA match confirmed.”

The reflection from her desktop screen appeared on Felicity’s glasses. She studied the file carefully. There was something eerily familiar about this DNA sequence. She opened two windows to confirm her suspicion. Her eyes widened with a gasp.

“Honey, what’s going on?”

Her thumb caressed his wedding band. Her pitch rose higher than normal. “Hey, um, you might want to sit down.”

“Why?” He questioned, hard lines forming that stern expression on his face.

“Park it, Queen.” She commanded, pulling up another rolling chair.

Oliver obliged in a grumble, plopping down in the spot next to her, “Fine.”

In one long breath, Felicity broke the news, “Shame on SCPD for being so sexist. Their mystery archer, who murdered those employees at Kord Industries last night is a woman. And that woman is your sister, Oliver.”

“Come again?” Her husband couldn’t believe his ears Sure, his parents’ marriage was an absolute mess. It was worse than that. It was a complete disaster zone. Both Robert and Moira had their handful of affairs. But a child? Would either of them just abandon their own flesh and blood?

The hacker added, “She’s your father’s daughter. Archer is listing her name as Emiko Adachi.”

“Okay.” The Emerald Archer figured, “That’s it. I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Honey, it’s only your first day. I can look into her, but it could take awhile.”

“I know. Take all the time you need, Baby.”

“We...Oh, Frack!” Felicity said, listening to her voicemail from the Starling Middle assistant principal, “We have to pick up William from school. He just got suspended for a fight.”

Oliver and Felicity took the Chrysler to Starling Middle. The teenager walked past them with a new shiner on his left eye. He trudged to the truck and threw his Green Arrow backpack in the back seat in maddening silence.

Gaze flickering in the rearview mirror, his father inquired, “That older boy Max picking on you again, kiddo?”

He answered with a bitter sass, “Good guess, old man. Don’t worry I went for the nose just like you told me.”

“Oliver.” His wife growled, slapping his bicep, “Uh, when did you tell him to go for the nose?”

“I, um...” Her husband clarified, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “That was last year, and only as a last resort like when you need to use self-defense, kid.”

“Dad, I’m getting too old for kid and kiddo.” The thirteen-year-old huffed with an eye roll.

Felicity kept looking back at him, “That’s not very fair, William.”

“Well, you would be the authority on fair. Was it fair when you shipped me off to boarding school in Boston, Mom? Was it fair when Dad went to prison and left his family, scared just waiting for another idiot who wanted to kill us? Why? All because Dad’s the fucking Green Arrow.”

Oliver pursed his lips. His angry “Dad voice” sounded a lot like his superhero counterpart complete with modulator. “Hey! Language. Don’t you make me stop this car.”

“Go ‘head and do it.” William challenged under his breath.

He braked hard, placing a hand over Felicity’s heart to stop her from going forward onto the dashboard. His parents stopped in an empty parking lot of an old Palmer Paper storage space. Oliver opened the car door on their son’s side almost like he was going to rip the door off the hinges. There were Oliver’s genes right there from the scowl to the prominent wrinkle on his bruised forehead. His fiery gaze pinned to the front passenger seat. They both took deep calming breaths.

Felicity’s voice resembled the strong Overwatch tone, she used on comms. She was clear and concise, yet firm and authoritative.

“Will?” His step-mother said in a tranquil yet direct tone. No response. She cleared her throat,“William Christopher Clayton-Queen, look at us when we’re speaking to you right now!”

Even Oliver flinched briefly at his wife’s loud voice. Though he quickly channeled a mix of his inner good Dad and Green Arrow vibe.

“What Felicity did was for your own protection, and if I’d been there, I would have agreed with her.” Oliver continued. William started to protest, though his father cut him off, “It may not have been fair. But guess what, young man? Life isn’t always fair. Sometimes we just have to deal with the hand we’ve been dealt.”

Felicity added, “As for your father, he knows he screwed up. But both of us talked, and we need you to understand that we can’t change the past. We’re sorry that you feel this way, but we can’t go back. There’s just no way. We can only move forward, and we want to do that with you as a family. So like it or not, you’re stuck with us, young man.”

The boy scoffed, “Lucky me.”

“We all need to start pushing in the same direction. That means we need you to help us understand what’s going on, William? Lying? Fighting? Expulsion? Suspension?” His father checked off all of their son’s issues.

With an eyebrow quirk, William asked, “How did you two know about the expulsion?”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize a fake website when I see one?” Felicity countered, crossing her arms above her chest. She smirked proudly, “Nice job on the whole design and color coding by the way. It would have totally fooled me if you hadn’t…”

Oliver butt in, squeezing her bicep, “Felicity, Honey, don’t help him figure out another way to do a better job at this again.”

“My bad!” She urged, “But that still doesn’t answer our question. What’s going on with you, William?”

He looked down at his shoes. A pink flush highlighted the apples of his cheeks, “I-I’m just not ready to talk about it yet.”

“You need to change this path you’re on before it gets worse than grounding.” Oliver reminded, squatting down to look at his son. “We want to be there for you, but we can’t do that if you don’t open up to us. That’s not how things work in our family.”

They could at least give their son that much leeway and level of respect, even though he didn’t extend the same courtesy to his parents at the moment.

“So how trouble am I in?” William sighed in defeat, face resting in his hands. “Lay on it on me, ‘rents.”

His father warned, “You get in another fight. You still don’t want to talk to us. Okay. Fine. But know that we’ll take you to an ARGUS therapist Aunt Lyla recommended, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.”

“I-I’d have to lay and some couch and talk about my feelings and junk to a stranger. That’s so weird.”

His step-mother chuckled slyly, “That’s not even the worst part. Your phone will only be used for emergencies only. Know that I blocked the internet on it when we were in the meeting with your principal. And don’t you even think about counter-hacking mama, I’ll know.”

“Shrap! That totally sucks!” William yelled, kicking his seat.

Oliver continued, “Tell this young man what else he’s earned after today’s incident, Felicity.”

“Next up, your father and I can monitor every single thing you do on your SQ-Pad.”

He palmed his face, “So you’re telling me I can only use it for homework and other boring stuff.”

Considering their son was brilliant enough to create a fake website using nothing but advanced coding techniques, that consequence definitely fit the crime.

“See? There’s our boy genius.” Oliver confirmed, “Felicity, Raisa, or I will pick you up from school. No chilling at the computer lab or going downtown with your buddies. You’re going to go straight from school to home. That’s it.”

He sunk into the backseat, “What? For how long?”

Felicity counted on her fingers, “One month. Two weeks for the expulsion, fake website, and autodialer redirect. Another week for this latest fight, and the final week for the complete and utter disrespect you showed to your dad and me just this afternoon. So you better watch that attitude, mister.”

“Make it stoooop!” Will whined, pulling his hoodie over his head and covering his ears.

Oliver crossed his arms, “Do Mom and I sound done yet, buddy boy?”

“Ugh, Oh my God, Dad, Mom, no. Please, I’m begging you from the bottom of my soul.”

Felicity reminded, “Hey, you put yourself in this mess, William. Dad, why don’t you tell him the final prize he’s won behind door number four?”

“You will be present and pleasant at all our family dinners,” His father stated, doling out the final consequence, “That means no devices at the dinner table, and you will help out in one way or another — bringing the groceries in the apartment, helping prepare dinner, or washing the dishes. Raisa’s choice.”

William grumbled angrily.

Cupping her ear, Felicity inquired, “I’m sorry. What was that? Don’t test us, boy.”

“Nothing nothing.” The teenager denied swiftly, “Not a thing.”

They drove home. Oliver and Felicity looked at their son in the rear view mirror. They didn’t like this anymore than he did. But with his behavior, it had to be done.

His father demanded, holding his stern tone, “Homework, now.”

The young man marched to his room, akin to a good little soldier.

“And we better ice that shiner.” His step-mom called out before he slammed the bedroom door.

Raisa mentioned while sipping her iced tea, “I apologize. I recently used the last of it.”

“That’s okay, Raisa.” Felicity assured, grabbing a bag of frozen peas, “Just have Will put these on his eye.”

Her lip trembled regretfully, “I also must apologize for not telling the pair of you about the phone from Mr. William’s boarding school right away. I simply presumed it would best to deal with his problems once the three of you were all home together.”

“Raisa…” Oliver reassured, uttering some comforting words in Russian. “You’ve been a second mother to me my entire life. There’s no need to worry at all.”

Felicity hugged the nanny, “Yeah, of course. You did the right thing. Oliver and I aren’t mad at you. It’s William, that concerns us.”

“He’ll find his way again.” The older woman looked to Oliver with a warm smile. She fixed the collar on his button up just like she used to when her former charge was a little boy. “I know another young man who did.”

“Hm, but first we need to tell you about his punishments.”

They recapped the conversation quickly. Felicity would have to show Raisa the technological side of William’s consequences later, although she understood the gist of it.

Felicity asked, pursing her lips, “Can you please keep an eye on him and make sure William does what he’s told?”

“I shall watch him like an owl.” Raisa responded.

Oliver and Felicity chuckled when the nanny loudly sipped on the remnants of her iced tea until the very last drop. Her ballet flats shuffled against the floor.

Her husband requested, “Can you please grab your stuff? I’ll drop you off at the bunker.”

“Yep.” Felicity nodded, rummaging around for Oliver’s messenger bag. “My babies have more processing power than our home computer. She packed the DNA sample, a copy of Archer’s code onto a USB, and Smoak Tech files that needed approval. “You going to look for records at City Hall and SCPD?”

“Uh-huh.”

He tossed her a helmet with a red rose. Oliver found a bunch of meaningless files on a woman named Azumi Adachi, but nothing on Emiko. Nothing connected these two mysterious women to Robert Queen directly. He nearly ripped out his hair. Felicity texted her man, mentioning she had better luck than him. Granted, there were no birth certificate, hospital visits, bank accounts, or school records. It was as if Emiko Adachi never existed. Though she managed to find a few redacted files on Queen Consolidated. Unfortunately by that time, Oliver needed to pick his wife up for their family dinner.

Nuzzling her nose into his shoulder, the hacker promised, “Lucky for you, your wife is very smart.”

“ _Super smart_.” Her man agreed, stretching out his compliment.

The tech mogul noted, adjusting her glasses. “Some may even call her a genius. I’m sure we’ll find something in the morning.”

“I hope so.”

The parents picked up a fast food dinner at Big Belly Burger. They returned to the apartment with wafting scents of processed meat, fryer grease, and salt.

Hands bracketing both hips, Raisa shook her head in disapproval, “That food is nothing but junk.”

“Uh,” William inquired with a victorious grin, “I thought I was in big trouble. What’s with the Triple B grub?”

His step-mom confirmed, “Oh, you still aren’t out of hot water yet, young man. I had this sudden craving for a strawberry milkshake and fries.”

“And I didn’t feel like cooking tonight,” added his father.

Raisa pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing she would not win the healthy meal argument tonight. “William, you must set the table for everyone.”

The teenager did as he was asked. Despite all the craziness of this day, the Queen family finally had a relaxing dinner in their own home. Dishes were put away. William was safe in bed with a book, Raisa crafted a meal plan in the comfort of her cozy little townhouse that featured a beautiful rose garden only two blocks away from the family’s apartment.

Oliver gave Felicity his black button up after she washed off her sky blue facial scrub.

“I don’t even know how to describe the Hell of this day.”

“Insane like always,” Her husband supplied, undoing a couple buttons on his shirt that Felicity wore so damn well.

Her nails raked lightly through his hair, “So how bad has your PTS gotten? I mean you’ve been sleeping better. I haven’t heard you have any nightmares. lately.”

“I know, but for some reason, I still can’t seem to rest. This may sound crazy, Felicity. But for the past couple weeks, I feel like we’re being watched.”

“Hm, that’s the least crazy idea I’ve heard in the world that we live in. We’re superheroes for God’s sake.”

Oliver frowned at that last term, but he could agree on the fact that his genius wife was always super heroic.

“There’s always going to be someone after us, Oliver.”

“Felicity, I’m sorry. But I think this is the worst pep talk you’ve ever given me.”

She slapped his chest, “Good. I wasn’t trying to give you a motivational speech. I’m just being honest.”

“Okay,” Her man followed along, yet cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“My point is there’s always going to be someone after us, some threat against the ones we love. I knew what I signed on for when I married you. But right now our family is all together, safe, and healthy. Let’s take the win — no matter how small.”

“I know.” He brought up, resting his head on her chest, “But William didn’t. What kind of life are we providing for our son if someone is always trying to hurt our family because of who I am?”

His wife reiterated, “The best one we can. That’s all any parent can ever want for their kids. Remember what you told Will, ‘Sometimes you have to deal with the cards you’ve been dealt’? Well, our deck is stacked against us, Baby. But we always get through it.”

“Yeah, and I’m so glad I have you by my side.” Her husband recalled, smooching the scars on her stomach through his shirt, “I mentioned to you once nothing worthwhile ever comes easy. I didn’t think our mission would go on as long as it has. That was never the plan. I always thought our mission would end eventually. I worry about William, and what all of this is doing to him.”

“Me too, but he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

Oliver and Felicity fell asleep with more questions than answers, but somehow they would get through it together. The couple dropped off their son to Raisa’s place after his teachers gave her all his class and homework the teenager would’ve missed for the day.

His father said as they drove away, “Bye Buddy.”

Silence and a frown that seemed permanently frozen on his face.

“Be good for Raisa.” Felicity reminded, “We know you don’t like us right now, but we will always love you.”

The duo muddled through their work day. They returned to the bunker before they drove home.

“Woah.” Her husband whistled, noting the stack of papers. “Lots of reading material there.”

His wife clarified, holding one file in a red manila folder, “Did you know Robert and Moira had offshore accounts that went through Queen Consolidated?”

“Nope, but that shouldn’t surprise me.” Oliver figured, trying to find the right words, “My parents always had… questionable deals.”

“Questionable is right. Your parents’ offshore accounts were a mess. They led me to a string of non-existent shell companies, but ultimately it they led to me two different places.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Your mother has a secret storage space in Seattle listed under the name Bonnie Kingman. And it turns out your father has been donating half a million dollars every five years to an organization up until his death. It’s listed under an obviously fake name 9C.”

Felicity digitally enhanced blurry photos of a blood red pentagram and phoenix rising from the ashes in a circle, dating back to the nineteenth century.

* * *

_**Twenty Years Ago** _

Swords clashed in what appeared to be an underground cavernous facility. A young teenage girl fought The Grandmaster. Azumi Adachi watched her daughter in fear. Her anxiety hidden behind crimson wide kimono sleeves. Moira also wore a hooded blood red robe. She looked at Ms. Adachi with venom seething in her azure eyes. The grandmaster kicked the young girl’s ankle, knocking her flat on her back. Moira’s lips lifted in a seedy victorious grin.

She sniffled, wiping her teary eyes, “That wasn’t very fair, Dad.”

“Here you shall only address the Grandmaster as sensei or master, you insolent little bastard.” Moira Queen admonished, harshly yanking the child by her arm.

“Moira, that’s enough.” Robert lowered his hood, “She’s just a child. She’ll learn.”

Her father knelt down beside her. Emiko’s eyes focused on the vile of ancestral blood around his neck.

“My sweet little, Emi. One day, the fire will die when my time comes. You must be ready to take my place. The Ninth Circle is our family, and only those of Queen blood are fit to lead our family. It’s a tradition dating back over two hundred years, sweetheart.”

“I know Daddy.” The thirteen year old reminded, “But what about my big big brother Ollie? Why not him?”

Moira growled furiously, “How dare she say his name in my presence?!”

“Moira!” Robert’s voice boomed through the cavernous walls, “I said that’s enough. Emi, your older brother, Oliver, his heart’s not strong enough for the cruelty of our world. But, you, you my little cherry blossom, are destined for true greatness. And I know you’ll be the best one to protect our family and friends. No matter what it takes.”

The bell tolled, indicating it was time for prayer. Robert stood in front of a massive golden Phoenix statue, posing in an orant.

Azumi collected her daughter, “Come along, my darling. It is time for our morning ritual.”

The members of the Ninth consisting of Robert and Moira Queen, Azumi and Emiko Adachi, the mayor of Star City, the SCPD chief of police, and a slew of the most frightening gangsters imaginable chanted a prayer in Aramaic to their almighty Phoenix God.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Oliver and Felicity combed through several boxes found in Moira’s secret storage unit. Felicity smiled at a drawing that a young nine year old Ollie drew when found out Thea would be born soon.

“That’s pretty good.” She noted the red x on baby Thea, “You sure weren’t too happy about your sister back then though.”

His mouth quirked in a tiny smile, “Yeah, she grew on me.”

William left his room for a glass of water.

“Woah, what’s with all the boxes?” The kid asked before heading back to his studies.

Felicity admitted honestly. “We’re trying to find stuff on your dad’s new secret sister.”

“Really?” Oliver shook his head at his wife in disbelief. He cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’d, um, really like to meet her. We have to have… a talk about some family stuff.”

The teenager guessed, “A Green Arrow related talk?”

“Yep.” His step-mother answered, sucking air through her teeth, “Definitely some Original Team Arrow related stuff.”

William sighed heavily, brows furrowing, “My life is a horror movie, I swear.”

His dad offered with a nervous chuckle, “Or you could think of it like a cool action adventure film.”

“I guess.” The boy shrugged awkwardly, “Good luck, well, with all of that?”

William returned to his studies. Felicity not only found Emiko’s birth records, which were singed at the bottom. She found a letter Robert had written to Walter, explaining who Emiko is and Oliver and Thea must never know of The Ninth Circle Walter was a good man, but he was never part of the deep seedy underbelly of that. It was the only time Mr. Steele did not honor his best friend’s wishes. Oliver sank into their gray sofa with a geometric print.

Felicity’s lips rolled in her mouth, hand resting over his heart, “I don’t even know how to respond to ‘Hey, your parents were in a super secret Illumanti-like cult.’ Just, um, what’s your next move, Oliver?”

“I give up.” Her husband sighed in defeat, voice muffled against his palms.

Helping him sit up, his wife encouraged, “No, you don’t.”

“Ugh, our life really is a horror movie. We need to figure out why she’s killing innocent people, and what the Ninth Circle’s Plan is.”

“There you go.” Overwatch headed toward her apartment workstation, “I can track her.”

“No need. I have a gut feeling on where I can find her.”

Oliver raced on his classic emerald Ducati to a dilapidated Queen Manor. He found Emiko at their father’s grave.

She sniffled, “Bye Dad.”

“Hello Emiko.”

She smirked, fixing the gold phoenix statuette she place at his headstone, “Pretty bold of you to show up, brother.”

“Yeah, why’s that?” Oliver’s voice roared, “You killed innocent people for what? For some stupid ancient ritual?”

“Aw, little Ollie, don’t be mad. It only took you what? Two decades to discover our family’s true legacy?”

Her brother growled, “Just what the hell are you and your little band of merryman planning to do? What’s your game?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Emiko, stop this…”

“Ah, ah, ah, you’ll know when the time is right.” His sister warned ominously, firing a smokescreen arrow, “It’s not the blood of foolish men you need to worry about, brother. But you might want to keep a close eye on that precious little family of yours.”

The ninja disappeared under the cover of night before Oliver even had the chance to retaliate. Oliver coughed, angrily smashing the golden phoenix statuette. After an uncomfortably silent family dinner that featured roast chicken, borscht, and a strange cheese and brussel sprout casserole, Oliver processed his thoughts on the balcony.

Tugging on the strings of her black hoodie, Felicity walked hoodie and asked, “You okay?”

Oliver remained quiet, a slight smile lifting his lips after she placed a rose in her wavy blonde locks from the bouquet he got her.

“Wrong question,” His wife surmised, squeezing his bicep.

He smooched her temple, slinging an arm over her shoulders, “That looks good on you, but then again everything does.”

“Ha! Nice try, Queen. That wasn’t what I asked you.”

“To be honest, Felicity. I don’t know what to feel. My parents lied to Thea and me our entire lives. I’d be pissed, but it’s the same pattern with them repeatedly.”

Felicity assured, “You have every right to be mad.”

“And-and I’m so damn tired of paying for my father’s sins. His mistakes aren’t mine, and I'm just done. We need to move on from this life for our family, but before we can even begin to feel safe, we need to stop Emiko and Diaz.”

“Good. Because you are a far better man than your father ever was, Oliver. I’m already researching more about the Ninth Circle. Lyla and ARGUS have our backs on Lizard Boy. We’ll find a way to protect our family.”

Oliver’s breath caressed her cheek, “I hope so.”

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

Mia parkour jumped onto the roof of their Michigan cabin. The moves she learned were definitely from her father, though she wasn’t exactly light on her feet. Her presence and all that rumbling around sounded like a raccoon looking for trash.

“Not again!” Felicity growled, her voice lowered a timbre with slumber, “Mia Charlotte Smoak-Queen, you drive me insane. Oliver, wake up!”

“Nooo…” He grumbled.

She crossed her arms, fixing her white lacy nightgown, “And why not?”

“You and I were going to do it on the top deck of that fancy Aruban cruise. You ruined my dream sex, Felicity.”

“I'll ruin our actual sex life if you don't get up right now.”

Her husband clicked his tongue, grabbing his reading glasses, “What is it? What do you need a catheter change?”

“No, Mia’s on the roof.” Felicity clarified, propping up to reach her chair, “I think your child is planning a jailbreak.”

Forgoing his teched out left arm, he lifted his wife onto her wheelchair with ease. Well, except for those creaky muscles in his lower back that Oliver swore was the old floorboards.

He snorted in amusement, already knowing the answer, “Why are they only my children when they misbehave?”

“You know why. Let’s go.”

Mia smiled while pulling up the holographic screen of her SQ-Pad 10, “Hey, dork, how are you and your man enjoying those fish and chips in London?”

“Sooo good. I may not fit into my wedding tux by the end of this trip.” William rubbed his belly, careful not to disturb his fiancé Jaime, who was asleep and snoring like a buzzsaw his shoulder.

His sister shrugged, “Not even going ask about the war wound?”

“Why would I when it comes to you, Mia. You were always take charge. Punch first, ask questions later. How mad are Mom and Dad?”

“Eh, the usual amount.” Her face crinkled in thought.

Her big brother reminded, “You know they’re just trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

He sighed, stepping around to look at Mia’s surrounding. “It’s a whole lot of complicated, sis.”

“Ugh, that’s always their answer,” Mia groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation. “It’s annoying as frack.

“Are you on the roof, crazy girl? Get down!”

Mia teased, sticking her tongue at him, “Make me. Oh wait, you can’t from an ocean away.”

“The ‘rents are going to go all agro on you again.”

Oliver defended in a hushed tone, clearly affronted, “Hey, we wouldn’t go that crazy.”

“Hm…Well, you wouldn’t.” His wife whisper-yelled loudly, “Oliver, get your daughter off the goddamn roof. It’s too high up. She could fall and break her neck.”

Her husband relented, cracking his back, “Alright, alright. Give me a second. My reflexes aren’t as quick as they used to be.”

“I noticed, old man.”

He responded, kissing her chin, “I didn’t hear any complaining from you when we were stuck in that closet at Commissioner Pike’s retirement party. In fact, you told me so.” He mimicked her voice “Oliver, don’t stop.. Don’t.”

“I was there. I don’t need a recap, Honey. We may have scarred that janitor for life.” Felicity huffed out a breathy giggle at the fun memory.

“Let’s at least let them finish their conversation.”

Felicity harrumphed, “You’ve gone soft in your early fifties, husband.”

“Yeah.” He joked, lifting up his sleep shirt to reveal his still taunt and defined six pack abs, “But good thing other parts haven’t. Right, my beautiful bride?”

They stopped listening to Mia and William’s video chat a while ago. But the parents caught the tail end of their kids’ conversation.

“I don’t need their protection anymore.” Their daughter complained, noting, “By law, I’ve been an adult for over a year now, and I…”

A crash interrupted their video call, and static white noise filled the entire screen. Mia didn’t pay any attention to that. A black and red fletched arrow descended upon the roof.

Felicity’s heart galloped in her chest, “We need to get the kids away from here now.”

“I’ll keep Mia safe.” Oliver instructed, parkour jumping onto the roof. “Get Lucas and Morgan into our room.”

Mia gasped in surprise, “Dad, come on. I got this.”

“Mia Charlotte Smoak-Queen, this isn’t up for debate. Stay behind me.” Oliver ordered, shielding their oldest daughter from a possible foe.

A shadowy figure zip lined onto the roof.

The archer’s eyes widened, adjusting to the darkness of night, “Oh, it’s you.”


	4. Loving You

( _Originally via Arrow 711 "Past Sins"_ )

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

“Hello, little star.”

Mia chimed with glee, “Auntie Nyssa!”

The two fierce woman shared a tender hug. Felicity palmed her face and asked Morgan to prepare some chamomile tea. Lucas got to work on the pita bread platter. Apart from their training sessions, when Nyssa al Ghul showed up, trouble always followed right behind her. The Queen family and Nyssa sat around the living room by a crackling fire.

“Why are you here?” Felicity begrudgingly asked.

Lucas piped up with a yawn, “Yeah, who died?”

“Lucas Caleb Smoak-Queen.” his father admonished, gnawing at his flat bread.

“What?” The teenager shrugged, pointing out, “Whenever Aunt Nyssa shows up, it’s either for training or ‘cause someone kicked the bucket.”

Sipping her tea, Nyssa assured, “You needn’t worry about someone’s demise, sweet boy.”

“Well then what’s the occasion, Auntie?” Morgan questioned groggily.

Felicity ran a comforting hand through her youngest daughter’s hair, smoothing out a loose strand with saliva on her thumb. Morgan’s face crumpled. Oliver narrowed his eyes at Lucas, insisting the teenager pay attention.

“It seems one of my father’s pets has been reborn.” The former Ra’s al Ghul explained.

Her ally scoffed, “Okay, that seems like a job for animal control.”

“Hm, Fenris is bred from Hellfire, former sister wife.”

“Say what now?” Mia chirped. It was echoed by Lucas and Morgan’s “What? Woah, no way!”

Brows crinkled, Oliver groaned, “I was hoping we’d never have to tell them that story.”

“Me too,” his wife intoned.

Nyssa continued, “If I may finish my response as to why I am here, Fenris is the size of five entire fleets of my greatest warriors put together, and I believe your eldest son is in grave danger as Fenris was last seen in the place your people call Lon-dawn.”

“What?” Mia said in disbelief, “No, no, no. I just spoke to him. He’s going to be…”

Felicity checked news alerts on her phone, “Kids, Auntie Nyssa’s right. Welcome to your first ever real family vacation. Wheels up in an hour. We’re going across the pond.”

Oliver grabbed his Smoak Tech prosthetic arm and charging station. He packed his weapons, fetched two fistfuls of gold pounds, and threw a random pile of clean clothes into a duffel bag. Felicity checked all the proper settings on her very special Smoak Tech watch and pendant. She thought to pack an outfit for cold weather. Mia remembered her own set of bow and arrows. Lucas also got his quiver ready to go, and Morgan carefully packed her throwing stars in a black cloth with a matching sweater dress.

Oliver frowned, “When did we get Morgan those?”

“We didn’t.” Felicity reminded in a huff, narrowing her eyes at Nyssa.

The other archer explained, “Yes, your youngest babe did not take well to archery. However, she greatly enjoyed using my grandmother’s throwing stars. The young one is extremely skilled and precise upon using them. But of course, Morgan had a far better teacher than her father. I mean no offense, Al-Sah-him.”

“Um, how am I not supposed to take offense to that?” The Emerald Archer crossed his arms.

Felicity tapped his chest, “Oh, just go with it, Honey.”

Oliver shot an arrow straight through a fake red apple that rested upon the digital Queen family photo. The cool stuff remained in a room that appeared to simply be Felicity’s home office. A holoscreen popped up and Felicity punched in the passcode ‘LatteAdaJonas11900.”

Archer welcomed, “Overwatch, 003 identity confirmed.”

Lasers whirred out of the corners from the ceiling.

“Oliver?” She prompted.

He complained, face scrunching, “Every time.”

“System will return to sleep mode in five, four, three, two…”

Oliver drew an arrowhead onto the holoscreen and typed in the passcode. “FernTellMegan2939.”

“Green Arrow, 001 identity confirmed.”

The kids followed suit. Mia drew a Star of David. Lucas drew an archer’s bow, and Morgan drew a shield. However, the lasers were still honed in on Nyssa.

“And guest.” Felicity commanded swiftly, and the lasers were drawn back into their hatches.

The vaulted door finally clanked open to reveal their home bunker. Lights whirred on upon their arrival. Felicity checked all the fuel lines on her private Smoak Tech Bombardier Global. Morgan ran to the classic silver Porsche just like when she was little and tried to chase after Mrs. Carver’s ice cream cart. Lucas hopped on his dad’s vintage red and black Ducati. Mia stared raptly at one of her father’s old suits, her reflection staring back at her. Felicity swore their older daughter had her dad’s ninja hearing, although it was probably the squeaky brake on her wheelchair that gave her away.

“These were your glory days, huh Ma?”

“Hey!” Felicity retorted in slight offense, “We’re still in our glory days, kiddo.”

“Yeah, sure.” She huffed out a small laugh in disbelief.

“When we fight, we fight as a family. Let’s go save your brother.”

Mia pointed out with an amused head shake, “That dork always needs saving.”

“Come on. Daddy’s already in the cockpit.”

Her daughter acknowledged, taking one last look at that weathered suit, “Alright, alright. I’ll be there in a minute.”

The kids were fastened in their seats. Oliver plopped Felicity on the passenger’s side, and she crookedly placed a captain’s hat over his silver hair.  Nyssa stood guard, almost as if she was waiting for someone to interrupt them. He smiled and adjusted his wiry glasses. Then he pecked a smooch on her cheek.

“Does your parents’ constant public displays of affection not disgust you as much as it does me, little mermaid?” Nyssa whispered at Morgan through the side of her mouth.

“I think it’s cute for a couple of their old age.” Morgan shrugged, flicking her wrist to practice her throwing star technique.

Oliver and Felicity loudly cleared their throats at that particular remark.

Lucas had far too much fun playing with his voice modulator, “You have failed this city.”

“Did I really sound like that stupid, Babe?” Oliver wondered as he navigated the skies.

Felicity assured, “No, no, no. It was totally hot when you did it, Honey.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lucas concluded, turning off the modulator. He sucked air through his teeth, “Slag it, that’s really gross.”

Nyssa smirked, “Thank you for agreeing in my sentiment, little firefly.”

“Hmm… Whatever, pipsqueak.” Mia brushed off, despite the fact that her little brother was almost a foot taller than her, “Mom and Daddy are in it for the long haul.”

“Yes, we are.” He whispered to his wife, smooching her wedding band.

Felicity agreed, playfully scratching his gray stubble, “Damn right about that, mister.”

The platform whirred as it lifted Felicity’s private plane up from a hidden entrance underneath the grass. Nyssa rolled her eyes and placed a red blindfold made of the finest arabian silk over them. The kids tried to mess with Auntie Nyssa as she rested, though the skilled fight thanks to her decades of experience blocked every finger flick and karate chop without ever leaving her cushy leather seat.

“Kids, don’t piss off your Auntie Nyssa.”

Morgan argued, “But, daddy, it’s good for training.”

“Oh, yeah. Pray tell, how, Morgan Carol Smoak-Queen?” Her mother asked.

She chewed briefly on her brunette locks, “I, um…”

“You do realize, young ones, had you all worked together. You may have garnered my attention and easily bested me in my time of slumber.”

There was a lesson in every moment. The children either looked to Auntie Nyssa or their shoes upon realization.

Pulling up her blindfold, Nyssa directed, “However, I truly must insist on proper rest, young ones. Go now. Off with you all.”

The Smoak-Queen children all returned to their seats without so much as a complaint. Morgan was working on a Rubix cube. Lucas kept tossing a baseball into his glove, and Mia mediated in preparation for the battle to come.

Looking through the corner of his eye, Oliver inquired, “Wow! How come they listen to Nyssa better than us?”

“She’s scarier, but she also brings them cool gifts from Nanda Parbat.” His wife admitted honestly.

Their flight was an oddly peaceful and quiet seven and a half hours. Oliver gently cracked his wife’s upper back while Lucas unloaded his mom’s wheelchair. Morgan did a system and battery check on her father’s arms as Mia cased the area.

The big commotion was right outside of The News Building near the London bridge. Felicity spun her pendant and her wheelchair transformed into a vehicle clockwise similar to that of a Go-Kart, though this baby had hand controls. And it could do far better than an average child’s play thing. She was instantly draped in a long hooded purple kevlar trench coat and tall black boots that went all the way up her legs. Oliver tapped the wrist of his teched out prosthetic arm and his entire body was instantly covered in green kevlar and a hood.

“Kids, suit up!”

Lucas tossed baseball his glove aside. He drew another archer’s bow on the face of his wrist watch of his mother’s own design. The athletic teen was draped in red kevlar donning his Uncle Roy’s mask sans hood.

Morgan spoke a Hebrew phrase child into her sapphire necklace. Donna taught it to all the kids when they were small. “תהיה אמיץ (thyh amyts/Be brave.)”

Her suit was a combination of black and blue kevlar, similar in design to that of one of her Uncle Cisco’s favorite heroes Elastagirl.

Mia grabbed what seemed to be her father’s old baggy black leather jacket. She traced a star into the left breast pocket and her svelte, petite, yet strong figure was covered in black leather kevlar. Designs were courtesy of Cisco Ramon, but the finger printing and tech based queues were all Felicity. Morgan was giddy with glee that her parents remembered the suped up Porsche. Lucas hopped on the passenger side.

Nyssa stood in the back seat, “Are you quite done with these foolish juvenile dramatics?”

“We’re good, Auntie.” Mia promised, jumping on the back of her Daddy’s Ducati. She winked, “Be careful when Morgan drives you anywhere. She’s dangerous.”

Morgan stuck her tongue out at her older sister, “Hey, I am not!”

“Children, this isn’t play time.” Their mother warned in her commanding Overwatch tone, “Ready, set, go!”

Morgan revved the engine with a long “Woooo!”

“Oh my God!” Lucas yeled at his sister’s lead foot, swiftly buckling his seatbelt. “I’m too young to die!”

Even Nyssa was jostled by the teen’s driving. She remained still, yet alert to everything around her. Their Ducati and Overwatch’s adapted cycle zipped past Heathrow airport onto the city streets of downtown London. The Porsche was so fast, Oliver just followed the neon blue speed trail it left behind. Their vehicles came to a screeching halt on site. The black wolf-like dog was vastly taller than Big Ben. The monster bred from Hell had these glowing fiery emerald eyes and crashed into The News Building as if it were a squeaky toy. William was somehow atop the creature, hanging on for dear life like Fenris was a bronco about to bunk him off the back.

William screamed at the top of his lungs, “Help me!”

“I’m coming.” His fiancé Jaime assured encased in his blue beetle armor, “I‘m right here. I’m going to get you, Baby.”

His scarab advised in a gravely insect tone, “Fire an energy blast, you idiot.”

He gulped, “No, no. I won’t. I might hit Will.”

“Forget the wretched man.” The scarab berated, using his mind to take over Jaime’s arm, “Blast that goddamn mongrel.”

“Blue Beetle, fall back now!” The Green Arrow instructed calmly.

“I-I can’t, GA.” The rookie hero’s voice quavered in fear.

“Yes, you can Jaime.” Overwatch reminded, “The Scarab chose men like Dan, Ted, and you for a reason. Fight it.”

He grunted, pushing blue energy blast from his rocket boots. Jaime was back safely, well as safe as he could be on the ground. His boots hit concrete with a soft thud. The beetle’s impenetrable armor retracted back into the host scarab on Jaime’s chest.

“Good to see you again, Mr. Q.”

“Yeah, I wish it was better circumstances, J.”

“Hey, woah, cut the reunion shrap!” William clutched the thick fur of Fenris’ neck, “I’m dying up here.”

His step-mother assured, “You’ll be okay, William. We got this.”

“What’s the plan, Mama?” Morgan asked.

Overwatch tapped the sleeve on her suit, “I want all local authorities to block off the area in a thirty-two kilometer radius near the London bridge.”

That alert was sent to every law enforcement listening device in the city.

“Luc-Morgan.” They cleared their throats, and their mom swifty course corrected, “Red Dart, Codebreaker, I want you to help local peeters clear the area now.”

Red Dart stamped his boot, “We never get to do the schway stuff like Blackstar.”

“Red Dart, Codebreaker, listen to your team leader!” The Green Arrow commanded lowly in a stern tone sans modulator.

Overwatch added, “Or you’re both grounded for a month.”

“On it.” The twins damn near saluted their parents.

The dynamic duo parkour jumped onto rooftops to case the area and help those in need. Felicity’s heart rapidly fluttered every time the twins leapt on insanely high rooftops like video game characters. But she, Oliver, and Nyssa prepared the children well. They were strong and smart enough to handle this mission.

Codebreaker used exploding throwing stars on falling debris. Green Arrow smirked under his hood. Their youngest daughter’s accuracy was just as sharp as her old man’s. Red Dart fished out crowds of people with the help of a net arrow and his newest drone.

“Dude!” Morgan jabbed his arm harshly. “What the Hell? Use your head.”

Her brother rubbed the spot, “Ow! What was that for?”

“We can’t treat innocent people like trout.”

“I know. It’s just that this way’s so much faster. We have to get everyone to safety. Right?”

She directed his attention, “If you actually awake managed to stay awake in Dr. Heywood’s History class, you’d know exactly when the Anti-Metahuman Act passed in November of 2024. Then you’d see why you just scared the shit out of these people.”

Every person in the crowd was clutching their loved ones with everything they had, or praying to whichever deity they believed in right now. Red Dart used grappling hook arrows to get people to further and higher ground. Codebreaker weaved through crowds with the graceful skills of an acrobat. Most bystanders left in the fray were being ushered out by local peeters. Lucas spotted a young boy frozen in one spot on the sidewalk. He seemed no older than five years of age.

“Kid, come with me. You have to get out of here. It’s not safe.”

The boy whimpered in fear. Lucas’ crimson suit reminded him a scary metahuman that tried to him and his baby sister away from their Mommy and Daddy.

Trying a gentler approach, Red Dart asked, “What’s your name, little dude?”

“Lu-lucas.” The boy whimpered, backing away from Red Dart. He trembled like their mutt Beau after bathtime.

He smiled broadly, “That’s my name too.”

“Really? No way.”

Codebreaker bit her lip, knowing what her twin was about to do, “No, no, no! Don’t do it. Secret identity!”

Too late. Lucas undid his Domino mask.

“Yep. See, I’m just a regular guy. My name is Lucas Smoak-Queen.”

“Eh. Red Dart’s way schway-er.”

He laughed, “Huh? I think so too. Let’s get out of here, little Lucas.”

He tucked the five year old safely under his arm and brought him straight back to his worried mother.

“Daddy, Red Dart just revealed his secret identity to a random little kid.” Morgan tattled on comms.

The Green Arrow frowned, “Mor… Codebreaker, sweetie, now is not the time. Momma and I are very busy trying to save your older brother from a big bad dog.”

“Well, you’re the expert on mythological creatures your father brought back from the dead, Nyssa.” Overwatch demanded, hand bracketing her hip, “So now what?

“Oliver, Little Star.” Nyssa instructed, grabbing a vile with lavender fluid in it, “You must dowse your arrows in this elixir and aim for the legs.”

Jaime asked, “Where do you want me, Mrs. SQ?”

“Get your man off that mutt, J before my husband and daughter tranquilize Nyssa’s best furry friend.” Overwatch directed. She tapped another feature on her watch, and a bubbled blue light shield formed around her. It protected the hero from falling debris while she remained in the field with her family.

Jaime breathed deeply, and the scarab sheathed him in his cobalt blue armor again. He flew up to his fiancé as Fenris licked and bit a destroyed building like the news spot was a tiny chew toy.

“All I had to do was one silly little interview and then have an amazingly sexy romantic night with my guy.” William said to himself, voice muffled in the demon dog’s fur. Fenris’ fur reeked of burnt hair and rotting cadaver flesh, “Slag it, could this day get any worse?”

* * *

_**Action 52 News Station — Present Day January 2019** _

Felicity sat across from a recent Gotham City transplant of a reporter, Jett Johnson. They were to discuss recent rumblings of an up and coming Smoak Tech subsidiary, Queen BioMed and the highly sought after Wayne Medical.

“Come on, Smoak.” The CEO whispered a pep talk to herself, fixing her red polka dot blouse incessantly. She kept fiddling with the tie at the waist. “You’re brilliant. You’re a global mover and shaker.” The tech mogul kept trying to scoot back into this supposedly comfy gray suede armchair. She crossed and uncrossed her legs. Felicity settled for crossed legs, demurely folding her hands above her blue skinny jeans, “You know your stuff. You got this.”

Oliver mouthed from behind the camera, “You’re doing great, Baby.”

He gave Felicity a thumbs up and flashed her that handsome smile. If only, her husband’s vote of confidence eased this insanely nervous energy.

“We’re on in five, four, three, two…” The executive producer directed, counting down on his fingers.

The Action 52 news jingle played over studio speakers, and the main camera was instantly on Jett and Felicity.

“Good morning, today Felicity Smoak-Queen is joining us live in studio to set those merger rumors straight. First of all, how are you? Thank you for being here today.”

Felicity responded, giving a double thumbs up, “I’m great. Thanks for having me.”

“So you’ve been quite the busy bee, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. What are you most excited about?”

“My new home security system Archer will be available to the masses in mid-March, so I’m definitely thrilled for that.”

Jett quickly checked his notes, “It’s my understanding that Archer uses DNA detection to find anyone from family members, to homeowners, to strangers. What’s your response to the controversy that Big Brother, or in this case, my apologies, Big Sister is watching us?”

“Archer is about providing safety and security in your own home. It’s sort of like giving people an extra safety net when they need it, and God forbid, should a crime occur, Archer’s DNA detection algorithm can help SCPD find the culprit.”

Felicity wasn’t one for sports, but she could play hardball if Mr. Johnson was going to go in her like this.

The hotshot reporter dug in, “So you don’t see your tech, one I might add that you, yourself created, Mrs. Smoak-Queen an illegal invasion of privacy?”

“No, absolutely not. I certainly understand the concerns, but Archer is far more than a home security. She’s home security and home assistance as well. Statistics have shown in our beta test runs, eighty percent of people find their lives easier, more efficient, and secure.”

“Easier, how?”

Tapping her red lips, Felicity answered, “I’m glad you asked, Jett. Archer can do everything from check the weather for you to turn your oven and off. She’ll do everything except clean your teenage son’s room. I know I have our favorite and only kid at school right now. Hi, William!”

William blushed profusely as he watched the live segment on his phone, even though he was not supposed to do that. The smart boy had already finished and double checked his class work minutes after his academic rival Sarah Epstein. Ms. Bolte silently demanded his phone.

“Sorry, Ms. Bolte.” Her student muttered an apology.

Gazing at him with her spectacles hanging on the bridge of her nose, his math teacher told him, “You can retrieve your celluar device at the end of class. Don’t let it happen again, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The interview continued. Jett reiterated that Archer’s home assistant capabilities led them back to square one with people’s privacy concerns. Although, he moved onto his next set of questions. What? Was he goading her?

Rubbing his smooth chin, Jett cleared his throat. He looked no older than twenty-five. The millenial looked as if he couldn’t even grow any facial hair — no matter how long he tried.

“Is there any truth to the rumors that you have a new subsidiary company just a month after starting Smoak Tech?”

The tech mogul shrugged, stretching out her reply, “Maybe. Maybe not. People will definitely know when we have something to share.”

In all honesty, she and Bruce had early discussions thanks to his badass cousin Kate Kane. Kate was bringing Wayne Enterprises back from the brink of extinction while Selina and Bruce handled their five year long deep cover op in Corto Maltese. To be fair, Curtis signed over the rights to his biostimulant chip, and unfortunately right now, that was the only thing Queen Bio-Med had to its name thus far.

“Your company is still in its infancy, but growing rapidly, what are you most excited about?”

“We have a lot of plans in motion, though as I said at my tech expo months ago, our ultimate goal is to help people with just about whatever they need.”

“What about those who can’t afford Archer. I believe Wired referred to your AI assistant as bargain basement Alexa. How is your creation any different from the competition?”

Felicity listed, checking off. “Triple A. Accessibility. Archer will be sold at every Tech Village, Smoak Tech, and Ventanas store in the country. Affordability: Archer can be added on with the help of your internet service provider, which adds to your monthly bill. If people with disabilities, veterans, and those with low income still have difficulty paying for my tech, please know that Smoak Tech has partnered with three federal government programs to help lower the cost each month. Lastly, aide. How can Archer make your home life easier? We have tutorial videos showing just what this pretty little AI can do.”

God, Felicity hoped she didn't sound like a car salesperson. She was a genius — a global mover and shaker in her own right.

“That’s excellent.” Jett stated, “Do you have any comment as to why you first wanted to create this home security system? SCPD obtained records from Hope Springs county, reports reveal you and your step-son were attacked in your own home.”

Those records were sealed, to remain redacted and private under A.R.G.U.S. jurisdiction. Flashes of Diaz’s attack hit her like a ton of bricks. She scalded him with hot water from the coffee pot. Felicity kept trying to stab him with a fire poker. She remembered every blow and sharp shattering glass of the coffee table haunts her still to this day. The muscles in her back quivered. Her mouth was left agape momentarily.

Felicity collected herself, voice remaining confident and firm, “If you have any questions, blatantly and illegally leaking private information, Mr. Johnson, please feel feel to talk to my lawyer, Ms. Jean Loring. And I warn you, Jett, Jean’s a shark.”

“Mrs. Queen, I apologize… Wait.”

Too little. Too late, buster.

Felicity ripped the mic off her blouse and walked away.

She smirked bitterly, “We’re done here.”

“Cut to the funny cat food commercial now!” Their EP ordered to the audio visual department.

Felicity walked in confident, long strides. Her heels clacked against the sound stage. She felt as if her heart beated along with every horrific flash of the attack. She plastered a smile on her face until Oliver ran to her side away from the cameras.

Her husband grit angrily, “That dickhead. He shouldn’t have brought up that moment in the interview.” Oliver clenched his fist. He took a soothing breath. “For what it’s worth, you handled that perfectly.”

“Thank you, but not here. Not now. I just can’t..” His wife insisted, intertwining their fingertips.

“Felicity, Baby, tell me what I need to do for you.”

She pursed her lips, holding back tears until they got back to the green room. Felicity was so rightfully pissed. Those three moments from that morning in Hope Springs played in her head like a horror movie on loop. The memories were so painful, like she was right back in that lonely little house. Felicity felt like her body was coming apart at the seams. Suddenly, a champagne bottle popped open in the dressing room next door. Felicity remembered where she was now. But her hands trembled. Her vision blurred like when she accidentally ate that pot brownie in college, and she had trouble breathing.

“Baby, hey. What’s going on? Talk to me please.”

In broken gasps, Felicity finally said, “H-how dare he-he… do that to me?”

The dam finally flooded. Felicity dropped her guard. She broke down sobbing. Oliver saw his strong, sweet, brilliant, and beautiful wife crumble onto the cool tiled floor. It wasn’t just the terrible one on one with Mr. Jett Dickwad Johnson. The Diaz memories combined with the loud pop from that fucking dumb champagne bottle that sounded like a gunshot. They brought that trauma back like it was happening to her all over again. She trembled violently, and curled up in a fetal position.

“Babe, look it’s me. Do you know where we are?”

“Y-yes.” Her breathing was erratic.

“Okay. Okay. It’s going to be alright.” Oliver assured, pulling her into his arms. He wasn’t quite sure he should do that. With his own PTSD, Oliver didn’t like to be touched or hugged right off the bat. But Felicity was different. He held her tightly and ran a hand through her hair repeatedly. He delicately smooched the top of her head. “Can you take a big slow deep breath for me?”

Her PTSD episode mimicked a heart attack, thrumming erratically against his chest. She took an easily slow breath and cried it out into his arms.

“Oliver, just… just hold me please. Don’t let go. Don’t let me go please.”

Oliver swore, “I’m right here, Felicity. I gotcha. I’m not going anywhere. I gotcha, Baby.

He rocked her gently in his arms, whispering comforting words. Her torso jostled against his palms. Oliver rubbed small circles on her lower back, and although it was extremely difficult, Felicity recalled everything she felt, every memory. The pain from her gunshot wounds even felt like they flared up again. Oliver’s fingertips traced those very scars. His touch was gentle, yet reverent. Felicity knew her husband. How he wished he could take every ounce of her pain away. After awhile, Felicity and Oliver gathered themselves off the floor. She flipped up glasses onto the crown of her head and nestled into his shoulder.

“I-I think I want to go home now.” Felicity sniffled.

The couple got their work done from the apartment. Seeing the interview, Felicity got multiple texts and emails from Lily and Zari, saying they should go out and throw darts at a board with Jett Johnson’s smug face on it. Though their boss just wasn’t up for anything fun tonight. To her surprise, she got a rare hug from her teenage son.

“Oh!” His step-mother greeted when the thirteen year old nearly knocked the wind out of her. “Well, hello to you too, kid… young man.”

His quiet was muffled into her neck, “Hey, you can call me kiddo just this once.”

“Ha! Thanks kiddo.”

God, this boy had to stop growing so fast. Pretty soon, she’d be on her tip toes just to hold him in her arms.

“You were a total badass in that interview, ‘Lis.”

“Well, I tried, but on days like today, it’s get, um pretty tough.”

“That reporter was a total douchebag.”

That was a definite understatement. However, Oliver and Felicity would spare him the traumatizing details.

William broke their embrace and responded diligently, “I’ll set the table.”

“You know you’re still grounded for another week, right? That won’t change.” Felicity reminded with an eyebrow raise.

“Yep.”

Looking to her husband, the blonde hacker asked, “Did your father put you up up that hug back there?”

“Nope.”

Ugh, these Queen boys were always men of few words. Felicity help William set the dinner table. Oliver and Raisa whipped a quick chicken stir fry with broccolini, onions, bell peppers, corn, peas, and carrots over brown rice.

Captain Pike later informed on the Green Arrow’s private line that a man by the name of Sam Hackett had been killed at a crackhouse in the Glades, but the hero’s assistance could wait until tomorrow morning.

She tossed her hair out of her pink and black silk floral robe, his wife informed, “Honey, I’m going to take a bath. Okay?”

“Sure.”

Felicity’s lips tilted in a soft smile. She discovered the bathroom was already set up to her liking. Oliver probably prepared this while she and Will were washing dishes. He turned on the dimmer switch, so the light was low and almost romantic. The warm bath was already drawn with just the right amount of bubbles. Twin battery powered candles illuminated the edge of the tub, and a bottle of her favorite red wine was chilling in an ice bucket. Felicity also found some scrumptious chocolate truffles. The silk of her floral robe swooshed onto the tiled floor as she stepped into the tranquil soapy froth.

“Honey, can you come in here please?”

She heard the subtle squeak of his dress shoe.

Stepping closer, Oliver rolled up the sleeves of his navy button up shirt. “Yes, love?”

“Thank you.”

He waved off, squatting by her side, “Eh, Raisa helped me plan it out.”

“Uh-huh.” Felicity said in disbelief. Though she appreciated her husband’s modesty.

Oliver carefully uncorked the bottle of Malbec and poured her a large glass.

“There you go.”

She sighed, sinking into the bubbles a bit, “Oh, I needed that.”

“Tough day, I know.” He squeezed her shoulder.

His wife’s lips quirked, “So are you going to join me or what?”

“No.” Her man denied with a head shake. “It’s for you to enjoy.” He chuckled lowly, “Besides I think if I got in with you, I could barely fit one leg in the tub.”

“Hm… You could if I sat on top of you.” Felicity enticed, blowing bubbles at him. “I know how much you love that.”

Oliver tried to sound admonishing, but he failed miserably, “ _Felicity_.”

“I’m kidding.” She snorted a laugh into her wine. God, he was so easy to tease, and Felicity needed that laugh. “Just having a little fun messing with you, Honey.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll give you, the wine, and chocolate some privacy. I know how much you love each other.”

He was at the door when Felicity called out, “Wait, stay.”

“Okay.”

She admitted, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Then I’m not going anywhere. How ‘bout I wash your back? You just relax.”

“Good plan.”

Felicity picked a song on her playlist. “The End of All Things” by Panic! At the Disco delighted their ears. This sweet delicate love song helped drown out a lot of the negative thoughts of today. Oliver kissed the nape of neck gently, following the scars that littered her back. She shuddered. He smiled against her skin. Oliver delicately massaged creamy apricot body wash over every tense muscle, applying more pressure on her lower back.

He whispered huskily, “Feeling any better?”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity hummed, fingertips tapping against his shirt sleeve that was soaked with sudsy water. “Thank you.”

“For what? This is nothing, Baby. And you’ve done the same for me countless times.”

“For loving me. For being by my side when I really needed you. That counts. That matters to me, Honey.”

His voice rumbled against her ear, “Loving you is so easy to do. Because…” He nibbled on her industrial piercing. “We understand each other. You know what’s in my heart just like I know what’s in yours.”

“Sweet talker.” Water sloshed as she lightly pushed him away from the tub. Felicity stood up covered in pale orange suds, “I have to wash this off somehow. Care to give me a hand?”

Dimples pooled in his cheeks, Oliver grinned, “Happy to be of service.”

Felicity started a warm spray of water. Oliver peeled off his dress shirt. It hit the tiled floor with a wet smack. His pants joined her robe. He stepped behind her, hands easily sliding down her back. His knees cracked as he bent down to reach her strong legs, and her husband certainly took his sweet time on her ass and breasts. He was being very thorough, of course. They shared kisses under the steady stream until the water ran cold. Oliver and Felicity dried each other off, and finally retired to their bedroom. Felicity pulled on a ratty *Nsync t-shirt that was riddled with old coffee and yellow deodorant stains with nothing else on her body.

“Love you so much, Oliver.”

“Love you more, Felicity.”

They had a cute little back and forth over who loves who more. Felicity rested her head against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat like a lullaby. Her fingers ceased their movement on his abs. Oliver’s stubble tangled with her hair. Felicity fell asleep first sounding like a broken air conditioner. Oliver followed suit, snoring like a drunk grandpa.

Felicity didn’t want to leave the bed. Morning always seemed to arrive much too early for her liking. Raisa woke them up with two steaming hot cups of coffee. Therefore, Raisa was the best. The couple found Oliver’s work suit and Felicity’s blouse already steamed and pressed to perfection.

Felicity slapped Oliver on the behind, “Hey, play nice with Captain Pike today.”

“Uh, I’m always nice.”

His wife pointed to herself, “Yeah, with me. But with how he’s worked with us, Pike may be the only one on our side.”

“I hear you, Felicity.”

“Okay.” She blew a flying kiss, which he caught, “I’ll see you later.”

Oliver arrived to SCPD, surprisingly on time for him. He buttoned and unbuttoned his suit jacket, fiddling with his wedding band. The off duty archer took a deep breath and gently rapped against the glass door.

“Queen.” Pike greeted, shaking his hand with a firm grip. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

“Yeah, you said you have evidence on Hackett’s killer.”

He pulled out a knife from the evidence bag. The captain reported, “It was made to look like a suicide, but I don’t think they use weapons like these in 2019.”

“I agree.” He nodded, forehead crinking, “But why are you giving me this? Apart from my family, everyone in the entire city hates me. They don’t trust me. So why are suddenly so willing to go against the system?”

Pike adjusted his tie clip, “Look, we may never agree on the legality of your methods, but in retrospect, I realize you and your team got more shit done than my guys in the past seven years. And I need what’s best to keep my daughter safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” Oliver understood that feeling as a father himself.

He fired off a quick text to Felicity. She was already headed his way. They met in the center of the department. His hand draped over hers.

“Hey.” Felicity chimed, squeezing his hand.

He whistled in surprise, “Wow, that was fast.”

“Yeah, Lily said she thinks someone was following her and her schematics for Cyrus are gone.”

“Should I be worried? She is your best friend. What can we do?”

Oliver always loved a rescue, but Felicity didn’t know what they had to worry about at the moment.

She palmed her face, “It’ll be fine. This dinosaur tech hurts deep in my soul. Let’s go the bunker, and I’ll see what I can find.”

The DNA sequencer promptly showed Emiko used the engraved knife to murder Sam Hackett. The bodyguard’s son had a rap sheet a mile long, but why was Emiko leaving a calling card? An alert suddenly beeped at Overwatch’s workstation.

“What’s that?”

His wife informed, “Two heat signatures at an abandoned warehouse outside in Penny Town. Ooh, it doesn’t look good.”

Oliver’s boots pounded against the cracked concrete. He found reporter Jett Johnson hogtied, gagged, and hanging from the ceiling like a slab of meat. His words were muffled. The Emerald Archer fired a net arrow and cut Jett free with a net arrow.

“Overwatch, any sign of our culprit?” Oliver growled, slamming his finger onto comms on his chest.

Felicity blew out a breath, “Not a one.”

Emiko literally left a calling card. In neat calligraphy, the note read “See how the Queen family destroys everything it touches, brother. Do you really know who you can trust?”

Pike had Johnson sign an NDA and helped set up with the FBI, so he could flee town. Oliver picked Felicity, and the trio returned to the police department. Pike walked back to his office in frustration.

The archer mentioned, “I just don’t understand why she’s trying to make herself seen.”

“It definitely sounds like a cry for attention.” Felicity pointed. She was startled by Emiko herself, who showed up at the department in a casual army green jacket. “Looks like you can ask her yourself. And I’m just going to go...” The strawberry blonde hacked ambled away, “Anywhere, but here.”

Emiko waved daintily with a seemingly innocent smirk.

His sister noted, “So you did get my message, Ollie?”

“Name one reason why I should turn you into Pike right here right now.” Oliver gruffed.

She threatened in a low whisper, “Because I’m the queen on the chess board, brother. You have to get through my knights before me. Besides you wouldn’t want my people going after that precious wife and little boys of yours.”

“Don’t you dare touch them.” Oliver growled.

She winked. “Play my game and I won’t, brother dear.”

Emiko revealed an EMP remote that would seriously hurt Felicity. He let her go free because it was more important to keep his wife and son safe from whatever she was planning. It made no sense. She wanted to be seen when the Ninth Circle was a cult in the shadows. Emiko wanted to destroy more than his reputation. She was up to something greater than destroying him and the city.

“That didn’t go well.” Felicity commented, placing a palm on his back, “Did it?”

Day dipped into night. Felicity dug deep into the dark web to piece together more information on the Ninth Circle.

Oliver twiddled his fingers, “Find anything yet, Babe?”

“Why do you always ask me that? When I find something, I’ll tell you.”

Her husband cringed, sucking air through his teeth, “Sorry.”

Tens of images popped on the Ninth Circle. Turned out Emiko’s little chess pieces had hands in every government system in Star City. Felicity translated a passage from the ten commandments of this cult. Seattle police snapped a shot of it in the manifesto of a random shooter who was currently in jail.

“Only one rightful child in Queen blood can take command of our brotherhood. The weaklings must perish so say our lord and savior Amaryllis” Felicity read the translated text. “So you psycho half sister wants to kill you that way she can take her rightful place on the creepy gold throne of your family's cult.”

“So that’s nothing new.” Oliver said, tugging on his hair, “But why go through all these dramatics?”

His wife theorized, “Distractions until she gets everyone the entire city under her thumb.”

“Maybe, but she specifically threatened you and William.”

The hacker echoed her husband’s words nonchalantly, “So nothing new. Don’t worry, we can protect our family together. But maybe there’s someone bigger than Emiko. Maybe she’s the pawn not the queen.”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. Throwing knives swiftly cut through the air at an abandoned firehouse in the Glades. A shadowy figure approached the evil archer.

She heard his breath as he stepped towards her, “Huh? I thought you weren’t showing up here until Wednesday, Dante.”

“Why do you enjoy playing these little cat and mouse games with your brother, Emi.” The tall mustached man wrapped his arms around her from behind, “We both know you can take him with such ease.”

“Yes, but making him suffer gives me great satisfaction, my love.”

The diabolical duo engaged in a sloppy kiss and fell back on the ripped training mats she usually slept on throughout the night.

* * *

_**London, 2038** _

William found himself safe in his fiancé’s arms. He smiled at Jaime and kissed on the mouth in the Blue Beetle suit. His skin was armored hard, and insect-like. However, William didn’t care, he loved every single side of his man.

“Disgusting.” The scarab quipped.

Jaime reminded, repeating his mother-in-law’s words, “You don’t control me.”

William gazed lovingly into his man’s big brown eyes until he looked down at the ground.

He yelped, “Oh, God. Oh, God.”

“Hey, Queen.” He joked, saything this as if it was his wedding vows, “I will never let you fall. You can trust me, amor.”

William sighed, setting comfortably against his fiancé’s neck. Nyssa tucked her silver graying bang back. She, Oliver, and Mia adopted the exact same fighting stance. Oliver had become accustomed to nocking his bow with his teeth. Red Dart stood alongside them when his older brother was safely on the ground. The three Queens and Nyssa fired tranquilizer arrows glowing the magical lavender elixir. Fenris fell asleep into Lake Havasu with a ginormous splash. Nyssa muttered a spell in Aramaic. Fenris turned into green sparkles that filled a tiny medicine container.

Nyssa informed the family, “I shall return Fenris home now.”

“I like dogs, but I hope we never see him again!” William called out to his Aunt Nyssa.

She smirked. Jaime laughed wholeheartedly. Oliver, Felicity, and most of their kids watched William’s segment about Harris Consolidated.

Jaime smooched his cheek, “It was amazing until the attack from Giant ToTo.”

“Uh-huh.” William said, pulling his fiancé off the couch, “I believe we have unfinished business to attend to, Mr. Reyes.”

His siblings wolf whistled. Felicity blushed, giggled, and hid her face behind her hands, out of pure joy.

Oliver winked, “That’s our cue to leave. Go get your man, son.”

His family dispersed, and the boys ended up relaxing and making out in the  bathtub.

* * *

_**Present Night— Queen Family residence (laundry room)** _

Old washers clanged with loads of laundry. Oliver poured into the detergent lost in thought. No matter what he knew he and Felicity would keep their family safe. But why was it always them? When will it end? He felt a familiar pair arms wrap around his waist. Her nose smooshed against his back.

“I came to make sure you didn’t mix the reds with the whites. William said his boxers are still pink.”

His whole face flushed with heat, “My apologies, ma'am. I did better this time.”

“Yeah, we’ll see after the clothes come out of the dryer.”

Her husband guessed, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nope.” She grabbed his chin, popping the p. “Do I want to know what’s going in that head of yours?”

“I think we need to start thinking about a safe house. This time with Emiko, some feels different.”

Felicity gave her a man a vote of confidence, “I know what you can do. We can stop her or anyone who tries to hurt us.”

“It’s just a precaution, Honey.”

After a long pause, she blew out a breath, “Okay, I’ll think about it. Is there anything else going on?”

“I’m not tired either.”

She smirked, “That was a whole lot of foreplay last night, so why don’t we help each other out get nice and sleepy?”

He lifted his wife out onto the rumbly dryer and peeled off his wife’s lavender tank top. They kissed — all lips, teeth, and tongue. She moaned against his mouth, yanking his gray Henley as far as she could go. Oliver helped her the rest of the way, yet pulled back when he remembered something important.

“Wait!” Felicity giggled in an ask, “Where are you going, Queen? We’re not done here.”

In response, he placed a dilapidated green lawn chair against the door to the laundry room

Oliver gave her a lopsided smirk, “Just in case.”

He pulled a ribbed for her pleasure condom out of the back pocket of his sweatpants.

"It feels really good having you inside me anyway," Felicity chucked his rubber on the floor upon seeing the past due expiration date. "And yes, I meant to say that."

Her husband murmured against her skin, "Sexiest thing you've ever said to me."

Oliver ratcheted up her pleasure with his talented mouth and hands. He cupped her sex, and Felicity clenched on emptiness. She growled, looking at him expectantly. He pushed two fingers, thumb grazing her clitoris as she rode him. He sucked hard at her dusky pink nipple until she was wet and ready to receive him. She nipped along the column of his throat. Nails deliciously prodded his sensitive skin. She palmed and stroked his dick until he was ready for her. He thrust into her hard, pelvises smacking against each other. Felicity groaned lowly, enjoying just being able to feel not think. Oliver felt the same way. A hand sneaked between their bodies as he flicked her nub, despite the growing burn in his wrist. Her walls snugly pulsed around him. His hips moved faster. He barely pulling out, and they both met in short strokes. The dryer clanged under all that jostle. Felicity shuddered in a trembling mess of tangled limbs. Oliver grunted roughly, arms quivering as he held her tight It was quick, messy, yet always satisfying. Their clothes weren’t the only things that went a ride.

“Always a pleasure, Mr. Queen.” She exhaled, softly smooching his graying hair.

He huffed out a laugh into her neck, “Why thank you, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Now let’s go back to bed.”

Clothes stuck to their flushed skin that smelled of sex and sweat. After the laundry was dried, the only thing they left in that room was an unused expired condom. Oliver and Felicity spooned with his head resting on her stomach.


	5. The Story of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably the most fun chapter for me to write.

( _Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards at MCM London 2019_ )

Oliver’s black and crimson Ducati zipped across the freeway. Gray dreary skies blanketed Star City this afternoon. Felicity held tightly on her husband’s wide turns, but she trusted him. She always did. The rumble from his motorcycle’s engine died down as they parked outside of Papp Stadium.

Felicity requested, a childish grin ticking up her lips, “Carry me.” She raised both arms like a baby.

“I thought you hate when I carry you if we’re not having some private us time.” Oliver reminded, his forehead resembling an old washboard.

“I know, but my butt bone is sore.”

“Uh-oh, I better install that back rest on the seat later tonight.”

Well, how could he say no to that sweet face? She tried to crack her stiff back, and he rubbed the spot. Then Oliver bent down, and Felicity hopped on his back. She gripped his shoulders lazily with such a sense of ease that her husband would never drop her. He carried her until they got to the main stage.

“Let’s hope it goes a lot better than last week.” Felicity whispered in her man’s ear. She had to stand on her tippy toes just to reach him.

Oliver assured, tenderly brushing her strawberry blonde hair back her ear, “You have my back. I have yours.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that, boy.”

“I thought so.”

Heels tapped against the concrete like the sound was tattooed in their minds. They soon met with Action 52 News anchor Bethany Snow on the main stage. Sure enough, there was the reporter standing beside them with a warm smile.

Bethany greeted, giving Felicity a hug and squeezing Oliver’s shoulder. She stretched out the word, “Hiii, how are you two?”

“Oh.” Felicity embraced the platinum blonde as if she was a sister, “We’re so glad to be doing this interview with you.”

The reporter cringed, “I’m so sorry about my colleague, Lissy…”

“Lissy?” Her husband inquired, quirking his brows. “I thought your bubbe, Will, and I were the only ones allowed to call you that or ‘Lis.”

His wife reminded, “Bethy and I were roommates in college.”

“Mm, freshman and sophomore year.” Bethany recalled fondly, “Before I discovered my passion for journalism, I had a minor interest in computer science because I hoped it would help improve my graphic design skills.”

Oliver whistled in surprise, “Wow!”

“We need to tell our story, our way.” Felicity caressed his shoulder.

Bethany reiterated. “Anyways, I’m so sorry about Jett. I was supposed to do that one-on-one with you, ‘Lis. But Malcolm and Perry wanted Lois and me on assignment in Metropolis.”

“Lissy handled Mr. Dickhead like a champ,” her man said emphatically.

Their moderator clapped, directing the couple to their interview spot. “So you two are going to chill out with me here after I make a formal introduction. We’ll show the pre-recorded segments and then take questions from the audience.”

Felicity gulped, “Woah, lot of people out there.”

Papp Stadium filled thousands of seats.

“I’ll be right there beside you, Baby.” Oliver promised, linking their fingertips.

The reporter advised, “Think of it as an intimate conversation in your living room just like the one you had with my producer yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The blonde hacker’s thoughts were stuck on the fact that all those eyes would soon be on them. “With hundreds of our closest friends.”

“Felicity, Honey, why don’t we hang out backstage?”

His hand rested at the small of her back as he gently led her behind the emerald curtain. Felicity was relieved to see yummy complimentary snacks waiting for them. Oliver opened her a tiny water bottle. The couple noshed on pastries. Oliver had a gluten free chocolate chip cookie with his iced Emerald Archer Americano. Felicity moaned in pure delight over a buttery croissant that was still warm. The pastry was filled with an umptuous Hershey’s chocolate spread. She really loved the iced Felicity S’mocha that hit the spot. 

Fans and critics piled in their seats amongst rambunctious chatter. Crew set up the last few cables and arranged studio lights. A makeup artist did final touch ups on Bethany Snow. The Warner Brothers logo appeared on the massive theater screen that covered the entire back wall of the dome. Telltale soft piano music followed right behind it. News clips of Oliver jumping on top of a taxi appeared, when he defeated Damien Darhk, Dig and Oliver sparring, and Felicity hacking in the bunker. Next were Speedy, Arsenal, and Ragman taking down foes. The final shot was last year when Oliver finally admitted his true identity as the Green Arrow. The documentary was aptly titled _A Look Behind the Mask_ on Sundays with Snow.

“Son, brother, father, husband, Star City’s Golden Boy, former mayor, and philanthropist. Oliver Queen goes by many titles. But today we’re taking a look at what’s underneath the suit.”

Director Erin Schwartz briefly panned away from Bethany onto a slew of randomly excited teenage girls. They loudly squealed and cheered at that sentiment with tears streaming down their faces. Mascara trickled onto their cheeks. Felicity rolled her eyes. God, why was this man so stupidly hot? Oliver draped his large hand over hers, reverently caressing his wife’s wedding band with his thumb.

Bethany smiled politely, clearing her throat. “Today we’re taking a look at the man behind the mask. A truly stunning couple and two close personal friends of mine, please welcome Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak-Queen to Papp Stadium!”

The audience erupted with thunderous applause as Star City’s it couple stepped out from behind the green curtain. They waved in unison with grace of royal heirs ready to greet their adoring public. The pair shared another group hug with their host.

Their friend gestured to the cozy emerald loveseat, “Go ahead. Get comfy, guys.”

The anchor handed Oliver and Felicity two microphones. Oliver sat at one end of the buttery leather couch. Felicity promptly got situated next to him. 

“Ah, just like home.” Felicity chimed. “Don’t you think, Honey?” She abruptly plopped down on her husband’s lap. It was as if his wife proclaimed to everyone that this man right here was all hers and only hers. Oliver had this boyish grin plastered on his face.

A wave of “Awws” and lovey dovey gazes flooded the dome. Adopting a more professional composure, Felicity got off her man’s lap. However, Oliver scooched so close to his wife, there was absolutely no room for Ruacḥ ha-qodesh (Jewish Holy Spirit).

Oliver welcomed, “Hi.”

His voice was warm, friendly, and strangely higher pitched than some fans expected.

“How you guys doing?” Felicity addressed the crowd, though the mic had this irritating and loud feedback. People in the front row had to cover their ears. “Woah.”

Bethany acknowledged with a blush that nearly matched her pink blazer. “Oops, sorry, minor technical difficulties. Jimmy!”

A young intern was ready to blaze across the long main stage faster than Kid Flash.

“No, no, no. We can share.” The Emerald Archer cut in, handing his wife the microphone.

The tech mogul winked. “Of course, we can.” She knew it was Oliver’s excuse to be touchy in public and sit closer as if that was humanly possible given the fact that Felicity was practically on his lap already. “Let’s try that again. How y’all doing?”

“Good!” was answered in a chorus.

The reporter began, “Awesome energy, ladies and gents. Pretty cool way to spend your Sunday afternoon. Right?” 

“Uh-huh, looks like a fun crowd.”

Oliver glanced around the stadium, and was surprised to see a few kids wearing homemade Green Arrow costumes. He and his wife also spotted some adorable little ladies dressed like miniature Overwatch aka Felicity Smoak-Queen. They completed their costumes with her signature ponytail, Smoak Tech tablet shaped purses, glasses, and large multi-colored ring pop bling.

Felicity teased playfully, “You’re witnessing something incredible, ladies and gents. You guys get a rare sighting of the big badass Green Arrow away from our local farmer’s market on the weekend.”

“And the insanely gorgeous Overwatch with her hot little hands away from creating her own circuit board.” Her husband retorted in jest.

Bethany announced, directing everyone’s attention to the large theater, “Yesterday we got a real inside look into the home life of Green Arrow and Overwatch. Let’s roll the clips.”

* * *

Sepia tone was filtered around the first segment. The camera crew filmed Oliver and Felicity in their apartment after William left for the park with Raisa. Felicity sat barefoot on the arm of their gray couch. Oliver rested on his forearms in front of her. The couple looked lovingly into each other’s eyes.

They cut to the duo sitting on the sofa together. Felicity wiped away Oliver’s crusty eye boogers, and he used a toothpick to remove chewed bits of dinosaur kale and strawberry seeds from her mouth. The sudden loud smack from Erin Schwartz’s clapperboard slate made Oliver and Felicity jump simultaneously. 

A red headed producer got right to it, “Considering your team started it all, how do you two really feel about vigilante justice in this city?”

Felicity jumped in, “First of all, I’ve always hated the term vigilante. Let’s call them what they really are heroes.”

“Us. You’re a hero too, Honey. She does more than guide me and the team. Felicity created a custom bow and ninety percent of my specialty arrows. My wife is incredibly smart, and she’s always at the top of her game.” Oliver corrected emphatically, gaze flickering over to his wife. He looked at Felicity like she hung the brightest stars in a night sky. He remembered the interviewer’s question, “As for ‘vigilante justice’ as you called it, sometimes we have to do what’s necessary to save this city. It is my fondest hope there will soon come a day when I can hang up my hood.”

His wife requested, expanding on his answer, “In other words, we get...” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Can you censor this? Get ready bleep this, shit done like nobody else. Our methods are obviously in the gray area, but statistics show when my husband was in prison, crime rates were up about sixty-five percent. As soon as he was released, those numbers dropped significantly and the recidivism rate lowered exponentially.”

**➳**

Old video footage from May 2012 revealed Quentin standing beside a standard issue SCPD vehicle.

“Ha! How do I feel about those goddamn vigilantes? They think they can play God or something and take work away from the good men and women in my district. Guys like them need to be locked up.” Quentin replied honestly, stamping out a cigarette butt under his work boot. “Don’t any of you mugs tell my daughters, I’m smoking again.” He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck, “Sometimes those guys can be alright, but that Robin Hood fella needs to learn to work with the law.”

**➳**

Sara Lance from 2019 appeared in the next shot, parking the Waverider in an empty junkyard. “So many innocent people in a city suffered at the hands of ruthless villains who honestly believed they were making a better difference. No one deserves that kind of pain. So we’ll be there to help you through it.”

**➳**

“They’re the good guys. They’re the ones who’ll keep you safe at night.” Carly Simon aka Sin recounted at a local tattoo parlor. She always what Sara told her. “You’re stronger than you know and you’ll always have family.”

**➳**

Rory Regan aka Ragman was shown in an undisclosed homeless shelter. “They’re true heroes who run into danger and put their lives on the line without a second thought. I’m grateful for the time I had with my Arrow family, and if I could have the chance to help people again, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

**➳**

Thea sat in a quaint nook of her little apartment in Jump City. She sighed regretfully, “I could put the blame on vigilante justice for my parents’ deaths. Hell, my brother Tommy would still be alive.”

The camera zoomed in an official Queen family portrait with Robert and Moira. Oliver frowned, eyes wet with unshed tears. Felicity smooched his stubbly cheek under dim lights and squeezed his thigh.

Hand to heart, his sister believed, “But without my brother, sister-in-law, and their team, people in Star City wouldn’t have a chance. The Green Arrow gives people hope, and because of the work that they do, families have an opportunity to be the ones they love.”

**➳**

An _Action 52_ news drone found a grizzled Roy Harper dressed in his Arsenal gear. He appeared to be living deep in the woods of what Oliver thought resembled Lian Yu.

“Who the Hell are you?” The young archer growled.

He fired an arrow. The camera lens shattered on impact. Roy kept pummeling this news drone like this inanimate piece of tech was an evil human being who tried to viciously assault him. The video feed was finally disrupted after the troubled young man’s last punch. Felicity gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Oliver placed a finger on her chin. They locked eyes like they were about to kiss, but with that one look, that one silent promise, she knew Oliver and Dig would find Roy.

**➳**

The penultimate part of that segment featured Ben Turner locked up in Oliver’s old cell at Slabside.

Ben remarked, “I ain’t got nothing to say about that skinny ass little white boy. Except that I’m glad Queen can finally see that there’s not just what’s right or wrong. There’s a middle ground.” He sighed wistfully, clutching the prison bars tighter, “One day, if I ever get out on parole, despite all the bad shit I’ve done in the past, I hope I can be the father my son truly deserves. I miss you every single day, little man.”

**➳**

2012 Dig, who was parked in his car right outside of the manor, vehemently claimed, “No, Mr. Queen is not this vigilante called The Hood. The only green that boy ever sees is from his massive trust fund.”

“Obviously that particular comment didn’t age too well.” John palmed his face, sitting in his A.R.G.U.S. office seven years later. 

Dig made the exact same expression now as he sat in the front row with the audience. His face heated with a nervous grin.

“The Green Arrow is more than solely Oliver Queen. It’s the people he’s inspired in the past seven years. When I first joined his crusade. I thought he was this crazy ass brother feeding me bullshit lies to fuel his Richie Rich ego.”

His best friend mouthed, “Wow.” Both eyebrows flew up his face. He would have flipped John off in amusement, but there were children present.

“Good one,” replied Felicity, giving their teammate a fist bump from her seat. She blew Dig an air kiss, and giggled behind her palm.

John concluded, taking a big swig of his Tennessee whiskey, “Oliver’s mission became something else. He became someone else, someone better. This journey has grown bigger than righting his father’s wrongs. It became bigger than the three of us. Who knows? Maybe we can actually save the world.”

* * *

Applause rained down from the crowd. Stadium lights flicked on after the screen faded to black. All eyes were back on Oliver, Felicity, and Bethany.

Bethany recalled, “We didn’t receive any comments from your former teammates Curtis Holt, Dinah Drake, or Rene Ramirez. Do you two have anything you want to say to them?”

“No. But let us give our audience some unsolicited advice. ” Oliver exhaled in frustration, hands running through his hair. “People only get so many chances. Once trust is shattered into a million pieces, there’s no fixing that. It cannot be the exact same way it was before all the BS. There’s only so much we can forgive before apologies mean nothing. Actions speak louder than hatred, and they chose a way blinded by anger and vengeance. The three of us respectfully agreed to not to work with any of them. We’re finished with the recruits forever.”

Oddly, the audience didn’t seem surprised at all. The other trio had so many public fumbles last year.

Felicity added, sitting up a little straighter, “Trust, honesty, and compassion go both ways. Since we’re being honest here, Mr. Holt, Ms. Drake, and Mr. Ramirez are not on speaking terms with our team. Oliver, John, and I have become this tight knit little family unit. The others clearly didn’t feel the same way. You don’t hurt people you used to care about all because we had differences of opinion.”

She leaned in closer to her friend, “It’s better to cut toxic people out of your life than to just wait around expecting a different result. We don’t need to have certain people in our lives. We’re fine running things just the way they are now. We work like a well oiled machine. In fact, it feels like old times, and it’s nice to get back to where it all started with the three of us.”

A mixture of shock and agreement mused throughout the audience. Oliver and Felicity didn’t even bring up the times New Team Assholes hurt them. Dinah ordered Curtis to hurt John by using his own biostimulant chip as a weakness. She used her Canary Cry on Felicity in the field. Worst of all, Rene blatantly took an axe to Oliver and then he shot at Felicity. It was why she had matching bullet wound scars on both shoulders now. Those incidents were unforgettable and unforgivable. They didn’t have time to stew in their anger before someone yelled, “Preach, sister, preach!”

The reporter segwayed, voice raised in a somewhat awkward tone, “Okay, then. You and your team were gracious enough to invite us into your homes. Let’s check that out.”

* * *

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” A redheaded producer asked the Emerald Archer.

“I-I don’t know. I guess to have a bigger home. And when the city is finally safe for my children, I hope they stay happy, find fulfillment, and maybe fall in love. I’m content with where my family and I are at right now.”

Speaking of children, William and Raisa returned to the apartment while cameras were still rolling.

Raisa complained, using her large purse as a shield, “Ah, no! I am not wearing any makeup. Can you give me one minute please? I did not think there would still be all you people here.”

She cursed under her breath in Russian, and Oliver bit back a hearty laugh.

“Jeez, you’re still filming your stupid movie.” William huffed, trudging to his room right before he slammed the door shut.

His step-mother corrected, “Documentary.”

“Hey, you’re going to have to edit that part out.” Oliver insisted, “Cut! Let’s take five.”

The producer indignantly pointed out with a hand on her hip, “I believe that’s my job, Mr. Queen. As for William, why? Your kid’s already been on camera at the Thanksgiving canned food drive at our station.”

“Yeah, but we don’t want our son on camera if he doesn’t want to be.” Felicity clarified, “We had a family meeting, and his exact words were hard pass. So you better get that damn camera away from our son’s room before I send an interesting thank you gift to every email account at Action 52. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Walsh?”

The fiery producer scoffed, “Are you threatening me, Mrs. Smoak-Queen? You’ve got some real nerve.”

“Yes, what do you have cotton in your ears, Ms. Walsh? If you go against our wishes, it’s a breach of contract. And I believe it would cost the station hundred of thousands of dollars.” Oliver stood firm beside his wife. “You wouldn’t want that now, would you?”

The producer addressed her assistant, “Get Tom on the horn. He has some editing to do before midnight.”

The couple high-fived at their small victory.

**➳**

She then asked Felicity the same question. “Where do you see yourself in five years?”

Felicity chuckled, leaning against her work station, “We definitely need a larger home. It would be a dream to expand Smoak Tech. Ultimately, I hope that I can continue helping people, even when our team is gone. This city can never stop growing and thriving. When Overwatch and the Green Arrow retire a long, long time from now, we know our legacy lives in all of you.”

**➳**

Felicity helped Raisa get camera ready. She took William’s spot in the documentary special. The nanny sat down near the kitchen island. She painted on a fresh coat of brick red lipstick. She wore a blue lame blouse, an oatmeal colored trench coat, a black skirt, and matching nylons. The older lady completed her demure ensemble with a string of her finest genuine pearls.

“Did you always know Mr. Queen was the Green Arrow?”

Raisa nodded, “Yes, ever since he was a little boy no taller than my knee, I know he was destined for such wonderful things. My Oliver has the purest of hearts.”

“Oliver often refers to you as his second mother. How does that make you feel?”

Resting her hand on her heart, the nanny smiled, “His parents were always busy, but they loved him so very much. The fact that he has me given such a kind honor means I have done my job well. I raised him to be a good man. But where I am from in Russia, I seem to remember, it takes a village to raise a child. And Oliver has so many good people around him today.”

“Are you ever worried about him?”

She laughed, “I believe the question you may wish to ask me, Ms. Walsh is do you ever stop worrying about him? In truth, I am concerned for his well being all the time, although he is such a strong young man.”

Flipping through her notes, the producer was on her final query. “You also raise his son now. Has that been a challenging experience knowing what Mr. Queen and Mrs. Smoak-Queen do for a living?”

The caretaker reminded, “Yes, but no one has ever claimed raising a child would be easy as a pie walk. Mr. Oliver and Ms. Felicity are greatly involved in their child’s life. So that has been quite beneficial for everyone. And I suppose it would be the same if Oliver and Felicity were officers of the law. My most important goal, as I have been in service to the Queen family for over thirty years, has not changed. It is that I hope to keep everyone happy and healthy.”

Oliver and Felicity both smiled at Raisa. Oliver mouthed, “We love you so much.” And Felicity made a heart sign with her hands. Thea gave her former nanny a tender hug on their behalf.

* * *

“Your mission essentially started seven years ago because of your parents. Has living this lifestyle changed the way you look at them?”

Oliver took the microphone from Felicity. “This is probably going to be your most controversial sound bite, Bethany. I will always have good memories with my mother and father. They were constantly working on the company, but they always made time for my sister Thea and I on our birthdays, or whenever we were sick.”

Thea nodded in agreement.

“But I know now that my parents were two of the worst kinds of people imaginable.”

The crowd collectively gasped, and jaws dropped to the floor. Although, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise to the public. Moira was involved in a plot to destroy the Glades, and Robert’s business partners know he had plans to hire one of his many mistresses long before the Gambit sank.

“They lied and cheated their ways to the top. Robert and Moira Queen were monsters, although they had enough love in their hearts for their children.”

His sister sighed heavily, looking down at her fire red pumps.

Bethany surmised, “So you’re saying if your parents were alive today, they wouldn’t be allowed to be a part of your new family’s life? Or is that completely out of the question?”

“I-I honestly don’t know.” The archer admitted, fiddling with his wedding band. Felicity rubbed his back. “There’s no way of getting back the years we lost, but learning the truth about the kind of people my parents were, I think, similar to what my wife had said earlier, it’s better to cut any toxic relationship out of our lives.”

The reporter nodded, “Do you feel your work with Original Team Arrow has righted any of your parents’ wrongs? Do you think your heroic work has redeemed them in any way?”

“Redemption selfishly used to be the main reason behind my crusade, but it’s evolved into something far greater than that. It’s about providing safety and a sense of home for people that we love.”

Felicity snatched the mic from her man, “And if I could cut in for just a moment…” She licked her lips. “A hard lesson my husband and I had to learn this year is that we can’t change history. So maybe, Oliver feels his parents can’t be redeemed.” Suddenly Felicity stared straight into his bright blue eyes. She always saw the good in him. “But Honey, the work you and Thea have done now proves that you two are their greatest legacy. You and Thea redeemed the Queen family name by leaps and bounds.”

He mouthed, “That was a great speech,” and gave his wife a chaste wet smooch.

“So Felicity how has your relationship changed with your parents now that your hero work has been brought in the light?”

The hacker pursed her lips. “My dad wasn’t always around as you know, Bethy, and if you ask my mother it scares the crap out of her sometimes. Trust me, she can go on and on about the dangers of being superheroes with Oliver for over an hour. Every parent is a little nuts and overprotective.” She admitted, draping her hand over his, “We’ve certainly learned that firsthand with our son. But ultimately as much as they worry, they’re a thousand times more proud of me. I love you, Mom. I’m sure my husband has already sent you a text about how to record this special on the DVR.”

“Busted.” Oliver guffawed, blushing profusely as he wanted to hide in his blue t-shirt like a turtle. He sank into the couch. 

The audience broke out in peels of laughter.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “See what I mean?”

“Ooh, bro, what’s going on at your house tonight?” Dig heckled from the front row.

Oliver gave his best pal the _Friends_ version of the middle finger, where he quickly banged his fists together since there were kids in attendance.

Felicity ran to John and gave him the mic, “See that’s how we know we love each other. You my boo thang.”

Their ally made the same gesture with his fists.

“Oh, maybe we’re a thruple.” The tech genius joked with a shrug before she returned to the sofa. “Never say never.”

Oliver laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. Felicity tripped on a cable, but thankfully landed in a seated position.

There were a few murmurs in the crowd about how people never guessed Team Arrow would be so light and happy.

“Okay, it’s officially gone off the rails, folks.” The news anchor acknowledged with a breathy laugh. She chucked her large multi-colored note cards aside, “Let’s just go the final segment.”

* * *

It kicked off with a light-hearted tour of the bunker. John Diggle discussed how he whipped Oliver into shape.

The Emerald Archer noted, “I also go for a five mile jog every morning.”

“It used to be ten, slacker.”

Felicity heeded, “John, don’t encourage him. You’re cutting into my breakfast and cuddle time.”

Overwatch gave them a tour of her workstation. A crew member tried to pick up the DNA sequencer.

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” Oliver grimaced.

His favorite strawberry blonde partner warned, a huge angry vein protruding on her forehead, “Please for the love of Yahweh, look but don’t touch.”

The stout crew member broke Felicity’s favorite DNA sequencer — the very one that led to Archer’s conception. He dropped it while eating a jelly filled donut, glass shattering on the platform.

Her husband winced, slapping the dead man walking on the back, “Godspeed to you, sir. Felicity, my love, please try not to kill him.”

“No promises,” his wife grit.

She found the audio guy hiding under the table in their medbay. Felicity had the frightening expression of a tigress who had found her prey. The crew member gulped and curled in a fetal position. Oliver revealed his wife’s second favorite DNA sequencer from behind his back like a secret present.

“Lola! That’s right I still have you.” Felicity cooed, holding her prized possession. She relented, “You’re safe for now, Gordon. But don’t let it happen again.”

His voice quavered, running to his boomstick, “Th-thank you, Mrs. Sm-moak-Queen. Oh, thank you.”

“Phew! Crisis averted,” John wiped his brow.

Oliver displayed a gallery of his old suits. John demonstrated a sacrifice throw with another crow member. Felicity showed off her husband’s classic green Ducati originally made in the 1950’s, her favorite heavy bag, and some of the wardrobe the team left her for overnight hero work. Bethany was quite impressed with Felicity’s Mari McCabe original royal purple gown. The label MMc was crafted to look specifically like a heart monitor line. The flickering lights were still an unfortunate issue.

Oliver mentioned, “This isn’t up to our standard yet, but we can rebuild. We can make it better.”

The camera zoomed off of the archer’s handsome face. The crew tagged along a simple rescue mission. Then the last clip was Original Team Arrow, Speedy, and Ragman coming back to the bunker.

“Well, you guys really cleaned up place. That was fast.” Ragman noted in his gravelly monstrous, yet friendly tone.

His team leader chuckled, “Ha! You’ve met my wife, right Rory?”

“Fair point,” the vigilante acknowledged with a smirk upon removing his mask.

Felicity noted over the PA system, “And that’s how it’s done, gentlemen and lady.”

They stood in front of the gallery of super suits present and past before the final shot panned up to the rafters with a vibrant green light.

Bethany conducted, “Okay, let’s take some fan submitted questions via e-mail, the Twitters, and the Instagrams. Then our lovely audience will get their turn.”

* * *

The e-mail was projected on the big screen.

“Carmen R. wants to know how did you two meet, and was it love at first sight?”

Oliver cleared his throat, slinging an arm around Felicity, “We met at her cubicle in Queen Consolidated.”

“Mm-hm,” Felicity hummed, interlacing their fingertips, “He fed me some crappy excuse about a spilled latte and a busted laptop that was clearly riddled with bullet holes. In retrospect, I think it was kind of weirdly romantic. As for love at first sight, I can speak for both of us when I say we’ve been in love with each other for seven years and counting.”

“Definitely.” Her husband, cheekily stealing a glance at his girl, “And Baby, you didn’t know this until now but…”

The tech mogul wondered, “Oh, God, what is my man going to surprise with me today?” A bright pink blush crept on Felicity’s alabaster skin. She removed her leather jacket due to legitimately nervous sweating and starting praying in Hebrew. “Please be good. Please be good.”

“It’s nothing negative, I swear.” The archer massaged her back. He paused for dramatic effect then confessed, “I first saw you years ago in my father’s office. I was on a covert op in Starling City. You were babbling adorably as you always do, and you called me cute.”

Felicity screeched in a mixture of surprise and glee, “ _What?!_ You saw that?! No way.”

She hid a Cheshire grin behind her palms.

“Uh-huh, and trust me, Felicity, Honey, it was absolutely love at first sight. I mean you were the first person who genuinely made me smile after I returned home.”

Felicity slid down the leather sofa cushion with a funny squeak. A warm flush still kissed the apples of her cheeks. She fanned herself, voice higher than normal, “Oh, oh, lord I don’t think I wore enough deodorant for that moment.”

“It’s cool I like you all sweaty too, Lissy. It’s amazing.”

The audience burst out in cutesy oohs and awws at the nickname Oliver rarely used. But if Bethany got to call her that, fair was fair. So did he.

His wife playfully jabbed his arm.

“Ow!” He feigned hurt, massaging his bicep. “Why?”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me this?”

“This moment felt like the perfect time.”

She warned in her strict maternal tone, “You and I are going to have a long talk about this when we get home, Oliver Jonas Queen.”

Thea shouted from the crowd, “My money’s on my favorite and only sister-in-law!”

“What is this pick on Oliver day?” He complained to his former nanny, “Raisa, help me out here.”

The kind older lady simply shrugged with a bright grin. Bethany realized she lost control of this documentary special right after the Queens walked on stage. However, in all honesty, these unexpected soundbites and laugh out loud moments made for some of the most fun interviews in her entire career. She scrolled through the next set of questions. Unfortunately, an employee in graphics randomly chose the worst question ever.

The reporter read, “Daniel S. writes what’s your favorite… Ooh, okay I’m changing this word for the kiddos in the crowd, what’s your favorite canoodling position? Next time Jose, screen the questions properly. You don’t have to answer this one.”

“Oh, but I will.” Felicity tapped her lips, “Hm, my favorite position is CEO of Smoak Tech, although Oliver knows when I like to be the boss at home. Right honey?”

He high fived his wife, “That was perfect, Felicity. I have nothing else to add except that if anyone can take down the patriarchy, it’s you.”

“Okay, rapid fire.” Their friend announced. The stage lights swiftly turned red, “Who’s team leader?”

“Oliver.”

“But I don’t feel like much of a leader. Felicity tells me all the important stuff, so I’d argue it’s both of us.”

“Who designed your awesome super suit?”

The couple answered in harmony, “Cisco Ramon, who has fantastic hair by the way.”

“How did Felicity get the code name Overwatch?”

Felicity recalled, “It was actually an engagement gift from Oliver. I think he found it in a book or Thea saw the phrase on Twitter. It was about damn time I got a code name."

“Mm-hm. I was originally going to go with Oracle, but it was taken.” Oliver explained, “I actually saw Overwatch in a novel our friend Lyla lent me. That code name is so perfect for Felicity. She watches over the entire team. She guides us. She protects us from her watchtower.”

“Favorite arrow to use?”

Oliver thought carefully, scratching his chin, “The laser cutting arrow definitely comes in handy, but I like the fireworks arrow. It’s fun at parties. Those were both made on Fourth of July by my brilliant better half, Felicity Smoak-Queen.”

“Say more nice things about me.” Felicity prodded playfully, cupping her ear.

“Smartest person alive. Best tech support ever. Best wife ever. Best mom ever. Best friend for ever and ever as long as we both shall live.”

She smooched his cheek, “That’s my guy.”

The audience laughed along with them.

“Emily R. wants to know about your favorite training exercises.”

“Uh, it’s good to switch it up.” Oliver scratched the back of his neck, “But I love doing a little kenjutsu with my wife, our best buddy, or my sister.”

Felicity slammed her fist into her palm, “I like boxing on the heavy bag. Sometimes you just feel the need to hit things really, really hard. It helps to release that pent up stress and anger.”

“Felicity’s graceful and limber like a classically trained dancer. She’s fantastic at yoga, and I get to see just how flexible my wife is.”

The dudes in the audience whooped, hollered, and wolf whistled at that. An A-shaped angry crinkle formed in Oliver’s forehead. He slung a possessive arm around her, and threaded their fingertips together.

His wife tried to admonish, “Oliver!” She remembered, “It’s also super hot whenever my husband does the salmon ladder. It’s _sooo_ sweaty and good at distracting me from work.”

All the women sighed longingly, trying to imagine all that deliciousness. Felicity rested her chin on his shoulder, smooching it. She squeezed his thigh.

She agreed, “But like he said, it’s good to switch it up. One day we’ll do hand to hand combat. The next day we’ll do core and leg strengthening.”

Bethany used a remote to pull the next question, “Stephen A. wants to know what’s your go-to song on karaoke night.”

"'Here We Go Again' from Mamma Mia with my two best girl friends Lily and Zari. And Z has a divine voice. The woman could be on Broadway for a living.”  Felicity knew right off the bat. “I’m actually going out with them tonight. Oliver just found out here first.”

Oliver smiled, “Good, you deserve to have some fun. John and I have our own bromantic night planned. Comets game and a beer. My go to karaoke song is 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5.”

“Mackenzie B. wants to know you besides yourselves who’s your favorite superhero?”

Felicity thought, “Hm, just one… Captain Marvel aka Carol Danvers. She’s a freakin’ superstar.”

“Hands down, Iron Man aka Tony Stark.” Oliver said, boasting, “You know I actually think we have a lot in common.”

His wife clearly disagreed. Her brows furrowed and she mouthed, “Really?” Oliver’s hand slipped low on her back. His calloused palm grazed the mangled skin of her slightly bare back no thanks to her white crop top. That one mere touch alone was pure spark and electricity. It enticed her.

“What’s the matter?” He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She mentioned with a giggle away from the mic. “Honey, stop it. I’m trying to focus.”

Felicity didn’t really care if he stopped. His fingertips subtly danced on her sensitive skin. She crossed her legs, and their harmless flirting was unbeknownst to anyone else in the stadium.

“Let’s get through these last few before we take it to our lovely audience. Cher S, asked who’s your favorite anime character?”

“Vegeta from any of the _Dragon Ball_ series. I’ve always been drawn to the anti-hero.” Oliver said, teasing playfully, “I only know that because my wife and son are two of the biggest anime nerds alive.”

Felicity plucked the mic from his hand, “And you love it, mister. My favorite anime heroine is Sailor Moon ‘cause she fights for truth and justice in the name of love.”

“Favorite movie?”

“It’s a tie between _Die Hard_ and _Ghost_.”

Felicity replied, “ _Glass_ is really cool, _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potte_ r, any Hitchcock or M. Night Shyamalan film, and we both love to watch _Notting Hill_ on Valentine’s Day.”

“Favorite TV shows?”

Felicity noted, “We have a top five: _This Is Us_ , _Mr. Robot_ , _Game of Thrones_ , _The Good Place_ , and _Black Mirror_.”

“That, _Bones,_ or just anything new on Netflix,” added her man.

“Go to dance move?”

Oliver refuted, “Ha! I don’t dance.”

“What are you talking about? Yes, you do with me. His wife reminded, patting his chest, “He’s such a dorky dad. He does the sprinkler.” 

She also confessed, “After enough red wine, I just like to see how many times I can spin without vomiting. If I go for something stronger like tequila, feel free to call me Tina Tequila and my husband likes to go by T.J. Then you may or may not find me twerking on my man. William, if you’re watching this, plug your ears. That never happened.”

Her husband added, “Drink responsibly when you’re of age. But a lot of these millenials think when you become parents the fun dies. No! It’s just there’s a time for work and play.”

“You kind of already answered the favorite cocktail question. I know these two pretty darn well. Lis likes a gin and tonic or a vodka with lemon lime soda. Oliver’s a neat scotch or whiskey sour kind of guy. He can turn bourbon or tequila into his crazy delicious caramel sauce.” Bethany supplied, moving on, “Who would win in a hack off you and Vibe, Lissy?”

She pointed to herself with a scoff, “Uh, no question. Obviously me. Fastest hacker in the multi-verse right here, Baby.”

“Who would win in a fight among Green Arrow, Flash, and Supergirl?”

The archer recited, “The only rule about superhero fight club is you don’t talk about superhero fight club.”

“I think someone leaked some cool videos of that on StarTube.” Felicity interjected, popping her collar after she slipped back into her leather jacket.

Oliver smirked, “Hm… I wonder who GhostFoxGoddess is. Honestly, I think I would just bow out gracefully, grab a bag of popcorn, and enjoy the show. Let those two duke it out. Though I feel strongly that Kara could easily overpower Barry.”

“Favorite outfit, accessories, and designer? Christine S. asks.”

“Anything by Mari McCabe. I have a ring from my bubbe that I sometimes wear as a necklace or my Star of David pendant. Favorite outfit? Any piece in my wardrobe that's comfortable really.”

“Same question, Queen.”

“Tom Ford if I have to wear a tux. Quentin Lance, Lord rest him, gave me this really lovely gold watch. I love my black peacoat, jeans, and t-shirts.”

Bethany checked her heart-shaped wrist watch, “Last one before we take it to the crowd. Alexandra A asked her Daddy Paul to write in today What’s your favorite color? She also wants you to say hi to her.”

Felicity mentioned, “Hey, Alexandra. Great question. Hm, baby blue was my bubbe’s favorite. So it’s up there for me. But red is smoking hot.”

“Hi Alexandra. What a beautiful name. S-M-O-A-K-I-N-G red hot is your color, Baby.” Her husband concurred, “Most people think mine is green because of my suit, but secret’s out I like blue too.”

Bethany directed her assistant, “Okay, Kelsey, time to take it to the audience. Everyone with VIP passes stand up to the mic in a single file line.”

A young girl with frazzled auburn locks spoke up, “Hi, you probably don’t remember me but…”

“Oh, Sarah of course we do.” Felicity acknowledged, “Oliver wears your Green Arrow pendant every day, and we have a surprise for you. Since Sarah kicked cancer’s behind, we got her a little something something.”

Oliver sprinted across the long stage, knelt down to give Sarah a quick hug, and gifted her with his very first Domino mask. Sarah liked to dress up as her own superhero persona Dr. Nebula Lightyear to cheer up other patients with cancer.

He winked, “Your mama may have told us something was missing.”

Sarah said, “Wow. That’s so cool. I almost forgot my question. What charities are you guys into right now? I want to do my part in helping others. A bunch of kids in my neighborhood raised more money than we know what to do with at lemonade stands and bake sales.”

“Fudge Cancer, Girls Who Code, and No Kid Hungry.” Felicity listed off.

Oliver continued, “Our friends John and Lyla are huge supporters of Wounded Warrior, UNICEF, and K9 For Warriors. You and your parents would have to do some homework, young lady. But I speak for Felicity and me when I say it’s awesome whenever anyone wants to give back.”

It warmed Bethany’s heart, and she knew no other question would top that.

A boy around named Tim, who was William’s age asked, “What do you think about Batman?”

“If he’s the real deal, that cousin of his seems pretty cool.” Felicity shrugged.

Her husband stuck to his guns, “Myth. Urban legend. I am the original superhero. But if he does exist, I kind of want a mutual acquaintance of ours Kara to give him a gentle nudge near the sun and see what happens. Bat Boy left Gotham in ruins.”

“Just a gentle push towards the biggest star in our solar system.” Felicity giggled in agreement.

They made a simultaneous gesture like when Rafiki was holding Simba at Pride Rock and they both laughed so hard they could barely breathe. Felicity fell on top of her man, laughing into his chest. The couple was met with dead silence.

The tech mogul rectified, “Kidding! We’re all friends here.”

“Sure, yeah.” The archer brushed off, “Who knows? One of these days we might have our own superhero justice league.”

A young girl named Stephanie wondered, “What do you two like to do in your free time?”

“I _love_ cooking for my two favorite people.”

“Our son and I love playing video games, Jenga, and Monopoly.”

An older gentleman named Percy asked, “How did no one figure out you were the Green Arrow, Queen? The man.”

Oliver shrugged, “I honestly have no idea, man. Back in my ‘emo boy band days’ since my wife likes to tease me about the grease paint, you’d think someone would figure it out. I also realize the mask barely covered my face. People had their suspicions, but I had to keep my identity a secret to protect my family.”

“And it’s not like Clark and Kara’s identity concealments were any better. It’s literally just their specs. Until they broadcast it during the intergalactic news on Argo, no one else knew.” Felicity guffawed. She had to point out how insane this was. So she grabbed her glasses case from her jacket and put them on, “Do you guys still recognize me?”

Felicity earned a collective yes.

Oliver removed her glasses, and his wife prompted, “How ‘bout now?”

“We see you, Overwatch.” A boisterous voice in the audience piped up. “Girl, you super fly.”

Her husband tacked on, huffing out a laugh, “It’s not like I wonder who my wife is when she takes her glasses off. That would be stupid. Come on.”

“Hi! My name’s Addison.” A little girl chimed, waving her arms. She looked strikingly similar to Felicity. “Do you think Princess Peach, a unicorn, Overwatch, and I could win in a fight against the Green Arrow?”

Felicity inquired, leaning in closer to hear the little one. “Wait, so? It’s unlimited princess magic, a mythical unicorn. Everybody knows they’re the best, you and me taking down the big guy. Right? I’m already on your side.”

Oliver repeated the question in her ear, caressing her hair as he did so.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound tough, “What are you trying to say, Addison?”

“I like Overwatch better, and I think we can kick your butt.” Addison admitted.

Felicity nodded, “Oh, we totally could. Woo! Girl power.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

The little girl mentioned with a mischievous grin, “And I'm not even sorry.”

“That’s good, Addison. Because I like Overwatch better than me too. She’s the coolest teammate ever.”

Bethany laughed, “Okay, we have time for one more question, so make it a good one.”

A young woman named Gina dressed as Felicity, with ginger hair asked, “What do you think about critics who say you’re the bad boy of the trinity? They say you’re stoic. You’re one note. You have no emotion. Because today has clearly shown fans otherwise. Considering, you, Flash, and Supergirl are franchised heroes, does it ever affect your rep?”

“Wow!” The reporter acknowledged, “That’s a deep probing question for the final one.”

Oliver sucked air through his teeth. He knew about his awful public reputation, but the public didn’t know the real him.

“I’m so sorry I don’t shed a tear every time something shitty happens to me. Sometimes you have to put your feelings on the back burner to get the job done. But nobody knows me like my own family, and it took me a while to realize I’m not a monster. It’s just that I need some time to fully process my feelings.”

Felicity defended her man, “Critics who say that don’t know my Oliver like I do. And you know what? F-Frack them for it. They don’t know what my husband and I have been through in these past seven years. How he’s had to survive over a decade of torment. They don’t realize how many people he’s lost. They don’t understand his amazing heart.”

“People like Barry and Kara better than me. That’s fine. I never needed a coffee named after me or a Green Arrow day. Though the Americano is tasty. I don’t need recognition. I need results. Moments that show me our city can survive just like I did. So, no I don’t think it’s ruined my reputation because outside of my family to hell with what haters think.”

His wife continued, “Oliver’s sacrificed more in his life than people can even begin to imagine. Yes, sometimes he makes utterly stupid choices but he’s the strongest most compassionate man I know.”

Her husband listened intently.

“So let me tell you about the man I fell in love with. The joy on his face when he tosses a baseball around with our kid. The sense of purpose and pride he has when making dinner for his family every night. The excitement when his sister comes home, and the grief he felt when he thinks his life isn’t worth the same as mine. Those are things only the people closest with him get to see. Oliver is caring, funny, and smart So, no he’s not some creepy stoic robot. He’s the best husband, father, and brother our family could ask for.”

Bethany concluded, “And that wraps up _A Look Behind the Mask_ on Sundays with Snow. Bye everybody!”

The camera tightened on a final shot of Oliver and Felicity preparing to leave the main stage hand in hand.

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

The Queen family sat around their spacious backyard huddled together in Uncle John’s flatbed truck and on blankets. A white sheet draped over countless tall redwood trees. All the kids teased their parents about how ancient this projector was, yet they use it every year.

Lucas requested, “Mom, next time can we use the holo-screen?”

“No, the classic digital projector is a tradition.”

Morgan teased, pinching her brother’s cheek, “Look how short Will was.”

“Yeah, well I’ve certainly filled out over the years.” William smirked.

Jaime flirted, squeezing his bicep. “Amen to that, amor.”

Will stole a kiss, scratching his fiancé’s beard.

“Mia was in your belly, huh Mrs. Queen?” Connor figured, playing with his girlfriend’s wavy locks.

Oliver confirmed with a pop, “Yep.”

“That’s me.” Mia giggled, raising her hand.

She nuzzled his nose before they kissed. Oliver bit his tongue, keeping his thoughts to himself. Felicity wiped the protective dad look off his face with a lingering kiss. Oliver picked Felicity up out of her chair and dipped her under the moonlight. 

John picked Connor up from the Queen family house.

“Yo Romeo!” John warned, “No sneaking out to see your Juliet.”

His Aunt Lissy reminded, “Not unless you want to end up with another arrow in your knee.”

“In my defense, it was past midnight.” Oliver explained, wiping his fogged up glasses, “And my vision isn’t the same as it was when I was thirty. I’m really sorry, Connor.”

The boy fibbed, “That’s okay, Uncle Ollie. It. uh, didn’t hurt… that much. And Aunt Lissy patched me up real well.”

“Really.” His father corrected, informing,”Trust me, you do not want to be here past midnight on documentary night, those, um, raccoons get pretty frisky.”

Oliver and Felicity smirked, understanding what their friend actually meant. The Diggle boys bid their goodbyes. Jaime flew William home with his super suit and all the kids were safe in their own bedrooms.

* * *

**_Bloopers, Outtakes, and Deleted Scenes — Unrated Version_ **

_Oliver and Felicity lied together on Dig’s flatbed truck with two glasses of rich Malbec. His prosthetic arm looped gently around her waist. Her wheelchair parked just within reach as they watched moments their children will never be allowed to see._

_Felicity sat barefoot on the arm of their gray couch. Oliver rested on his forearms in front of her. The couple looked lovingly into each other’s eyes._

_Oliver challenged, “Staring contest!”_

_Their eyes widened, and Felicity sneezed on her man, “That doesn’t count.”_

_“I’m afraid it does, Babe.”_

_“Nuh uh, and go change your shirt now.”_

_Erin laughed and accidentally left the main camera directly angled in Oliver’s lap._

_“Are we transitioning off my package?”_

_His wife snorted a giggle, “Your little arrow is quite impressive. I would know.”_

_Oliver frowned when Felicity used the term little to describe his man parts, though it quickly dissipated._

_“What the fuck are we doing?” Oliver asked with a laugh. His whole face turned beet red._

_Felicity teased, making a Vanna White gesture at her man’s private parts in his sweatpants, “You’re welcome, ladies. Because that’s the last look you’re getting.”_

_“I really should’ve remembered to put on boxers this morning.” Her husband whispered, forgetting he had a mic pack under his shirt._

_She palmed her face, “There goes, Oliver Queen, my Nature Boy.”_

**➳**

_During the mission, Felicity hastily got to her chair, although she almost slipped off it._

_“Shit.” She muttered, regaining balance._

_Her husband asked, “You okay?”_

_“Yeah, we’ve got to go to IKEA.”_

_He crossed his arms, “You just want the free meatballs.”_

_“Of course, they’re delicious,” His wife surmised, “And don’t be all grumpy Mr. Square Bear because I happen to think they’re better than yours.”_

_Her man complained, “I am not a grumpy teddy bear.”_

_He had this adorable lip pout. Those pillowy lips were just screaming, “kiss me.”_

_“Yes, you are.” Felicity smooched him multiple times, “You’re my favorite grumpy, hunky, and cuddly teddy bear.”_

_“Oh okay, whatever you say, Baby.”_

_Dig swore, “Brother, you know I am never going to let you live this one down.”_

_Oliver flipped him off, and his middle finger was censored by arrowhead graphic._

**➳**

_Team Arrow consisted of Oliver, Dig, Felicity, Thea and Rory. The masked heroes arrived back at home base after a successful rescue mission._

_“Great work guys,” Overwatch commended._

_Felicity spun in her rolling desk chair so fast part of her skirt caught air._

_She blushed profusely, “Dammit, my Spanx are showing. Don’t use that take.”_

_Oliver adjust the hem of his wife’s dress to hide the nude control garment._

_Thea mentioned, “I don’t think you need that shit, Felicity. Your core is fucking fantastic.”_

_“I normally don’t, but I’ve been so bloated lately. These just help keep everything in the right places.”_

_Her sister-in-law asked, “Your period coming up?”_

_“Oh!” Dig turned around, looking the other way._

_Rory fled, “That’s my cue to leave. Nice boots. Felicity.”_

_“Thank you, Rory.” Felicity clicked her heels, “No, my period is only a few days late.”_

_Oliver knew his wife, “And you usually crave steak and broccoli during your period. John, you can turn around.” The master sergeant was missing in action, “Oh! Where’d he go?”_

_Thea mentioned with an amused head shake, “Dig probably did an about face as soon as I brought up the word period.”_

**➳**

_The workout mishaps…_

_“John, watch out!” Oliver and Felicity alerted in unison._

_Too late. A shirtless John Diggle only wearing his Spartan pants slipped on a smelly face towel drenched in sweat. He landed face first on the bamboo training mats._

_Rory’s mouth fell agape, “My bad, dude.”_

_He hightailed it out of there._

_“Yeah, you better run, Regan.”_

_John popped up on his feet. The two men chased each other like Tom and Jerry until they came dangerously close to destroying one of Overwatch’s precious tech babies in their tussle._

_The Havenrock native said, “We’re good.”_

_Felicity had a slew of good punches, cross jabs, and upper cuts against a heavy bag until the bag swung back, and the blonde hacker landed flat on her ass._

_“Ooow!” She groaned, rubbing her tailbone._

_Oliver was in the middle of target practice when he heard a thud._

_“What’s going on? Are you alright?” He helped her up off the floor._

_Felicity sighed, “Nope. Why don’t you use your arrows and take down that bulky bastard?”_

_When her husband saw she meant the heavy bag, a toothy grin split his face._

_Thea fell asleep on the blue training mat, snoring like a heavy smoker._

_Sara Diggle pinched the petite archer’s nose, yelling “No, nap time! Wake up, Auntie T!”_

_“Okay, okay.” The brunette murmured in a slur, yet giggle as she something sort of wet along with feathery light touches. J.J. painted yellow stars on her face._

_Feeling wet paint on her fingertips, Thea berated,  “John, why didn’t you stop your kid, huh?”_

_He stated in a paternal tone, “Now you know better than to fall asleep during training. Right Aunt T?”_

_Felicity’s typing faltered when she heard the telltale clang of the salmon ladder. She practically skipped merrily over to that area of the bunker. He head bobbed up along with her husband’s rhythm._

_She sighed wistfully, “Wow, I definitely missed that, boy.”_

_His skin was flushed pink with exertion. Profuse sweat trickled down his neck. Hell, Oliver’s entire torso was sheathed in sweat. His scars were just begging to be touched, kissed, and licked by her. His strong arms were like thick cables, and his torso stretched taut. Her gaze followed the sweat dripping down his abs and how those blue jeans made his legs look so damn good._

_He panted, “Um, need something, Honey?”_

_“No, no. Just enjoying the show.”_

_Her husband pointed out, “You know we have seen each naked, a lot lately I might add.”_

_“Well, yeah, but I missed when you put actual effort into it. I mean how long has it been since you’ve done the salmon ladder?”_

_“A few months, but I guess I’ll make an effort to do it more often.”_

_Felicity fist pumped, “Yes! So damn hot.”_

_He smiled cheekily. Oliver usually took the easy route on the way down. The man could drop to the floor and still land on his feet akin to a big jungle cat. This time he used the rungs lifting his heavy muscular frame back down to his wife with that extra effort. The only problem was Oliver missed the second to last rung. The archer landed flat on his back with that long metal bar show to leave a nasty bruise on his neck._

_“Fuck!” He cursed in a groan, “Sally the salmon ladder hurts worse going down.”_

_His wife pursed her lips, “I didn’t think you knew I called her that. Are you doing okay? Does anything feel broken?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Good.” She lifted the metal bar off him, and they sat cross legged on the floor. To his surprise, Felicity flicked him at the back of his head, “What the Hell were you thinking? Why didn’t you just drop down like you usually do?”_

_Oliver smirked, “I was trying to impress you, but I guess I’m a little out of practice.”_

_Felicity might have said, “You’re an idiot.” And she actually meant it, but right behind those azure eyes was an “I love you.”_

**➳**

_A couple deleted clips showed Ben Turner playing harmonica in Slabside. But the unseen interview Captain Pike stuck with him, “Oliver Queen’s methods are certainly unconventional to say the least, but he’s, you know, a pretty good dude. Who knows? Maybe sometime in the future we’ll work together. It’s not just Star City who needs the Green Arrow and Overwatch. Those two are damn good at this whole hero thing.”_

_Felicity smiled, looking up at her man. That was the first time anyone outside the team said anything like that, and Pike meant it._

**➳**

_Oliver and Felicity gave Bethany a quick little tour of their apartment, but later decided it would best to keep that off air. He explained his journal, where he learned to write down all of his PTSD related moments. Although, at the moment, Oliver didn’t appear to be in a serious mode._

_He wrote and read aloud, “The cat walked out of the room as she took off her stockings…”_

_“What?” Felicity giggled from behind the door. His wife walked, feeling his forehead. Her fingertips splayed out over his stubbly cheeks. She tiredly sang, “The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout…”_

_Bethany doubled over with a belly laugh, “God, we can’t make this cornball stuff up. We probably can’t air this on the special either. Damn, I wish people could see the goofy side to you two.”_

_Her subject mentioned, “We’re not drunk or high by the way.”_

_“Nope. It’s just that certain things become funny as fuck when we’re out of our minds tired.”_

**➳**

_The last was a brief look inside the bunker’s closet._

_Touching the holey leather, Bethany wondered, “Do you have a favorite suit?”_

_“Probably the second one. It sort of felt like bullet proof pajamas.” Oliver answered, tugging on the green sleeve._

_Felicity hummed, “I liked the first one. It just has this sense of nostalgic. The suit reminds me of where we started, and damn the man looks handsome in anything even guyliner.”_

_“I don’t know about that.”_

_The reporter asked, “What about you, Felicity?Do you ever want to suit up and wear a mask?”_

_“Heh, I only wear masks on Halloween. I don’t want a suit to feel like a part of the team. Although I’ve learned to never say never. If I ever needed one, Vibe and Overwatch can work their magic. A cool thing about Cisco’s design is that the kevlar is both breathable and bullet proof.”_

_“Got it.” The anchor surmised, prompting, “Why don’t we take a look at the fun stuff?”_

_They cut to the old alcove, where Oliver had a bed._

_The reporter teased, “Is this when the Green Arrow has to spend a night on the couch?”_

_“Everybody needs a bed.” Oliver mused._

_Felicity admitted, “Off the record, we actually had super hot sex on this bed during a thunderstorm. Damn, it was toe curling and mind-blowing.”_

_“Well, shit,” Her friend fist bumped, “Get it, girl.”_

_“Oh my God, Felicity, Baby, please.”_

_She teased, “That’s what he said multiple times.”_

_They strolled over to the training mats._

_“Don’t you dare…” Her husband attempted to reprimand._

_She confessed crudely to her friend, “We also fucked on the training mats. That moment was woo! Super hot ex-sex. Forget your first name electric, pure fire.”_

_His hands blanketed his face, “God, why? And Did you have to use the word fucked?”_

_“Are the words we dry humped then screwed on the training mats better, honey? Why are you being such a prude? It's just a little fun chat between girls.”_

_Her man motioned to the director Erin, “With cameras rolling.”_

_“Relax, Oliver.” Bethany assured, “We won’t air of the dirty details. Women like to talk about good lovin’ just as much as men.”_

_“I know, but…”_

_In truth, Oliver had no argument. Although he never expected Felicity to be this honest. The archer got hold of Erin’s camera. He panned to his wife and focused on the sweet sound of her laughter._

_Felicity giggled with a hand resting on her stomach, “I can’t imagine our lives any other way. What we have right now is maximum level perfection.”_

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

“You were saying, Honey?” Oliver teased, waggling his eyebrows,

His wife clarified, “This life that we’ve built… As long as I have you and the kids, it’s perfect.”

“I was hoping you’d say that, Felicity.” He smooched her temple.

She amended, “And I wouldn’t trade anything we had to go through.”

Oliver knew Felicity meant the loss of her biostimulant chip and his left arm. It ultimately made them stronger as a couple. However, that was a story for another time.

“You and the kids are all I’ve ever need.” Oliver agreed, “As long as we get to be together.”

“We’ll be racing wheelchairs in William’s mansion when we’re in our eighties.”

They could dream. Right? Felicity nursed her glass of wine to the last drop. Oliver simply guzzled his down until it hit the spot. He carefully placed Felicity on her chair, and she let him wheel her inside the house. They had a perfect night with their family, and that wouldn’t change anytime soon.


	6. Disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of reveals will be happening.

( _Originally via Arrow 713 "Star City Slayer"_ )

Everyone’s morning started out a little differently in Star City. Oliver and Felicity momentarily slipped out of their apartment to head to the bunker for a workout. Raisa sat comfortably in her fluffy lavender robe, thumbing through a poetry book. Thea was packing to return home to Jump City.

John lifted an eyebrow, “Ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Felicity thought, voice quavering with anxiety.

God, she hated these things.

Oliver advised his wife, adjusting her stance like a tripod. Felicity inhaled and exhaled in a shaky breath. Then she took the gun off safety. Cardboard targets of civilians and robbers popped up from the floor, where Oliver usually engaged in shooting practice. The big bang from a bullet jump started her heart, yet Felicity shook it off. She dug her heels in, remaining calm and focused. Five rounds were fired. Loud pops echoed off the bunker’s cavernous walls

Overwatch sighed, noise cancelling headphones hanging on her neck, “How’d I do, Dig?”

He noticed each round, “It’s a little left of center on the lady with the ski mask, but good job avoiding the girl with an ice cream cone.”

“Thanks.”

Oliver complimented, “Good work.”

“Do you really mean that, or are you just hoping I stop learning how to shoot with John?” His wife suspected, narrowing her eyes at him.

He countered, “Do I like that you have Anatoly’s gun? No. Just like I realize that you don’t like I have another quiver of arrows at the apartment. But I know how important it is for you to protect yourself.” Oliver took her hand, “So when I said good work, I meant it.”

“I hope you know I don’t get some sort of thrill from using Anatoly’s Marakov pistol. But I always need to know who or what I’m working with.” Felicity reminded, hands on her hips.

He looked deeply into her eyes, “I understand that, and I trust you.”

“Yo! You lovebirds going to keep flapping your gums, or are we going to spar?”

The couple joked, damn near ready to salute, “Yes, sergeant!”

John gave them both the double middle finger with a cheeky grin. The trio warmed up doing some kenjutsu. Each of them swung and dodged, training tools clattering rhythmically in cross and X formations. Little grunts were interspersed with a few clacks, They rounded the mats while avoiding hits until the end of the first session. Eventually bamboo sticks thudded against the mats. Felicity and Oliver tag teamed against their partner. Dig blocked Felicity's fist and Oliver's karate chop without a single flinch.

The soldier advised, “Find your opening.”

Felicity kept throwing punches on Dig’s left. Oliver followed through on his right. John purposefully dropped his guard, leaving his left shoulder dropping low. Felicity jumped to the side nailing the soldier’s weak spot. Except John still managed to flip his favorite blonde teammate flat on her back like a pancake while Oliver ‘s fist didn’t connect on John’s jaw.

“Easy!” The archer growled, signature angry crinkle forming on his forehead. He helped a groaning Felicity up onto her feet.

“It’s two against one. This is should be easy, but y’all are too busy playing offense to find my weak spot. Work together.”

Felicity panted, “I-I thought we were.”

“Figure it out,” John said cryptically.

The couple was coming at their teammate with onslaught of separate hits at the same time. Generally, Oliver and Felicity were always in sync. Sparring was new. They needed to find their rhythm.

Oliver recalled, “We’re a team. We need to be each other’s strength.”

“Care for a dance, partner?” Felicity asked as if she was reading her husband’s mind. 

They whispered in each others’ ear while John rested casually against his kendo stick. Dig yawned until the finally adopted their fighting stances. Oliver blocked a punch from John on his left. He lifted Felicity up one-armed on his right arm Her core tightened as she balanced like a flag on a pole horizontally.

Her husband ordered, “Now!”

“Ugh!” She grunted, kicking Dig with both feet. The army officer stumbled off the mats.

Their friend breathed heavily, rubbing the spot on his torso that would surely bruise, “See? Now that’s how it’s done.”

“Woo! Yeah, it is.” Felicity high-fived her husband, though he pulled her in for a sweaty sloppy smooch. Her brows quirked, “What happened to not announcing our attacks, Mr. Queen?”

He shrugged, “It was our first time trying that combo move, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. We’ll get better at it.”

She mused with a breathy laugh, “You know I sort of felt like a baby kangaroo with that awesome kick. It’s kind of weird because I hate those evil little marsupials with their beady eyes, and anger, and…”

“Hey, Honey,” Oliver softly interrupted her cute babble.

Her frazzled ponytail bobbed, “Yes, Babe?”

“We should get home to William. He has to get to school soon.”

Dig bid with a cheesy grin, “‘Right, mom and pop. Say hi to the little man for me. Oh, and just wire that three hundred check to my bank account for this morning’s couples’ counseling session.”

“Fuck you.” Felicity flipped her off friend and stuck her tongue out at him “I’m kidding. I’m kidding, John. You know we love you.”

“Sometimes,” Oliver added, “Give our best to Lyla, Sara, and J.J.”

The couple drove back to their apartment before the clock struck seven. Sunlight careened off the tall balcony windows, yet Raisa was peacefully slumbering with a trail of drool leaking from her mouth. William, on the other hand, had a far different wake up call.

“Ah!” He gasped, heartbeat galloping against his palm. “Just a fracking nightmare.”

He was no longer running away from school, and taunting laughter died down.The blue Henley he wore stuck to his skin with profuse sweat. Though, the teenager was safe in his own room, that did nothing to alleviate his first ever heartbreak. His vision adjusted to the darkened bedroom, and his bare feet padded against the floor. Time to muddle on through another boring day.

The blue front door creaked open, and Archer alerted, “The Green Arrow and Overwatch now entering zone one.”

His wife wondered, eyes bright with glee, “What’d you think?”

“The Green Arrow and Overwatch, really?” Oliver replied in amusement, a small smile lifting his lips.

Felicity mentioned, “Yeah, just trying to have some fun. Give Archer some personality, you know?”

“You’re adorable.” He nuzzled her nose with his.

Raisa clicked her tongue, “But that device is so very loud. It interrupted such a wonderful dream I was having about Barack Obama.”

“Oh, no. Raisa, I’m so sorry.” The strawberry blonde tech mogul appeased. “I’ll do a systems check before we head into work today.”

“Thank you, Ms. Felicity.”

She muttered cheekily under her breath, “And I feel you on Barack. Ooh, or Idris Elba, oh my God!”

Raisa fanned herself daintily, “My, my, Idris Elba. What is it you Americans say? is quite a hunk.”

“Yeah.”

The two ladies laughed and sighed longingly, They both continued to daydream over the celebrity crushes.

Oliver cleared his throat, “Ahem, I’m right here.”

“We know,” the women chimed in unison.

Felicity crossed her arms, “You’re telling me you haven’t had any Halle Berry fantasties since we’ve been married?”

“One time.” Her husband muttered in admittance. He joked, heating up butter in his trusty cast iron skillet. “Hey, maybe we can set Idris up with Halle.”

She laughed, adjusting the volume on their home security system. Oliver whipped up a short stack of golden brown buttermilk pancakes in a pinch. He loved the sweet sound of a good sizzle. Felicity licked her lips as her man even thought to go the extra mile by heating up maple syrup on the stove. Mr. Master chef did everything from scratch except tap the maple out of a tree. Oliver transferred the stack of pancakes on a big blue plate.

“Oliver, honey, did you ever get in trouble with your parents?”

He said nonchalantly, “Yeah, all the time. Why?”

“No pancakes until he tells us the truth.”

“Felicity, he’s doing better with school and hasn’t violated any of his punishments.”

Fetching herself a cup of coffee, Raisa noted, “You both discipline him well. However, sometimes you spoil the boy, my little Oliver.”

“Said the woman who used to sneak me some of her famous chocolate chip cookies when I was grounded.” Her former charge called out. Raisa pretended not to hear that, and she retired to the guest bedroom with caffeine and a book.

William grumbed one syllable that sounded like, “Hey.”

“Hey, buddy. Uncle John said '‘Sup, little man.' How did you sleep?”

“As good as I can.” He admitted honestly, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Oliver slid the blue plate over with a warm smile.

“Eat up. It’s almost time to leave for school.”

“Mm’kay.”

Felicity stood beside her husband. She muttered harshly under her breath, “No pancakes yet.”

“Okay.” He diligently obliged, taking away his son’s plate along with the fork, knife, and orange juice.

The teenager huffed out a complaint, “What? Why?”

“Come on, Will. You know you can talk to us about anything.” He step-mother reminded, “Your father and I are done waiting for you to be ready. We want you to explain to us why you were expelled from Cambridge.”

With an eyebrow raised, the boy reiterated, “I already told you I got in a fight, and I went for the nose just like you told me, not once, but twice. Come on, Dad, can’t we just leave it at that?”

“No, we cannot.” He adopted a firm tone, similar to his Green Arrow voice, “You got in a fight at Cambridge. You got in another figpht at Starling Middle, and we want to understand why. Unless you want us to call Aunt Lyla, so she can set up an appointment with Dr. Quinzel.”

His step-mother recalled, “Yeah, when the three of us spoke on the phone, you kept talking about how cool Boston was, how much you loved your school, and how you were always down to hang with your new friends. If you can’t talk to us, you need to talk to someone else.”

“So what?” William sniped, going to grab his backpack, “So now you’re going to send me to some shrink just because… because I’m gay.”

His mouth fell agape, immediately snapping back shut with clenched teeth. The young man balled his fist and frowned because that was not the way he wanted to come out to his parents at all. That maddening admission was really the first time he ever said those two very important words out loud. It just happened. He blurted out his truth without a second thought.

“You’re what?” Oliver was taken aback. He paused and took a breath. His father assured, “William, we love you, and we would never send to therapy because of whom you choose to love. We just thought of Dr. Quinzel to give you a third party to talk to about that anger, bud.”

Felicity sucked air through her teeth, “Well, that was certainly not you wanted coming out to go. Was it, buddy?”

“Gee, you think?” Her step-son snapped. “Whatever. I’m going to get my backpack before I’m late for school.”

His dad offered, scrambling for a Post-It, “Felicity or I can write you a note.”

“Can we just go please? You know I like to be on time.” His son insisted, “I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“Alright fine, but know you’re not off the hook for our weekly family meeting.”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course not.”

“We love you so much, William.” His step-mother reminded as they watched their son get his stuff for school.

The Queen family Chrysler was a brief, but awkward ride. William insisted his dad and step-mom drop him off a block away from the actual building. They watched him walk inside to his first class just to make certain the teenager didn’t take a ditch day. Felicity was practically hanging halfway out of the passenger window. She wanted to see if she could spot the student who gave their son a shiner during his first day back at Starling Middle.

“Babe, you’re going to fall.” He worried, reaching for her.

She swatted his arm away, “No, I’m not.”

“Even if we find this bully, we can’t do anything. We’re not their parents.”

“Damn, I hate when you’re right for once in a blue moon.”

Oliver thought carefully, “Hm, you think we should buy that book Ellen DeGeneres’ mom wrote? What’s it called?”

“It’s titled _Love, Ellen: A Mother/Daughter journey_.” Felicity scrolled through a cellphone of her own design, “Yeesh, it’s almost twenty years old. And we might be able to find better material— one more suited for a queer teenage boy.”

Her husband gripped the steering wheel, “Good point. I just want to be able to help him. I-I don’t know how.”

“We have to show our support, give him some time, and I think it’s better if we speak from the heart.” Felicity counseled, her fingertips splayed out over the scar, where his Bratva tattoo once remained.

He smooched her engagement ring and wedding band, “Well, you and I are usually good at that.”

“Mm, even if it takes one of us way too long to apologize or say I love you.”

They drove to Smoak Tech’s main offices more focused on their son than the road.

Her man glanced, “Hint taken. Love you. I’ll pick you up after work.”

Her boots clomped against the concrete. Security buzzed her in the front entrance. Gerry, her executive assistant, already greeted her with a second piping hot cup of java of the morning.

“Good morning, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Here you are, brewed fresh.”

His boss took a hearty swig, “Ah, thank you, GC. What’s on the agenda today?”

“You scheduled a daily status report of the R&D department at eight o’clock.” Her secretary check, going over daily tasks from his purple manila folder, “Oh and Ms. Tomaz sent an e-mail requesting your meeting with herself and Lily be moved to noon.”

“Reason?”

Gerry read, “Ms. Tomaz has to bail her brother out of jail and then after that she needs to...” He gasped, clutching invisible pearls on his collar, “Ma’am, I’d rather not say that next sentence. My poor old Jewish mother would be rolling in her grave.”

“Your mother is still alive and well in Gotham, Ger.”

He shook his head with disdain, “That cranky old broad really does have nine lives.”

“Let me see the rest of Z’s note.” The CFO requested. After reading her employee’s beautiful handwriting, she guffawed, “That’s our Zari for you. GC, please send her a reply stating a noon meeting will be fine. In fact, let’s make it an all girls’ lunch date at Shabu Shabu.”

“Right away, ma’am.” Her stout assistant pulled his Smoak Tech phone, henpecking the boss’ words verbatim.

Lily chimed, buttoning her navy blazer, “Hey, boss lady, ready to take a look see at the future of ST?”

“Always.” She intoned, handing Gerry her cream colored trench coat, “How’s everybody doing today?”

“Good,” clamored her department simultaneously.

The worker bees of Smoak Tech rearranged wires, assembled ZT steering wheels, created models for sleeker phones, and saudered larger inventions that would soon be presented to the SCPD. Her company was brimming with constant creativity and progress.

Felicity sighed happily, “Ah, music to my ears.”

Felicity’s morning carried on smoothly. Unfortunately, William got shoved into a locker, but kept his head down. Around noon, Oliver was one week away from officially getting Ben Turner released from prison. However, the inmate would need a preliminary meeting with a good lawyer, so the archer called up Jean Loring. The file on Stanley Dover kept popping up in multiple windows with different information each time.

“Becky, can you get Karen or Jeff from IT in my office please? My laptop’s being attacked by gremlins.” Oliver alerted his assistant.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m afraid Karen and Jeff are indisposed.”

He palmed his face, “Are those two hooking up in the copy room again?”

“Noooo!” She fibbed, voice higher pitched than normal.

Stacks of blank papers flew around a spacious copy room at City Hall underneath two frisky lovers. A deranged little man was surrounded by piles of notecards strewn about the table henpecked on a typewriter at a condemned house in the Glades. He pushed the rivet back and deviously smirked upon the loud ding. Gothic black rose petals were sprinkled near his supposed love notes. A cork board wall showed three ungrateful teammates with red X’s over their photos. Secret photos behind a wire fence were snapped of William at school. Recent printouts of security camera footage of Felicity leaving her office. He drew a large pink heart around the official photos of Oliver and Felicity at the documentary taping. A torn article from the Starling City Sentinel about the Star City Slayer was featured underneath those photos. Stanley Dover’s corrupted file flickered on an old Dell computer.

Stanley vowed, holding his notes like playing cards, “Don’t worry, Oliver. I’ll always protect you. Always.”

Felicity returned to her desk laughing and chatting with Lily and Zari after some fresh sushi at Shabu Shabu and some Boba tea from a nearby bodega down the street.

“No, I am not going to ask Nate out. I dated his cousin Hannah like two years ago.” Zari reminded, chewing on a tapioca pearl.

Lily accidentally bit her purple straw, “Still, he’s cute though. It’s been two years, so I’d say go for it.”

“Hm… I don’t know.” Felicity’s brows furrowed, swirling melted ice in her drink, “The thought of kissing cousins makes it super weird to me.”

Z faked a gagging noise, “When you say it like that, it’s super creepy.”

Her boss shrugged in apology.

The head of her R&D department promised, “I will get those updated schematics to you by tomorrow. I promise.”

“You’d better. I want a fully functioning prototype of the ZT Steering Wheel at the ADAPT rally next month. Need I remind you, we still have to send the specs to Victor, Terra, and Jason in Jump City, so they can handle vehicle installation.”

“I know. I’m on it, boss.

Felicity finally opened the door to her office. Lily found a very frightened Gerry Conway with soiled khakis gagged and tied to a wooden chair in a supply closet.

“Ger, who did this to you?”

The assistant wheezed, “The Star City Slayer.”

Felicity found an ominous black bouquet of roses and a small ice chest at her desk next to the wedding photo.

Zari slapped her hand away after Felicity quickly found some surgical gloves, “Boss, you’ve seen almost every horror movie known to womankind. Don’t open the tiny freezer left by a murderer.”

She opened the ice chest and gasped at the contents. A cut out human heart was left packed inside with a note. Lily shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Felicity read, “You have his heart. Now protect it.”

Her first instinct was to call Oliver. Yet her vision suddenly blurred. She stumbled on her way to the landline and passed out. Thankfully, Lily was there to catch her. Three ungrateful teammates were found in a We-Haul trunk before they were delivered to the SCPD. John also found a note in his A.R.G.U.S. locker with a Swiss Army knife that simply said, “Traitor.” Thea found the engine to her small crimson Ducati with a note that read, “You cannot leave.”

While at City Hall, Oliver’s assistant Becky rebooted his laptop. Her long French manicured nails clacked against the keyboard as she typed in a sophisticated operations code to fix that corrupted blinking file.

“That’s fantastic, Rebecca. Where’d you learn how to do that?”

She pointed out, “I was a computer security major at Starling U.”

He thought, “Then you should quit being my executive assistant. You deserve so much more than getting me coffee every morning.”

“But I like my job, Mr. Queen. I don’t mind it really. Back in college, I was only three credits short from completing my Bachelors’ degree at SU. No tech company will even look at me without a higher education.”

Her boss said, “Then, I’m sorry to say this, Becky, but you’re fired as my assistant.”

“But sir…”

Oliver pulled a business card off his desk, “My wife Felicity and her company are looking to fill one last position in her IT department. I’ll write you a fantastic letter of recommendation, and before you worry about those last three college credits, my wife’s mentor Mr. Walter Steele donates to Starling U and Cambridge in London every year. So I’m sure he can put a good word in for you.”

She gleamed with big brown eyes, “Thank you, Mr. Queen.”

“Speaking of your wife, Lily and Zari were on line one. They say it’s urgent.”

Oliver’s gaze darted to his computer screen.

“Oh my God!”

Stanley’s actual prisoner status read: ESCAPED in bold red letters.

He picked up his office phone, “What? What do you mean she passed out? Is she breathing? Okay, good. I’ll be right there.”

This was one of those moments when Oliver wished he rode into work on his motorcycle. It was much faster than the Chrysler, although the archer made it there as quickly as he could, not caring that he ran a red light.

“Felicity!”

The brash way he bolted in the room startled Lilly and Zari. He nearly tackled down the door. Oliver sprinted, doing a knee slide to get down on the carpet next to Felicity. He hissed as he felt burning in his bad knee, but all that mattered was his wife.

She murmured groggily, slowly blinking her eyes, “Mm, okay.”

“Lily made a good catch.” Z sighed in relief.

Her friend added, “And Zari woke her up with some of GC’s vanilla extract.”

Lily and Oliver slowly and carefully moved Felicity onto his lap.

Oliver said, caressing her forehead, “You okay?”

At the moment all Felicity could do was give him a reassuring nod.

“Hey, I think I know who did this, and I’m going to stop him.”

They took a moment to help Felicity get back to herself. She guzzled down an ice cold glass of water, and Oliver kept a cool compress on her forehead. They knew exactly who this was, and there was nothing stopping Oliver from taking out Stanley right now. Suddenly, Oliver’s emerald cellphone with an arrowhead logo rang.

“Captain Pike… Mitova-what now?” The archer asked in a modulated voice.

Pike enunciated, “Mivacurium. Our forensics team found the drug used in eight unsolved murder cases over two months in both Central City and Star City.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that.” Felicity elaborated, hands bracing her knees as she felt a wave of nausea hit her, “Tox screens usually come back clear, but there are markers for elevated levels of magnesium in the blood. That’s the key. We need to go to the bunker now.”

The archer bid, “Leave it to us.”

“Wait! My K9 unit found the other team in custody at the precinct on Nelson Avenue. What’s the game plan with those three, Queen?”

“Have Dig and Lyla put the other three in protective custody. That goes for William and Raisa too.” Felicity advised. She muttered under her breath in disbelief, “That should go over well.”

Oliver, Felicity, and Dig detested their former recruits, although they wouldn’t wish death on the vilest of humans. They drove over the bunker after picking William from school.

Overwatch reported, “Dover’s victims have the exact same M.O. a single slash to the throat with no signs of a struggle.”

“Our life really is a horror movie, and this Stanley guy sounds like Freddy Kruger.”

His father urged, “We need to get you and Raisa away from here and safe tonight.”

At this point in their marriage, he knew better than to argue with Felicity. His wife would stick to him like glue, Baby. And his fight was no longer his alone.

“You two are not sending me away again. I don’t care how dangerous it gets. I just… I need my mom and dad.” William protested, eyes shining with unshed tears.

A news report broke on Action 52. Bethany Snow filled the screen and alerted everyone that Stanley Dover, cult leader of Joy Land was found in CCPD custody. Felicity got video footage from Cisco, showing that was indeed the case. Stan and Alena held Bethany at gunpoint.

“There I did everything you asked.” Bethany whimpered, pleading for her own life, “Please don’t kill me or my friends.”

Alena assured with a smirk, “We’ve got that taken care of, Blondie.”

“Why would I hurt them?” Stanley twisted his head like a crazed pigeon, “No, no, Ms. Snow. They’re my best friends.”

“So all that worry for nothing?” Felicity suspected back at the bunker, “Something’s way off.”

Oliver agreed, “Dover’s still here.”

“Then set a trap.” Their son advised.

They all discussed the plan Oddly enough, the Queens went about their evening as if was a regular Wednesday. Oliver and Felicity expected Dover to show up, and the couple was prepared to fight a weak little man like him.

His step-mother mentioned, after chemically testing all their drinks, “William, your dad’s making his famous chilli.”

“Ugh, no,” The teen groaned, grabbing his stomach, “It’s way too spicy. Seriously, dad how many peppers do you use?”

“Four,” His father answered as if was nothing.

And by four, he meant some of the spiciest peppers on the Scoville scale.

“What? What are talking about it’s absolutely perfect. Just the right amount of heat.” Felicity debated, rubbing her tummy, “In fact, I know me. I’m going to have seconds.”

William rolled his eyes at that. Typical teenager. Oliver diced up all the peppers with the speed of a professional chef. He let a large pot stew with his chilli, adjusting the seasonings in the nick of time. This thunderstorm reminded Oliver of the ones back at Slabside. Winds howled at full force. Thunder clapped like Mother Nature was out for blood. Lightning crackled as if Zeus himself was looking for a fight. Dark angry clouds shrouded the sky, and heavy rain poured down in sheets. This crazy weather suited the mood.

“Dinner by candle light is kind of nice,” Oliver said with a bit too much pep. “Isn’t it, bud?”

William sighed, “Dad, you brought that up like there isn’t some crazy dude trying to kill you again.”

“Whoever Dover is working with has eyes everywhere. Even with the power out, it’s not safe. So just play along. Okay?” Felicity instructed their son.

The teenager nooded. He forced a wide smile, taking a sip of his milk. Spoons clinked against bowls. Candles flickered in the kitchen.

Oliver went over the plan, “We want you to hide in your room, Buddy. Don’t come out until we tell you.”

“Dad,” His son struggled, legs going numb, “I really can’t move.”

Felicity hissed, “Shit, I can’t either.”

“Felicity, what’s going on? What’s that sound?”

Gas hissed loud through air vents, akin to dry ice.

“It’s-it’s the mivacurium.” She tried to hold her breath, but it was no use. The toxin without oxygen could prove to be deadly.

That little fucker changed his M.O. Overwatch perused countless police reports, and the chemical neurotoxin was usually given to victims orally. Green gas continued to fill the apartment. Dover burst through the front door like he owned the joint with a gas mask.

Dover assured in a gentle tone, “Don’t worry, Oliver. It’s me.”

He took off the mask while Oliver and Felicity struggled to get the knife and gun they hid under the kitchen counter.

The former inmate greeted, walking back and forth at the backs of the Queen family, “It’s just really nice to see everyone again.”

“Hey, William. It’s so good to finally meet you.” Stanley greeted with a huge smile, extending out his hand. “I’m Stanley Dover. I’m your dad’s best friend.”

William cried, “Dad, help please.”

Felicity’s fingertips slowly drummed underneath the counter.

Oliver grunted, only able to move his fingertips, “Stanley, please don’t hurt my wife and son.”

Stanley laughed like a hyena, “Hurt them?” He promised, I don’t want to hurt any of you. I-I just want to talk. That’s why I gave you the medicine, so you would all listen to me.”

“What kind of medicine?” Felicity asked, not even able to turn her head.

Their captor assured, “Don’t worry, the side effects from the Mivacurium are only temporary. I used to take this stuff all the time as a little kid. My dad, he was a doctor. He gave me it to me so I would be a good boy, and I was such a good boy for him.”

“Said you want to talk, Stanley.” Oliver asked, “So what do you want to talk about?”

Dover explained, “Those people who used to be your friends weren’t very nice to you and your wife. So see? I sent them warnings.”

“Warnings? What kind of warnings, like notes?” Felicity figured.

Stanley beamed, playing with her hair like a cat with a new ball of yarn, “Yeah, exactly. Wow Oliver, your wife is super smart just like you said.”

“Oliver, I can’t.” She whimpered, wanting to rip their captor’s fingers out of her hair. There was only that tiny spark of sensation in her fingers.

“Okay, Stanley. I’m the one you want. Remember?”

Stanley chuckled, walking back over to his supposed best friend, “Right, right. See I left those three notes too. But they’re exactly like you told me. They haven’t listened. Because those people, they’re so mean. They don’t understand you like I do.”

“And the heart you sent to my office?” Felicity prodded, her pulse stuttering.

Stanley chuckled, “Well, I had to bring a gift for my best buddy’s girl. You wanted to be a biologist, right?

“A dentist,” The archer supplied, baring his teeth.

“Oops!” Stan threw up his hands, laughing like the madman he is, “My mistake. But don’t worry, I just sent them those messages because you and your family are in need of my protection.”

Oliver egged on, “You’re the Star City Slayer.”

“Err! Don’t call me that!” The criminal yelled in his supposed best friend’s ear, holding a knife to his throat. He immediately pulled back, “I’m-I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered in the archer’s ear. “I just... I really hate that name.”

Stanley promised, relenting his tight grip, “Look. No more tricks. I just really need you to listen to me.”

“Okay, Stanley. Alright.” Oliver negotiated calmly , “But this is between you and me, so I need you to let my wife and son go right now.”

“I can’t because there’s people out there that want to hurt you. They want to hurt all of you.” He cried, “If you knew the things I had to do to protect you…”

Oliver’s finger twitched, but the toxin was still in effect. He couldn’t reach the damn knife.

Their kidnapper continued, looking out at the stormy skyline. “I like that you’re being a hero in the public eye, but there are some people who don’t. Those haters out there, they’re saying such bad things about you.” He looked back at Oliver, “Those mean people don’t deserve to live.”

“Come on, Stanley,” The archer argued, “Those people are innocent. They would never hurt me. And as for my old teammates, I can handle them.”

“But-but these people, they’re so bad for you. Worse even, they don’t understand you like I do. And I didn’t even have time to correct any of them properly.” Stanley grit, sounding angry at himself.

Oliver wondered,“Correct them how?”

“What did you do to those poor people?” Felicity asked with a shaky voice. Tears smeared her glasses.

Stanley ranted, “It doesn’t matter because we’re all together now. You-you don’t need people like that in life. We-we can go somewhere new, be a brand new team, and leave this Hellhole for good. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“But I don’t know about her.” The crazy one doubted. He got in her face and pressed the dull side of the knife against her cheek. Stanley growled demonically, “Because I don’t think she’s been listening to me!”

Felicity stuttered, “I’m-I’m listening, Stanley. I hear you.”

“Hey, Stanley. She is-she’s listening.” Oliver assured. “She’s just a little scared right now. Alright?”

Stan whispered against her cheek, waving the knife erratically. “Sure. I used to be scared when my dad gave me medicine. He gave me medicine when I was bad, or I wouldn’t listen. And so when I couldn’t move and when I had to listen, then he would correct me.”

“So your dad used to hurt you?” The hacker surmised.

Their assailant recalled, “He was just doing what he thought was right for me.” Stan walked away from Felicity. And he looked at the cityscape, Stan recounted each memory as if he was back in the house of horrors. “My mother thought so too. My older brother, he, tried to protect me. He tried to take my punishments for me, but it only made it worse.”

William spied an empty root beer bottle made of glass, and remembered his finished glass of milk. His bright blue eyes flicked to Oliver and Felicity. They knew what they had to do. William could move his hand now, sliding the vacant glasses as close as he could to his parents, unbeknownst to Stan.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. And I gave my parents the medicine. Stan revealed, angrily sobbing, “And I corrected them.” The insane criminal approached William, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. “Everybody’s got to get back at their parents sometimes. Right, William? Right, buddy?”

The teenager’s body shook, becoming a frightened mess of blubbering tears.

Oliver relayed, “Stanley, you said your brother protected you.”

“Uh-huh, so where’s your brother now?” Felicity finished her husband’s thought.

Stanley sniffled, “When he found out what I did, he got upset. I don’t know why. He wanted to send me to Arkham Asylum.” He cried harder, approaching Oliver with the knife, “So I had to give him the medicine, too. I had to correct him.”

“You killed your own brother?” Oliver figured with an eyebrow raise.

The scary little man blubbered with snot running down his nose, “I didn’t have a choice. If he had just listened to me, then I wouldn’t have had to do it, and none of this would’ve happened.” He surveyed each Queen family member. “But I’m starting to think you’re not listening to me either, Oliver. I can tell!” Stanley was adamant, inching the blade closer to his main target, “And you should have… You should have apologized to me for being mean to me at Slabside, but you haven’t.”

Oliver didn’t even blink. He has faced far worse psychopaths.

“So I’m starting to think, you don’t deserve my protection.” He growled devilishly, eyes widened as if he stared deep in his former prison mate’s soul. “You’re just like everybody else! And you don’t deserve my-my protection.”

Thunder clapped. Felicity almost wished the lightning that followed would strike this crazy bastard.

Oliver intoned, “I’m sorry you feel that way, Stanley.”

“You’re exactly like your father.” Felicity pointed out.

The criminal rejected, “No, you’re wrong. I’m nothing like him.”

“Yeah, you’re right. You’re right.” Felicity looked to Oliver with a glint of understanding. “You’re worse because you’re the Star City slayer.”

Stanley lunged at Felicity, “I told you I hate that name!”

“William,” his father alerted in a raspy voice.

His step-mother signaled, “Now!”

Two glasses clinked and he rolled even closer to his heroic parents. They were finally able to turn, despite stiff muscles nagging at them.

“Agh!” Oliver grunted.

Felicity echoed, “Ugh!”

They both bashed their captors’ head in at the same time. Glass shattered against his skull. Stanley bled out and fell unconscious onto their living room floor.

Dig kicked down the door with an A.R.G.U.S. agent as backup, “Are you guys alright?”

His best friend grunted, “We are now.”

“Yeah.” The CEO huffed, finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. “Better now that you’re here.”

William groaned, “We’re alive.”

Surprisingly, Stan still had a pulse. He gasped like a fish out of water. Dig quickly had his fellow agent dispose of the creepy little troll. The Queen family got sent to Starling General for a required workup. Fluorescent lights were an oddly welcomed change to that dark nightmare 

Dr. Schwartz informed, “We have to draw some blood sample from everyone. So who’s first?”

“I’ll go.” The youngest Queen family member volunteered, looking at his parents with big blue innocent eyes. “Dad, Felicity, could you please stay with me?”

Oliver squeezed his shoulder with a reassuring smile, “Sure.”

“Of course,” Felicity agreed.

His lips twitched into what may have been a smile, but that expressed quickly faded at sight of a needle.

Dr. Schwartz advised, “Just relax.”

William frowned when his own bodily fluid was being drained into a tube. He was wedged between his parents.

“You know what my mom always brought when I had to get stuck with a needle on doctor’s appointments?”

Her husband cut in, wondering where this was going, “Oh, boy.”

“A Rubix cube,” His step-mother revealed after rummaging around in her purse, “See watch.”

Felicity twisted the toy, lining up the blue side.

Her son noted, “Wow, you’re fast.”

“Fastest fingers in the West.” Oliver joked.

William cringed, “Let’s not go there, Dad.”

“I always liked this puzzle ‘cause it’s a cube within a cube.” Felicity acknowledged, completing a row on the red side.

“Never thought of it that way.”

William was done with his blood test, though they waited until their son was in his rights.

His dad recognized, “You know? You’re a pretty tough kid. But sometimes we forget that you’re still just a kid. Four moves in two years. Five different schools in three different cities.”

“That has to be pretty rough.” His step-mother realized, “And we can’t make any promises, but as long as we’re together, we can try to give you a more normal life. I think that’s what our family deserves.”

“Thanks.” The thirteen year old shrugged, “But I’m learning that being normal is way overrated. Sure, I can deal without the literal psycho killers coming after us. But honestly, it’s just good to be home, and uh, away from everything that happened in Boston.”

William didn’t elaborate any further. Oliver and Felicity didn’t push the issue either. Not after the night they had. The archer was next to go for a blood test. Felicity chuckled when her big strong hero of a husband gasp when the needle went in his arm.

Felicity was last up, much to her dismay. Lips rolled in her mouth, and a deep nervous crinkle formed between her brows.

Her husband soothed, squeezing Felicity’s free hand, “Eyes on me. Not the needle.”

She kept her gaze trained on his, although the hacker held her man’s hand so tight, his wrist trembled.

“Mom, watch me.” William distracted with the Rubix cube, completing the final side.

She laughed, “You did one side all by yourself.”

“That’s good work,” winked his father.

William saved them in more ways than one. Oliver and Felicity thought they would get carpal tunnel with the stack of forms and discharge papers they had to sign.

“Woo!” Felicity exhaled, fiddling with the button on her denim jacket, “Is there anything left with the gallons of blood they had to siphon from us?”

“We’ll be okay, Baby.”

John and Lyla strolled down these familiar hospital hallways.

Spartan reported, “Dover’s been at this for decades. Once he sees anyone — his friends, family, or Hell even a stranger as imcompliable, they’re done for.”

“But not to worry…” Lyla tapped her dossier. “Stanley’s going to live in a maximum security cell at Arkham Asylum for a very long time.”

“Oh and Felicity, your friend Lily said you can use her guest house in Central City while my agents purify the air back at your apartment.”

“Thank goodness.”

The family caught a late night Whisper Train to Central City. Oliver stayed alert like a prairie dog, but William got comfortable drooling as his exhausted body laid across his parents’ laps. Felicity dozed off for about five minutes on her husband’s shoulder. They arrived at Lily’s place well past midnight.

Her CTO noted with piles of pillows and blankets, “Bathroom’s on the second door to your left. And Scott just stocked the fridge with juice, water, barbecue chicken and a green bean casserole.”

“You are definitely getting a huge Hanukkah bonus, my friend.”

“Felicity, I didn’t do this for extra cash. I did it because you’re like the little sister I never had. And my mom and dad both taught me how important it is to help out family.”

Despite that, Oliver promised, “We’ll be out of your hair by Friday.”

The Queen family didn’t even bother using the Steins’ guest bedrooms. They all camped out on the living room floor, and this was far from peaceful. William woke up, screaming, “Get away from me!”

His hair was drenched in a thin film of sweat and his body trembled. William was so traumatized by  the whole ordeal, this boy actually wanted to be held tightly. Oliver held him snugly in his lap, rocking him back and forth. Selfishly, the archer felt like this moment is how it would’ve been when his son was a baby. They missed out on so many years together, but they could make it up for it now.

Felicity whispered, running a hand through his damp hair, “We got you, Buddy.”

Unfortunately, Felicity didn’t fair much better. The mere of that psycho’s hands in her like a creepy crawling spider jolted her awake. Her quiet sobs were muffled into a puffy pillow. Her back pressed against Oliver’s chest. He uttered fond memories of Aruba, Bali, and Havana.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Oliver’s hand carded through her hair, replacing a horrible experience with a good one. “I promise.”

Per usual, Oliver was the first up and the last one down. The gleam of Stanley’s knife even touching a single hair on Felicity and William’s heads haunted him. He awoke with a broken gasp, eyes blown wide open.

Voice husky with sleep, his wife assured, “We’re right here with you. We’re okay.” Her fingertips splayed out over his sweaty chest until Oliver managed a wink of slumber. “We’re okay.”

They muddled through the next day, shifting their focus on work, homework, and one race car video game. By the end of the day, William finally chose to open up about what happened in Boston.

The teenager cleared his throat, “So there was this boy in my class I sort of had a crush on…”

He decided not to give every detail the six long weeks of bullying, taunting, and rude first kissy faces. But he admitted a boy named Jacob broke his heart when the kid only pretended to like William. The douchey teenager almost made him choke on a fish stick during what would have been his very first kiss ever.

Oliver sort of wanted to hit Jacob’s father in the face for raising such a little brat, although that would solve nothing Felicity made a mental note, so she’d remember to send a certain little Bostonian boy a nasty virus on his precious phone.

William confessed, “I really lost it when Jake’s little idiot friend Dom called me a faggot. Some kids at school wrote it on my locker when I came back to Star City. Then Mason gave me a shiner just for hanging out with his little sister Nikki.”

Well, now they understood. They wouldn’t tell their son this, but they were proud of him for defending himself.

His father counseled, “Sometimes, it’s uh, better to walk away.”

“Do you really believe that, Dad?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And pick your battles,” Felicity advised. “Remember we love you — no matter what.”

He sighed, “I know.”

They had just returned back to Star City when their apartment was declared toxin free. 

“Oh, it’s good to be home,” the archer proclaimed, taking a whiff of clean fresh air.

William’s face crumpled, noting the dried blood stain, “Uh, dad?”

“Step over it. We can get a rug soon, kiddo. Okay?”

Felicity’s phone rang as they set foot in the kitchen.

“Dr. Schwartz, hi… Oh, good, I thought it was going to be one of those calls, where you said, ‘everything spread to the liver.’” She chuckled. The good doctor wasn’t done yet. Felicity gasped, hand instinctively draping over her belly, “I’m what?”

* * *

_**Bloomfield 2038** _

Mia and Connor sneaked out to their little private spot by the lake. Her dad’s leather jacket draped over her thin athletic frame like a cloak. They skipped rocks, and Mia’s thin flat rock bested him by two skips.

Connor jeered in amusement, “Show-off.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Mia queried with an eyebrow waggle.

His mouth practically enveloped hers. She swung a leg over his, and they tumbled back on a soft verdant patch of grass. Moans spilled out underneath a starry sky. Connor pulled his purple Henley over his head. Mia jabbed his arm, yet grinned before she nibbled on his lower lip. Suddenly, a flashlight flickered, rudely interrupting their makeout.

“Sara?” Connor guessed, peeking with one eye open.

“William, Lucas, or Morgan, whichever nerdbomber you are better get out of here before I give you a wedgie.”

A twig snapped under a heavy foot. The light angle finally revealed the intruder’s face. A Swiss Army gleamed in his hand. Her eyes traveled up, and the archer spotted a Deathstroke tattoo on his neck.

“Hello, J.J. Mia, this is my little brother.”

Mia’s gasped, eyes widened, “Your-your what?”


	7. Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I expanded upon the baby Mia bombshell. Hope y'all enjoy that.

( _Originally via Arrow 714 "Brothers & Sisters"_)

Felicity’s heartbeat spiked as she followed the sound of a crying infant. She and William ran through the woods of Lian Yu. Heavy fog blanketed the sky. Cold air cut through the duo like a knife. Leaves and foliage crunched under their heavy footsteps.

Felicity stood in front of her son, protecting him when Diaz appeared, “William, go now!”

“I’m not leaving you, Felicity.” William vowed, determined and confident as they swapped places, “I can’t lose you two again. Go find Lucas and get dad!”

In that familiar green hoodie, their son really resembled his old man. But his goddamn heroic sacrificial nature was not a Queen family trait she wanted William to inherit from his father. Felicity nearly pushed William onto his behind with how quickly she shielded him.

Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs, “Oliver, help!”

She whimpered when the mob boss approached them. Their hearts pounded faster and faster with every single step. He had this boastful grin as the gangster cocked his glock.

“Oliver can’t help you now, sweetheart.”

The baby’s wails grew louder and louder, echoing around them in stereo.

“Dad?!” William yelled, “Felicity, we need to get to Lucas now!”

“William, we have to keep going.”

They chased after the sound of an unseen infant bawling in distress.

Felicity yelped as they plowed through the heavy brush, “Oh, ah!, ugh!”

“There’s Dad,” William sighed in relief.

Oliver was perched in a tree. A dark lethal gaze burned in his azure eyes. The newborn’s sobs sound as if they were getting closer to Felicity and William. Strangely, Diaz disappeared in a flash. 

“Where are you?! Where’s my baby?!” Felicity pleaded. She desperately tried to find the source of their baby, who was in danger. Her eyes darted around every angle of the creepy forest. “Mommy’s coming. Oh, oh God! I can’t find you!”

Oliver, dressed in Green Arrow leather, nocked his arrow, though he couldn’t get a clear shot.

Diaz swore, appearing like a ghost out of thin air. He cocked his pistol again, “But I will always find you. Queen can’t save you now! But first let me take care of the boy.”

“You stay away from my family!” The hacker threatened in a growl. “Stay away from us!”

An arrow thwicked, cutting through the low fog. It barreled into a tree trunk. Oliver’s aim was never off. Suddenly, a loud boom from the barrel of Diaz’s gun haunted them.

“I’m so…”  The teenager gagged, coughing up blood, “Fe...”

The bullet nailed their son straight in the chest. He bled out from his heart and he fell lifeless in the dirt. His skin felt clammy and the boy immediately turned ghostly pale. The hacker plummeted onto her knees in agony. She sobbed harder than she ever had in her entire life. Felicity collapsed on top of their oldest son, beating his torso as she desperately tried to start his dormant heart. She clawed at that familiar green hoodie akin to a security blanket. Her palms were completely drenched in their son’s blood.

Felicity cursed, charging at Diaz with everything she had, “You bastard!”

“You couldn’t save him. And you won’t save the little rugrat either.” Diaz taunted.

The infant’s cries suddenly returned, louder than they had ever been before.

The hacker vowed in a low gritty tone “You’ll pay for this! I’ll kill you!”

She pummelled her assaillant. His left eye was swollen shut. Her knuckles were bruised, dotted with tiny reddish marks. Her fists cracked harshly against his skull countless times. Felicity furiously jabbed, kicked, grunted, and groaned over the cold blooded murderer. It was frighteningly similar to their battle in Hope Springs. She was determined to make him suffer like he made their entire family suffer. Felicity was Hellbent on revenge. She gave this attack everything she had, although he overpowered her thanks to his steroid usage. Diaz had her pinned in the mud.

“You’re all talk, Smoak.” Diaz believed with a bloody smirk, “But you can’t even save yourself.”

Oliver fired another arrow and missed. Too late. Diaz shot one last round, purposefully aiming at her abdomen that housed this precious new life. She finally awoke after hearing that haunting pop of a bullet.

Felicity gasped, sitting up in bed, “Oh!”

She looked to her left. Oliver was sound asleep on his stomach, or so she thought. The tech mogul sighed heavily. Although, worry still weighed her down. That anxiety was akin to an anchor pinning her back to bed. But first Felicity had to be one hundred percent certain that their son was okay. She yanked her phone off her husband’s nightstand and immediately pulled up security camera footage of their apartment. William was safe and sound asleep in his own bed. His feet were where his head should be, and a novel entitled _Beyond Starlane Park_ by Becca Bellotto laid open, askew on his stomach. She gnawed at her lower lip. Her blue nightgown was practically painted on her alabaster skin and darkened with a few blotches of sweat.

“F’Lissy?” Oliver breathed drearily, eyelids draped shut.

“Geez!” His wife whisper-yelled, hands raised in a karate chop defense, “Were you up this entire time?”

Her husband mumbled in his pillow, slowly rising in a more coherent state. “Mm, no.”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

He didn’t answer that question. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He rolled over onto his back and really looked at his wife. It was as if his eyes gazed deep into her soul.

He surmised, adjusting the strap on her slip, “Nightmare?”

“Y-yeah.” She huffed nervously, lips rolling into her mouth.

His expression was calming and gentle. Felicity could just tell, even though it was dark in their room. And Oliver knew exactly how bad nightmares could be, he had the same recurring fear throughout his entire sentence at Slabside.

His eyebrow quirked, “Want to talk about it, Baby?”

Felicity flinched at the nickname. Her blurred vision darted from the radio clock to her man.

“Not right now.” Felicity replied, knowing neither of them never get enough sleep. “Let’s just get some rest.”

Oliver relented in a sigh, “Okay.”

Felicity knew Oliver wouldn’t forget the conversation they just had. This man had the memory of an elephant. At least when it came down to her and their relationship. For now, she eased into him. He pecked soft smooches into the scars on her both her shoulders as he always did. Her nails combed through his spiky locks. His pulse thrummed strongly against her back. Felicity’s hand draped over her husband’s on their small mattress.

“Love you, Hon.” She sighed, throwing a leg over him.

She and Oliver were spooning, wrapped in a cozy cocoon of each other.

He purred like a big sleepy jungle cat, “Love you, too, Babe.”

Felicity’s gaze briefly flicked down to his husky platinum wedding band. Right now that ring felt more than a symbol of their marriage. His ring was like a beacon that made her think, “Tell him, Felicity. Tell him!” His left hand rested protectively over her pregnant belly, which he didn’t even know about yet. Now was definitely not the right time. His fingertips splayed out over her tummy, and Oliver slipped back in a quiet slumber. Despite her worries, Felicity managed a few hours of rest before she had to go into work by morning.

A heavy fog shrouded the sky just like her nightmare. Crows squawked outside of their bedroom window.

“Where am I? Wha?” The tech mogul inquired through half-lidded sleepy eyes, “What time is it?”

Oliver informed, buttoning his green plaid shirt, “We’re still home, and it’s a quarter to seven. I know that’s late for us, but I figured you needed your sleep.”

“Shit, shit, shit! I didn’t even iron my office clothes for today.” Felicity thought, bolting awake as she ran to their closet.

Her husband promised, “Already taken care of.”

“You didn’t pick out my outfit, did you?” Felicity’s face scrunched in disgust.

The only good taste her man had was when he married her. Well, that and when he chose that designer gold lace cocktail dress with suede boots on their very first mission as Original Team Arrow over seven years ago. Though, other than his trust fund back then, Felicity later realized, he probably had a lot of help from Thea in the style department.

He pointed out just like she thought, “You liked the mission outfit I got you during the Dodger case.”

“Mm-hm, and how much did Thea pay for that?”

Oliver whispered an obscene triple digit number her ear and along with Chanel boots, the Dodger mission outfit price tag nearly hit the one thousand dollar mark.

“What in the world?” She flicked the back of his head, “You should have told me sooner. I’m returning those clothes for a refund tonight.”

“You can’t return it once it’s already been worn. Because you know you kind of like it.”

That gold lace designer dress fit Felicity off the rack like it was custom made for her.

Damn him! She tapped her lips in thought, “That’s true, but then again it made feel like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_ without all the fun Richard Gere sex. I mean, I know it was the quintessential nineties classic. But then again that movie is so totally sexist.”

“And yet you make me watch it with you every time it’s on cable, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Oliver countered, crossing his arms.

Felicity’s hip jutted out, “I know, but I can’t help myself it’s a romance movie classic.”

“Yes, and…?”

“And you don’t mind when we watch it because one of us usually asks, ‘Do you wanna?’ And then we have lazy se, uh. Heeey, look who’s here."

Raisa waltzed into their room since the bedroom door was left ajar.

“Not to worry. You office clothes are steamed, laundered, and fresh as a rose.”

She smooched the caretaker’s cheek, “Raisa, you’re an absolute angel. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

The nanny waved off as if it was nothing, “But of course, Ms. Felicity. I am simply doing my job.”

Oliver winked at his former nanny.

“Besides do you really think I am going to let Oliver choose your work wear?” Raisa snorted in amusement, “Do you not see what he is wearing to City Hall this morning? Very unprofessional, my dear.”

“Heeey!” He whined with a lip pout, “It’s casual Friday.”

The ladies chorused, “It’s Thursday.”

“Damn it.” Oliver stomped his work boot and made a quick change.

“Will it do, Ms Felicity?”

The nanny selected a long white sweater dress with a cropped purple leather jacket ankle boots with two pairs of socks because March in Star City was still quite chilly. Raisa completed her boss’ ensemble with a tiny purple Overwatch logo stitched in the jacket lapel. Her hero symbol gave it that extra special little Felicity flair.

The CEO assured, “It’s perfect. Again, thank you so much.”

Raisa made sure William was awake and ready to start the day. Felicity changed in her work outfit. She wondered if it was the somewhat bulky white sweater dress, but was she showing already in the first few weeks? Was that even humanly possible? She turned one direction and then to another side. Felicity squinted as she attempted to see if there was even a little extra pudge. Though, she gently poked her belly button. The expectant mother realized her abs were taut and defined from all those sparring and workout sessions with her man.

“Looking for this?” Her husband assumed, helping Felicity slip into her vibrant leather jacket.

“Uh, yeah, that was exactly what I was trying to find. Thanks, Honey.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem a little... I don’t know, off?”

Both his hands could almost wrap around her tiny frame. His calloused fingertips traced ambiguous patterns over her waist.

“Um, just a little tired, I guess.”

He recalled, “Want to talk about that bad dream you had?”

“Later tonight. I promise.” She swiftly changed the subject. Felicity wolf-whistled at the sight of her handsome husband. “Pretty fancy for your new secretary. Is she a leggy hot model type? Or is she another badass tech whiz you want to impress me?”

Her voice was not jealous in the slightest. In fact, her tone was rather light and breezy. The scientist and inventor was genuinely always curious. Oliver ditched the casual farm duds for a well fitted grey suit, white button up, striking purple plaid that matched his wife’s jacket, a sleek black leather belt, and matchy black shiny shoes.

“Sylvia Morrison is a former librarian. She was President Susan Brayden’s most trusted executive assistant. She seems nice. Not to mention, she’s seventy-nine.”

His wife teased, “Ah, so a silver fox.”

“Felicity, come on.”

The hacker hoped, “Did you remember to do a full background check?”

“Ms. Morrison’s last residence was in National City. Her previous employment records check out. She has three kids — two in DC, one in Spokane, and six grandchildren all college age.”

“Atta boy.” She playfully prodded his dimples. Oh, how Felicity taught him well. 

His foot brushed against his ankle bashfully. “Oh, and I only put this suit on ‘cause Raisa laid it out for me.”

She giggled, loosening the knot on his tie ever so slightly. Felicity grabbed her large leather tote while Oliver found his army green messenger bag under his wife’s work station.

His step-mother clapped, “William, we get a move on. We’re running a little late. Let’s go.”

“What about breakfast?” The teenager queried, licking his lips. His tummy rumbled as if on cue.

“We’ll make a pit stop at Jitters,” She promised. Her eyes widened at the sight of their kid walking out of his room. Felicity gasped, clutching her gold Star of David pendant, “Oh! you’re wearing your dad’s hoodie, huh?”

William nodded, indeed clad in his father’s faded emerald hoodie.

“Cool. Cool.” She acknowledged, voice higher than normal as Felicity tried not to sound spooked.

Oliver’s lips ticked up, “Oh, so that’s what my favorite sweatshirt went? Fits you pretty well, bud, so why don’t you keep it?”

“Thanks, old man. Felicity, what’s going on? You seem a little wigged out.”

His step-mom explained, “Just haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“Okay, alright.” The teenager grimaced, not wanting to hear anything weird or gross like his parents’ sex life. “Let’s stop there. That’s all I need to know.”

“Good, get your Green Arrow backpack, and let’s book it.”

He shook his head, “Dad, no one who’s schway says book it anymore.”

“Schway?” Even Felicity’s brows furrowed at that term. 

The kid palmed his face at his parents’ genuine misunderstanding, “Schway is like the old people’s word for cool, rad, neat, and slang like that.”

“Oh… Schway.” His parents repeated in harmony.

Oliver understood, “We got it.”

“We’re down with schway kids.” Felicity added. “We’re the badass parents.”

“Oh, God, please don’t say that when we get to school.”

His mom and dad were legitimate superheroes, yet those were still as dorky as any other parents. William hid his flushed cheeks under that hood. They drove a block and a half to Jitters. Oliver took small sips of his Americano. Felicity fed him bites of his healthy Greek yogurt blueberry parfait. And she just had to order that buttery scone with a decadent Hershey’s chocolate again. Their kid noshed on three tiny vanilla scones with a venti hot chocolate.

The fourteen year old noticed a messily scrawled HC on his step-mother’s tall paper cup, “You didn’t get a latte,‘Lis? Are you getting sick or something?”

“Just thought I’d try something different, ya know.” She shrugged before taking a loud slurp, “Change up the routine.”

Oliver continued, gently squeezing her thigh, “Not even a mocha, Babe? That doesn’t sound like you.”

“It’s just a hot cocoa. Double chocolate sounded good this morning. So can we drop the drink interrogation please?” Felicity requested, adopting a firmer tone.

Her boys muttered in harmony, “Sorry.”

“Thank you.”

His father called out, “Have a good day at school. Love you, Buddy.”

“Daaad!”

His step-mother cleared her throat in anticipation. “You know the drill. We love you, William.”

The teenager muttered four little words under his breath, barely audible.

“What was that?” Oliver teased with a sly smirk, cupping his ear.

The boy grit, “I love you.”

“Come again, we didn’t hear you.” Felicity joked with a soft chuckle that almost gave her away.

He shouted in enunciation and annoyance, “ _I love you both!_ ”

Thankfully, only his real friends Keiynan, Nikki, and Mackenzie saw such a public display of affection. His cheeks were rosy red, but Oliver and Felicity heard the girls’ whispering about how their frustrating parentals were the exact same way.

“Ah,” The archer grinned broadly, “We probably can’t get away with I love you’s from Will when he starts high school in August.”

The CEO noted, drawing a heart shape on the back of her husband’s hand, “Oh, we definitely can’t do that anymore when he’s a freshman at Haley High. But for now, we can enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Yeah. Hey, I made you some matzah ball soup. Figured it would help settle your upset stomach.” He playfully poked her belly button.

His wife acknowledged, giving him a sweet fleeting smooch, “Ah, good ole Jewish penicillin. Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Her husband whispered, shaking his head. Oliver told himself not to worry. Felicity probably just had a cold or allergies. He couldn’t keep playing the what if game.

He and his new secretary Sylvia exchanged pleasantries. Oliver found five very intriguing files on his desk — Ricardo Diaz, Joe Wilson, Carrie Cutter, China White, and Evelyn Sharpe. These records all seemed a lot like Task Force X. He scrubbed his face in frustration.

“Sylvia?”

The executive assistant placed her magazine down, “Yes, Mr. Queen.”

“Do you know who left these files on my desk?”

She pursed her dry lips, recalling, “A man named Alan Kim. Said he was from the F.B.I. However, he sure didn’t look like a bureau boy. I’d know that lying ex-husband was a paper pusher for the real agents in National City.”

“Thanks Sylvia.” Her boss bid politely. The door creaked shut behind him. But Oliver didn’t have time to stew in his anger. He got a call from his lawyer. “Good morning, Jean. I see… Okay, of course. What do you mean Ben is being uncooperative?”

Jean explained in a heavy sigh on a payphone, “Mr. Turner has demands to see his son. I don’t see it as completely unreasonable, but as you know, Oliver, Slabside is no environment for children.”

“Uh, I’ll see what I can work out.” Oliver relented, “And I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

He put his vigilante tendencies aside, and examined each file thoroughly.

“John, what the Hell did you and Lyla get yourselves into now?”

Currently, the ARGUS Director and her right hand man watched from the high rise as each member of the Suicide Suicide sparred with fencing foils. They clanged and clashed with hit after hit. Carrie and China were the only two left standing.

Dig stated, peering down at a couple wounded recruits. “Wolfy Wilson has Daddy issues just like Sharpe.”

“Wouldn’t you if your parents were Deathstroke and Sportsmaster? Their fathers are super villains.” Lyla stamped her heel, narrowing her eyes at him, “And we both know that’s not what you wanted to talk about, so out with it, Johnny.”

“Why now? As much as I hated it, we agreed to never tell Oliver and Felicity about the reformation of Task Force X.”

His superior informed regretfully, “It’s grown bigger than us and the Suicide Squad. Whether you like it or not, we need your team.”

“This won’t go over well.” John figured, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

Blue light faded upon Cutter’s knockout. Across town, Felicity’s holoscreen analysis required her full attention. A digital black window projected off the camera from her desktop with a red circle to measure sound waves.

“Archer, can please you locate Connor Moonday-Hawke?”

The AI obliged, “Of course, Overwatch.”

The personal digital assistant beeped and compiled data. Within seconds, she revealed location coordinates as well as parking lot footage of Connor and his mother Sandra leaving the zoo on a school field trip.

“God it’s really weird spying on a kid.” Felicity winced, eyes squeezing shut in regret.

She’d be pissed if anyone did that to her children. Gee, it was even weirder to say children.

“Do you wish to delete recent files, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

“No, no, no. Please send the coordinates to Mr. Queen’s personal e-mail. I have no use for the video footage.”

“Very well, Overwatch. Will that be all?”

Her creator nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

Archer went into sleep mode. Over the next few hours, Felicity examined Smoak Tech’s inventions. She had calculated a way to make the biostimulant chip the size of a spinal disc. The ZT steering wheel got her final approval. Her nimble fingertips scampered across the keyboard. She sent a quick e-mail to Lily about her camera bot Cyrus need light improvements when in night mode. When the clock struck noon, Felicity’s focus lazily drifted to Newton’s Cradle. The metal decoration’s rhythmic clacking brought her a sense of relaxation.

Her stomach grumbled, breaking her daydream.

“I guess I should feed you, kid.”

She microwaved the homemade matzah ball soup. Mere drops of amber liquid were left in the container. She pulled up two screen grabs of unique DNA sequences on the holoscreen. These strands have the specific genetic markers for her and Oliver. Moving both hands, the screens wooshed. Felicity made the two sequences overlap. The projected images nearly took the expense of her entire brick wall. Her eyes gleamed with joy. This baby symbolized their love. And she and Oliver would be together forever in more ways than one. She sighed in pure bliss.

With a hand resting on her cheek, Felicity greeted, “Hey, Honey, I was just thinking about you.” She let out a breathy giggle, “Yeah, I was. Uh, yes of course I ate your soup. Almost as good as my bubbe’s. The conversation turned serious. “John and Lyla are doing what now? We can meet up at ST. Do not forget the Squad’s files. Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you too. Bye.”

The boys arrived to Smoak Tech’s main offices. Oliver and Felicity stood across from John like a couple of disapproving parents.

“The Ghost Iniative seems exactly like the Suicide Squad.” Felicity stated, scratching the back of her neck

Oliver questioned with an eyebrow raise, “Didn’t Lyla shelve that program three years ago?”

“She did, but there’s now a more immediate, more dangerous that the brass at ARGUS even above Lyla are preventing us from pursuing them, so we’re using the Ghost Initiative, new Suicide Squad, or whatever you want call it to go after this dangerous target without their oversight.

Felicity doubted, “Well, I love an impromptu Original Team Arrow moment as much as the next person, but cut the crap, John. It’s not about a defunct program from a super secret government agency. It’s an idiotic revival to make ARGUS necessary. Why the Hell are you and Lyla colluding with the man who tried to kill me and my entire family?”

“These people are dangerous and if the last Suicide Squad proved anything, it’s that some people are not worth redemption. You of all people should realize that, Dig.” Oliver added, staring at his brother in his arms as if he didn’t recognize the man standing before them.

John rationized, “Working with these monsters is a small price for bringing down a much larger threat. Lyla believes it’s some sort of secret cult called the Ninth Circle. Our analytics team have found that it’s run by a very dangerous man, who only guys by one name Dante.”

“We know about the Ninth Circle.” Felicity said, throat suddenly dry. Her gaze flicked down to her boots. She stared at her husband, waiting for him to fill in the gaps.

Oliver came straight out with it, “The Ninth Circle is run by my other half sister Emiko Adachi.”

“Other sister?” John crossed his arms, “So I guess Lyla and I aren’t the only ones keeping secrets.”

Felicity palmed her forehead, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. You sprung five murders out of prison all so you and your wife could play super spy. And that’s…”

“And what Felicity?!” John roared, getting right her face, “You and Oliver are just sitting on your hands waiting for Oliver’s sister to become sort of a hero.”

Oliver shouted, stepping between his best buddy and his wife, “No! The Ninth Circle is deep rooted in every government organization in Star City, and we didn’t… We didn’t-“

“Didn’t know if you could trust me and Lyla with this intel after everything we’ve been through.”

Felicity said, point blank, “Yes.”

“I was trying to protect you!” 

“Oh, really? Really, John? Were you trying to protect me when you kept telling me Oliver was gone? You almost took away my hope. And then you couldn’t even fulfill your promise to your best friend.” Felicity countered, pointing at her husband, “That was the one thing he asked of you. That’s when I knew you changed. And I didn’t like the man I saw in front of me.”

“We’ve been over this. I have a family of my own to protect.”

She spat, “Yeah, so do I. So please stand there and tell me how working with five of the craziest people imaginable is going to keep any of our families safe?”

He explained, “We took precautionary methods. Task Force X has explosive implants if they step out of line.”

“Are you hearing yourself right now, John?” Oliver scoffed in disbelief, “You sound like a government drone.”

“We’re talking down the big guns at an art gallery in Star City tonight. Dante is our main target.” John hesitated, “Lyla figured we needed backup from you two.”

“So is that all we are to you, man?” Oliver retorted, “Backup? We used to be family.”

John remained silent, shaking his head.

“Say it.” Felicity challenged, knowing John was holding something back.

Dig pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sometimes you and Oliver are so wrapped up in each other, it feels like I lost my place in this team. I need to find my own purpose, and doing things by the book with ARGUS helps me find my place outside of our mission.”

Felicity argued, “But that does not excuse your for prioritizing your job over your family for the second time this year. ARGUS is sneaky, underhanded, and corrupt. As a man on the inside, can’t you see that with your own two eyes? It’s right in front of you.”

“They’re doing more than just saving Star City. They’re helping us save the entire world.”

“You keep telling yourself that, John.”

Oliver tasked in a paternal tone, “Then you have a choice. It’s either our team or ARGUS.”

“Are you kidding me right now, man?”

“Dead serious.”

John stated adamantly, “If you’re asking me to choose between you two and my wife, I chose my wife. No question.”

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

“What the Hell, Connor? What do you mean you have a brother?” Mia questioned, slapping her boyfriend’s chest hard.

J.J. sneered, “Oh, Golden Boy never told you about his more handsome younger brother, little mama?”

“Don’t talk to her.” Connor threatened, springing his feet. "Don't even look at her."

The younger Diggle licked his lips, “Mm, she cute. Seriously, bro, your honey be crank as Hell.”

“You ain’t my bro. Not after what you did to Sara. And you sure as Hell ain’t family. Not according to moms and pop after they sent yo ass to military school.”

“You all talk, Golden Boy. Connor, this. Connor that. Connor joined the family business. You, homeboy.” J.J. spat in his face, “You ain’t shit! You just some po kid they picked up off the street ‘cause your daddy done got himself blown up, and yo mama don’t even care. I’m their blood. I’m their real family!”

“Yeah, the biggest disappointment in the Diggle family and with the way pops talks about Uncle Andy, that’s saying something.”

John Jr. ignored that, “Damn, your girl’s one hot piece of ass. You wanna lose the bastard and take a ride with a real man, little mama?”

“Step off, loser.” Mia warned, knocking the knife out of his hand. She adopted a fighting stance, her voice eerily low, “Alright unless you want your balls shoved so far up your ass, you won’t be able to take a shit, you better run now.”

He smirked, picking off the knife and holding it to her throat, “I didn’t get what I came for yet, Blondie.”

Connor moved to knock out his brother, but Mia had that covered. She punched the gang leader in his gut. She turned, grabbed the knife with ninja speed, and had J.J. pinned to a tall redwood tree.

“You got some fire in you, homegirl.” He cackled, “I like that.”

Mia grit her teeth like a wolf at him with a tough growl to match.

“The only reason this knife hasn’t up in your throat is because your my idiot boyfriend’s brother.”

Connor smiled proudly at that.

The young agent surmised, “You and Wolfy are never getting my badge.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Blue electric lines housed John Jr. akin to a bird in a cage. William zapped the leader of the Deathstroke gang with painless immobilizing tech from his watch.

William read the boy his rights while slapping some white laser cuffs on him, “Under the authority of Knightwatch, I, Agent Queen, hereby place you, Jonathan Thomas Diggle Junior under arrest for violating your parole. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you.”

Jaime dragged off the youngest Diggle into Knightwatch custody.

He vowed, “Wolfy will spring me out. You’ll see.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.” William assured when their attack was out of sight, “Sara caught Grant and Joe Wilson at a Vertigo bust in Sydney last week. Dude, it’s unbelievably schway. Your sister’s a total badass.”

Connor complimented, slinging an arm around Mia, “As are all the women in my life. Right, Babe?”

“Thanks for the assistance, bro.” Mia huffed, yanking Connor’s arm off her shoulder. “Better late than never. I should get going.”

His face crumpled, sensing the awkwardness, “You’re welcome.. sis.” He mouthed to Connor, “Good luck with that.”

“Babe, what’s wrong with you? Knightwatch got him thanks to you. You were so strong, so badass. It was amazing.” He chuckled, popping his collar, “And kind of ha…”

She pinched his lips, “I’m not talking to you.”

“J.J?” Her boyfriend surmised, “He’s been in and out of boarding schools since before you were even born.”

Mia poked him the chest, “You lied to me, and I don’t care if it’s about your stupid little brother.”

“I’m sorry. I just… To most of the people I love, he’s better fake dead than alive.”

“That’s not the point, Connor.” She explained, eyes welling with angry tears, “You made a choice to not tell me the truth. How can you say you love me when you don’t trust me?”

“No, that’s not it.” He abruptly pulled at her arm, “Mia, Baby, wait… Tell me how I can make this better.”

“You can’t.”

William advised, stopping Connor from following her. “Just give Mia some space, bro. She’ll come around.”

“Will, don’t talk to him either.” His sister pointed out.

Gaze darting to Mia, her brother obliged, “Yeah, sure, okay.” Family loyalty. He mouthed, “Sorry.”

Mia sniffled, “Can you and J take me home? It’s getting really dark out.

“Of course, M. I’ll be right there.”

When Mia Queen didn’t want to be left alone, that was how anyone knew she was hurting. William and his fiancé Jamie stood on either side of Mia, arms draped over her shoulders. Connor watched his girlfriend walk away as if he was still as a statue stuck in the same spot forever.

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Felicity walked out first. John turned his back on them, leaving without a word. Oliver chased after Felicity.

“We do things our way.” Felicity grit, already devising a plan in her head. “I’m calling in the cavalry.”

FELICITY: RAGMAN, SPEEDY. TEAM MEETING AT THE BUNKER 8PM.

Oliver vowed, “Whatever it takes. We’ll stop this.”

His lips enveloped hers. They both breathed in the same air. After countless angry texts venting to Rory, he popped on by Smoak Tech.

The artist sat down at one of end of her desk, distracted as he played with Newton’s Cradle. He plopped down on a comfy blue loveseat.

“Hey, Rory, are you even listening to me?”

“Word for word.”

Felicity, in Overwatch mode, patting her thumbs over her Smoak Tech tablet, “So I’ve gained access to the bomb in Lizard Boy’s head. All you have to do is get close enough to Diaz in the field before the big boom.”

He deadpanned, “I hear you, boss. This isn’t our first go around with explosives. But…”

“But what? The man tried to murder me and my son and that bastard was going to let Oliver rot in prison for life.”

Rory mentioned, “You have a right to avenge your family, but remember vengeance only infects people with darkness. Are you sure you can come back from that?”

“I know I can.”

Her friend assured, “Alright. Well, after tonight it’ll all be over.”

“And my family will finally be safe.”

After Rory left, the CEO check on monthly updates. She angrily chewed on leftover chicken bits and scraped the bottom of her soup bowl. She tried to take her anger out on the heavy bag, but nothing worked. Felicity tore into a gift box of chocolates, teeth yanking at rich caramel inside each piece. Lily rapped at her door.

“Hey, Felicity. I think I have a way to improve the night mode feature on Cyrus.” Her CTO thought. She didn’t know where to look. Wrappers littered the floor. Tupperware was left leaking and strewn about her desk. And Felicity’s puching bag was knocked right off the hook, “What’s going on here?”

Her boss replied, “Team Arrow stuff bled into ST today.”

“Lay it on me, mama.” Lily obliged, patting a seat next to her on the leather loveseat.

Felicity gasped, not in her rights, “How did you know?”

Her best friend exhaled, beaming with a slight grin.

“Oh, I didn’t until just now.”

Felicity recapped the whole situation with Lily. And for the first time in their fourteen year friendship, Lily was left speechless with her mouth agape.

“Lily, say something.”

The brunette squeezed her shoulder, “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. I mean, I have nothing to equate it to Felicity, but you always find another way. Just do what feels right to you. No one is going to judge you for it.”

“On top of all that, I don’t know if I’m even ready to be a mom again.” The blonde hacker threw up her hands, chuckling bitterly. 

“Felicity, from what you’ve told me, you already love and want to protect this kid. That’s the first step. All the other stuff comes with experience. You and Oliver, you got this. You’re the best couple I know. And this baby is lucky to have both of you.”

She pursed her lips, “Mm, I haven’t exactly told Oliver yet.”

“What, why?”

“There just hasn’t been a good time.”

There wasn’t any time with work, helping a teenager navigate his awkward years, stopping an evil cult leader, and still managing to have some romantic moments. Felicity carried on with her day, but this op left a bad taste in her mouth.

Bunker lights whirred on. Green Arrow and Overwatch knew ARGUS was planning to use Diaz as bait to lure out the Ninth Circle in the open.Tinkly piano compositions played throughout a supposed art gala. Guests were dressed in their finest formal wear. Effervescent champagne flowed throughout the evening. Art buyers were chatting amongst themselves.

Popping his collar, Diaz greeted, “Hell of a shindig you throw, old timer. You and me, we have a score to settle. Where’s my money?”

“You are not in a position to make demands, Dragon.” Emiko reminded, pulling a knife from the holdster under her leggy red dress.

“No, amor.” Her lover recommended, “Do not overexert yourself on this jellyfish of a man. Emiko huffed like a bratty teenager. The mobster ordered with a wave of his hand.“Virgil, please see it to it that the trash gets taken out.” 

Spartan alerted Harbinger and the ARGUS team, “Task Force X, Epsilon formation around Dragon.”

Priceless gold vases from ruins in China were nearly shattered in an on-going rucas. A black arrow clattered on the ground, and a young brunette woman was backed into a corner. Thea smirked under her red hood. Lights flickered for under five minutes as bystanders ran out of there screaming in a major panic.

“We can’t,” Evelyn growled, half of face burnt and peeling as she was trapped like a fish in the net arrow Thea set for her.

Speedy confirmed, pressing her comm, “Artemis is ready for transfer. Overwatch, do you copy?”

“Roger that, Speedy. Update status on Cupid, China White, and Kane, Honey? I mean, Green Arrow.”

He checked in, “They won’t be going anywhere for a while.”

The Emerald archer had those three hanging from the ceiling like a chandelier thanks to a sticky web arrow designed by Overwatch herself.

“Excellent, how’d the new web arrow work out, my love?”

Cupid gagged, “Ugh, I still can’t believe you ditched me for that blonde. Call me when the divorce is final.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” China complained, kneeing Cupid in the ribs.

“Your design worked like a charm, Baby.” He chuckled, yanking off his night vision mask, “Just don’t call me Spider-Man.”

“Excellent.”

Oliver insisted, “Promise me you’ll stay close to Ragman.”

“She’s on my six.” Ragman reassured in a garbled voice.

Diaz grit, “Weaklings.”

Said the gangster who ran from the Ninth Circle’s hired muscle like a little punk. He vaulted out of the gala faster than a marathon runner. Though Diaz barreled straight into Virgil.

“There is no point in running, Ricardo.” Dante’s right hand man threatened cryptically, “Treachery and betrayal will only end in suffering.”

“Virgil, let him go. Please take care of green uninvited guest.”

He bowed, “Very well, sir.”

Felicity’s sneakers pounded against the concrete. She and Rory chased after Diaz. He came on a dead end. Rory used his magic rags to pin Diaz against a heavy metal door. Felicity pulled out Anatoly’s gun and took it off safety.

The gangster taunted, “It’s like I said before, sweetheart, you’ll never have what it takes. You don’t have the guts to kill me.”

Felicity cocked the gun. Her hands were steady. She’d been training for this very moment.

“Oh, I do, and I am stronger than you will ever be. Which is why I cannot let you go free.”

She fired a round, eyes cold, unfeeling and succinct. Her tone was final. She was more than ready to kill him. The bullet nicked a rib, and the source of her constant nightmare slumped lifeless against a heavy door.

Ragman declared in a distorted voice, “It’s over, Felicity.”

To his surprise, not one breath later, Diaz sputtered awake again. He gasped in a desperate bid for air.

“What the fuck is going on here?” The eyes in her teammates darkened mask widened in wonder.

Overwatch demonstrated the green residue from the barrel, “Tranquilizer bullet. All the pain of a regular bullet without death. Even though that’s what this fucker truly deserves. I am better than you. And I will never sacrifice who I am for the likes of you, you bastard.”

“Please return Mr. Diaz to Slabside.” Lyla relayed to her agents.

The hacker reiterated, “Slabside? I thought Dante was the main objective and the whole Suicide Squad plan for ARGUS.”

“Consider this mine and Johnny’s first step in a long list of apologies.” Lyla said, slipping her communicator back in her clutch.

Oliver knocked out Virgil with two jabs and a kick to the chest. He groaned, signaling for his boss Dante. Fists flew like fans of fury. Knuckles cracked against bone. The mob boss went for Oliver’s knee, his weak spot the archer landed flat on his back.

“Stand down,” Spartan commanded, loading his trusty glock.

The mob boss declared, hand wrapped around a glock like a security blanket, “Your father was correct. It is clear you are not meant to be the leader of our organization.”

“Bye brother.” Emiko smirked, vaulting off the balcony hand-in-hand with Dante.

The duo disappeared from the museum without a trace. Boots thudded onto a sidewalk. Emiko looked deeply in Dante’s eyes. He saved her, and she would forever be grateful. They would do anything for each other.

Her lover reminded, cupping her cheeks, “I believe you have some business to attend to, my dearest.”

“Understood.”

Diaz was in the back of an armored police truck. The engine clunked and rumbled. Tires screeched as they spun right in a side wall at Slabside. She clubbed the drivers with a kendo stick. Emiko moved like shadow dressed in red ninja gear from head to toe.

He gruffed, “What are you doing here, ponytail?”

Emiko flicked one of Dante’s gold coins. An unknown gas hissed out of the supposed peso looking device. The ninja tossed a lighter in the back of the truck. His body instantly burst into flames. He screamed “Help me!” Though it did nothing. Emiko jumped away from Diaz, yet fire reflect in her big brown eyes. She rather enjoyed setting their world on fire and watching it burn.

“Diaz will no longer be a problem, Grand Master.”

Caressing her phoenix tattoo, Dante splashed Holy water on her forehead as she was praised by the entire cult, “Thank you, Madame Lacroix. You have served me well. Please put him with the others.”

A large gold urn with a red dragon clinked next another urn of the similar design. Labels read Diaz and Dover in Aramaic lettering an empty spot left on the shelf for Oliver Queen. Emiko sipped deep red wine from a yellow gold chalice adorned with huge rubies. She basked in the glory of her latest kill by a crackling fire.

Felicity returned home before Oliver. The hacker changed out of her mission gear into some cozy floral pink pajamas. She let Raisa go for the evening and checked in on William, who was drifting in and out of sleep. The expectant mother ran a gentle hand through his hair.

“Hey,” William uttered in a soft groggy voice, sounding more and more like his father every day.

“Shh! Go back to sleep. I just wanted to check in. I, uh, have to tell your dad some pretty big news.”

“What?”

She whispered the little secret in her son’s ear.

His lips lifted in a tired grin, “No way. That’s why you’ve been acting so weird.”

Putting the ‘weird’ comment aside, his step-mother nodded with glee.

“Don’t tell him I told you first. We’ll talk more about it in the morning, so for now get some shuteye, Buddy.”

William drifted off to dreamland as soon as his head hit the pillow. Felicity suddenly had a hankering for some ice cream. She sat cross-legged on the counter, eating some spoonfuls straight of the scround. Her body hummed with excitement.

Archer beeped in announcement, “Oliver Queen now entering Queen residence.”

“Hm, no more ‘the Green Arrow’?” He asked, propped on his forearm before he tenderly brushed back a few stray locks.

With a mouthful, she answered, “Mmph, Ah, I thought it’d be a good way to keep you on your toes.”

“Okay.”

“How’d your meeting with Lyla go?” 

“Uh, interesting. After the Suicide Squad debacle, Lyla and Dig were asked to step down from their positions at ARGUS. But Lyla says they want to start own agency.”

Her forehead crinkled, “What kind of agency?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Uh, lord knows that despite this past year, John and Lyla try to be everyone’s knights in shining armor."

“Mint chip?” Her husband figured with a subject change, noting the subtle chocolate smear at the corner of her mouth.

She offered a spoonful, “Hmm… You want some?”

“Nah, thanks I’m good.” Oliver resisted, though he sneaked a tiny taste of mint chip when he pecked her lips. They were cool to the touch.

Felicity explained, hugging her knee, “Mm, just needed a little comfort food after the night we had.”

“A night that could have ended very differently.”

His wife surmised “You want to know why I didn’t kill Diaz.”

“Mm-hm,” nodded her husband.

She mentioned stepping off the counter as she put away her ice cream, “I wanted to, and I was ready to. But then I realized killing Diaz was going to prove anything. Though, I will admit I did get some satisfaction out of shooting him with that tranquilizer bullet.”

“That’s fair.”

“The whole reason I wanted Diaz dead was to protect our family, and…” Felicity thought carefully, resting her hands on his chest, “What our family needs is a fresh start, one in the light just like you’re doing because I want our children to know that they are the most important things to us, and that we would do anything to protect them.”

Oliver cleared his throat, hoping he hadn’t misheard her, “Um, you said children?”

“I’m pregnant.” She confessed with a breathy giggle.

He whispered, eyes gleaming with joy, “Oh my God. C’mere.”

Oliver and Felicity embraced in a tight hug, swaying in each others’ arms. Her hands gently combed through his hair. He breathed her in, scents of mint chocolate, her perfumey floral shampoo, and home.

“Oh, I’m so happy, you’re happy. Because I was so nervous. There was never going to be a right time to tell you. And I went back and forth to figure out if I should do some sort of cutesy reveal, but that’s never been me. And I…”

Oliver cut off her anxious babble with a searing kiss.

She hummed, playfully scratching his stubble, “Thank was a nice way of getting the butterflies in my belly to quiet down.”

“Anything with you is perfect, Felicity. You know I never thought I’d get a chance to be a dad again until I met you.”

“Nooo! You knew way back then that we’d be married and have kids. You did not.”

“Well, okay, no, I didn’t. But I was hoping that one day, I’d be ready. I’d be deserving of your love because you are my always, Felicity.

Felicity’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. The expectant mother stood on her tippy toes for another hug. She murmured against his neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her husband whispered, hand slipping down to her belly. Felicity’s palm blanked over his, “I love both of you so much.”


	8. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the extra Olicity scenes.

( _Originally via Arrow 715 "Training Day"_ )

Sand slid down an hourglass. William had a pen ready to jot down the official time of Oliver’s specialty arrow test. Felicity draped a white lab over her gray sports bra and purple floral yoga pants. She held a stopwatch in her palm. Oliver stood shirtless in his khakis. He blew out a breath in anticipation, staring down inanimate targets as if they were actual foes.

“Ready,” the archer gruffed, his tone succinct and firm.

Felicity queued, “Now!”

Three tennis balls whizzed out from the launcher. Oliver fired a green fletched arrow. He pressed a tiny button on his bow that split one arrow into three smaller arrows. The tennis balls were swiftly pinned to the black back wall.

“Will, time please?”

Their son reported, showing her his messy scrawl on the sheet, “Five seconds flat.”

“Woo!” His step-mother cheered, “That’s a sixty percent improvement from last time.”

The first trial run of the mult-arrow did not go so well. The arrows didn’t split on command.”

Oliver chuckled, “That’s great work, Babe.”

“Ah, ah, ah.” She popped her lab coat collar. “What do we call me when I’m in this little number?”

Her boys sighed in unison, reciting, “That’s great work, Mrs. Smoak-Queen, our almighty overlord and genius inventor.”

The hacker preened with a bright smile, “Thank you.”

“You know,” William muttered to his father, “I think she’s letting the inventor vibe go to her head.”

His dad replied in a hushed tone, “Ah, just let her have this. Next time we’ll call her a genius and leave at that.”

“I heard that you two.” The blonde hacker noted in mock seriousness as she filled out the rest of her report.

Oliver and William grimaced, sucking air through their teeth.

“Yikes!” They played along.

Felicity’s flip flops smacked against the floor when she rejoined her husband and son. She shot them a pointed look, face pinched together. However, the cheeky little grin that followed a second later was a major giveaway. They all broke out into laughter.

He bit his lip before a smirk tugged on Oliver’s mouth.

Her husband reiterated, “Seriously, though, that’s amazing work, Baby. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. The multi-arrow can essentially triple the amount of space you have in your quiver.”

Felicity’s lab coat swished as it slipped off her shoulders. Oliver was being cute by placing two soft smooches on her hands. The very same hands that created ninety percent of his speciality arrows. He welded the basic design, and his wife tricked out his weapons. Oliver and Felicity truly were a perfect match. Their noses touched ever so slightly. They breathed in the same air.

William directed with a hand wave, “Oh, just kiss each other already.”

Oliver’s callused hands delicately draped over Felicity’s supple round cheeks. His thumbs pooled in her dimples. She smiled into the kiss. His hands slowly drifted from her cheeks to her lower back. Their skin practically adhered together with sweat from their workout earlier this morning. She swayed in his arms, forgetting their son was right in front of them.

“Okay, okay. Not that much.” The teenager insisted, peeking through his fingertips. He reminded with a hand raise, “I’m still in the Bunker here. Hello?”

His longer stubble tangled with her hair at the crown of her head.

“Sorry, buddy.” He apologized, teeth shining with a boyish grin.

Felicity’s response was muffled in her man’s bare chest, “Our bad.”

His step-mother blushed and giggled like she was a teenager again. William huffed out annoyances under his breath. The teenager grumbled about his adorably sappy parents. He rolled his eyes and almost wished he could hide in his red letterman jacket like a baby turtle.

“Ugh, remind me again why I asked to go to the Bunker with you two this morning?”

His father jogged William’s memory, “You said you wanted to head with us because you were sick of Raisa giving you granola and fruit for breakfast.”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity added, “Raisa knows what she's talking about. Granola and certain fruits are super foods.”

“Yeah, yeah, I guess.”

William’s impromptu schedule change didn’t mix up the breakfast routine like he hoped. Oliver made William eat a homemade berry bowl with more granola and fruit than Greek yogurt, and Felicity poured their son a tall glass of ice cold milk. Although he did manage to sneak a sip of her decaf vanilla latte.

The elevator dinged, and double doors slid open to reveal John Diggle in an Army sweatshirt and khakis. Sara and J.J. were walking on either side of him.

Uncle John greeted with a fist bump, “‘Sup, little man.”

“Daddy, Will’s not little.” Sara declared, tugging on her father’s khakis. She stretched her arm as high as it could go, “He’s this big.”

He guffawed, fingers combing through her curls, “Well, he’s still little to me. I didn’t expect you to be here, William. Everything okay?”

With a pop, the teenager replied simply, “Yep.”

He was a young man of little words just like his father.

“William wanted a little change of pace.” Oliver explained, gaze darting his son.

Felicity remembered, “Plus Raisa took a vacation day to visit her mother in Hub City.” She told their kid, “Hey, bud. Your dad and I going to hop in the shower… Ugh, um.” She caught an unfortunate whiff of John and Oliver’s post-workout odors, “And then we’ll take you to school. Okay?”

Dig realized, “Are you alright, Felicity?”

“Uh-huh, yeah.” She exhaled as a wave of nausea hit her, “Sure, never better.”

“Well, actually…” Oliver desperately wanted to tell John the big news. Felicity elbowed him in the sides. His toned abs sometimes felt like a goddamn brick wall, yet he still yelped, “Ow! Never mind.”

Their friend’s eyes darted between his team, “Is there something I’m missing here?”

“Daddy, you smell like old stinky socks,” Sara pointed out with sass, pinching her nose.

J.J added, fanning his nose, “And yucky bell peppers.”

“Gee, thanks guys.” He ruffled both their hair. With a clap, Uncle John offered, “If you can bear the smell, I can drop you off to school, William.”

Felicity checked in, slinging a cold wet towel around her neck, “You sure, John?”

“We don’t want you to go out of your way.” Oliver reckonked, fingertips splayed out over his wife’s lower back.”

“Nonsense. Starling Middle is a hop, skip, and a jump from Sara and J.J’s pre-school.”

J.J. complained, throwing his little toy fire truck, “I don’t want to go to school!”

The toddler laid down the floor kicking, screaming, and crying about how he hates preschool. Sara palmed her face with a head shake. John, a former master sergeant, talked down suicide bombers from pulling the trigger. However, his son was something else. Oliver and Felicity pursed their lips in unison, remaining mum.

“If it’s cool with Mom and Dad, I’ll tag along.”  They nodded to give him an okay. William squatted down to the boy. Sara handed him a soft plushie Dalmatian dressed as a firefighter, “Then maybe we could all play with Marshall on the way there. How does that sound, Johnny?”

Felicity gave William a thumbs-up, which echoed Oliver’s proud lopsided smirk.

The toddler shrieked, “Nooo!”

“Tough crowd.” Dig ordered, adopting his Army officer tone. He hauled the boy up over his shoulder, “We’re going.”

“Ugh, boys.” Sara sighed in exasperation.

They bid with a nod, “Thanks John.”

William wondered what he had just gotten himself into. But before the elevator doors closed, he took one long look at his parents. They were already in their own conversation with their backs turned to him. Oliver and Felicity wore each and every scar like a badge of honor. They were strong, confident, and so badass. He’d take a loud car ride over what his parents had to endure every single day.

Oliver tasted salt when he kissed her sweaty temple, “Morning sickness? You don’t feel warm.”

“Yep.”

It was a wonder that Felicity didn’t trip over her own feet as she raced to the Bunker’s bathrooms in flip flops. Oliver trailed right behind her. Felicity’s knees cracked as she retched the contents of her breakfast in the towel.

“I’m sorry, Felicity.” Her husband said, frowning as he clearly felt guilty.

She wiped her mouth, “Those banana pancakes were delicious the first time. Not so good coming back up. Ooh!”

Felicity lurched forward again, and gags reverberated in the toilet bowl. Oliver draped another cool wet towel on her neck.

He rubbed small soothing circles over her back, “I got you, Baby.”

The tech mogul managed to regain her bearings. She brushed her teeth vigorously, gargling with mouthwash. She and Oliver hopped in their shower together. No time for fun. Although his magic hands, as Felicity called them, kneaded over that sore back. They got dressed for work, but soon Oliver got an unexpected call from Captain Pike.

“Captain, you want my team to what?” Oliver questioned in his Green Arrow modulated voice. “You want my team to teach SCPD cadets?”

Felicity mouthed silently, “No, no, no.”

“He sounds desperate.” Her husband mouthed back. Her telltale worried brow crinked. She made a hand gesture that read “Fine. Go ahead.” The archer assured, “We’ll be there by 9AM sharp.”

His wife grumbled in disbelief, “Yeah, sure. This will be a piece of cake.”

**➳**

They met up with John at the police department. They were required to wear fuddy duddy blue t-shirts with an SCPD logo, black jeans, and matching combat boots. The trio stood alongside Captain Frank Pike and Sergeant Bingsley.

“Morning recruits.” Captain Pike addressed.

They all stood at attention with a word.

“The captain here seems to think this band of yahoos can teach you better than me.” Sergeant Bingsley scoffed.

Pike cut in with a confident smirk, “Because they can, Bingsley.”

Smiles and pride mused across every Original Team Arrow members’ face.

“But these three vigilantes are in our house, so they play by our rules. He addressed the team with grit. “You got that.”

Felicity bounced on her toes, “Loud and clear.”

Bingsley aptly reminded, “Becoming a part of the SCPD is a great honor. The whole city will be watching you, holding you to the highest standard. These three think their hot shits. But now that they’re working alongside us, so they need to learn how we do things.”

“Or listen to Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle, and Mrs. Smoak-Queen. They have a lot of experience.” Pike cleared his throat, so easily undermining his subordinate.

“Frank!” The stout officer growled.

Pike waved off with a chuckle, “Go ‘head. Finish your little speech, Bingsley.”

“We have rules, protocol, and abiding by them is critical.” Bingsly believed.

Pike shook his head with an amused grin.

The sergeant recited, “The use of excessive force will not be tolerated. Your objective is to diffuse the situation — not escalate it.”

Oliver and an SCPD recruit circled around a training mat like lions waiting to pounce. The man lunged at Oliver, throwing an obviously fake cross jab. He tried to kick the archer. They grunted when the recruit tried to gain the upper hand. However, Oliver grabbed the man’s leg and effortlessly flipped his opponent like a pancake in one move.

“Sorry.” Oliver said with a sly eyebrow raise, not sounding apologetic at all. Felicity fiddled with her wedding band and engagement ring nervously. She then hid a giggle behind her palm and that sense of pride she felt for her man.

The archer clarified, “Sometimes criminals will not use the same level of restraint as you would use on them. The key is to observe. Work off of instinct. Find their weak spot, and diffuse the situation how you see fit.”

Recruits furiously scribbled down notes from Oliver’s lesson. One even asked for an autograph.

Bingsley carried on, “Firearms should only be used as a last resort. Do not discharge your weapon unless you are fired upon, or your life depends on it.”

John reassembled and loaded his Glock before the recruit next to him even opened his weapon.

“Mm, looks like you need to work on that speed, brother.” Dig sneaked a whistle from under his SCPD issued t-shirt, “Practice drills, let’s go!”

He ran multiple practice reps like a World Cup winning soccer coach.

Bingsley pointed out, “All evidence against a suspect must be gathered within the parameters of the law. Any evidence not obtained in that manner will be deemed inadmissible.”

“Don’t worry, we don’t use Internet Explorer here,” A young IT analyst assured with a bright toothy grin.

Felicity grimaced. What they used wasn’t much better. She wasn’t sure if she was queasy because of her pregnancy, or this utter blatant use of technology from the Stone Age. Security footage, digital reports, and processing speed lagged like it was the turn of the millennium again.

The hacker twiddled her thumbs, itching to get her hands behind a keyboard. “Yeah, can I take a crack at that?”

The young woman obliged, “Sure,” nearly falling out her desk chair.

The hacker’s fingertips ran across the keyboard, gaze flicking from her input code to the data on the screen. Felicity worked faster than anyone else could process.

She cracked her knuckles, “See? Nothing a little NLCSC algorithm couldn’t fix.”

The crowd had a handful of questions, and there was an odd little fellow who wanted her to sign his face. Oliver sneaked in the digital forensics department. He quietly rubbed her shoulder before he pressed a long smooch to her forehead. One of his favorite things about working with Felicity was watching her brilliant mind race to figure out a solution.

“In tactical situations, avoid suspect-based decisions. That only leads to chaos and conclusion.”

Oliver taught, “Well, first, it’s always important to case the area.”

“Keep your eyes open, and keep yourself aware of any blind spots,” Felicity continued, using a red laser pointer to highlight an alleyway at Slate Street.

John finished, “Your partner becomes your family out in the field. Protect one another.”

“And, above all, follow all the orders from your commanding officer on site. Wearing an SCPD uniform is a true honor. It isn’t just a uniform. It’s a symbol of the law, of justice, and of transparency.” Bingsley concluded.

Pike appeased, “Thank you Sergeant Bingsley. Any questions?”

A redhead recruit raised her hand way up high.

“Yes, Cadet Sanders?”

The probie boasted, “I’d like to go a few rounds with the Green Arrow. I could teach him a thing or two.”

Oliver smirked confidently.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself, my love.” Felicity warned in a whisper, “Cadet Kelly Sanders’ cousin is Rhonda Rousey. She taught her everything she knows.”

Her eyebrows waggled as she watched the victorious grin fade from his face. Oliver pulled punches and defensive moves with the sergeant watching over them like a hawk. Felicity was denied access to update SCPD’s system due to paper pushers and protocol. And Bingsley snapped John’s whistle right off the chain.

**➳**

Original Team Arrow met up near the front entrance by the processing department. Stilettos clacked against the marble floor as soon as Mayor Pollard entered the station.

With a Manila folder tucked under her arm, Pollard bellowed, “Pike! What is the meaning behind all this showboating?”

“Ma’am, I believe it’s time we try to come up with a compromise Star City heroes one and all.” The captain vouched, scratching the back of his head.

Pike and Pollard engaged in a shouting match over which method was right and more effective. The team watched this argument as if it was a tennis match, eyes ping ponging back and forth between the hotheaded duo. Felicity subtly e-mailed their ally crime statistics since Oliver had returned home. That won Pike’s case.

“Fine. I suppose you can all be deputized for now.” Pollard relented with a heavy sigh.

Pike thought, “I believe I have a better solution to that problem, Ms. Mayor. I’ll have my guys send you my proposal by the end of the week.”

Pollard nodded in agreement.

She warned, “You three will work under the confines of the law, not in the way you once did. As of today, you work for the SCPD now, and this arrangement is on a provisional basis.”

Dig bobbed his head, keeping certain thoughts to himself.

“Your actions will determine how long it lasts.”

Oliver hummed, “Mm-hm.”

Pollard was nearly half Felicity’s height, yet she was as intimidating as a prize fighter. She breezed between Oliver and Felicity like a hurricane.

“Well, she really seems to like us.” Felicity joked sarcastically.

The team muddled on with their day. Dig was watching William, Sara, and J.J. while Oliver and Felicity went out to pick up groceries.

“Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak-Queen, now entering Queen residence.” Archer announced.

Looking up from his science homework, William greeted, “Hey, how are you? How was work?”

Felicity slammed the front door, and William nearly jumped five feet.

He huffed, “I guess that answers my questions.”

“Uh-huh, and that’s our cue to leave.” John gave Sara a piggyback ride while J.J. hugged his leg, “Good luck, little man.”

“Thanks Uncle John.” William waved to him and the kids, murmuring under his breath, “I’ll need it.”

His parents chimed, putting on happy faces, “Hey, buddy.”

“Hey.” He hesitated. William sensed the tension, grabbed his textbook, and went to his room, “Call me when dinner’s ready. Okay. Thanks. Bye.”

Felicity’s lips pursed in a thin line. She sighed, “I’ve officially scared him off, didn’t I?”

“We’ll talk to him in a minute. Why does this arrangement with Pollard bother your so much?”

She complained, “Can you believe we did all that work with Pike only for it to be micromanaged by the mayor? We’re not police officers, Oliver. We never will be.”

“Well, I know we’re not used to doing things by the book, but maybe this partnership is what’s best for the city.” He countered, stepping closer to his wife.

Felicity and Oliver put away groceries. Felicity slammed drawers like she was angry with them for existing. Oliver was much more calm as he planned out their dinner for tonight.

Felicity mentioned. “She’s seen what we can do. I mean, she knows what we’re capable of.”

“True. But just trust me, Honey. Pike has our backs. Right now I think it’s best that we keep our heads down and not argue with Pollard.”

His wife deadpanned with a hand on her hip, “What?”

“Are you hungry? Do you want a tartine? Some sauteed broccolini or something like that?” He offered. His voice was so serene. Her husband clearly wanted to change the subject, twiddling his fingers anxiously.

Felicity queried, “As much as I appreciate the ‘master chef’ initiative that you got going on here. Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you? Because you are one hundred percent agreeable and zen about this whole play nice with police deal.”

“I want this partnership to be done right and legitimate from the start for William.” He looked back at their son’s bedroom door, gaze flickering to her belly, “And for our baby. We need to do things right for both of them.”

“This partnership is not going to work if she forgets who she’s hired.”

He insisted, “This partnership has to work, Felicity. Even if it means working with the SCPD for right now. Not hiding in the shadows will keep our family all together. And I truly believe that what’s best for the city and what’s best for our family is working honestly and openly with each other. 

“Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?” She playfully grabbed his stubbly chin.

He drew out her like a decadent chocolate sauce.

“ _Felicity_. If this works, then we can stay here in Star City. William and our other child can grow up safely.”

Her eyes slipped shut with a heavy sigh.

“Well, if you believe what’s best for the city and what is ultimately best for our growing family, then I agree. We’re a team, too.” Felicity may not have totally agreed, but right now, she felt safe in her husband’s arms. She trusted him no matter what.

“Always.”

Their lips fell into a chaste kiss as they smiled. Oliver pecked her lips again before they broke apart.

His wife requested, forehead wrinkling with worry, “Except maybe, we don’t, you know until the city’s safe, and our family is really secure that we don’t you know, tell anybody else about what’s going on in here.” She light drummed her fingertips over her baby belly. “Because I think it’s too early.”

“Okay.” He agreed softly, a tiny smile lifting his lips.

Felicity continued, pressing her forehead into his chest, “I mean, it’s way too soon, and I don’t want anybody crying, or asking about, like if we’re having a boy or a girl. And none of that mess yet, especially from my mother.”

“Yeah, yeah, for the city.” Oliver concurred with a head shake, “And for our family. It’s for a better future.”

His wife was pleased, cupping her hands, “Yay!”

Their mouths collided in a third kiss that night. He held her close and didn’t want to pull back until they heard a creak of their son’s bedroom door.

“We schway?” William wondered, staying behind the door.

His step-mother assured, “We’re cool. We’re schway. Whatever. It’s just boring work stuff that got me all whipped up to eleven. But hey, your dad was just about to make some tartines for dinner.”

“I’m on it.” Her husband responded diligently.

William’s eyebrow quirked, “I’ve never had that. What’s a tartine?”

“What? You’ve never had a tartine. Well, they’re your father's Richie Rich way of talking about a super yummy open faced sandwich.” Felicity described the deliciousness of a tartine. She teased, “But he always has to be Mr. Fancy Pants. He didn’t grow in the real world like you and me, kid.”

As a former trust fund baby, he had no argument there. Oliver prepared his meason plaus on the cutting board — finely diced multi-colored heirloom tomatoes, verdant creamy avocado, and some rough chopped baby kale. He quickly grilled a couple of chicken breasts, simply seasoned with salt and fresh ground pepper. Oliver took in a big whiff, letting the grill pan speak to him. He loved the sexy sound of that sizzle.

Their son sniffed, “It smells good.”

“Is it ready yet? I’m starving.” Felicity noted, “I’m also nauseated.”

“Woah. Thanks for the warning.”

William moved one stool over just in case he had to avoid a vomit splash zone.

She huffed out a chuckle, “Love you too, kid.”

Oliver set down three plates of assembled tartines. He adopted a French accent, “Voila! That is how our dinners are completed at Chez Queen.”

“Don’t, don’t do the accent.” The fourteen year old said in all seriousness.

Felicity’s eyebrow arched, “That’s the second most unsexy thing you’ve ever done, Oliver. How? You speak four languages. The first was that monstrosity of a goatee.”

“Yeah, that was… that was definitely untenable.”

Felicity and William shared laughs with him. Sure, Oliver knew they were poking fun at him. The drab gray apartment walls seemed to muddle, akin to murky water colors. His wife and son were the brightest things in that kitchen. The apartment fell away in his mind, but his happy little family was in vibrant screaming color. And their combined laughter was his favorite sound. Oliver took a moment to revel in the bliss. He had everything he’d ever wanted in life, and new dreams covered up his recent trauma. For now, anyway.

“Oliver, Honey, sit down and eat before your food gets cold please.”

He informed, “Tartines taste good cold, too.”

“ _Oliver._ ”

He parked his behind on the barstool next to his wife. In actuality, Felicity spoke to him with mushy avocado rolling around on one side of her mouth. And William belched his ABC’s after guzzling a can of root beer that Felicity sneaked to him when Oliver’s attention was on the stove. But this was real. The three, well, four of them counting the baby were all together. And it was perfect. 

The archer rubbed his hands together like a little boy on Christmas Day, “Okay, time to dig in.”

The first bite delighted everyone’s tastebuds. Grilled chicken was tender and moist. Kale was a blank canvas, but that quick sautee gave it a nice pop of green. Tomato jam had a nice acidic punch, which cut through the smooth avocado. His teeth crunched against a dark, almost burnt rye bread. Oliver exhaled in a content sigh, thinking of an even better future.

“You alright?” Felicity asked, peering over her glasses to examine his face.

He hummed, caressing her cheek, “Mm-hm.”

They were just really lucky to have each other.

**➳**

Sunlight seeped through the gray bulletproof curtains at the balcony by Oliver and Felicity’s bedroom. Wide rays crested over massive office buildings. Smoak Tech’s logo was highlighted brilliantly. Warm orange rays peeked in from a curtain sliver, darting over Felicity’s face.

The CEO griped, shielding her eyes, “No. Why, sun? It’s too early.”

Her husband was still out like a light. Oliver’s breathing evened out face first on his pillow. Unfortunately, Felicity’s bladder made itself known with this annoying little prickle.

“Oh, okay. I’m up. I’m up. You win this round, body.”

Felicity relieved herself swiftly, flushing the toilet. Oliver rolled over and found the other side of the bed was empty. He thought he heard his wife in the bathroom.

“‘Lis, do you need my help?” His voice was still gravelly and roughened with sleep.

His wife intoned, “Um, no, I think I can pee by myself. I’ve been doing it on my own for twenty-nine years.”

“Almost thirty.” Oliver teased playfully.

Felicity corrected, “Not until the end of July, Queen.”

“You’re right. You’re right.”

She crawled back into bed with her man. It may have been spring. However, this weather was unseasonably hot. It was a sleep butt naked with a fan level of heat.

His wife blew out a breath, “I swear your child makes me want to pee like a faucet already. And I’m not even through with my first trimester yet.”

“Oh, so they’re only my child when they’re bad. Is that how this is going to go?”

“Yes.” 

He lightly pinched her shoulder. Oliver coughed, his fingertips moving every which way. He tickled her, and she desperately tried to dodge. Their sheets were rumpled. Felicity broke out in a giggle fit, accidentally scratching his shark bite scar with her big toe.

Oliver assured, reading that lip bite as worry, “A little kick never hurt me.”

He would never admit to how the most recent stab wound from Slabside still sent a small ache across his ribs.

“I know.”

Oliver had so many scars — arrow grazes, acid burns, bullet wounds, shark bite, surgical wounds that didn’t properly, and smaller marks from being forcibly tattooed.

His wife whispered without thinking, “You have a lot of scars.”

She kissed the most recent one under his ribcage, and he tensed with a sharp inhale.

“You have your own badass warrior wounds.” He blurted out, failing at an attempt to sound light.

Felicity knew he wished she never got them. But they were proof, proof that she survived these past seven years and came out stronger than before. Felicity’s back was littered in surgical scars from her spinal correction procedures and biostimulant implant check ups. Her stomach, which currently protected their beautiful baby, had a few bullet grazes. Same with both shoulders now, and the simplest one was a patch job on her that Oliver did himself. That mark before a mission in Markovia with Team Flash. Oliver’s former friend Ghasi Lazarov shot Felicity and Dig with darts that implanted sophisticated listening devices in their legs just underneath the skin.

Felicity wondered, “Do they still hurt?”

“Sometimes.” Oliver confessed with a shrug, lifting his wife up with a deep breath, “Yours?”

She mused cutely, “Once in awhile, so thank you for always kissing them better.”

Those stern lines of regret that wrinkled his face eased away with a breathy chuckle. He peppered smooches on her belly at that remark.

“You’re cute. You know that, right?”

“You’re okay too, Oliver. I mean, I guess as far as husbands go.”

**➳**

His response was cut off by a call from Captain Pike. He needed Team Arrow’s assistance to catch a gang who called themselves Los Halcones. They were making a weapons trade by nightfall. Oliver and Felicity dropped William off to school after breakfast. Sergeant Bingsley debriefed the trio on the op.

Oliver noted, “I’ve never even heard of these Los Halcones.”

“Massive family gang from south of the border in TJ. Arrived here in Star City right around the time you got sent to prison, brother.” John filled in the gap.

Felicity checked recent appearances from these gang members in the city.

She zoomed in who they believed was Los Halcones boss, “Looks like they’re making another weapons drop at an abandoned warehouse in Penny Town. Her forehead crinkled. “Ugh, what does every bad guy we know always go for the abandoned warehouse? I’ll head down the Bunker, and see if we can…”

Sergeant Bingsley whistled at Felicity. She shot him a glare that read “Excuse me? Did you just call me like a dog? You better watch that tone, idiot “

Oliver growled at the stout sergeant.

“Our apologies, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. However, protocol dictates as a deputized vigilante, you’re now part of the SCPD. And you must work here with our digital forensics unit.”

“Fine.”

Mayor Pollard waltzed into the station like she owned the place with her bodyguards carrying armfuls of boxes.

As if on cue, the mayor informed, “You are also required to use Star City PD issue weapons and none of those silly Halloween costumes.”

Dig protested, “They are not Halloween costumes.”

**➳**

The moon hung in a clear darkened sky. Felicity was in Overwatch mode with William in tow. He was busy button bashing a Pokémon game on his blue Gameboy.

Their resident IT analyst Brenna sneered, “I didn’t know this was bring your kid to work night. Doesn’t this precocious little tyke have a bedtime?

“Don’t you have to go home to feed your nine cats or something?” William retorted with a snort, not looking away from the Detective Pikachu on his screen.

His step-mother approved, wanting a high-five, “Nice one!”

Their palms slapped together, and Brenna’s anger was at a rolling boil.

“Just let grown-ups work, Billy.” She growled.

His step-mother corrected, wishing she had laser vision, “It’s William.”

She grumbled. Brenna put her hand near William’s face as she wanted stick her gum in his hair.

“Get out of my son’s face now.” Felicity threatened like a true mama bear, slapping Brenna’s wrist, “Unless you want to lose that hand, bitch.”

William pretended not to hear that last word, but his bright blue eyes gleamed with pride. The gang bust was a total disaster. Felicity couldn’t track their suspects properly because the department’s system lagged like a snail trying to play catch up with a hare. A firefight ensued when Oliver told them to case the area in the first place. He also kept reaching behind him, hoping to find his quiver. But Oliver and Dig had use standard issue weapons as opposed to their cool toys. Four bodies dropped. Two of them were Los Halcones brothers. The other two were John Does, according to Washington state records. And a couple rookie SCPD officers were injured in the fray as well.

Overwatch wanted a sitrep, “Green Arrow, are you and Spartan okay?”

“We’re fine. Their guys are doing too well.” Green Arrow reported as he chased down a guy in a leather jacket with a skull t-shirt, “I have eyes on LH’s right hand man. Can you locate El Jefe?”

Her nails drummed against the keyboard, “Already on it.”

She followed the blinking skull indicator on the map. The screen flickered and froze before it faded to black. “Damn it.”

“What just happened?” Her husband grit, providing cover fire for John as he was saving a rookie cop, “I lost visual on LH’s number two.”

Felicity growled, “I was tracking El Jefe until this dinosaur of a system just froze.”

Felicity slammed her fist into the desk. Much like his father would do, William squeezed her shoulder. He then intertwined their fingertips, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. He’d seen his dad and step-mom do this countless times, and it actually calmed her. Felicity exhaled, sitting back down in the rolling chair.

“I-I don’t know how this happened,” Brenna sputtered, trying to get the video feed back online.

Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I already told you. Your system lags, and your process speed sucks. If you’d just let me update the goddamn SCPD system, we wouldn’t be in this fracking mess.”

William felt the warmth at Overwatch’s temporary workstation.

“Be careful, bud.” His step-mother snatched his hand away.

Brenna ordered, “Yeah, keep your sticky jam hands off the monitor, runt.”

“I’m fourteen.” William countered, “And your entire setup needs new cooling systems. What are these the clearance fans from Tech Village? I mean, were these still in stock when I was born?”

Brenna tried to protest. They worked with a decade old system, so she didn’t have grounds to argue.

“Ha! My fourteen year old just pwned you.”

He slapped his forehead, “Please don’t do the victory dance.”

**➳**

Thankfully, Felicity did not do her winning dance. Although, she did settle for a fist bump. The same night, Jean followed up on the little arrangement she made with Ben Turner. They met in the Slabside cafeteria with no other prisoners in sight.

Jean let go of little Connor’s hand, “Okay, you can go in now, Sweetie!”

“Daddy!” Connor gasped with glee.

He ran to his father, nearly tripping over his own blue light up sneakers.

Ben chuckled, squatting down for a long hug, “Connor, my little hawk, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you more.”

His father told him, “I need to have a chat with Ms. Loring. Okay?”

“Okay.”

**➳**

The boy nodded and busied himself by making a fort out of paper napkins.

Turner crossed his arms, “How does a rich white lawyer lady from the ‘burbs arrange this that fast?”

“Let’s just say you say who some very high profile friends who refuse to believe you’re a lost cause.” Jean replied, “And if people like Oliver and Felicity believe in you, then Turner, so do I.”

“Queen ain’t nothing but a chump.” Ben grumbled.

Turner had this glimmer in his eyes that showed Jean her client didn’t believe that to be true.

His attorney implored, “Ben, I need you to give me something other than good behavior if you want out of this Hellhole.”

“I know the truth about Emiko Queen and the Ninth Circle.”

Jean shook his hand, “Then Mr. Turner, welcome to the next step in becoming a free man.”

The duo conversed and Ben closed out the evening giving his son a tearful goodbye as the gates closed with a clang and loud buzzer. Jean later found a note on her Prius with a red fletched arrow shot through a cracked windshield. The note was written on a browning piece of hemp.

“Stop helping Benjamin Turner, or else you shall incur the wrath of Dante.”

The attorney warned, “You don’t scare me, Ms. Adachi”

“We’ll see about that, Ms. Loring.” Emiko smirked in her red ninja armor.

She vaulted and jumped through heavy brush, remaining swift on her feet. The following morning, Oliver, Felicity, and John were forced to recap the mission with the SCPD per their agreement.

**➳**

“Last night after the mission from Hell, we found two Los Halcones members dead in that Penny Town warehouse.” Bingsley debriefed.

A crime scene technician showed Dig the photo on file, and he almost vomited all over his shoes.

“Aw, shit.” Dig grimaced, a wave of dizziness hit him, “That liquid face and zombie weirdness isn’t freaking anybody else out right now”

Oliver questioned, “Do we know what caused it?”

“The bodies had bullet wounds, but there no shells found at the scene. Autopsy revealed traces of an unidentified substance, which caused a chemical reaction with the blood that caused tox…” A forensic anthropologist reported.

Felicity hustled with a little extra pep in her step. She was truly fascinated by the chemical structure of this new mysterious weapons tech.

“Their skin melting off.” Felicity interrupted with a gleeful glimmer of intrigue in her eyes.

Oliver looked like a confused puppy.

The brunette forensic anthropologist amended, looking at Felicity, “The proper term is toxic epidermal necrolysis.”

“Yeah, basically, but yeah, that’s it.” Felicity nodded.

Bingsley figured, “We should know more in a few hours.”

“Or I could just put the chemical compound into my trusty mass spectrometer, and then compare it to all the government databases that I’ve hacked, um, accidentally tapped into.” Felicity suggested, “It would be so much faster.”

Bingsley glared, “You three evidently did not listen to word I said in training. Protocol requires we go through the correct channels, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Following things by the book is not optional.”

“Your protocol’s clearly not working!” Felicity argued, getting in his face.

The archer stood protectively in front of his wife.

Oliver agreed, “Your protocols are obviously flawed.”

“That’s not the problem. The problem is your refusal to comply with our system.” Bingsley gruffed, tugging on his belt loops.

Dig chimed in, “Hey, we don’t need a lecture about how to handle ourselves in the field.”

“You of all people should know the importance of following orders from your commanding officer, Mr. Diggle.” The sergeant sniped.

The ex-soldier confirmed, “I did, and Oliver and Felicity were the only ones who had my back out there while I was too busy putting my ass on the line for your officers, sergeant.”

“Those boys were clearly too green to go out in the field, Bingsley.” Pike realized with a heavy sigh.

Oliver spoke calmly, “Clearly, this was a miscommunication between our two teams.”

“Oh, is that what you think this is?” Bingsley spat, “Because every officer I know would call it a fucking disaster, Queen.”

“Hey, I think we all need to simmer down,” the hacker advised.

Bingsley accused, “Because of you, we have no evidence. Without the evidence, we’ll be lucky to get Los Halcones put away for a year. You and your team have all played hero for too long. And how we do things matters!”

“Then you’re doing things the wrong way!” Oliver roared, azure eyes burning with fury. His voice resembled the modulator, commanding and deep.

John and Felicity exchanged a knowing glance. They agreed with Oliver.

The sergeant said incredulously, “Wow, and you’re putting this on us?”

“Sending two teams into the field was a mistake. And Pike was right. Your recruits should’ve listened to my wife, my best friend, and myself. We should’ve done things our way.” His voice was threateningly low.

Bingsley dismissed, “This is the only way now, Queen, under the orders of Mayor Pollard. Get used to it. No apologies, no more screw ups.”

“Unbelievable.” Oliver huffed under his breath.

Bingsley said, “Excuse me.”

He trudged off to his office. 

“Okay, there’s some obvious tension here, so I’m just going to get right to it. The CSIs were able to recover one tiny piece of a bullet fragment that went in one of the SWAT team’s armor. Thank god, he was wearing that, right. I mean, nobody even wears helmets anymore.” Felicity continued the report. 

Her husband stared quietly at her, waiting for the piece of information they needed.

She blew out a breath, “Anyhoo, I ran my own tox screen on to see why it was making big scary gang members all Wicked Witch of the West.”

Dig nodded, following along.

“I’m melting. I’m melting. Oh, what a world.” Felicity imitated that very character.

Her husband cleared his throat, squeezing her hand, “Ahem, hey, Felicity, what’d you find?”

“Chemetholine is a cytotoxic agent derived from mustard gas.” His wife explained, scratching the back of her neck.

Dig remembered, “But wasn’t that chemical weapon banned decades ago?”

“Except when it’s used for medical purposes like chemotherapy.” His friend elaborated, tucking her Smoak Tech Tablet under her arm.

Oliver recalled, “Let me guess all roads lead back to Midas Medical. I saw LH’s right hand man head toward there before I lost visual.”

“It is one of four labs in Star City that use chemetholine as an active ingredient, showing the profile on their suspect. “And the buck stops with this guy, James Midas.”

Pike mentioned, “I met this guy at an SCPD fundraiser. He’s got deep pockets, and it definitely benefits the department.”

“Okay, so we bring him in.” The Emerald archer planned.

Captain Pike figured, “Bingsley’s going to want proof, proof that shows Midas is the one behind all of this.”

“Frank, he got named dropped at the warehouse during the shoot out. I saw a Los Halcones brother head straight to Midas’ company with my own two eyes.” Oliver scoffed, crossing his arms, “Midas Medical mass produces the chemomethine. How much more proof does he need?”

The Captain sighed, “Okay, you’re right. You do what you need to do. Mrs. Smoak-Queen, can you create an official looking warrant?”

“Uh, that’s like asking me if I know how to ride a bike, Captain. Of course I can.” Felicity promised with a hint of indignance at Pike’s lack of faith in her awesome tech skills.

Her husband bit his lip, “Falsifying a warrant is definitely illegal. Are you sure you want to take that risk?”

“Mm, risky just means I need to cover my tracks.” Felicity reassured, patting his shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Besides if it means stopping a murderer like Midas, it’s worth it to keep the city safe.”

“I’ll keep Bingsley off your back, but remember I’m putting my ass on the line for you three troublemakers, so don’t fuck it up.” Pike warned.

**➳**

This was a lot of information to process. Felicity took Oliver’s hand, draping hers over his. Her thumb absentmindedly rubbed against his wrist. They broke off from the crowd and walked together through the main hallway.

“That went well.” Felicity smiled, “Pike’s on our side, and we have a plan.”

Oliver worried, “Yeah, but with Bingsley breathing down our necks that’s still a small chance, Pollard could send either one of us to prison. And the one thing I refuse to do is see you, William, and this baby behind glass. I can’t go back there. And I sure as Hell don’t want you to go through what I did.”

“I have faith this whole agreement won’t blow up in our faces, Oliver.” His wife assured, rubbing his chest, “Pike is the only one who can see that our way is better, and whether they adapt to our methods or not, Midas is the key. All they want to do is bring this guy in. We deliver Midas. Everyone wins. Plain and simple. We will not lose each again.”

His lips pulled up in a lopsided smile, “Mm, have I told you lately how smart you are?”

“All the time.” She chuckled, adjusting her spectacles. “But I never get tired of hearing it.” Felicity had a craving, “Huh, I want mint chip.”

With a head tilt, her husband offered, “Yeah, sure. Go ‘head.”

“Not that kind of craving. Let me put it like this.” Her voice dropped seductively, and she stepped into his personal space, “ _I want mint chip._ ”

It took him another second, but the lightbulb finally went on in his head. 

“Oh… Oh!” Oliver smirked, leading her to a nearby janitor’s closet, “I can help you with that, ma’am.”

Felicity gigged, “Why thank you, sir.”

Ah, these were the fun sexy pregnancy hormones — not the nauseating ones. The door closed with a snick. Oliver barricaded the door with a stack of dingy white buckets. Felicity made a mental note to wipe the security footage of their shenanigans later. He hauled Felicity into his arms. His wife gasped at the sudden change in gravity. She felt weightless in his arms. His nose nuzzled against hers. Her legs bracketed his hips. She clawed at his peacoat and navy blue button up, hating that she had to let go of him.

“That’s better.” Oliver said, whipping off his coat and shirt.

Felicity purred, crooking her finger, “Good. Now get back over here.”

Their eyes mitigated with lust and love. However, they had to make this quick. Oliver ripped off Felicity’s button up shirt like it offended him. Cleaning supplies clattered as he threw it on the dirty concrete floor. She chucked her wine red bra over to his shirt. 

His hand deftly sneaked in her pants. Those black skinny jeans were tight for what they planned. The denim was like a vice grip. She undid the zipper and shimmed out of them just enough to heat things up. Her mismatched nude underwear soon joined her jeans. He licked his lips when she felt bare and exposed under his feather light touch. She was so soft and sensitive. His calloused palm merely grazed her increasingly wet sex a few times. Then his fingers worked their magic inside her, teasing his wife’s G-spot. And her pleasure seeped onto his skin. Her nether lips were pink and glistening. That moan was barely muffled by her palm.

Her husband noted, sucking on his fingertips, “Hm, that was fast, and you taste different.”

Felicity definitely climaxed quicker. Plus her arousal was richer, tangier, less sweet, and more acidic. Yet still like his amazing and beautiful wife.

“You disappointed or something, Queen?” Felicity huffed in annoyance, a warmth ghosting her entire body.

With a pop, he promised, “Nope, it’s a good different. Just surprised. Like I always say anything with you is incredible.”

“Now you choose to be Mr. Chatty Cathy. Less talkin’, more lovin’.”

“Right, sorry.”

His stubble left these little pink prick marks along the column of her throat. She rode his fingers harder and faster than before, pelvis harshly smacking against his palm. Metal shelves jostled in time with their staccato rhythm. He massaged her left breast until her dusky pink nipple pebbled under his ministrations. Oliver sucked on her right breast hard. Felicity keened in a gritty lower timbre. Her head would’ve lolled against the wall had it not been for her husband’s quick reflexes. Oliver muffled the loud shout with a sloppy wet kiss. Her tongue snaked its way in his mouth.

Suddenly, Felicity pushed away from Oliver. He was taken back until her hand found its way south. His hard on popped out of pants with a lot of help from Felicity. She stroked his dick before sinking on her knees. His eyes were brimming with concern.

“Think you can slide over your pea coat?”

“Yeah.”

He kicked it with his work boot, sliding the heavy coat over to her. She used it as a cushion for her knees.

“There, see?” Felicity promised, “I’m fine.”

“But-but you don’t have to worry about me. This was supposed to be about you.”

“I know, and I got mine twice. But I want to do this for you.”

“Honey, it’s okay.”

“Oliver.” His wife pointed out, narrowing her eyes at him, “Do you think you’re going to be able to fight in in those tight leather pants with your little arrow nocked and ready to fire?”

“N-no.” He growled, hand slowly carding through her hair, “And we’ll talk about that little arrow comment later. Her breath ghosted over the head of his dick. No lead up. Her warm mouth enveloped the tip. She licked the slit, tasting tangy and salty precum. His hand slammed against the wall. Oliver grunted, “Oh, God, Felicity.”

He always wondered what that fiery red lipstick looked like around his cock. They both pictured what it would’ve been like had they done this at The Foundry years ago. They moaned as their shared fantasy finally became a reality. Oliver tried to ignore the tremble in his lower spine. He fought the urge telling him to thrust in her mouth. He let Felicity have free reign over him. She slid further down, stroking what she couldn’t taste. Her bright blue eyes were blown wide with pleasure as if she stared straight into his soul. Her nails prodded his ass cheek.

Oliver shuddered, “Be careful,” when he thought he heard her gag. A hand slipped through her hair onto her damp, sweaty back.

Felicity breathed deeply, hollowing out her cheeks. That pressure was deliciously intense. He tugged gently on her hair. Her throat closed around him. His eyes squeezed shut, and he pulled out abruptly. She gasped in surprise. He stroked his dick multiple times, and immediately came into a yellow bucket with hot short fast spurts. Felicity wasn’t ready for that. Plus it felt wrong with her pregnant right now. She nibbled on his neck, and felt his pulse throb against her smeary red stained lips. It added to the extra sensation as he let his release wash over him.

Her lips lifted against his sweaty neck, “See, now wasn’t that better?”

“That janitor’s going to be pissed.” Her man joked, voice dipping husky and low, “And next go around is all about you, Felicity. No arguments. No objections.”

She chuckled, “I look forward to it.”

“I do too.”

They cleaned up as best they could, and got their clothes back into their rights.

“Aww, man, I’m missing a button.”

“Sorry.” Oliver didn’t sound apologetic once again.

Thankfully, it was a bottom button, so Felicity just tucked her pinstripe shirt back into her black skinny jeans. They strolled out of the closet as if nothing happened, but it totally did. And it was fucking fantastic.

Felicity slapped his chest, “I swear sometimes it feels like you have more than two hands.”

“Uh, that goes both ways.”

With an eyebrow waggle, his wife prompted, “Ready to kick some ass, Daddy?”

He guffawed. They were going to be parents again. A baby would be a whole new ballgame, but they were ready.

He winked, “You know it, Mama.”

**➳**

Oliver and Felicity reconvened at the Bunker. John was late.

Felicity sighed, sitting at her workstation, “Oh, it’s so good to be back here.”

“Home away from home,” Oliver concurred, massaging her tense shoulders.

John arrived, and they stood in a triangle formation on the platform.

Dig greeted, “Hey, why are we here? We know the plan. We’re going after Midas.”

“We all know we operate better without the force breathing down our necks, and we have to stop Midas before he dumps the evidence.”

“Right, Oliver. And Pike’s got our six. I heard Bingsley talk. I guess Frank has a way to make our team the black ops for the boys in blue.”

Felicity suspected, “Uh-huh, but you seem a little hesitant, John. And we just want to lay all our cards out on the table in a safe space.”

“Oliver, Felicity, you know I’ll always have your backs, but my concern is that if we play with fire. We keep pushing narrow minded people like Bingsley. We’ll be back at square one. You in prison. Felicity and William in hiding.”

Felicity understood, “It’s a risk we can’t afford to lose, man. This is our best bet.”

“Well, it seems like you’re up against a clock I don’t know about.” Dig’s eyebrows flew up his face in question, “So what don’t I know about?”

Oliver and Felicity hesitated, yet soon exchanged in an understanding glance.

“We’re having a baby.” Felicity admitted, wiggling her hips.

John asked, “Really?”

Her body was brimming with excitement, and Oliver knew better than to tell his wife this, but in that exact moment Felicity’s exuberance reminded him of Donna.

Oliver and Felicity both nodded in confirmation, “Yeah.”

A tiny smile split the archer’s face. Oliver blushed and looked bashfully down at his work boots. It felt oddly reminiscent of when Raisa caught him having sex for the first time as teenager.

Felicity mentioned, “It’s still a little early, so we’re not telling many people yet.”

“That’s amazing.” Dig beamed, “That’s wonderful, and it sure would explain a Hell of a lot.”

Oliver reminded, “Our mission is not complete.”

“We need to go at this the only way we know how, and we need to be all in,” added Felicity. “We need to do this the Team Arrow way without regulations and protocols.”

Dig hugged the couple.

“You two are my family, and the three of us will always be there to lean on each other — no matter what.”

His best friend said, “Good because we can’t see raising our children in a city like this until we know that it’s safe.”

“And our kids deserve a better childhood than we had,” Felicity summed up, breaking away from the embrace.

**➳**

Overwatch used Archer to scan Midas’ DNA. The idiot was in the first place cops would think to look, his own company. 

On the phone, James boasted as he left his office, “Yeah, I just checked our quarterly reports. We’re up sixty percent from last year.”

The Midas Medical sign glowed in the evening. Oliver’s boots creaked as he approached the suspect, but the arms dealer was too wrapped in his own greed. The Emerald archer fired an arrow as a warning shot, and it clinked against the flickering sign.

“James Midas, you have failed this city.” The Green Arrow growled, using his tagline.

Overwatch sighed over comms, “Aww, that never gets old.”

“It’s kind of dorky.” William popped up on the other line.

Felicity reprimanded, “You are supposed to be finishing your science report, young man.”

“Can we do this later when I get home?” Green Arrow muttered lowly into his comms, “We’re on assignment, Overwatch.”

Midas stated without fear, “You have some balls showing up here. You know who I am?”

“Chemomethline, you’ve been weaponizing it.” The Green Arrow growled as he approached his target, “Now I want to hear you say it.”

He smirked, pulling a security app on his phone, “One push, and the whole city will be at my rescue in seconds.”

Midas pushed the big red button as Felicity’s fingers thudded against the keyboard.

“Yeah, not with that circa 2017 first build security system.” Overwatch frowned. She sighed, “Seriously I don’t understand why people don’t click update when it says update.”

The archer challenged, “Try again, Midas.”

“I’m not telling you anything.” The crooked CEO denied, slipping his phone back in his suit pocket, “You can’t touch me.”

Oliver smirked, firing the muti-arrow. Two arrows pinned Midas against the wall like a hunting trophy. The third arrow knocked the cheap cellphone out of Midas’ hand.

His foe harrumphed, “Really? That was your best move.”

“Pfft, no, that was Oliver’s way of playing nice.” Overwatch acknowledged, listening into the conversation

“Okay,” The Green Arrow thought. “We’ll do this the hard way. Now tell what you know about the chemomethaline.”

The archer yanked Midas from the wall, ripping his very expensive suit. He dragged the guy over to a vat of chemomethaline. He opened the lid. The chemical compound hissed and bubbled in the container.

The evil executive cursed, “Go to hell!” 

“Wrong answer.” The hero believed, dangling his enemy mere centimeters away from the corrosive substance.

Midas pleaded, voice trembling, “Wait, wait! I’ll tell you everything. I did it. Okay? I’ve been using chemomethaline to make the specialty bullets. And then I’ve been selling it to rival gangs.”

“Good.” Oliver’s tone was much lighter as he pushed Midas away from the acid, “Overwatch, Honey, you get all that?”

She emailed the recorded audio confession to Pike.

Overwatch confirmed with a chuckle, “Sign, sealed, and delivered, Baby.”

Pike was greeted with Midas in a net like a little evil gift in a cell. He immediately texted Oliver a thank you on his Green Arrow phone.

 

> **PIKE:** Next time, take the net.
> 
> _OLIVER:_ Will do.
> 
> **PIKE:** And because you delivered MIDAS to us on a platter. Pollard finally approved my proposal. You and your team are all legalized heroes under Washington state law. Congrats, Green Arrow.
> 
> _OLIVER:_ Couldn’t have done it with you, Captain.
> 
> **PIKE:** Oh and whenever we work together next, please don’t dangle suspects over vats of acid. That shit can create some freaky people. Evil clowns, or monsters or some shit.
> 
> _OLIVER:_ No promises. But you know I think Felicity and I saw that in a movie once in Gotham.

**➳**

Oliver and Felicity retired to the bedroom for the evening. This mission was routine, but his muscles still ached from the chilly night air. His gaze lingered on Felicity in the full length mirror. She had already crawled in on her side of the bed.

Fingers twiddling against her belly, his wife wondered, “Do you think I’m showing yet, even just a little bit?”

“I think you look perfect as always.” Oliver plopped down beside his wife, “How you feeling?”

Felicity yawned, hand sweeping through her hair, “Oh, like I could sleep for two weeks.”

“Oh yeah.” Her husband nodded in agreement

“You know in the midst of taking down evil CEO and finally getting to update SCPD’s caveman tech, I was brainstorming baby names.”

Oliver’s eyebrow lifted in surprise, “Really? Any frontrunners?”

“For a boy I’ve always like Lucas. In Hebrew, Lucas means bringer of light.” Felicity explained.

“Yeah. Lucas. That’s good.” Her husband cleared his throat, “I, um, may have thought of a name for a girl, Mia.”

Take the o and the r away.

His wife guessed, “Mia kind of like it’s short for Moira?”

“No. I’ve never heard of Moira being abbreviated to Mia.” Oliver chuckled, gaze flickering down to her belly, “When I thought about us having kids, I just always liked that name.”

Felicity approved, “I love it. I bet she’ll be sweet and fiery.”

“Just like her mom. Huh? And regardless if we have a girl or a boy, my greatest hope is that all of our children end up growing in a better and safer than I did.”

“Yeah.”

Felicity placed a hand on his heart.

He kissed her knuckles, “Like you said, both of our children deserve that. They’ll always have each other to lean on.”

“And they’ll always have us.”

**➳**

William checked in just before his parents went to sleep. His mind was restless, still seeing the island where his mother passed away. The Queen family decided on an impromptu movie. Felicity sat between her boys and discussed the name of his younger sibling.

“Mia, huh,” William scratched his chin, “Charlotte sounds pretty schway and royal for a middle name.”

Dorothy said on screen, “And you were there…”

He fell asleep on her lap. The movie was black and white, but the love their family shared would be the brightest and warmest moments Felicity ever felt.

* * *

_**Bloomfield, 2038** _

William, Lucas, and Morgan found a heartbroken Mia in her treehouse. It was late. Oliver and Felicity should’ve told the kids to come inside the house, but sometimes they liked to just sit back and watch how these kids are growing into such wonderful young men and women.

Felicity guessed, sipping her hot cocoa, “So how long do you think they’ll be out there?”

“Until Mia feels better.”

Felicity bobbed her head in agreement. They knew their daughter only climbed up to the treehouse when she felt bad. Oliver draped a knit emerald blanket around his wife like a poncho. His constantly aching knees cracked as squatted down to steal a kiss.

She laughed, pushing Oliver’s glasses up his nose, “You know? We’re coming up on twenty-one years of marriage, old man. How do you still do that?”

“Do what?” His graying eyebrows perked.

His wife replied, “Kiss me anytime we want and still make me melt.”

“It’s a gift.” He smirked.

Oliver’s fingers combed through her short bob. He was about to carry her to bed when a certain Labrador Whippet mix jumped on her lap with the sprite behavior of a pup nine years his junior.

The hacker whispered, “Hi, Beau.”

Her hand carded his thick charcoal colored fur.

Mia hugged her knees. She picked at a scuff mark on her black boot until she heard leaves rustle.

“Take another step, and I’ll shoot.” The eldest Queen daughter threatened, pulling an arrow from her clutch archers had to assemble in three parts.

Lucas reminded, lantern clanking in his hand. “No, you won’t, or Mom and Dad will ground you for all eternity.”

His sister bellowed at the top of her lungs, “Go away!”

Birds were startled. A whole flock cawed and flew from their nests. Squirrels screeched as they scampered along neighboring tree trunks. Oliver and Felicity grimaced at the disturbance. That was their Mia — loud, bold, sweet, and fiery. The twins “Arrow-ed” vaulted their way into the treehouse without even using the ramp or ladder.

With her hip cocked, Morgan inquired, “Did you really think a little temper tantrum was going to stop us?”

“I know I should’ve locked the door.” Her older sister pouted, hugging her knees tighter.

Her brother pointed out, “You know Morgan could still get in. Mom didn’t give her the superhero name Codebreaker for nothing.”

Morgan made a pert little confident noise as if to say, “Damn, right.”

“Where’s the dork?” The archer huffed, looking down below.

William was panting, and he was only on the third plank of the ladder. “I’m-I’m coming. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Lucas palmed his face, “Seriously, how did Will ever pass his Knightwatch endurance test?”

Mia muttered under her breath, “What? Did Uncle John lie and rig that too?”

“What? No!” Morgan denied, brows crinkling “But then again why do that climb up Mount Kilimanjaro with all the other douchey tech geeks?”

Her twin teased, “For pics on Holography.”

“Oh, when-when I get up there I am so going to kill you.” William wheezed, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Shit, Luke, get the nerd up here before he passes out.”

“Uh, why me?”

“Lucas!”

Morgan admitted with her hands in her lap, “Because we don’t want to.”

“Fine.” He relented in a long sigh.

Lucas nocked and fire a red fletched arrow against a humongous willow tree across from them. A black cable darted. He zip lined across, grappling hook creating a high pitched whine. He smirked.

“Need some help there, bro?”

William panted in complaint, “Did you have to take the long way down? I’ve been stuck here for thirty minutes.”

“Eh, that way’s more fun.” He shrugged.

Lucas hauled his big brother up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mia and Moira cranked their brothers with an old bucket shaped manual elevator their dad had installed for mom.

Morgan exhaled in relief, “Phew! Okay, the Queen sibs are all together now.”

“Will’s just going to side with Connor,” Mia believed, rolling her eyes.

With a head shake, her older brother denied, “He’s my best friend, but you, you’re my family. And family always comes first.”

“What do you need, Mi?”

“Not much, but if you three are going to insist on staying, let’s have some fun.”

Mia was squished between her siblings. They didn’t talk about Connor, but William spun another rousing adventure of the Green Arrow and Overwatch.  Although, after multiple calls on her Smoak Tech watch, Mia finally answered her lying boyfriend. She huffed in response without a single word. Her siblings stayed mum as well.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Connor sang, popping on the blue holoscreen with a red rose in his hand. Then he serenaded her with a really old favorite "Sunflower" by Post Malone, even though Mia never read a comic book, she and her beau loved Spider-Man.

All her siblings nudged her to say something, anything.

Mia sighed, "I think you and I need to clear the air before movie night next week."

"Yeah."

His girlfriend nodded with a thin smile.

Oliver delivered chocolate drizzled popcorn, and their harmonious laughter changed the tune of his favorite song. He returned to find Felicity curled up on the sofa with a book on her holoscreen. Beau licked and playfully nipped at her toes as if she had peanut butter on them. Oliver sighed contently, and he then checked for cuts on her feet that she couldn’t feel.

“I’m fine. How are the kids?” His wife assured, not taking her eyes off the blue projected pages above her.

His lips twitched in a tired smile, “They’re perfect.”


	9. Every Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _[The New Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848454)_ was a sneak peek of this chapter.

( _Originally via Arrow 716 "Star City 2040_ ")

_**Bloomfield (October 2019)** _

Two rocking chairs creaked on the front porch. Crickets chirped in the dewy verdant grass. Thousands of stars blanketed the dark autumn night. Twin candles flickered as Oliver and Felicity tested out the final piece of furniture for Mia’s nursery. Felicity’s fingertips danced up her husband’s arm. She intertwined their fingertips, and his thumb caressed her wedding band. His touch was so reverent, yet so light. It was almost if he needed that moment to believe Felicity was really there. None of this was a dream. Oliver had everything he ever wanted.

“I’m here.” Felicity promised, “We’re here.”

His hand slipped from hers, darting down to her full pregnant belly. It felt harder than usual, and baby Mia kicked in response as if to say “I’m here too, Daddy.”

“I know.” He squeezed her hand just in case.

His wife mentioned, gazing up at the evening sky, “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many stars all at once. Well, not outside of a planetarium anyway. I guess there’s too much ambient light in Vegas and Star City.”

“Probably. It almost reminds me of one of those rare nights on Lian Yu…”

Felicity sucked in a sharp breath, caressing his stubbly cheek, “Yeah, that must have been pretty scary.”

“No, it actually gave me hope.” He admitted. Surprise colored his words. The archer flashed back to nights when he would have to bathe in freezing cold ponds. Oliver would look at the starry sky and the moon seemed like a big round beacon. “I hoped one day I could just follow the North star, get out of purgatory, and find my way back to my family.”

She stared at him, moon-eyed. Everytime he shared a part of his past, Felicity was in awe of her husband, his strength, his tenacity, his bravery, and his ability to survive whatever shitstorm the multiverse threw at them next. Unshed tears nearly fogged up her glasses.

She reminded, “You’ve been through so much. And whatever we face next, remember that you are not alone. We’re a family, and it’s, um, about time, we find our new normal.”

“I hear you. You look comfortable in that chair,” Her husband noted, quickly changing the subject, “Heh, I think this one’s too small for me.”

The archer was crunched in his rocking chair like a big high school footballer trying to sit in those tiny desk seats they had way back in preschool.

Felicity’s lips lifted in a soft smile, “Then, my love, I believe we have a winner. Now I know you’re not sold on the avocado green color in our baby girl’s nursery.”

“I’m not,” Her man interjected, tracing ambiguous patterns over her wrist.

His wife reminded, sticking her tongue at him, “Well, tough beans.”

“Uh-huh, we out voted you.” William cut in, not looking up from his cloned spinach in a mason jar. “You lost that bet two to one.”

His step-mother prompted, “Hey, bud, you want to come outside with us?”

“It’s too cold, and I have to track the growth rate on Leonard.”

“Leonard?” The archer asked his wife in a hushed tone.

She shrugged, “Hey, even test subjects need a name. Right?”

Felicity moved his hand to her belly button, which popped to an outie like a timer to tell cooks when the turkey was done. His hand followed their daughter’s squirmy movements.

Oliver acknowledged, “She’s strong.”

“Mm-hm. Just like her Mom and Dad.”

He whispered, looking at his wife with more love than he ever knew was possible, “Yeah, hey are you okay?”

“Uh-huh.” She grunted, forehead crinkling “Just, um, Braxtons Hicks.”

“Are you sure?”

Felicity deadpanned, “Yes, Oliver. I know my own body.”

Despite that sentiment, she grit her teeth and her hand abruptly stilled on Mia’s movements.

“That’s it. I should call Dr. Daniels, Felicity.”

She gave him an adamant, “No! I’m fine. These contractions don’t feel anything worse than period cramp.”

“Felicity!”

“Oliver, no.”

Felicity felt like her bladder was going to explode. Ah, woes of the third trimester. She heaved herself off of the rocking chair, grabbing onto Oliver’s arms. An intense contraction hit as the tech mogul was walking toward the bathroom. She doubled over in pain.

Oliver put a hand on her back, “You can barely move, Baby.”

“Be quiet.” She grit, “You’ve annoyed me so much I have to angry pee.”

He bit back a laugh, “I’m sorry.”

Oliver imagined Felicity on the can, grumbling to herself as she urinated in maddening frustration. The hacker took slow deep breaths as she waited for the false contractions to stop.

“I’m alright. We’re alright.”

Pressing his knuckles against her lower back the perfect pressure, Oliver inquired, “Then what are you doing?”

“Trying to tie my shoes.” She fibbed in a huff.

Oliver hummed, “Mm-hm, you’re wearing laceless boots.” His free hand was already on his Smoak Tech designed cellphone.

“Oh, yeah, right.” She chimed, voice higher than normal. Her body heat rose as the expectant mother reassured, “Listen, don’t worry about anything yet.”

“Felicity, of course I’m going to worry. You’re nine months pregnant and close to your due date. And we…”

She didn’t hear the end of his sentence. She waddled to the downstairs bathroom, cursed her snug maternity jeans for being so damn complicated, and did her business. It was as if a dam broke, or a river was rushing into the porcelain toilet bowl. Suddenly, a wave of pain twinged along the column of her spine. Felicity felt like a human furnace, and her belly was as hard as a rock.

“Damn it, you had to listen to your old man.” Felicity reprimanded the unborn baby, “Is that how this is, ugh! Going to go, kid? William, it’s time.”

Their fourteen year questioned with an eyebrow arch,“Time for what?”

“Your little sister’s coming.”

“Oh my God, right this second.” He gasped in horror, “In the toilet?”

“No, no, not in the toilet! Just get your father, huh?”

He found a pair of his father’s old sneakers, nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran out to Oliver faster than a speedster. He panted and his cheeks were slightly pink in exertion.

William nodded and yelled, “Dad, hurry! Felicity’s in labor.”

“Labor, Felicity? We need everything!”

Oliver raced around the living room like a chicken with his head chopped off. He put a whistling hot tea kettle on the stove to boil some tap water. This was the twenty-first century not the olden days.

Their son palmed his face, “So looks like Dad forgot all those Lamaze classes you two went to these past few months?”

“Yep.” Felicity confirmed with a pop, “Buddy, do me a huge favor and call Dr. Daniels please. Then come collect your nutty dad, and tell him to meet me in our room. You’re going to stay in the guest house with Raisa tonight.”

He argued, “Do I have to?”

“Do you really want to listen to me scream all night while I push your sister who’s the size of a… a jack-o-lantern.”

William supplied, “Watermelon.”

She ruffled his hair, “Yes, thank you. That’s the word I was looking for. Anyway, do you really want to be here while I push Mia who’s the size of a large watermelon outside of my va…? I mean, lady parts.”

“Well, when you put like that, no.” William cringed as dialed the OBGYN’s number, “I’m calling the doc right now.”

Felicity ordered tersely, “Oliver, Honey, come on.”

“Okay, okay,” Oliver exhaled, doing his own set of labored breaths, “We’re just going to breathe this out, Felicity. It’ll be okay.”

“Hey, who’s the pregnant one here, Queen?” His wife snapped with fiery azure eyes.

He smooched her forehead with a loud wet smack of his lips. 

Raisa came over in under five minutes to take William to her smaller guest cabin in the backyard.

She told Oliver, “Send the boy an electronic letter or a text message when your little princess has arrived.”

“Will do, Raisa. Thank you.” He bid, pecking her cheek.

“We love you William.”

He gave his step-mom a thumbs up. Dr. Daniels sent her doula Anna, who would be there under a half hour. Oliver prepared their bedroom as if was a sterile as a hospital. He stripped the bed and placed clean plastic liners with underpads on the mattress. Finally, Oliver made their bed with freshly washed and dried white sheets. He also placed multiple pillows on Felicity’s side. The hero was damn near ready to light some rose scented candles to create a calm relaxing home birth environment. 

That was until he heard a turn from a loud squeaky shower knob. His anxiety returned as his footsteps bounded over to their en suite bathroom. Normally Felicity stripping down to her birthday suit would be quite the welcomed sight. But his extremely pregnant wife and stunningly nude wife stepping into a cold shower made his heart race in all the wrong ways.

“What? What you are doing?” Oliver asked an obvious question as he approached his wife.

She chuckled, “What does it look like I’m doing? I need to clean up. It feels like my legs are coated in icky sticky jelly.”

“Is this even safe?”

“It’s perfectly normal, oh! Oliver.”

Another small contraction hit and he stepped into the shower. Dry clothes be damned. He watched her like a hawk, eyes trained for any sign of blood.

Crossing his arms, he said, “No way I’m leaving your side now. Can you please hurry it up?”

“Excuse me, you don’t have to deliver our baby through your penis. So you better watch that pissy tone, help me, or get out. And I guess you can wait in our room.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed heavily in confession, “You’re having our baby, and I’m scared. Okay?”

“Well, how do you think I feel right now, Mister?”

In immense pain, frightened, anxious, and all of the above.

Oliver declared, grabbing the shower head, “Whatever you need, I’m your guy.”

Felicity rinsed her entire body in cool water sans soap.

“Good.” His wife mentioned, really pondering her options, “Because while we’re here, I need you to help get the places I can’t reach.”

Cool water rained over her back, and Oliver knelt down to wash her legs and feet. He grumbled every time he thought she even felt the slightest twinge of pain. Oliver tweaked the dial on the shower head, and pressure changed until small droplets clinked the tub

“Ah, thank you.” Felicity approved with a lopsided smile.

“You’re welcome. Now will you please go lie down and wait for Anna the doula to come?”

“Fine.” His wife obliged with an eye roll.

Felicity propped up against the pillows. Anna the doula arrived promptly after Felicity’s shower.

“Alright, mama.” Anna stated with a warm smile, pulling an IV bag in two pieces in at her side, “I’m just going to put this on you so you and Baby Smoak-Queen stay nice and hydrated.”

“Oh-okay.” Her mouth trembled.

Her husband prompted in a gentle voice, “Eyes on me. Not the needle. I’m right here, Honey.”

“Right, right.”

Their eyes locked onto each other. She barely felt the subtle prick in her arm, though it did hurt a bit later when she had to flush the port every once in a while.

Anna reminded, “Remember, mom and dad. Usually the first babies take longer than most other births. But you two will meet your little one when she’s ready.”

**➳**

Felicity experienced small cramps and immense pressure on her lower back. Oliver tried to massage the intense pain away, but it was no use. Then the expectant mother also had stretches of time when she felt no pain at all. She low bounced on a large silver medicine ball, trying to speed up the process. They watched the jagged line of their daughter’s steady heartbeat. The same pattern continued over the next sixteen hours. The archer’s eyes darted to his wife, who managed to get a wink of sleep in this excitement, and their daughter’s strong rhythmic heartbeat. Oliver’s lips lifted in a tired smile. 

Her contractions grew stronger, sharper, and closer together. Dr. Sunny Daniels joined the group well past three in the morning. She continually peeked under a draped red and green quilt to check her cervix. Five centimeters dilated, then seven, eight, and finally at ten centimeters, it was soon time to start pushing.

Bluebirds chirped from their nests in tall cherry trees. Sunlight peeked onto soggy orange and brown leaves. Felicity grunted in intense effort and strain. Her body heat spiked like a huge roaring furnace. Profuse sweat sheathed her entire frame. Her maroon hospital gown stuck to her skin like it was painted on her torso. Strawberry blonde hair draped messily onto her forehead. Oliver tenderly brushed some off her face like her always did.

Oliver coached, squeezing her shoulder, “You’re doing great, but you need to breathe, Baby.”

“Stop touching me.” Felicity growled like a demon possessed her, frighteningly low. “That’s wh-what got us here in the first place.”

He immediately removed his hand off her shoulder like it’d been burnt. The contractions morphed from a menstrual-like cramp to heavy pressure at the front of her abdomen and her lower back simultaneously. She groaned again louder than before, clawing into her husband’s forearm. Her nails bit into his flesh. His two front teeth nearly cut straight down into his lower lip. But he would gladly take any wallop of pain away from her, considering Felicity was the strongest people knew. And she was the one bringing a new life they created together in this world on a warm autumn day.

Dr. Daniels instructed, “Okay, Felicity, it’s time to start pushing. Ready?”

She cried, eyes dripping with fat tears, “N-no!”

“Yes, you are. You got this, Felicity. Breathe, Baby. Come on.”

“Shut up!” His wife screamed at the top of her lungs.

He remained silent. Felicity practiced her short, rapid, and rhythmic breaths from Lamaze class. Dr. Daniels’ doula briefly spied at the couple in their full length mirror. Oliver appeared exhausted too. She figured the expectant father didn’t get a moment of slumber for himself. He was too busy nervously pacing the floor. Anna heard them creaked when she diligently checked the mom and infant’s vitals every few hours last night. Oliver’s nose prodded her shoulder, head serenely resting in the crook of her neck. She smelled like a cocktail of unscented soap, pungent salty sweat, the tiniest hint of pine wood, and pure Felicity.

The doctor directed, “Push until I say so.”

“Ah! Ugh! Ah!” Felicity yelled in effort, muscles trembling as she bared down with everything she had in her.

Anna counted, “One… Two… Three… Four… Five.”

“Good job, mom. Head and shoulders are out.” The OBGYN guided from under the tented sheet.

Felicity panted for a momentary breather. Oliver wiped the sweat off her forehead with a small blue towel.

Dr. Daniels said, “Good. Let’s go again.”

“Ha! Ugh, Ah, my god, make it stop!”

Oliver watched with bated breath as the doctor guided Mia’s torso out from her mom.

“You’re doing amazing, Felicity.” Her husband said in awe of just about everything his genius wife did. Her brilliance, her strength, her generosity, her wit, and her kindness made Oliver fall in love with Felicity each and every day. But this moment took their love to new heights.

“Okay, bear down again, and give me everything you got.” Daniels ordered.

She whimpered with a grunt, “Ah, I-I don’t know if I can, Dr. D.”

“Yes, you can. I believe in you.” Oliver echoed her words from years long ago. “You got this.”

“I need you to give me one more, Felicity.” Her doctor insisted.

Anna continued, letting Felicity squeeze her free hand, “I know it hurts like Hell, Mrs. Q. But one more push. Five more minutes of pain, and you can finally meet your baby girl. Just one more.”

With that in mind, Felicity pushed with all her might. Her face crumpled with concentration. She hissed and grunted in anguish as she practically bathed in her own sweat.

Her man spoke gently in her ear, “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much!” Felicity exclaimed mid-push, “I’ll love you even more when this baby’s out of me!”

He let out a small breathy chuckle at his wife’s honesty. She returned the loving sentiment with a death grip on his hand. Her palm was so small in his large callused hand. His wrist trembled the more and more she pushed. He grimaced as he heard his knuckles crack like a walnut. Mia’s legs were out. Then her chubby feet and ten perfectly tiny toes. Dr. Daniels pinched the infant’s behind to test her lungs. A healthy and strong wail of cries erupted in the cozy little sunlit bedroom.

“Lungs sound strong and clear.”

The doctor lifted Mia to show Felicity their baby girl.

“There’s Mama. Now Dad, you want to do the honors?”

“Y-yeah.”

Oliver stepped around below his wife’s waist. 

“Right there. Keep a steady hand, Oliver.”

With a wet snip, Oliver cut the umbilical cord. Their baby was pink, healthy, and wrinkly. Mia appeared as if she was covered in clear mucus and strawberry jelly, but she was seven pounds, three ounces, and twenty-one inches of pure scrumptious perfection. Anna cleaned the newborn up.

Drained of energy, Felicity’s voice quivered, “Oliver, where is she? Where’s our baby?”

Their clean sheets were no longer white. Felicity’s palm almost grazed the mucus stained red and pale yellow bits drenched in amniotic and other bodily fluids.

“Shh… Hey, it’s alright. She’s right there.” Oliver assured, pointing to a small set up under his wife’s dreamcatcher, “Anna just cleaning up. She’s okay.”

“Sorry about that,” Anna chimed, placing the newborn directly in Felicity’s arms. “Here you are.”

Felicity’s greeted in exhaustion, “H-Hi.”

Their daughter cooed gently in response.

“Aw! Oh.” Oliver sighed, beaming with joy. He looked happier than she’d ever seen him. He spoke softly in a voice reserved only for his family, “Hey, our sweet little Mia.”

She grabbed his thumb and held tight just like her mom. He kissed Felicity on the forehead and then right on the lips. It was probably just Mia’s first bout with gas, but Oliver and Felicity both swore she smiled at them just for a second. Oliver sent a short text to William as Felicity held their daughter against her chest, skin to skin. She pulled her maroon hospital gown up when the couple heard a knock against their open bedroom door.

Raisa uttered a few sweet words in Russian, cupping her hands together. She instinctively cleaned William’s hands with a large bottle of sanitizer from her bag that could give Mary Poppins a run for her money.

The nanny thought, “Miss Amelia is a beautiful little princess.” She tapped William’s back, “Go on. Go Mister William, meet your sister.”

He trepidatiously walked over to Felicity’s bedside.

“Hello, little one.” Wili greeted, scratching his chin, “Hm, no. That’s not right. Hey, sis?”

Felicity suggested with a yawn, “Why don’t you hold her and find out?”

Her voice was raspy in exhaustion.

“No, no, no, that’s okay.”

However, Felicity and Oliver carefully placed Mia in his arms.

“Oh, wow.” The fourteen year old gasped in wonder, “I’ve-I’ve never held a baby this small until now.”

His dad adjusted the boy’s hand placement, “Make sure to support her head and neck.”

The teenager did just that. He adopted a more comfortable and confident position as he cradled her.

“This is kind of schway.” William chuckled nervously, “Hello, Mia. I’m your big brother.”

She looked at him with wide grey eyes and a big yawn for someone so small. She fell asleep in her brother’s arms. Oliver soaked in the sight before him. This was a moment he could only dare to dream about from the very first moment he saw his future wife with Lyla and Sara Diggle. That was when Oliver knew he wanted this life for Felicity and himself one day.

“Mm, Oliver, Honey, you okay?”

He was lost in the moment, remembering how his heart warmed at the sight of Felicity and Sara.

The archer shook his head, “Me? Are you okay?”

“I will be soon. Just come here.”

Oliver re-joined his wife and children. Felicity fixed their daughter’s pink and white polka dot blanket. They shared a sleepy glance, and both smiled in content. Now the life he always hoped for was actually real, and his family was complete.

* * *

_**Royal Oak Maternity Ward (November 2021)** _

Or so he thought. When Felicity wanted to try for just one more around Valentine’s Day, she hoped for a healthy baby boy, Oliver and Felicity were in utter shock when they heard two strong heartbeats. Lucas and Morgan were a pair of fraternal newborn twins with strong lungs. Lucas was delivered via water birth, Dr. Daniels’ colleague, Dr. Royce Richards delivered Morgan a few minutes later when his patient had to return to her hospital bed.

Mia yelled with glee, clutching William’s hand, “They here!”

“Yeah, shh…” Her brother noted in a whisper, “The babies are sleeping.”

Their brows furrowed. Lucas cried, his skin flushed pink, and Morgan followed her older brother’s lead.

Mia pointed out with a scoff, brushing her curls away from her face, “No, they not.”

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay.”

After some gentle sushing, swaddling, and rocking, the two newest Queens quieted down in their parents’ arms.

“Well, they were.” The sixteen year old frowned, “How you feeling ‘Lis?”

She confessed with a heavy sigh, “Sore. Tired as Hell, but better now that you two are here.”

William hummed in understanding. The Queen Boys huddled around Felicity’s hospital beside. Mia crawled on Felicity’s lap.

Her Daddy warned, “Ah, ah, ah, Mia, my little bumblebee, be careful around Mommy.”

“Why?” The toddler questioned with big blue inquisitive eyes, “I no hurted mama.”

“I know. I know, Mia. But remember how the twins were in Mommy’s belly?”

“Yeah.” Their daughter giggled, wild blonde curls flying every which way as she bobbed her head, “Mama _big_ belly.”

Felicity mentioned in mock offense, tickling her daughter’s sides, “Hey, I heard that, Missy. Just what are you trying to say?”

“Well, when your little brother and sister came out of Mommy’s tummy. That hurts a lot. And now Mommy has a big boo boo. So we have to be very gentle with Mommy for a little while. Okay?” Her Daddy advised with a clear of his throat.

Felicity’s tired eyes were slightly puffy and wet with unshed tears. Her little blonde brows furrowed in a pensive pout. William wasn’t sure if his little sister reminded him more of their dad or his step-mom in that instant. The new mother’s emotions betrayed her as salty tears dripped onto her black swimsuit.

“I sorry.” Mia apologized, cupping her cheeks. The toddler thought she’d actually hurt Mommy’s feelings, “I sorry mama. No cry. ‘Kay?”

Felicity sniffled in explanation, “Mommy’s not crying because she’s sad. Mommy’s crying because she’s really happy.”

“What?” Their daughter responded in disbelief.

Well, that and hormonal changes. But Oliver was smart enough to stay mum on that front. The midwestern clouds were cold and gray, although his family was purely radiant.

William acknowledged, “Our family keeps getting bigger.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, kid.” His dad thought aloud.

Mia asked, “Babies nigh nigh?”

Her parents nodded in confirmation.

“Brodder up,” His sister insisted, raising both arms.

William added with a strict gaze, “Please.”

“Peas,” Mia tacked on with a sly grin.

Her brother sighed, lifting the little one off the hospital bed, “Close enough.”

Oliver held Morgan while Felicity had Lucas. William kept Mia from pulling on IV drips and catheter lines. It was crazy, but when they all gathered together at Felicity’s bedside, their family finally felt complete.

The teenager noted, “They’re even tinier than Mia when she was born.”

The twins’ face crumpled. Their complexions turned tomato red as they kicked out of their swaddled blankets. They cried in all the commotion around them. 

“They louds, mama.” Mia complained, covering her ears.

Felicity explained, huffing out a laugh as Lucas farted on her, “Well, they’re babies. They can’t talk yet to tell us what they want.”

“Aren’t they sweet?” Her father prompted, gently tapping his newborn daughter’s back. Morgan burped into Oliver’s chest.

Mia declared with her arms crossed, “No.”

Well, they’d grow on her, or so Oliver and Felicity hoped. It was almost strange how normal their lives had become. No bad guys to thwart. Oliver had become the new owner of a small local archery training facility, which later turned into his kenjutsu gym. Felicity was able to run Smoak Tech from home, and it became a multi-million dollar success. William went off to college, staying close when he got accepted in University of Michigan. The graduate did not want to relive his horrific experience in Boston. And their youngest Queen children were growing up to be happy and healthy. They had three quiet years before their lives changed forever.

* * *

_**Bloomfield  (December 2024)**_

The night started out so peacefully. Oliver and Felicity had just polished the last of Oliver’s roast turkey and green bean casserole over glasses of wine. Mia, Lucas, and Morgan were fast asleep in their beds. The Queens quickly retired to their beds and relished in a few hours of slumber. Suddenly, air hissed through vents, blanketing the floor like dry ice.

“Oliver, I-I can’t move.”

The archer grit, “Dover. He’s back.”

“Damn it, I was sure we killed the crazy bastard.” Felicity grunted a command, “Ar-archer, turn on air purifying mode now.”

The AI responded, “Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

Archer sucked the toxic gas out of their little cabin like a large vacuum, quickly replacing it with a layer of purified mountain air.

“I’ll grab the kids. You get your gun, Felicity just in case and don’t come out until I say so.”

Felicity nodded in response, cocking her pistol.

Oliver’s bare feet bounded the wooden floor. He surveyed each of the children’s rooms to find nothing. There were only empty unmade beds and whistling wind blowing through tattered pink curtains. His heart pounded as rapidly as a cheetah.

“Fuck!” Oliver cursed, punching a hole in the wall. His knuckles were red, bloody, and bruised, “Felicity. Honey, Dover took the kids.”

“We’re going to make sure that psycho stays dead.” Felicity vowed, slamming a fist into her palm.

He inquired, squeezing his wife’s shoulder a little too tight,“Right now, we need to focus on finding the kids. Do they still have their tracking devices?” 

“Of course.”

Her fingertips flew across the blue holographic keyboard. Mia had a costume bumblebee ring she refused to take off — even at bedtime. Lucas and Morgan had trackers in the zippers of their footie pajamas. Three black, red, and pink triangles blinked on a map.

“Got ‘em.” Overwatch reported, “They’re in Port Cove all the way in Waterford.”

He nodded, suiting up, “I’ll get there as soon as I can. Just be careful…”

“I’m going with you Oliver. These are our children, and I need to be there for them, to see with my own two eyes that they’re safe.” His wife ordered, “So grab your gear and let’s save our babies.”

Hard stern lines etched across his face, but there was no room to argue. Per usual, Felicity was always right. They raced down to Oliver’s emerald Ducati. Big headlights shined a path along a bumpy dirt road. The engine roared. Felicity clung onto to her husband for dear life as he was pushing the throttle to top speed.

The Green Arrow growled, “I’m giving it everything she’s got, but even at mach speed, we still won’t make it there in time before the cargo ship leaves port.”

“Damn it, I was hoping we’d never have to use this bad boy.” Overwatch instructed. “Push the small green button by your headlights.”

She could see from Oliver’s helmet visor how his brows furrowed in momentary confusion.

“There’s no time for questions. Just trust me and do as I say!”

“I will always trust you, Felicity.”

He did as she asked. Suddenly, his Ducati transformed into a hover car as if this vehicle flew straight out of the Jetsons. Two powerful jet engines thundered upon ignition. A vibrant green speed trail streaked across the dark empty sky. The duo touched down on concrete of Port Cove within five minutes.

His wife alerted, eyes glued to those three blinking trackers, “The kids are in the storage crate on the stern of the third cargo ship.”

A young man who looked strikingly like Stanley Dover jumped onto the dock like a ghost dropping from the shadows.

“Don’t worry, Felicity. Your kids and their little friends are in need of my protection.” 

Felicity fired a warning shot.

“Like Hell they do.” The hacker cursed. Rage burned in her azure eyes. Felicity adopted a fighting stance and aimed her gun. “You messed with the wrong mother, whoever you are.”

He cackled, “Whoever I am? Name’s Kevin Dover, sweetheart.”

“Well, fuck, I can’t believe that weird little psychopath ever procreated.” Felicity thought to herself.

She threw her tablet and pistol on the ground.

Her foe taunted as the feisty blonde jump kicked, “Not so fast, Overwatch.”

He grabbed her leg and threw her on the dock. She popped right back, akin to a boxer in a title match.

Kevin chuckled, “Your heroes don’t know when to quit. My father always thought that kind of bad behavior needed to be corrected. So I’m-I’m going to fulfill his dying wish.”

Anger burst out like a mama bear ready to protect her cubs. She charged at him, ready to tackle her foe.

“Not if I can help it!”

The evil spawn ordered, “Alena, why don’t you show your little friend all our schway toys?”

Black combat boots thudded against the concrete. Alena, in a short buzz cut, swooped down like a vulture with her Tablet at the ready.

“With pleasure,” Her former friend smirked, typing commands on the screen. “Payback’s a bitch. Isn’t it, Blondie?”

A spider like robot, the size of a working dog, crawled out from under a kelp covered tarp. The machine pinned Felicity against a large wooden shipping. She grunted and pushed back in the fray, but the bot had her pinned like a fly in its web. A crowbar pierced into her spine. Felicity cried in the most intense pain she ever felt.

Green Arrow looked back at his partner anxiously, “Overwatch!”

“Get-get the kids.” His teammate whimpered in assurance. She winced, “I-I can handle this bitch.”

The archer growled in regret, pushing on with the mission.

He yelled out desperately, “Mia! Lucas! Morgan!”

A wide metal bar clanged, and he heard strong little kicks repeatedly bashing into a large lock.

“Daddy?!” The brave five year old shrieked at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to open the door, “Help!”

Her younger brother and sister banged against the door. Their faces red hot and eyes puffy with fat frightened tears

“I’m here. Okay? Listen to Daddy. I need you guys to back away from the lock.”

Groups of kids followed Mia’s lead. The Emerald Archer approached the large crate. He used a laser arrow, kicking off the lock with his large combat green boot.

“Daddy!”

The kids tackle-hugged him. He ushered each child out safely. They were packed in a dark dank crate like sardines. He swooped up a little boy no older than six into his arms, but there was a noise. Ticking... The sudden ticking grew louder. Large red numbers counted down on a timer  Five, four, three...

His eyes widened under his Domino mask. “Bomb! Everybody run away!”

The kids scattered in a panic, feet pitter-pattering against the concrete in great haste. Oliver had one hand on the switch as the last little boy struggled to break free of his hold. He literally tossed the kid on the ground. The boy landed in a grunt on his stomach. The bomb exploded inside the crate. Flames burst out, cracking in an instant. Thick black smoke billowed out from the wreckage. The air had a wafting scent of acrid gasoline.

“Dada!” The twins wailed in unison, “No!”

They tried to run to him as he collapsed onto the dock. Mia’s arms wound tight around her siblings, holding them both away from the massive blast with all her might.

Meanwhile Alena had Felicity cornered against that goddamn crate. The evil hacker’s flashed purple. Nevertheless, she resisted, Felicity furiously batted her arms into metal tentacles. Blood dripped down the corner of her mouth.

Overwatch growled, “Oliver! Alena, why? Why-why are you doing this?”

“Children need to be programmed, so they can make the world a better place.”

“No, no you’re wrong.” Felicity denied in a heavy breath, eyes drooping as she ran out of energy.

Alena smirked, “I’m sorry you feel that way, Overwatch.”

The evil hacker typed in a code on her arm that disabled her former hero’s biostimulant chip. Electromagnetic pulse waves barreled into Felicity as strong as any Canary’s sonic cry. A bloodcurdling scream rippled out of Felicity. Heat coursed through her veins as if she was constantly being electrocuted. Her limbs trembled violently, akin to a seizure. Pressure from being pinned back into the crate cracked her spine. This was a thousand times worse than childbirth. She passed out from the immense pain as her husband laid out unconscious surrounded by flames.

**➳**

“Mama? Daddy?!” Mia sobbed in absolute terror, doing the only thing she knew how to do at the point. The scared little girl tapped the tiny stinger on her bumblebee ring, “Un-uncle John?”

Her godfather gasped as his face filled a six centimeter screen, “Oh, dear God. What happened, sweetheart?”

“Mama and Daddy won’t wake up.” Her little voice cracked with sniffles, “They won’t wake up. We-we need you, Uncle John.”

“Are they breathing, Honey?” He checked.

Her vision blurred with tears, yet Mia saw how Mama’s hand moved a tiny bit, and Daddy opened his eyes for just a second.

She bobbed her head, “Yeah, yes, I think so. I don’t know.”

“Help is on the way, Mia.” Her Uncle promised. “Stay with me.” The Director alerted on the other line, “I need six ex-ARGUS and Knightwatch units in the Michigan area headed to Port Cove. It’s a Code Green critical emergency. I repeat it’s a Code Green critical emergency, let’s move people.”

“Uncle John?” Mia asked hopefully in a tearful plea, staring at him with these reddened tired eyes.

He informed, “My friend Frank will be there soon, Sweetie.”

She nodded in understanding. Mia crumbled on the ground. She was an anchor for her younger twin brother and sister. The three Queen children had gone through so much in one single night of terror than most adults had experienced in their entire lifetime. The scared little girl clung to her siblings and kept them warm. She remembered how warm her Daddy felt when they crawled into her Mommy and Daddy’s bed after a loud and scary thunderstorm.

“It’s okay, Luke. It’s okay, Morgan.” She hoped, “Uncle John gots help.”

Boogers and snot wetted her favorite purple bee pajama top as the pair cried harder than ever before. Her small hands cupped their faces like she’d seen Mommy do with Daddy more times than she could count. They curled up together in a ball.

Lucas whimpered, “Mia.”

“Mi-Mi,” Morgan echoed with a hiccup.

Red and blue lights flashed in a pattern. Sirens blared, ripping through the deadly silence. Choppers whirred over the crowd. A kind Knightwatch agent with a gray furry mustache, glasses, kind of like Mommy’s, and shiny black shoes raced toward the Queen children.

The man panted, “Mia Smoak-Queen?”

She hugged her brother and sister protectively.

“Who are you?” The tough little one recited, “Our Daddy’s the Green Arrow. And Mommy’s Overwatch. They told me never to talk to strangers, or they’ll kick your butt.”

He chuckled, “Just like your old man, hm?”

“My Daddy says I’m more like mama. Now who are you?”

The elderly man got down to their level, showing her his black leather Knightwatch badge.

He introduced, “My name is Frank Gibson. I’m from Knightwatch, and I work with your Uncle John.”

Her light blonde brows furrowed in disbelief.

“If you’re really friends with my Uncle John, what’s the special word?”

Frank thought for a moment, snapping his fingers, “Bumblebee.”

“Right.” She finally stood up, holding the twins’ hands, “You really going to help Mama and Daddy?”

During Mia and Frank’s conversation, agents managed to apprehend Dover’s equally crazy demon spawn. Unfortunately Alena slipped away like a sly fox as soon as authorities arrived on site. A team of EMTs carefully pried Felicity off the crate. She groaned loudly as blood drenched her black hoodie. The second team hustled to pull Oliver out from the debris. Frank distracted the children as their father left in pieces. A lone EMT found Oliver’s left arm under the rubble.

“Yes.” He promised. “They’ll be okay, kids.”

Frank draped his large black and yellow Knightwatch jacket over the Queen trio. He said a little silent prayer, hoping their heroic parents would really be okay. The Knightwatch agent dropped Mia, Lucas, and Morgan off to their Uncle John and Aunt Lyla. The agency directors arrived via helicopter as soon as Oliver and Felicity were admitted to the hospital.

**➳**

In Beaumont Medical Hospital, paramedics rushed the couple through double doors. They called out gender, age, injuries, blood pressure, and other vitals.

An ER doctor by the name Alex Hu gasped, “Damn, it’s a miracle these two even survived. Prep O.R. 4 for Mrs. Smoak-Queen and I want Dr. Stevens in consultation for Mr. Queen in O.R. 2.”

It was a flurry of residents and attendings in blue scrubs, darting around their patients. Clothes were cut off. Heart monitors beeped with consistent but faint signs of life. Oliver and Felicity went into surgery at the same time. Anesthesia hissed from gas masks, and the medical teams began countless of hours of work. Dr. Stevens couldn’t re-attach Oliver’s arm. The nerve damage, burns, and debris would cause deadly infections. Dr. Hu unfortunately discovered the biostimulant chip was causing a massive hemorrhaging bleed. She had no other choice but to remove it.

“Where am I?” Felicity inquired, voice rough and dry. 

A kind nurse in pink floral scrubs informed, “Beaumont Medical Hospital, ma’am. Dr. Hu will making her rounds in a minute to update you.”

She spotted an IV drip and another port for pain meds in each arm. Her vision blurred as she slipped in and out focus. She was exhausted and her legs felt numb. Oh no! Suddenly, memories of this horrific night all whammied at her in flashes. The kids were kidnapped. A bomb went off, and the last thing she remembered was blacking out from the pain. Her heart hammered in her chest, and the monitor beeped erratically.

“Easy, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Dr. Hu soothed, pressing the cold end of a stethoscope to her chest, “Can you take a few slow deep breaths for me?”

Felicity inhaled and exhaled calmly, but that didn’t quell the worry about her family. The good doctor regretfully recounted the mission gone wrong, and the cliff notes version of the surgery that followed upon their arrival.

Her patient demanded angrily, “Put my biostimulant chip back!”

“I’m afraid we can’t, ma’am.” Dr. Hu showed Felicity her x-rays. “The puncture wound to your L-1 vertebrae is far too great. As you can see here, you ruptured a spinal disk. And that impact from the crowbar created massive nerve damage.”

She sniffled, arms thrashing in anger. “That still doesn’t explain why you cannot put my goddamn chip back into my spine.”

The doctor sighed heavily, “I’ve consulted with our topmost neurosurgeon. I’m afraid even if you were to replace this device of yours with a new one, the constant stimulation on those malfunctioning nerves would result in chronic pain.”

“How bad is it?” Felicity countered. She had to try, dammit.

She recalled, “Dr. Tsukino believes if we were to attempt to insert another biostimulant chip, your symptoms would mimic that of ALS. The constant pain and pressure would become so intense, you wouldn’t be able to get out of bed, or pick up your children.”

“I see,” Her patient nodded in understanding, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Dr Hu reminded, “You two were lucky to make it out alive. And plenty of patients with paralysis go on to live happy fulfilled lives.”

“I know.” She huffed, wiping her nose.

Felicity never expected their lives to go like this after they left Star City. Selfishly, this wasn’t what she wanted to hear. There was always another way, but since her only other option was a no go. Maybe it was time to try something different. Maybe acceptance was the only choice left.

“Where is my husband?”

“He’s three doors down in recovery at the burn unit.”

Felicity was adamant, “I want to see him.”

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen, we must abide by hospital protocol.”

Felicity death glared at the good doctor as if to say, “Screw your damn protocol.”

“Your move, doc.”

Dr. Hu pinched her furrowed brow, “Ben, please take Mrs. Smoak-Queen to see her husband.”

A strapping young male nurse with kind blue eyes transferred Felicity to the burn unit. The gurney wheel squeaked as they came to a stop. Oliver’s left pec and abdominals were wrapped in white bandages. She didn’t even know how he survived the bomb blast, but Felicity was grateful that he did.

“F’Lissy.” He coughed, wondering if he was hallucinating or something. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time.

She assured, “I’m right here, Baby. The kids?”

“D-dig.”

His wife breathed a sigh of relief.

“How are you? She gasped, hands covering her mouth when Felicity finally noticed his missing left limb, “Oh my gosh!”

Red angry scar tissue hung off his bicep along with blackened charred bits of managed skin.

Dr. Stevens relayed the information he just told the archer, “It was a surprisingly clean break under the bicep. With a couple more surgeries, the remaining portion of his arm should heal pretty quickly, and we get the stump to look, ahem, more aesthetically pleasing. “ His eyes darted between the ailing duo. Breaking through the uncomfortable silence, the doctor cleared his throat, “Well, I suppose I should leave you two alone to talk.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stevens.” Felicity bid. The door creaked shut. “Oliver, Honey, I’m…”

This is the part when Oliver would usually brush it with an “It’s nothing,” excuse. However, this time their losses cut deeper than ever before in the twelve years of being heroes.

“Don’t. Don’t apologize because this isn’t anyone’s fault, but Dover and Whitlock’s. And please don’t look at me.”

“What? Why?”

Because for the first time in their seven years of marriage, Oliver felt Felicity looked at him like he was broken, like he was a monster. Oliver wanted to tell her, but the words never came. He felt like an ugly beast with his missing limb. So ashamed. She looked at him with so much pain in her eyes he couldn’t even face her. In all honesty, Felicity was more or less shocked and concerned.

She cleared her throat, “Before you fall back asleep, there’s something I need to tell you. Dr Hu says that I’m…” She choked on a sob.

“I know.” Oliver turned away, wishing he could hold her. But he couldn’t.

Felicity insisted, “Oliver, look at me. Please look at me. There’s no other way this time.”

“I-I don’t know how we’re supposed to move past this one, Felicity.”

Her lips lifted in the tiniest hopeful smile, “It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll figure it out together. We always do.”

They fell asleep side by side. Oliver and Felicity damn near ripped the IVs from their veins the next day until nurses stopped the heroic couple. A few weeks later, Felicity was placed back in an ugly standard issue hospital wheelchair. And a lot of Oliver’s scar tissue on his left arm was removed to create a cleaner line for his nude carbon fiber prosthetic that annoyed the Hell of him. They met in the therapy unit. Felicity was on the parallel bars with help from a harness, and her husband was cranking an arm physio bike to its limit. They weren’t angry at each other. But it was a massive adjustment. With one shared regretful glance, they couldn’t believe this was their life now.

**➳**

To say, they had some magical fix it recovery plan would be a lie. Oliver and Felicity put on happy smiles for the kids, but they were far from it. Six months into their recovery, Oliver learned how to button his shirt. He cursed that men’s shirt buttons were always on the left, but he still couldn’t prepare a meal for his family on his own.

“Shit.” Oliver growled as the heirloom tomato he attempted to chop rolled off the cutting board.

Mia parroted with a cheeky grin, “Shit.”

“Nice job on teaching Mia her first curse word.” She gave him a sarcastic bout of applause, “Kudos. Well done, my love.” Felicity cleared her throat, Amelia Charlotte Smoak-Queen, only grownups use that kind of word.”

“Daddy’s mad again, isn’t he?” Their daughter realized, feeling the tension between her parents.

Her mom excused, “Daddy’s just a little cranky. That’s all.”

“If you say so, Mama.”

Oliver sniped, “Don’t you all have somewhere else to be?”

“Yeah, yeah, our picnic. So why don’t we go do that?” Felicity scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Felicity rolled away with Mia in her lap. They were supposed to have a family picnic all together, but for some reason, Oliver was suddenly too busy working on his culinary skills. And Felicity try as she might, couldn’t make it that grassy steep hill. She huffed and puffed when she couldn’t find the proper momentum. She rolled backward, nearly tumbling right out of her seat.

“Damn it.” She grumbled low under her breath.

Now Morgan repeated, “Damn it.”

“No, no, no, that’s a bad word.”

“Ba wor?” Lucas echoed in question.

Mia remembered, “It’s kinda a grown up word.”

“Yes.”

Paul, her physical therapist, looked for a less steep spot, and suggested the go there.

He reminded, “I know you want to be independent, but sometimes it’s okay to ask for help.”

“Yeah,” Her daughter chimed, “I’m a really good helper. Right mama?”

She gigged, brushing her fingertip against the five year old’s nose, “Yes, you are.”

“Me too.” The twins added in unison, “Me too.”

Paul chuckled, “See? You have these little monkeys, so all you have to do is ask.” 

“Yeah, why don’t you tell that to my husband?”

In the kitchen, Oliver threw that stupid chunky tomato against the wall. The red fruit splattered against a wooden beam.

With a wet rag in hand, the nanny noted, “Oh, wonderful. Another mess for me to clean.”

“I’m sorry Raisa.” He bowed his head in shame, looking at his bare feet.

Raisa questioned, hands on her hips “Why do you not wish to use the fake arm from the hospital?”

“It pinches, and I can’t get it to move the way I want it to when I need to do stuff.” He complained, pouting like his toddler twins.

She cupped his face, “Then you must practice, my dear boy. Or I am afraid you will have to ask for help. And there is certainly nothing wrong with that.”

“I guess so,” Her former charge shrugged.

Raisa held a new heirloom tomato securely while Oliver did the chopping. The duo managed to bake a hearty lasagna for dinner and garlic bread.

“Dinner is…”

In an attempt to hold the main and side dish with his teeth and right arm, dishes shattered onto the floor after he took two big steps. Marinara sauce and broken shards littered the dining room floor. Oliver grumbled curses under his breath, throwing gobs of their ruined dinner against the wall.

Mia announced with glee, “Food fight.”

“No.” Her parents refused in harmony.

“Come children.” Raisa ushered the trio out of the kitchen, “Let us leave your mother and father to discuss important adult things.”

Felicity threw up her hands, “Great job. You scared Raisa and the kids away.”

“Lovely. As if I need to hear another dig from you.” Oliver grumbled, shaking his head.

She crossed her arms, “Well, I wouldn’t know what you need, Oliver. You keep pushing me further and further away for the past six months. It’s almost like you don’t want to be…”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.”

“Well, what am I supposed to think? You sure as Hell haven’t shown me you love me lately Oliver. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What the fuck is wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me?” Her husband repeated, gesturing and waving to amputated left arm, “Hello!”

Felicity grit, “Oh, do not use your injury as a goddamn excuse. That is not fucking fair. You weren’t the only one hurt that night.”

“You don’t…”

They heard a sniffle with a whimper from behind the couch.

“Stop it!” Mia wailed at the top of her lungs, nose dropping with snot, “Stop fighting!”

Regret wore on her parents’ faces. But before they could reassure their daughter that Mommy and Daddy were going to be alright, they were interrupted by a knock at their red front door.

Archer announced, “William Clayton-Queen and Donna Smoak outside of Queen residence.”

“Mom?” Felicity inquired, lifting her eyebrows.

Oliver unlocked the front door, and indeed his mother-in-law and son were standing out in the cold. Donna was dressed in a purple fitted velour Juicy tracksuit and tattered brown Uggs. And William was in U of M hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. But it was the angry strict expressions that surprised them. Hard angry crinkles marred their faces.

“What are you two doing here?”

“And when did you even fly into Michigan, Mom?”

Her mother informed, “Mia’s been calling me every day since the mission went South.”

“She has?”

Mia looked down at her mermaid printed socks, “Bubbe and Will are the only real grownups I can talk to since you and Daddy aren’t being very nice to each other anymore.”

William cleared his throat, “Why don’t bubbe and I take the kids for the weekend?”

“Hell no,” His father denied adamantly.

“Oliver, Honey, I think it’s the best plan.” Donna agreed gently.

These two weren’t agreeing on much lately, but Felicity thought, “Mom, you and Will can’t just take the kids every time Oliver and I have a little fight.”

“A little fight? Baby girl, we could hear you two screaming at each other the moment we pulled up.”

“That’s not fair.”

William pointed out, “Fair, dad? How is fair for you and Felicity to act this way in front of Mia, Morgan, and Lucas. It scares the shrap out of them, so let me be clear, Bubbe and I are taking the kids to my apartment for the weekend. Because it’s what my baby sister wants.”

Donna stood firm in agreement with her oldest grandson’s decision.

Felicity hunched down to her daughter’s level as best she could, “You do?”

Mia nodded silently in confirmation.

“Fine,” Oliver relented after a long pause.

Donna said, taking Mia’s hand, “Good. It give us time to pack your things and Luke and Morgy’s stuff too.”

“Yeah, we can’t forget Mr. Square Bear and Ollie-Bear. Oh and Padma, my purple bee.”

The Smoak girls chatted away as they disappeared into the bedroom. The kids were packed for the weekend as William waited in awkward silence. They loaded William’s junky blue Nissan with just about everything they could carry.

Morgan waved, “Bye, bye Mama.”

“See you soon,” Lucas blew flying kisses to both his parents.

His parents briefly put on fake happy faces, and caught the smooches. Lucas and Morgan were really too young to really understand the tension between Mama and Daddy. The twins just saw this weekend as a fun sleepover at Will’s place.

William sighed, walking out to the car, “You know you always told me how I needed to protect my little brother and sisters. I never would’ve guessed in a million years, it’d be from the two of you.”

Ouch. That struck a chord with them, and it nailed them straight in the heart. Harsh, but true. Oliver and Felicity watched the tail lights fade away as William drove their family to his shoebox apartment outside of University of Michigan.

Felicity declared, blowing out a breath, “We really need to figure out our shit, don’t we?”

“Yeah. This whole talking and listening thing works both ways.”

They stewed in anger and awkwardness for what felt like an hour. The clock ticked loudly as neither spouse said a word. Felicity spun her tires back and forth while Oliver sulked on the couch, wishing he could melt into the cushions. His wife made the first move. She approached him. He sat up, perking an eyebrow. She parked her wheelchair between his legs.

His wife offered, slapping his thighs, “Truce?”

“Okay.” He sighed heavily.

Felicity continued in one long breath, “I guess I’ll go first. Look at me, Oliver. I can’t move. I mean where we live isn’t exactly wheelchair friendly, and I can’t do the same things with the kids I’ve done before. It makes me feel like I’m failing as a mom.”

“What are you talking about? You’re a great mom. Mia, Lucas, and Morgan, they love you — no matter what. And so do I. But if you need help, then ask me.”

Her lips pursed, “Um, you haven’t been the easiest guy to talk to, Oliver. But I guess that’s because we’ve both been shutting each other out. And if tonight is any indication, we cannot do that anymore.”

“I know.” He sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against hers, “It’s just… Okay, be honest are you afraid of me?”

“Of you? Never. But lately with that temper, it feels like I married the guy who first came home from the island. The guy who doesn’t know how to process his feelings and who always wants to be alone.”

Oliver cupped her face delicately, “I’m sorry… It’s just that that year, I lost more than a limb Felicity. I lost a part of me that defines who I am. I can’t nock my arrows. I can’t make our family dinner. What good am I to you anymore?”

“Hey, you, Oliver Jonas Queen, are the man I love. And that’s never changing. But we cannot let this break us. We are stronger than this. We are better than this. We both have to learn to adapt to our new lives.”

His breath grazed her face, “How?”

“Well, for starters, I think we both need to stop wallowing in our self pity. We can’t yell at each other anymore. At least not in front of the kids anyway. That won’t solve anything.”

Oliver concurred, nose bumping against hers, “Definitely.”

“And I know you hate your prosthetic arm from Dr. Hanger. “ She thought carefully, working on a design schematic in her mind, “It’s going to take some time, but I bet I can build you a better one.”

“Really? I mean, of course you can, but just thought of it, wow!”

She grabbed his face, and kissed him, “Yeah, wow.”

Her husband promised, “And I’ll be there. We-we can build ramps and hey, I can still hold you with my good arm.”

Felicity laughed for the first time in forever when her man did just that. This long awaited conversation brought a glimmer of hope back to their lives. They desperately needed it.

**➳**

Wiliam was frying half a dozen eggs in a cast iron skillet.The twins were on bubbe’s lap reading Stuart Little. Their eyes lingered on the pictures of the small white hand drawn mouse.

“Ooh, shoot, this one has a shell in it.” William grimaced, plucking a shell with his fingertips, “Hot, hot, hot!”

Mia mentioned in exasperation, “Next time use the broked shell to gets the other teeny tiny one. Daddy does. He says eggy shells are like mangoes.”

Her brother chuckled in correction, ruffling her curls, “Magnets. And I’ll remember that next time, sis.”

“Yeah, are you my little Stuart, Morgy.” Donna cooed, combing her dark wavy locks, “Did Mama ever tell you what I told her?”

“No.”

She recited, ““תהיה אמי (thyh amyts) In Hebrew, it means to be brave just like Stuart.”

“Will?”

“Yeah, M?”

Her lip jutted out with worry, “Are Mommy and Daddy going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they will be, kiddo. It’s just been a tough year, but they’ll work it out. They always do.”

William whipped up breakfast dinner with over easy eggs, golden brown pancakes, and hearty sausage just like Dad used to make back in the day. Everybody enjoyed their meals in peace and quiet. Back in their cabin, Felicity began sketching rough designs for her husband’s prosthetic arm and so much more. Oliver smiled at the first idea for a new limb as well as a scribbled floor plan for a new bunker. Dover, Whitlock, and the Ninth Circle proved they would need their own safe place, despite leaving that life behind years ago.

“Well, what do you think?”

He smooched her dark roots, “Looks like a perfect start.”

* * *

_**Beachfront Hotel — Houghton Lake  (July 2025)**_

Their perfect start had more than a few bumps in the road, but Felicity was finally about to design Oliver a new left arm, what would later be known as STOQ prosthetic mach one. She created to respond with the synapses in his brain, so it would function like his old arm. However, Felicity and Cisco were still working out the kinks with the synaptic freeze ups.

“You think they were staring at me or you?” Felicity piped up as their car was in self-driving mode. The couple cruised over a long winding road. They were surrounded by the coast, tall redwood trees, and a few convenience stores.

Oliver mused without a missing a beat, “Both, but then again, I don’t have the legs for that dress.”

The super heroic had a much needed date after seven long months of recovery. They had dinner at a local steakhouse, and certain customers shot them dirty looks as if they were some sort of freak show. It was like they had never an amputee and a woman in a wheelchair before. They were highly offended, although the couple decided to stay until dessert for a decadent strawberry cheesecake. Suddenly a loud boom startled Felicity. Red, white, and blue fireworks crackled in the night sky.

“Geez,” His wife gasped, clutching her Star of David pendant, “Fourth of July was over a week ago. You’d think they’d ease up on the fireworks.”

Oliver’s arm whirred, and he squeezed her hand ever so delicately, wishing he could feel the warmth of her skin. Her soft gaze flicked over to him, and drifted down to the silver chain that now held his wedding band close to his heart.

As they pulled up to a lakeside hotel, Oliver flirted in a low whisper, “So why don’t we make our own fireworks?”

Felicity threw a wad of cash at the valet without even looking at her. No, she was fixated on her husband. Tonight, this night, had been a long time coming for them 

She slapped his behind with a giggle when they got in the elevator, “That was so bad.”

“I can make it up to you.” He squatted down to her level and winked.

His fingertips splayed out over her round cheeks. Her hands cupped the back of his head. They engaged in a slew of sloppy kisses as if there was no need for oxygen. She tugged at his graying locks at the nape of his neck when he nibbled on that hot pink lower lip. More teeth and tongue got involved when the couple realized they had finally arrived quickly to the second floor.

His wife whimpered, patting his slacks again, “Oliver, Oliver, the key card.”

“Right, right.” Her husband exhaled, fishing it out of his back pocket.

He sighed in both relief and hating the fact that they had to stop kissing — even if it was only for a moment. A beep and three green lights granted them access. His knees creaked, and her brakes squeaked. They felt like couldn’t get in the room or out of their clothes fast enough.

Felicity noticed since Oliver was already in the buff, “Someone’s eager.”

“It bodes well for me that speed impresses you as we’ve gotten older.” Oliver offered a lopsided smirk.

He hauled Felicity up into his arms. She hissed when his prosthetic one really bit into her shoulders. Oliver’s eyes flashed with immediate concern, but his worry melted away when she met him with a searing kiss. He laid her gently in the center of the bed. The bodice of her red dress left all askew, and it was then her husband realized she wasn’t wearing a bra all night.

“Surprised?”

“Definitely.”

His lips traveled over every inch of her torso — those stretch marks at the tops of her breasts, each and over scar he wished she never got until pert little wanton noises spilled out from her mouth. His mouth pressed hard, sucking on the apex of her thighs. She couldn’t feel anything from below the waist except a few tingles. Sometimes it felt like Felicity was floating on a cloud that went on endlessly. Suddenly, Oliver stopped. His wife’s eyes flew open, and he gestured down to her catheter tubes that were a tinge of pale yellow.

Felicity cheeks heated, oddly complimenting her dress, “I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, never apologize.” Oliver insisted, groaning as he back on his bad knee, “You and me, Baby. We’ve been down this road before. I gotcha.”

It was Oliver’s turn to kiss her before she protested otherwise. The subsequent moments that followed were a far cry from sexy, but they were necessary. Oliver slapped on some blue surgical gloves. Then he removed his wife’s catheter and cleaned between her legs with a wet rag. Felicity laid there naked, never feeling more exposed than she had right now.

The tech mogul chimed, “So, normal Tuesday night, right?”

“I think you’re beautiful, Felicity — no matter what.”

She questioned, tugging at his right arm, “Even when we’re in our eighties and racing wheelchairs around William’s mansion.”

“Even then.” He chuckled softly, tenderly brushing her hair off her shoulders

The thought of them in their eighties made the couple both grin. They shared soft smooches. His lips traveled the expanse of her body from her forehead down to her toes, which were like tiny icicles. But Felicity wanted her husband, where she could really feel him. She wagged a finger at him, though he left to fetch a condom and some lubricant out of her bag. Their heavy breaths ghosted over one another. She alternated between stroking and pumping him while he worked the lubricant over and in her delicate sex.

She kissed his nose, asking, “Honey, please.”

The sensations were muted for both of them. Oliver felt the warm wet heat much easier than his wife. She felt a minute pressure, and these tiny little sparks of sensation when he was inside her. But nothing felt the same. And nothing would ever be the same again. Oliver tried whispered all memories they shared in Bali, Aruba, and Havana, where they barely remembered to put on clothes. Her beautiful brilliant mind filled in the gaps and she could sense him, deeper and sharper than she had before. He sucked on her neck, leaving a small red hickey, and she gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Shit, Felicity, Baby, you okay?”

Felicity winced as he pulled out, “N-no.”

Damn it, Oliver had never meant to hurt his wife. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“Okay, okay, tell me what I need to do.”

Suddenly, a warm flooded her at the loss of him, and urine dribbled out onto the crisp white sheets.

Angry tears slipped down her cheeks, she grit “And now I just pissed myself. Lovely.”

Felicity punched the soiled mattress.

“I'll-I’ll clean it up.” Oliver responded diligently

He smooched a sobbing Felicity countless times after wrapping her in his navy suit jacket and an itchy gray blanket from their room’s wardrobe. This wasn’t the first time that happened in her initial bout with paralysis, although it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. Felicity noted through bleary eyes how her husband’s mechanical arm locked again when he flipped the mattress.

She sniffled, “It’s not fucking fair. Why does it always have to be us?”

“I don’t know.” Her husband said with a shake of his head as he carried Felicity back to bed, “But I know one thing, Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen is that I love you more than you can even comprehend.”

She poked his scarred chest, and reminded, “I have an IQ higher than Albert Einstein.”

He laughed with her, despite the horrible first run of this night, “I know. I know.”

Oliver regretfully spotted brown and purple bruises on her back just above the band of her old injuries. He apologized profusely, azure eyes gleaming with fat tears. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, kissed him, and told him to “Please stop.” And get her some ice.

Room service staff brought two ice packs tout sweet. The ice packed were wedged between her back, and Oliver’s chest. After seven long months, this night definitely did not go as they’d hope. They sighed in both emotional and physical exhaustion. For a date night, it really took a toll on them.

Oliver murmured into her neck, “Sorry, I…”

“Enough.” Felicity hushed him with a finger on his lips, “Let’s just watch the crazy drunken idiots use up the rest of their fireworks.”

“Okay.” He dotted a kiss at the back of her head.

She shrugged, “And who knows maybe one day, we’ll get good at this again.”

Oliver’s lips curled against her skin. There was always hope. The moon reflected in the lake, and fiery vibrant colors burst out into the sky. Felicity fell asleep with math statics and new ideas from Oliver’s arm swirling in her head. His platinum wedding band and arm felt cool against her skin. Oliver soon drifted off after pressing a sleepy kiss into her hair.

* * *

_**Oliver and Felicity’s Home Bunker (May 2030)** _

The story of a supposedly broody archer and his adorably quirky IT girl was never ending. They knew they could never escape the call to heroism, so they finally decided to do something about it. After what was now only known as the mission incident, Overwatch and Green Arrow began to build a secondary safe space under the house. It was almost an exact replica of the Foundry in Starling City with an updated version Archer and holotech.

“You can do it, Honey.” Felicity cheered on her man.

Oliver was sweating with tapes and wires connected to his forehead and his latest prosthetic arm. He thought so hard he grunted and sweat in effort. The fingers of his new sleek onyx metal arm closed into a fist. His fingers clanged as they formed into a ball.

“It works.” He laughed in celebration, “Baby, you’ve made me a fully functioning new arm. Thank you.”

She checked, “And it doesn’t pinch or freeze?”

He shook his head in the negative.

“Very well.” Nyssa walked out of a shadowy corner in their subterranean garage area, “I suppose that means you are ready, Al-Sah-him.”

“Ready for what?”

Nyssa tossed him his bow, “To train with the children.”

Lucas and Morgan were handling target practice with arrows and dull throwing stars respectively. Nyssa believed it was time for a little two on one combat practice with Mia. She jabbed at Oliver. He blocked every hit, restraining his left prosthetic. Nyssa flipped Mia on the grass like a pancake.

“Ugh.” She grunted, sucking in a sharp breath, “What was that for?”

“You have to be aware of both fighters, little star. You must observe all opponents to best discover a way from their defeat. Use your instincts.”

Nyssa jabbed Mia in the stomach, knocking her flat on her back.

Oliver reprimanded, giving Mia a hand, “Hey, easy.”

“Do not show her restraint because she is your daughter,” Nyssa challenged, slapping his hand away from the young archer.

“It's our job to help them.” Oliver reminded, his furious gaze pinning hers, “Not hurt them.”

“Dad, stop. Auntie Nyssa's right. Let's go again.” Mia stood up on her own.

Mia was still knocked flat on her abdomen.

A kendo stick clattered on the pavement. Felicity strode in with confidence.

Felicity smirked, “Mind if I give it a shot?”

“Mom!” Morgan gasped in surprise.

Lucas doubted with his mouth agape, “No way.”

Felicity pushed Oliver and Nyssa back like a shield biceps trembling as she did so. Nyssa’s booted skidded off the line in the dark. Her Kendo stick cracked in half against Oliver’s left arm.

“Impressive.” Oliver boasted with a Cheshire grin.

She wondered, “Me or my tech, Green Arrow?”

“Both Overwatch. You’re amazing.”

His wife informed, “Thank you. The mach five is made of kelicite. One of the strongest nth metals in the multiverse, so I’m glad it’s serving you well.”

She pushed her seemingly simple manual chair out of the dirt ring. Felicity tested her bubbled blue shield with Oliver, Mia, Lucas, and Morgan firing arrows and throwing stars around her. The Smoak-Queen family all trained together until the sun dipped into night. They were surrounded by a dark sapphire blue sky before Felicity and Nyssa went up the ramp to the kids' huge treehouse. And the family partook in an evening water balloon fight.

* * *

_**Knightwatch Facility (March 2038)**_

Sara Diggle was going one on one with William Clayton-Queen. The sparring partners were bathed in sweat and vibrant congo blue lights. The young man managed to block a few of her swift punches and cross jab. Yet Sara easily threw William over her shoulder and onto the mat. It was a sacrifice throw that John Diggle taught each of his children many moons ago. He was over a foot taller than her, and still, she bested him in three moves.

William tapped out while panting, “Mercy, mercy I bow down to the true queen.”

“Yeah, ew! Gross, wow you sweat a shrapton.” Sara cringed, wiping her hand on her yellow sweatpants, “That’s what you get for telling me you were pulling punches ‘cause I’m a girl.”

Connor snorted in amusement, “Yo, bro. I told you Sar would still hand you your own ass. And now you owe me twenty creds.”

He transferred the money from his phone to Connor’s account. Original Team Arrow cruised along the halls of John and Lyla’s agency. The trio quickly converted the next room over into a theater spot.

“Y’all nasty asses better shower before we start the movie. “ Dig whiffed as his face crumpled in disgust, “You three are smelling a little ripe.”

Oliver hummed, “Mm-hm,” draping a large white sheet over a blank wall.

“Phew yeah.” Felicity concurred, sniffing the dark chocolate drizzled popcorn to replace that awful stench.

Three showers and one hour later, the Queen and Diggle families were just about ready to watch a classic _Get Out_.

“Yo Daddio,” Mia greeted upon arrival with hot nachos, “I got the goods from Mrs. Carver’s place with the funky blue cheese Mama likes that tastes better than it smells.”

Oliver passed the nacho basket over to his wife, “Here you go. I hope you know I’m not kissing you with Stilton cheese breath, Honey.”

“Your loss. Because you’re the only one who scares easier than I do. Then I guess we won’t be...”

“Ugh, I don’t want to know.” Lucas covered his ears, “I don’t want to know.”

Morgan agreed, “Lalala. Can’t hear any, Slag it, please play the movie, Uncle John.”

Connor traced what he thought he was Mia’s bee and North star tattoo on her shoulder under low lights. But it was actually one of his Aunt Felicity’s scars. Morgan giggled, and Lucas wolf whistled at the sight briefly illuminated by the holo projector.

William mocked in good fun, “Wow, bro, she’s my mom.”

“With my own mother, I never.” Mia teased dramatically in a Southern accent.

Aunt Felicity reminded, “Sorry, I’m taken, kiddo.”

“Yeah.” Uncle Oliver added playfully, slinging his left prosthetic arm around Felicity, “Better watch yourself, young man.”

His dad offered a vote of coincidence, “You could take him.”

Lyla and Sara said in chorus, “No he can’t.”

“Sorry.” Connor apologized, pitch higher with anxiety. “In my defense, it was dark.”

“Shh, shh, the movie’s starting.”

So much had changed over the decades. But the one constant as the team grew so did Oliver, Felicity, and John’s families. The multiverse would always need saving, and no has made greater sacrifices than Original Team Arrow.

Mia interjected, tossing popcorn in her mouth, “Jordan Peele’s a genius and a legit snack all in one.”

“I hear ya, sister.” Morgan concurred, mixing chocolate and cheddar popcorn.

William fist pumped, “Right on. Nobody tell Jaime I said that.”

“I don’t see it, Lucas squinted, cocking his head from left to right.

Oliver, Felicity, and Dig exchanged understanding glances. Every decade, every age, and every next step, they always had each others’ backs. And they knew their kids would always protect one another.


	10. Fathers and Daughters

( _Originally via Arrow 717 "Inheritance"_ )

Trees, heavy brush, and foliage greeted Oliver in a sea of green. He panted, and Spring leaves crunched under his footsteps. A twig snapped as the archer emerged from the forest onto a track in suburbia. Orange sunlight crested over a large black and gold sign that read Starling Park. He picked up speed, strides pounding against the dirty pavement. But Felicity and Thea were closing in on him. His wife’s blonde ponytail swayed in time with her pace as she passed him on the last lap.

“Woo!” Felicity beamed with pride like Rocky when he made it up the steps of the Philadelphia Museum of Art, “Winner!”

She created her own roaring crowd before her husband pulled into a one armed hug. He slipped her one sloppy French kiss, and she squealed as he dipped her for the Hell of it.

Thea gasped, adjusting the strap on her crimson and black crop top, “How-how? You’re pregnant.”

Her sister-in-law made a pert little victorious noise. The hacker guzzled some cool water, purposefully dowsing some on her torso that was sticky with sweat.

Oliver joked, “Your niece gave her super speed.”

“Or nephew.” Felicity cut in.

“Seriously?” His little sister’s brows furrowed in confusion.

Her brother denied, “Noo! I was just kidding.”

“Damn, it’s hard to tell when you’re joking.” She looked to her sister-in-law, “I mean, Ollie never does.”

The sweaty blond added, “Well, neither of us have a meta-human gene, and we find out the gender of this sweet baby bear until right before your brother’s birthday.”

“That’s right, my little bumblebee,” Oliver cooed, dotting her scarred pregnant belly with smooches.

Thea noted, “Pregnancy has made you soft, bro.” She crossed her arms, “And whether it’s a he or she baby. I’m throwing you a huge shower. One that will be way better than leaving me a voicemail that said ‘Hey, Thea. Your brother knocked me up. Just thought you should know. Okay. We love you. Gotta go. Bye.”

“Sorry.” Felicity said, voice rising, Her cheeks heated, “I was just not in the mood to field any questions that day. And we already told Lily and John.”

She harrumphed, “It’s okay. I still love you, I guess.”

Felicity inhaled the crisp woodsy air. The trio like to people watch while they each took a much needed breather. One couple was walking their Golden Retriever. Two dads were playing with their daughter on the monkey bars. The heroes’ figures reflected in the murky pond water right around the trail.

“You know Dad use to take Thea and me here all the time on our birthdays.” Her husband recalled fondly, despite what he knew about his parents nowadays.

Thea remembered, slapping him on the back, “Yeah, you and Dad used to race boats together in the pond. You almost took down a poor Mama duck.”

“Let me guess it was a little miniature yacht.” Felicity figured, unzipping her electric sports bra a hair as she fanned herself with a damp towel.

“Mm-hm,” Her man confirmed, gaze flicking to the neon green laces of his gray sneakers.

His wife’s eyes lifted in surprise,“Really? I wasn’t being serious.”

Oliver confirmed his wife’s comment with a short nod. A green and brown feathered mallard quacked and swiftly landed in their reflections. Water rippled as the Queen family left Starling Park.

* * *

**_Nineteen Years Ago — Starling Park_ **

A remote control toy yacht raced surprisingly fast against Robert Queen’s sailboat. Waves rippled through the murky pond water. The tip of Oliver’s hull narrowly hit a brown mother duck who had a green head. She honked angrily, flapped her wings, and flew away into a short puffy cloud.

“Oops!” Ollie apologized, calling after the mallard, “Sorry.”

Robert told him, “Forget the silly bird, son.”

“Why?”

His father pointed to the tiny exact replica of the Queen’s Gambit against the grassy shore.

“Atta boy. You won.” His father beamed, ruffling his mop of blonde locks. “Congrats, Champ.”

Thea tossed her pink Minnie Mouse sippy cup on the ground. It clattered against the pavement. Remnants of grape juice leaked onto the new paved path. Little Thea’s eyebrows knitted together in anger. The toddler marched right up to her big brother.

She scowled, “You almost killed Daisy, Ollie. That’s not very nice.”

“But I said sorry. And see?” Her brother assured, directing to the feather floating on pond water, “Daisy probably flew south for the Winter.”

Raisa continued, getting down to her charge’s level, “It is all right, Miss Thea.”

“Would it make you feel better if I said sorry to your friend Daisy the next we see her?”

With hands on hips, she sassed, “Duh.”

Robert’s lips quirked at the sight. Such fire at such a young age. Such a shame Thea was not a legitimate blood relative of the family on his side. Robert knew of Moira’s affair just as his wife knew of her partner’s many dalliances. Though, Robert knew his fierce little Emi would perfect to take her rightful place at the center of the Ninth Circle.

It was almost if he had summoned Azumi and Emiko. Because here his lover was brusquely walking on the path was their daughter in tow.

Ollie wondered, “Dad, who’s that?”

“Um, Ms. Adachi is...” He gulped, delivering a blatant lie, “She’s my new secretary.”

Little Ollie kicked a rock. He knew secretary was code for Dad’s new girlfriend. Though he busied him by playing with Thea and her red monkey plush stuffed friend.

Licking her ruby red lips, Azumi addressed, “Mr. Queen, may I have a word please? I believe we need to discuss our little business arrangement.”

“Yes, of course.” Robert obliged, adjusting his silk purple polka dot tie.

The trio walked out of earshot, and conversed under a shady cherry tree.

She whisper-yelled, “Evicted? Where are we supposed to go?”

Azumi slammed the document against her lover’s chest. She wished it was something stronger like a brick wall. Her brown eyes were sheened with disappointment. Betrayal burned in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to curse him out, but Azumi held her tongue for their daughter’s sake.

“I don’t know.” Robert huffed out an apology, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? This is our home, Robert. A home you used to be a part of until last week. And it’s the only home Emi has ever known.”

Emi nodded in agreement with her mother.

He clarified, “You don’t understand. Moira said this time was the last straw. So if I let you two stay, she will take everything the Ninth Circle, my company, my money, and my children.”

Emiko frowned, sad eyes flicking to her Mary Janes. Does that mean Dad didn’t love her as much as Ollie and Thea?

Gesturing to their daughter, Azumi reminded, “What about our child?”

“Yeah, what about me? I am a Queen, aren’t I?” Emiko piped up, stepping closer to her father.

Robert sighed, “Emi, Honey, I’m so very sorry, but the decision has already been made. And the movers will be there tomorrow.”

“Where are we going to go, Dad?” Emiko sniffled, eyes wet with tears of despair. “Can Mom and I live with you at the manor?”

Her dad assured, “No. You and your mom are going to live someplace else, someplace better.”

“But I want to stay in our apartment, so I can see all my friends. I want to be a real Queen, and I want to live with you, Mom, Ollie, and Thea.” She pleaded desperately.

The young teenager looked at him with these big brown innocent eyes that normally no one could say no to. However, Robert was clearly not the revered and respected man she saw during every Friday night dinner and weekly training sessions. It was in this very moment, Emiko learned exactly the kind of man her father was, and he was wrong.

He said, “I know you do, kiddo. But life isn’t fair. And we don’t always get what we want. Sometimes you have to deal with the hand you’ve been dealt. Again, I’m so very sorry, my darling.”

On that note, Robert walked away from Azumi and Emiko. Azumi laughed bitterly and she supposed the situation was damn near poetic. The man she loved and trusted was literally walking away from his past as if he was ashamed of them and their life together. Her lover left and was almost toward his future.

Emiko cried, “Dad, please, don’t leave.”

His footsteps stopped in the dewy grass by the shore. He waited for a second and sucked in a breath. Regret and hesitance wore over his face. But then he heard the sweet innocent sound of his other two children laughing, and his final decision was made.

“I can’t.” Robert exhaled, not daring to look back at his daughter’s teary eyes.

Robert knew if he did he’d throw his life with Moira away in a heartbeat. Everything they accomplished in the past thirteen years would be for naught. Tears slipped down Emiko’s cheeks, and Azumi held her tight. For the first time in her short life, Emiko only saw herself as a disappointment. Her fist clenched in anger, yet somehow Emiko knew she was destined for great things. She thought how she’d prove her father wrong. One day, she’ll show him. Suddenly, another little girl with frazzled brunette locks in a messy ponytail and thick lavender rimmed glasses left the purple twisty slide.

“You look sad. Do you want to talk or... Ooh oh, wait! Do you want to play with me? That always cheers me up when I’m sad.”

Her mother hollered, “Felicity Megan Kuttler, what did I say about talking to strangers?!”

“I’m fine, Ma!” Her daughter yelled back in exasperation.

Donna’s six inch heels picked up huge patches of grass. She trudged over to the cherry tree, and pulled her kid away from the other mother daughter duo.

Donna palmed her face, “I’m terribly sorry. My sweet little Lissy, she’s always super curious.”

“It’s fine.” Azumi assured, lips lifting in a kind smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Donna huffed, “We are going back to our motel, and looks like we’re going to have another long talk about stranger danger.”

“Not again,” Felicity groaned with an eye roll.

A nine-year-old Lissy passed a thirteen-year-old Ollie completely unaware of each other. Fate would bring them together when the time was right.

* * *

_**Present Day — Smoak Technologies Main Offices** _

Felicity’s flat black strappy sandals slapped against the green marble floor. She stepped off the elevator in a fire engine red Louis Vuitton lame pantsuit. Although, the CEO came to a sudden halt at the gray door. She muttered key points from her presentation through the side of her mouth.

Felicity blew out a breath, “Okay, Smoak. You are the boss. You can be pregnant, be a mom, be a total badass, and you can do anything.”

Walter cleared his throat, fixing his purple polka dot tie, “Yes, you certainly can, Felicity.”

They linked arms arms as they entered the boardroom. It was filled with a sea of unimpressed stodgy accountants, financial advisors, and investors in black and grey suits. Her heartbeat with every step. The CEO’s eyebrows crinkled, and her red lips rolled in her mouth. She dressed with the confidence of Miranda Priestly from _The Devil Wears Prada_ , but a nervous hum coursed through her body. How could she possibly have anxiety over this? She faced Mirakuru soldiers, Slade Wilson, Damien Darhk, and Prometheus. A group that consisted of unimpressed backers should not phase her.

“Wow!” Felicity whistled with a small chuckle, “You guys look so much smaller on my Tablet screen. Nice watch by the way, Vivian.”

She quickly spotted a blue Smoak Tech smartwatch on one of the chief financial officer from her angel investor’s office.

Mr. Dennis deadpanned, “Mrs. Smoak-Queen, you’re late.”

“My apologies, Carl.” Walter bristled, pulling up a chair for Felicity, “Our lovely boss and I were having an important discussion about employee benefits. It must have ran a tad long, and that is entirely my fault.”

Ah, sometimes Walter was there for Felicity more than her own father.

Her board member relented in a dry tone, “Very well. Please do not let it happen again.”

“Of course.”

Felicity sat down at the head of the long table in a plushy leather rolling chair. She shuffled paperwork, giving the monthly budget another once over before she spoke.

The CEO acknowledged, “Okay, I may not have an accounting degree, or an MBA, but I believe my associate here does.”

Walter nodded silently in response.

Mr. Dannis asked, “Does that mean either of you have a good plan to keep this fledgling company afloat?”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think, Carl?” Felicity reminded with a hand on her hip, “Our profits are down a mere five percent from last month.”

Her backer noted, “Every dollar counts, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Times in Star City have improved, but that does not mean your company is immune to struggles. We need to move your little toys from R&D into mass production at a faster rate, or we’re done for.”

“My little toys, as you, oh so, politely called them are helping people. I will not have my team put out shoddy work on some insane deadline only to have them fail.”

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen…”

“No!” Felicity stood up, slamming her palms against the conference table, “It is our job to protect our employees and help our customers. You of all people should know poor production means massive compensation and countless refunds.”

He stuttered, pointing a finger at himself, “I-I was merely trying to…”

His boss cut in, “Undermine me. That will not work anymore, Carl. Now as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, Mr. Steele and I have devised a plan to handle those pesky overages.”

She prompted Walter with a hand gesture, and he pulled a PowerPoint pie chart that showed average salary margins in each department. The investors’ board and other higher ups had a slightly decreased sliver in the pie.

Her CFO announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Spring, the quarter of budget cuts for the board.”

“Mrs. Smoak-Queen, I hardly think that’s necessary,” Mr. Dennis implored, tugging on his white shirt collar.

Peering over her glasses, Felicity mentioned, “Oh, I see, but your trip to Aloha City on Valentine’s Day with a woman who is not your lovely wife was a necessary expense? Mr. Steele has informed me that it was indeed charged on my company’s dime.”

A silence fell over the boardroom before they burst out in collective gasps and whispers like school children.

His cheeks heated as he pleaded, “Ma’am, please-please don’t tell my wife.”

“Too late.” Felicity smirked, “Gerry called Charlene, and she’ll be over here in an hour.” Sarcasm dripped in her tone. “So good luck trying to weasel way out of that one.”

Walter redirected with a clear of his throat, moving to the next slide, “We must make our employees a top priority.”

“So that means no winter holiday bonus for anyone in this room including, and cutting the board’s wages by five percent over the next month.” Felicity added, “If we need to trim the fat, we start at the top.”

The board members muttered angrily amongst themselves, but upon looking at Walter’s slides and graphs. The numbers actually made sense. Mr. Dennis stayed mum, looking at Felicity with daggers in his eyes.

Suddenly, it was like Moira Queen had been reincarnated into Felicity right then and there. Her gaze darted over to the uptight businessman, standing toe to toe with him. She got in his face, and her tone was firm.

Felicity threatened, pointing to herself, “I only ask that you give me some respect. Know your place, Mr. Dennis because I run this goddamn company. And if you cross me again, Carl, you’re fired. Do we have an understanding?”

“We’re perfectly clear, boss.”

That eerie tone sent a chill down Walter’s spine. It was as if his dead ex-wife was standing right there in front of him. The board was taken aback, but they said nothing. Mr. Dennis was still an ass, and he would always be an ass.

* * *

_**Eighteen Years Ago** _

Emiko strolled up an office building in the Glades that looked more like a huge shipping container with windows than a place where grownups did any real work. She knocked on the front door, and it creaked open to reveal a tall mustached man in a fancy three piece suit.

Tossing the delicate package in his calloused hand, the fourteen year old reported, “Delivery from Frank Bertinelli for one Mr. Dante Nunez.”

The package softly rustled and clinked his hand as he shook it. His new set of throwing knives had arrived on schedule. He closed the door, and laid eyes on the young one.

“I wasn’t aware the Bertinellis employed child labor.” Dante quipped, “Shouldn’t you be selling lemonade for a quarter or some silly little thing like that?”

Emiko scoffed, “Mr. Bertinelli pays way more than that crappy little Girl Scout plan of yours. And the cops don’t hassle a kid. That’s for damn sure.”

Such fire. Such insolence, but he’d let that sass slide for now.

“Very well.” Dante bid, walking back to his desk, “That will be all. Run along, little one.”

Emiko’s footsteps receded away from the seedy businessman. Her eyes widened in surprise when a throwing knife flew through the dusty air. The weapon pierced a wooden support beam mere centimeters away from the child’s seemingly innocent face.

He acknowledged nonchalantly, “I’ll take my watch back.”

She sighed heavily, walking up toward the man. Emiko pulled the gold Rolex out from the pocket in her army green cargo jacket. He grabbed her wrist hard, leaving small red bruises.

Dante grit, “Do you know who I really am?”

He was currently el jefe of Los Halcones, but that was besides the point.

“Obviously, I can read. Your name is Dante Nunez just like it said on the package.” Emiko sassed with a hand reaching for her pepper spray, “Do you know who I really am?”

The gangster rolled his eyes, “Oh my, the suspense is killing me.”

“Emiko.” She introduced, talking with him as if they were equals.

He sat back in his buttery brown leather chair, and spied something very interesting. This little girl wore a red and gold Phoenix pin on her jacket collar. She was Emiko Queen, the infamous bastard child of the Ninth Circle’s Grandmaster.

He figured, stroking his mustache, “Emiko as in Emiko Queen.”

“Adachi.” The teenager corrected, “My deadbeat dad decided he didn’t want me anymore.”

Dante smirked, thinking this kid was a free agent. He could use that anger and her connection to overtake the biggest criminal network in the city.

He noted, “Hm, you sound pretty pissed about that, Ms. Adachi.”

“Yeah, what do you know?” She desperately tried to hold on to that tough, didn’t care about anyone bravado.

Her attempted mark chuckled, “I know that trying to steal my watch is a risky move — even for someone of your birthright.”

“Well, I need the money for my mom.” She explained, eyes scanning the fancy office, “And it looks like you have enough.” After a long beat, Emiko bit her lip in question, “Hey, how did you do that thing with the knife?”

Dante offered, filling out paperwork, “Pretty simple, actually. I can teach you if you want. Come back tomorrow.”

She beamed with a gap toothed grin,  “Cool. Thank you.”

“Oh, steal from me again, and I’ll slit your throat,” Dante threatened, yet had a deceievely kind smile.

Emiko understood, not even flinching at the violent threat, “Gotcha.”

His little delivery girl walked away, but before she left her recent ally had one piece of advice.

“Emiko…”

She looked back at him, “Yeah?”

“Your father may think otherwise, but I see such a strong fighting spirit in you.” Her new mentor urged, brushing her raven side back away from her forehead, “Learn your place in this world, and never stop fighting for what’s yours. You are destined for great things, my dear.”

The little girl nodded in understanding, gaze fixated on the deadly throwing knife stuck on the wooden beam.

* * *

_**Present Night — Queen Residence** _

Oliver used his gleaming sharp kitchen knife on a purple shallot. He finely diced the vegetables into tiny cubes. William and Felicity were chilling in the living room, playing a video game.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Felicity cheered.

That familiar sound certainly piqued her husband’s interest. He turned away from the cutting board and saw his wife raising her PlayStation 4 controller in victory. Superman was knocked out by Wonder Woman on the TV screen above their fireplace. William button bashed until the final losing blow. Their son’s lips quirked, and he had this mischievous glint in his baby blue eyes.

The boy shook his step-mom’s hand, “Good game, but I’ll get you next time.”

“Ha! We’ll see about that little man.”

Oliver returned to his dinner preparation. Vegetables were a vibrant array of colors. Ground turkey was nicely browned and seasoned with traditional Mexican spices. And corn tortillas were perfectly crispy. He assembled each one along with nice acidic peppery bites of pico de gullo.

“‘Lis, Will? Dinner!”

Felicity reminded with a guffaw, “You don’t have to yell. We’re right here.”

“The tacos aren’t too spicy, are they?” William hoped, grabbing his stomach.

His father assured, pointing to the bathroom, “No, now go wash your hands.”

William did as he was asked. Felicity plopped herself on the counter. There was no sign of a bump yet, but she had a little healthy extra pudge around her middle.

Felicity whiffed, “Just how I like Taco Tuesday. Smells great.”

“Thanks, Babe. William, finish his homework?”

“Yes, and it’s perfect — even the extra credit work.”

“Of course, it is. That’s our boy.” Oliver’s lips lifted in a soft smile. His fingertips splayed out gently over her belly, “And how’s our little one?”

His wife figured, “They seem fine.”

“And how are you?”

“I don’t want to jinx it, but no headaches, no nausea, and I didn’t have to pee more than normal today. I’d call that a win.”

He let out a breathy chuckle, “That’s great, Felicity.”

“Do you have an extra taco for this baby mama right? We’re super hungry, and we want food now.” Felicity hoped with a jutted out lower lip. Her hand joined his on her tummy.

Oliver figured, eyes darting over to the taco platter with four large portions, “I had a feeling you would say that. Gotta keep my beautiful bride and baby happy.”

“Yay! Best husband ever,” She pecked his pillowy lips.

Felicity made space for her man between her legs. He played with the strap of her pale pink sleep shirt. They stared at each other lovingly in a comfortable silence. Until Oliver noticed that hesitant little purse of her lips.

“Felicity, Honey, what did you really want to ask me?”

She looped her arms around his neck, voice higher in pitch, “What? What makes you say that?”

“Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen, the truth please.”

His wife sighed heavily, lips pinched together, “I know we told her already, but has Thea even asked about Emiko?”

“Nope. You know she doesn’t want to know anything.” Oliver reminded, adjusting his wife’s glasses, “I think learning about Emiko would just taint Thea’s memory of dad.”

“Yeah, alright.” Felicity relented as she slid off the granite countertop.

William set the dinner table as his parents talked, trying to act like he wasn’t listening to their conversation. The last fork clinked against a napkin, and their son inquired, “Everything okay?”

“Yep.” His mom and dad fibbed with a pop.

They ate their tacos, sharing the peak and the pit of their day. William aced his biology test, but got teased for wanting to start a coding club. Felicity kicked butt in the boardroom, although she closed out the work day on a video chat with Lena Luthor while the CEO had a glaring wad of spinach in her teeth. Oliver’s Alice Moore case should go easier than Turner’s. He has one more day before Ben’s case went to trial. Crumbs were the only remnants of their meal. Oliver’s Green Arrow Smoak Tech phone rang before they were going to wash dishes. The archer stayed put by Felicity’s side, just wanting to savor the moment with his family for a bit longer.

William asked, “Dad, aren’t you going to get that? It’s your Arrow phone.”

“Whatever it is, it can wait until morning. You two, I’m sorry, you three are more important.”

His son thought, scratching his chin, “You know, maybe it would be schwayer if you had an Arrow signal up in the sky like Batman.”

“Ha! Batman is not real.” Oliver snorted indignantly.

Felicity argued under her breath, “Yes, he is. We met him and his cousin Kate this past winter break when we were coming back from our honeymoon.”

“Wait, what?” Their kid gasped in excitement, “No way! Tell me everything.”

His phone was vibrating and ringing so long, it could’ve fallen off the counter.

His wife side-eyed him, “Oliver, get it. It’s probably important.”

“Okay.” Her husband appeased in a sing-song voice. He clicked accept at the last second. His voice modulator rumbled on the line, “Captain?”

Pike informed, “Queen, robbery in progress at a Smoak Tech research and development testing site. It’s that copycat archer again. So I figured it’s more of a job for your team.”

Felicity received an emergency alert that Carl Dennis used his access card at 9:45PM.

“That bastard!” The hacker growled, “Double crossed me. Oliver, we have to go now.”

Their little guy knew the drill, “I’ll call Raisa.”

“William, buddy, we are so sorry. We’ll be home by the time you wake up. We promise.”

He shrugged, dialing his nanny’s number, “You do what you gotta do, and kick their asses.”

A blue and white lit Smoak Tech sign flickered on what was supposed to be a quiet night. An older security guard patrolled the area. His heavy flashlight clattered by a delivery truck when he found his partner dead with two black arrows sticking straight through his chest.

“Jerry?” The guard whimpered in anxiety.

Blood stained his hand when he checked for signs of life. Emiko knocked the guard out cold with one strike to the back of the head. The older guard hit the pavement with a hard thud.

Dante quipped, “I’m afraid Jerry’s not going to make it, officer.”

“Damn, what have I gotten myself into?” Dennis asked himself, palming his face. He couldn’t dare look at the destruction around him.

Emiko demanded, shoving the businessman toward the back entrance, “You, we need access to this joint. The rest of you take those on the left. Get however much you can carry.”

Moonlight shined over a wire fence. Emiko’s little Ninth Circle minions were loading crates of colorless chemical compounds in the back of a massive delivery truck. Dante and Emiko were keeping a close eye on Carl Dennis, who was sweating bullets. His Smoak Tech access card dropped to the floor, and his hands were trembling like a chiuaua.

“You-you swear this will keep my family safe.” Dennis‘ voice quavered, eyes blown wide with fear.

Dante assured, faking a pearly white politician’s grin, “I can guarantee it.”

A beeping red alert meant the Green Arrow and his team showed up on site. 

“What’s that, my love?” Emiko inquired, peering over her partner’s shoulder.

Her lover said, “You brother and his little friends are really becoming a nuisance. Would you please take care of them soon, darling? But first come with me.”

“With pleasure,” the evil archer responded diligently.

Green Arrow, Spartan, Ragman, and Speedy cased the R&D lab. No eyes on them yet, but ninjas always lurked in the shadow of the night. The Ninth Circle swapped their cheap League of Assassins knockoff arm for bright yellow hazmat suits. One unit loaded chemicals as metal detectors whirred against drone parts.

Overwatch reported from the Bunker, “Good news. They’re still loading the drones, so you’re not too late.”

“Bad news, we’re outnumbered.” Spartan added, spying at the three massive groups of ninjas.

Thea chimed in on her comms, “Oh, come on. That’s what makes it fun, Dig.”

“We’re coming up on your six.” Ragman informed in a gravelly monsterous voice.

Green Arrow whispered, “We have eyes on Emiko and Dante.”

“Once the drones are primed, we can begin the demonstration.” Dante mentioned to his lover, “And with the serin gas, we stole from your sister-in-law, it’s all going according to plan.”

Emiko realized maniacally, “And the world will soon be under the reign of the Ninth Circle.”

“Looks like they stole eight drones.” Overwatch informed. “Which means eight potential threats. Those were weaponized for an SCPD demo, but they run on different signals. It’s going to take me some time to hack into the main guidance system.”

“Okay.” Oliver blew out a breath, already forming a plan in his head.

Overwatch implored, “Oliver, Honey, that means to stop them before they take off.”

“Thank goodness for your multi-arrow.” Her husband chuckled, beaming with pride at his partner’s genius.

Speedy wondered with glee, “The what? I want one of those too, Overwatch.”

“Right now, we need to focus on the mission, Speedy.” The Green Arrow led his team, “You three draw out the ninjas, I’ll take out the drones.”

“On it,” The trio responded in unison.

Rory closed in a throe of ninjas, “Let’s go.”

His magic rags whipped out like vines. He rounded up six of them before they even had a chance to use their throwing stars. Grunts, kicks, and thuds were music to Felicity’s ears as John and Thea knocked out another twelve. Arrows thwicked outside of the storage space.

“Emi, my darling, it’s about time you stop your brother.” Dante ordered.

Emiko nocked an arrow, “Not a problem.”

“Pack up the demonstration.” The gangster told his men.

The evil archer growled, “No! The demonstration goes as planned. Protect the drones.”

Oliver watched Emiko run toward him. At close range, their weapons were all but forgotten. The two archers engaged in hand to hand combat. They matched each other blow for blow. A punch landed on Oliver’s face. They grunted in intense effort, and Dante watched as their men did all the dirty work.

“You’re deluded.” Oliver insulted Emiko, swiping a trickle of blood off his mouth.

She taunted, throwing a jab that landed in her brother’s hand, “And I see you got your fighting skills from Dad.”

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago — Ninth Circle Training Facility** _

Dante was akin to the devil on Emiko’s shoulder. He trained her for over a decade, and nurtured her in a way Robert ever could. He filled her mind with poisonous ideas, and the gangster grew very proud of his protégé. Eventually his pride changed to lust, and lust turned to love. However, there was one small hitch in his plan to take over the largest crime organization in the city.

“Emiko, what is the meaning of this?” The grandmaster Robert roared, voice booming off the cavernous walls.

She unsheathed her sword, “You know damn well what the meaning of this is, father.”

They charged at each other. Long yells drowned out their heavy footfalls. Swords clashed into each other, and for a moment they were evenly matched. Dante smirked at the sinful reflection in that old bat’s weapon. But Robert was clearly getting older and slower. His wrist trembled under immense strain, and his sword engraved with a phoenix slipped on the strong boulder flooring. Robert wagged his finger, challenging his own daughter to fight him hand to hand. She smirked confidently, chucking her sword on the ground.

He huffed, “I was wrong about you, Emiko.”

“Yes, you were, father.”

Robert greatly underestimated his daughter. She was a smaller fighter, yet she moved swiftly like a shadow. He blocked two punches, but she landed a swift kick to the chest. He groaned as she knocked the wind out of him. Robert tripped over his cloak when he tried to stand up, and Emiko pummeled him. A fury of fists rained down on Robert violent as hot tears sprang from Emiko’s eyes. This fire, this anger, and this barrage was payback from the very moment Robert left her and her mother. She left him in a bloody pulp, writhing in pain on the floor. 

The Grandmaster coughed up blood, “Not even going to finish the job, daughter?”

“Consider me sparing your worthless life a gift, dad. It will be my only act of mercy for you and your family from here on out.”

He threw the vile of ancestral blood at her, “Then you got what you wanted. Ninth Circle is under your command from this day forward.”

The tiny glass vial shattered under Emiko’s boot. Blood spattered onto the stone floor. Dante smirked in victory, staring at the crackling fire in the huge gold chalice. Moira blamed Robert’s bumps and bruises on a nasty car accident with the jag. Barely a month later, the Gambit sank. Oliver and Robert were cast out in the great blue uncharted waters of the North China sea.

* * *

_**Present Time — Smoak Tech R &D Lab** _

The blue in Oliver’s eyes taunted Emiko. They were exactly like Robert’s, and she desperately needed him out of the way. Suddenly, she saw Robert in Oliver’s place. She tackled him with a rage he had only seen in Slade Wilson. He kicked back brutally with both of his heavy combat boots. Then Oliver used a net arrow to trap her against the wall.

“It didn’t have to be this way, Emiko.” He said sadly, mere centimeters away from her face.

She grit, two tears streaming down her cheeks, “You’re just like him.”

“No, you’re wrong.” The Emerald archer shook his head, hood rustling, “I’m nothing like him.”

Dante’s Tablet chimed as he sent a command to the drones.

He gruffed, “Let’s get out of here, Armando.”

“But sir, what about Emiko?”

The gangster looked back at his lover through the passenger window that was smeary with rainfall. He signaled for his subordinate to drive as Emiko was no longer of use to him. Tonight marked a new era for the Ninth Circle.

With a dismissive wave of hid hand, Dante commanded, “Go now!”

Tires screeched as the black SUV fled the scene. John fired four rounds, but they clinked and bounced off bullet proof rims.

“Damn it!” Spartan cursed, mad at himself.

Overwatch observed on monitors, “More bad news, guys. Those drones are airborne, which means you need to incinerate them mid-air, or else the sarin gas compound will soon rain down on the entire city.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Oh, God, I really should’ve never hired, Alena at all. I mean she was ridiculously brilliant, but that bitch is an evil genius.”

“Overwatch, my love, it would be very helpful if I could see them.” Green Arrow requested politely over comms.

He couldn’t hear the drones either. Her fingertips raced faster over the Bunker’s keyboard.

“Okay. I’m working on decloaking them now.” She watched the security camera, and each drone was now visible, “Alright, I’m in.”

He swiftly fired three multi-arrows in under five seconds. Drones exploded in the darkened night sky like deadly fireworks. The extra green arrow cinked on the neighboring roof.

Green Arrow confirmed, “All drones are down.”

“You’re welcome.” Overwatch boasted, proud of her own tech, “Hey, Oliver, before you’re off site, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure anything.”

His wife directed, “Go over to Carl Dennis, and tap the comm button on your suit twice in a row.”

“Okay.” He cocked his head like a confused puppy, but did as he was asked. The archer found Dennis in a fetal position, sniveling apologies in the corner. His communicator beeped twice. The CEO emerged from her husband’s suit, an angry floating Felicity holographic head, sort of like a Howler in _Harry Potter_.

Her voice was oddly civil when she told her employee, “Carl Dennis, you double crossing asshole, you’re fired.”

“Yes, yes, ma’am.” He whimpered, wishing he could curl into a tighter ball, “Of course.

Team Arrow left the scene before the cops showed their faces. Red and blue lights flashed. Sirens blared amidst a light drizzle. Emiko was in handcuffs, and immediately processed into Slabside — not Iron Heights. Slabside was for the more dangerous criminals. She was already placed in solitary confinement, chained to a dirty concrete bench like a rabid animal. Boots creaking against the hallway floor woke the evil archer from her slumber. The wide metal slot for daily gruel clanged open, and Emiko couldn’t decipher this mysterious intruder.

Her eyes widened in surprise, “What’s going on? Who the Hell are you? Guards!”

Unfortunately for her, it was too late. A red fletched arrow flew into her cell. It nailed her right in the chest. The life was drained out of her over a slow long, and agonizingly painful hour. Pike received word of Ms. Adachi’s murder that very same night. Team Arrow was recharging their batteries at the bunker. Felicity sat in Oliver’s lap. She playfully petted his hair as if the hacker was stroking a kitten. He attempted to use her boobs like a body pillow, but her nipples were too sore.

“Ow! Damn it.” His wife hissed, massaging her left breast through her sweater, “I jinxed myself with the whole no symptoms thing tonight.”

Oliver lifted his head, “Sorry, you think an ice pack will help?”

“Maybe, but I think I should go shopping with Thea soon, and then we can…”

She was rudely interrupted by her ringing phone. Her boots clomped against the platform as she was absent-mindedly holding her baby belly.

Pressing the phone to her ear, the hacker joked, “Captain Pike, already? You got another job for us that soon…” Her tone turned seriously, “Oh, I see, How? Yes, of course I’ll tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Her husband asked, spinning lazily in her favorite chair.

She walked back over to him, squeezing his shoulder. Her other hand remained protectively on her baby belly.

Felicity informed regretfully, “Oliver, Emiko is dead.”

The archer sucked in a breath. His eyes squeezed shut in remorse. He wasn’t mourning his other sister. He barely knew her. Oliver was sad over what could’ve been because no one deserved to die alone. Oliver and Felicity returned home with a weight on their shoulders. They figured they weren’t out of the woods yet with Dante in the wind, but they had no idea how hard it was going to be when facing their next foe.


	11. Watching over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It opens with rainy day Olicity smut. Also, more importantly, my version of an all lady team up. Enjoy!

( _Originally via Arrow 718 "Lost Canary_ ")

A light drizzle pitter-pattered over Star City. Raindrops slipped down a tall hotel window, making the cityscape appear like watercolors. Clothes were haphazardly scattered on a plush white carpet. “She Will Be Loved” faded out from the speakers on Oliver’s green Smoak Tech cellphone on their nearby night stand. A tepid warmth flourished over Felicity, despite the chilly weather. Oliver towered over Felicity, meeting her desire for him to go slower, harder, and deeper. She shuddered around him from below on the cusp of sweet release. Felicity's breath hitched as she felt his damp scarred chest glided over her torso. A telltale tingle ran up her spine, and her toes curled on either side of him. His pelvis brushed against her clitoris on a particularly deep thrust just where she needed him.

“ _Oliver, ah_!” Felicity whimpered. She arched into him before her two front teeth pinched his broad left shoulder.

He paused for a second, lazily smirking at stunning ecstasy written all over her face. It was glorious to watch her reach new heights of pleasure because of him. He could write a novel in his journal about how ethereal his wife looked during and after sex. There was just something about that ruddy blush that heated her cheeks, neck, and chest. Or maybe it was the prurient way Felicity tested Oliver’s own restraint as she came undone. He was surrounded but nothing but her. 

Yet Oliver didn’t stop, and they moved together on instinct. Her fingertips briefly found purchase in his hair before he laced their fingertips together above her head. Mattress springs creaked rhythmically. Felicity’s heartbeat rapidly thrummed in her ear, effectively drowning out the gentle rain and slow millennial ballad. Felicity briefly recalled him swooping down for a smooch under her ear, yet all she felt was her body humming with desire that she never wanted to end. All her senses were overloaded by him.

When the haze cleared from her mind, Oliver whispered tenderly, "You feel... God, you’re perfect, Felicity. I love you so much."

"Fuck! Keep going! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Felicity’s cries probably bled out into the neighboring room, but she didn’t care. “Oh, I-I love you too, Oliver. I..." Her next sentence trailed off with another nip to his shoulder.

Her little love bites spurred him. Oliver thrust mindlessly over and over again, prolonging her climax. She hit her peak faster than she did before the pregnancy. He kept murmuring how amazing and intense she felt around and under him. Felicity keened, distracted by the wet, wild, and sensuous gush of arousal drenched between their bodies as well as the carnal gritty sounds her husband made in response. He desperately kissed and rasped at her neck, wanting to savor this moment. His hips rocked faster and his butt flexed as they were both semi-covered in pale yellow sheets.

Her breath danced around his in soft erratic pants. Felicity bit her smeary red lip, azure eyes blown wide with pleasure. He would’ve came right there with his goddess of a wife babbling unintelligible words underneath him. Her thighs trembled as she lifted her legs higher around his waist. She cradled his hips firmly. Felicity’s heels prodded his butt cheeks, and she nibbled on his earlobe. Her hands bracketed his back. Oliver loved being wrapped in her arms, her warmth, and just everything that was pure Felicity. It made him feel safe and loved. He was ready to lose himself in her. But it wasn’t until she whispered in a high-pitched plea, urging him to come with her. His eyes nearly went cross, and he pushed in one last time. He buried himself to the hilt as her hot slick silken walls deliciously quavered around his hard trembling length.

He grunted pitifully, “ _Mmph, Felicity_ ,” finding her lips with his eyes closed.

They both saw stars behind their eyes and swallowed each other’s moans. Oliver collapsed on top of his wife, and he listened to her heartbeat. Felicity reveled in all of him completely against her. Despite the fact that her husband was this really heavy wall of muscle sometimes, she loved having him all to herself. Her fingertips traced over the thin film of sweat in the hollow of his back. Soft yet prickly kisses trailed messily from her cheek to her neck before her husband propped up on his forearms.

“Hey, no. Stay with me.” His wife pouted in insistence, “We’re fine. We’re fine.”

Regardless of Felicity’s assurance, Oliver pulled out, making them both groan. He rolled over onto his side, tenderly shifting her in his arms. They scooched away from the large sticky wet spot in the center of the bed. He was met with supple and adorable puckered lips against his scarred skin.

Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Oliver chuckled, “Sorry, I didn’t want to crush our precious cargo.”

“I know.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. After a long beat, Felicity slapped his chest, “Hey, how do you think Will’s doing in Keystone? It’s been awhile since he’s been back to the Central City area.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. Oliver turned over again, taking Felicity with him. His entire weight propped up his forearms over her once more. He nipped gently at her lower lip, tracing the subtle pink flush under it from beard burn with his tongue.

“Ow! Really? That was your first thought after amazing sex, we just had, sex that you suggested to begin with.”

Her nimble fingertips skimmed an old scar on his shoulder.

She scoffed, “Well, excuse me, mister. I’m his mom. I worry.”

“We can video chat with him in a bit, and remember he’ll be home by Monday.”

“Fair point.” His wife mused, finally wanting to get up, “Well, thanks, that was really nice. I gotta go.”

Her bladder prickled with its own immediate need.

He shook his head, lying against an askew pillow as he watched her gingerly leave him and this big bed.

Oliver said dramatically, “That’s it? You’re just going to thank me for a good time, then leave? You’re making me feel like a cheap escort, woman.”

“A) I needed to pee so bad, man.” Felicity called after from the open bathroom as she relieved herself, “And B) Don’t sell yourself short. With those insanely intense orgasms one right after another, you’d definitely be a high-end hooker private for my own needs only, of course.”

His gaze traveled from her deep navy blue toenail polish to that sexy tousled bed head.

Her husband concurred, “Of course.”

He tossed Felicity his black t-shirt. And she slipped into it, sitting cross-legged on her side of the bed. Oliver smiled at the itty bitty baby bump that was barely causing ripples in his shirt.

“What?” Felicity giggled, looking back to see why he was staring at her.

“You know what they say about pregnancy is true. You glow. You look stunning, Felicity.”

She snorted in disbelief. Felicity kissed her husband again, straddling him for another go around as she exhaled a dismissive “Whatever.” against his neck. She peppered playful smooches along his stubbly jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. He usually purred like a big jungle cat whenever she did that, but it was obviously she was trying to create a distraction.

“Wait, wait, wait. You want to tell me what’s bothering you before we start round three?”

Felicity sat up in offense, hand on her hip, “Nothing is bothering me, Oliver.”

Her pelvis bucked against his, dragging her ample arousal over his semi-erect cock. Clearly, Felicity wanted to change the subject.

“‘Mmkay.” Her man tried a different approach, stilling her movements, “As much I appreciate an afternoon delight, I know you have your ST watch schematics on your phone, so why did you really want me here now?”

She clicked her tongue, “And I thought the past hour and a half made my reasons abundantly clear, Oliver. You’re really killing the romance here, Queen.”

“Felicity, I know you in my heart. And I know you only want me to be on top when you’re really tired or something’s bothering you. So don’t tell me you’re fine.”

Felicity challenged, looking him square in the eye, “Since when did you have time to analyze our sex life?”

He stared at her with fiery azure eyes, crossing his arms.

“You know I’m not going to let this go.”

Her annoyed gaze fixated off his face.

She grumbled, “Okay, fine. Maybe I needed a sexy little distraction before my presentation.”

“Why? You’ve got your notes down cold.”

Her nose prodded his chest, breathing in the scent of sweat and his woodsy All Spice cologne.

“It has nothing to do with my presentation. It has everything to do with who’ll be there.”

Oliver gently rubbed her back, fingertips drawing over her scars, “Who?”

“Alena!” Felicity whined, nails absentmindedly raking over his pec.

Her husband assured, “Hey, don’t worry. You are going to blow that copycat out of the water.”

Well, hopefully. And hopefully there was this teeny tiny tidbit of a big mission she had planned to arrest Alena for cybercrime. Felicity may or may not have told Oliver about it, so as not to spoil his plan to drive up to Keystone and check on William. But she got this handled and it was going to be totally easy.

“I hope so.”

Oliver believed, “You are going to kick ass at this conference like you always do.”

“And besides was it so wrong to have a fun little rendezvous in a bedroom we don’t have to clean?” Felicity inquired with an eyebrow quirk.

“No, I guess not. I mean, we are going to be apart for two whole days.”

That was the most time they spent apart since his release from Slabside.

“Exactly.” Her next sentence broke in a fit of giggles when he pinned her back onto the askew pillow and rumpled sheets.

He purred against her sternum, “Now where were we on round three?”

“Ooh, you were right about there.” She blinked, her eyes darted over to a blue Smoak Tech smart watch, “Wait, hold up. You’re actually wearing my merch, Honey?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Felicity grabbed his wrist, “Well, what about Quentin’s watch? You hardly ever take it off.”

“I know. But I gave it to William at the bus stop in case he got homesick.” Oliver explained with a smile, “And I may not sport your tech all the time, Babe. But I want to be supportive. And I am always so proud of you.”

She knew that, though it was good to hear every once in a while.

Felicity got up and rummaged around her purple messenger bag. She muttered to herself until she found a little black box.

“Baby, I may have almost failed biology, but I’m sure we don’t need a condom. You can’t get more pregnant.” Oliver snorted in amusement, looking at her with such love.

His wife clarified, changing his black watch to a green one, “It’s a new watch — not a condom, huh?” She joked, “Consider it a free gift from your sugar mama.”

“Well, thank you, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. Speaking of money, can we even afford this nice hotel room?” Her husband wondered, looking around the lavish room. “I remember you telling me about budget cuts with the board.”

Felicity shrugged, “Eh, no worries on that front. John and Lyla owed me a favor.”

She bounced on the mattress back into place, pulling him over her. Felicity spread her legs wider, and Oliver got the picture. His lips followed the exact same descent over her sternum. His kisses lingered a little longer on her growing belly, where the skin was stretched taut. Oliver also took extra time with the pink scars that littered her abdomen. Rain poured down gently again, and suddenly Maroon 5 with Adam Levine’s sweet falsetto vocals played on Oliver’s cellphone as if on cue.

“It’s kind of perfect,” Oliver realized with a chuckle.

She pointed out, exhaling in a breathy laugh, “Your playlist is almost two decades old.”

“And you love it, lady.” He teased, licking his lips before he delicately kissed her sex. Then his tongue deftly dragged over her aching wet cleft.

God, how was it possible to want each other this much after such a short time? She sighed in content as his stubble prickled against her swollen nether lips. They really should’ve used the suite John and Lyla reserved for them back on their wedding night, but better late than never. The archer smelled heady scents of arousal against her pink and glistening skin. His tongue lapped remnants of their orgasms like he was addicted to their combined essence. He soon tasted sweet, salty, and tangy drips that were just little bits both of them. The hacker clenched on emptiness before he plunged two of his rough callused digits inside her without warning. He slipped in through her wetness so easily that she gasped with amusement. And Oliver alternated between scissoring and crooking his fast fingers. It drove her insane until he reached deep against her G-spot. The myriad of sensations under were raw, beautiful, and damn near perfect. His hands, lips, and tongue made hot desire resonate deep in her core.

His wife hissed in pleasure, hands carding through his hair. Felicity tugged on it hard when his nose bumped against her stiffened nub. Her pelvis writhed against his chiseled jaw. “Oliver, Honey, you’re so fucking good at this... Yeah, yeah, yeah, just like that… Right there… _Oh!_ “

Felicity's head tilted back when she felt her core pulse against a third finger. She tweaked her own nipple through his shirt, instantly regretting that decision. Her breasts were sometimes tingly and much too sensitive for any stimulation.

“Easy.” Oliver reminded, pulling back as their fingertips laced together. He wiped his mouth, making sure Felicity was okay before he dove back down to business.

He eased in while sucking gently on her nether lips. His tongue was feather light, drawing small circles on her engorged clitoris. Her stomach muscles rippled as her husband adopted a snail slow pace. She growled in immense frustration. The storm came down harder outside around them. All Felicity could think about was her maddening hunky husband and his head buried between her legs. Though it was not a thunder clap that disturbed this couple’s sweet bliss, but a loud knock at their hotel door.

Felicity grit, “Damn it.” She grumbled more indiscernible curses under her breath.

“We don’t need room service.” Oliver declared, his voice raspy with a mix of pleasure and overuse.

A familiar voice responded, “We’re not your fucking room service.”

“Sara?” The archer questioned, eyebrows flying up his face.

“Oh, that’s right. I invited her.” She palmed her face, “Not for a threesome I hope you know.”

He gave her a lopsided smirk, “Hey, you are all the woman I need, Babe.”

Felicity squeezed his shoulder, nudging him away from her. Oliver’s lips pinched together as he got the unfortunate hint. So much for round three. Him and his big mouth. Then there was Sara showing up out of the blue without so much as a phone call. Felicity inhaled deeply, regaining her bearings. Her legs felt like a baby deer, who was first learning to walk. Though, Oliver held her steady. She tugged down his long black t-shirt and marched to the door with an air of confidence.

Lyla’s mouth fell open in a small ‘o’ at her friend’s current blissfully ravaged state.

“Oh wow! We’re sorry.” The Director blushed, looking at a blank spot on the crown molding.

Her boldness dropped faster than the speed of light. It was until this very moment, Felicity wished she picked something with better coverage than her husband’s thin t-shirt. Sara, on the other hand, waltzed right in like she owned the place. Oliver twisted in the bedsheets, covering up his muscular nude body as best he could.

Oliver said sarcastically, “Oh, great. It’s a party.”

“Your wife was the one who called us.” Sara reminded, gaze darting over to Felicity, who was bending down to pick her underwear, “Hey, hot mama. Cute tush.”

The hacker chimed brightly, “Why thank you.”

It was always nice to feel attractive to anyone. Felicity hugged Sara, suddenly unabashed in her nudity save for the shirt. She stood on her tip toes as the former assassin held her tight.

“My, my how times have changed. You two have come a long way from secretly crushing on each other in the Foundry. Now look, you’re married and hooking up at hotels — no matter the time of day.” Sara mock sniffled and wiped a fake tear, “I’m just so proud.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Ha ha! Very funny. I adore you both, and I know Felicity invited you two. But why the Hell are you here right now?”

“We’re here to help Felicity with…” Lyla started to explain, gaze permanently pinned to her navy pumps.

Felicity supplied in great haste, “The security detail at my presentation.”

“I didn’t realize it was that big.” Oliver figured.

He thought it was a regular Friday meeting held at Star City Plaza.

Sara chortled, “That’s what she said.”

Oh, she couldn’t help herself. Could she? Sara’s hand splayed out over her tummy she laughed so hard.

“Ms. Lance.” Lyla admonished, adopting her firm mom voice with a strict gaze.

Sara raised her hands in mock defense, “My bad, no need to be so formal, Michaels.”

Lyla hoped, running out of blank spots, “Enough apologies. Can the two of you please get dressed, so we can talk like normal people?”

Sara coughed in exaggeration, “Prude.”

“Sara!” The Knightwatch Director growled angrily.

“Sure,” Oliver and Felicity answered in unison, finding their clothes.

Unfortunately, Oliver’s navy boxer briefs were under Lyla’s heel. He cleared his throat, and she stepped away like she ran across piping hot coals. He blushed profusely. Oliver’s knees creaked as he and Felicity scurried into the en suite bathroom.

Lyla pinched her furrowed brow in exasperation. Sara’s lips lifted in a seemingly innocent smirk. The ex-soldier feigned a gag at the mere thought about two of her best friends knocking boots. And it wasn’t even dark out yet.

Lyla sighed, shaking her head, “My god. I can’t believe them.”

“What?” The Legends Captain doubted, bouncing on her toes, “You’re telling me you and Dig never snuck away to a hotel in the middle of the day.”

The Oustlander hotel was known for its fair share of ARGUS agent hookups in the honeymoon suite. Lyla once called Johnny there after a covert mission in Bosnia, but she couldn’t let Sara know that. She’d never let her live it down.

Her girl friend brushed off, “Ahem, that’s beside the point.”

“Uh-huh.” Sara winked, pointing a finger gun at the unmade King size bed.

Lyla couldn’t look at Sara. Oliver coughed to alert the other two ladies of their presence. The off duty Emerald Archer was back in his black t-shirt that strained against his muscles without looking like a douchebag from the shores of Coast City. He paired it with dark blue jeans, and Felicity definitely took note of the way they hugged his behind. Oliver even buttoned his army green cargo jacket, so Lyla wasn’t further scandalized.

The director breathed a sigh of relief, “Phew! Thank god. You’re both decent.”

“Eh, I’ve seen them both naked, so it’s cool.” The martial artist commented nonchalantly, eyes traveling over Felicity from head to toe.

Felicity nodded in an exhale, “Yeah.”

She drug her arm through the long sleeve of her gray blazer. Felicity adjusted the ruffled hem of her black and pink floral tank top. The corners of her mouth ticked up as she briefly gazed at her expanding belly. Sara blatantly stared at her friend’s boobs. However, Lyla saw that serene glimmer in Felicity’s bright blue eyes. The director held her tongue. Felicity’s dark blue nails nearly blended in with her jeans as she attempted to fix her black suede ankle boots with red bottoms.

“Wait? When did…” Oliver’s hands swept through his hair as his friend’s comment finally clicked. He played with one of his wife’s stray curls, “When did Sara see you naked, Felicity?”

His lips rolled in his mouth. Oliver wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was well aware that his wife was bisexual. She made that abundantly clear when watching any flick with Anne Hathaway or Taraji P. Henson ever. And there were a few times Felicity recounted hot dinner dates in college with Bethany Snow and Skylar Quinn. On the other hand, Sara was also his ex-girlfriend. And Felicity was his wife, even though she was not something for him to possess.

She rubbed his back in small circles, “Oh, calm down on the annoyed face.”

Hard lines were etched around his mouth, and an A shaped crinkle wore between Oliver’s brows.

“I’m conflicted,” her husband confessed, eyes darting between the two blondes. “I mean I can see why, but it’s just you’re you, Felicity.”

Sara jabbed his bicep, “Relax, Ollie. It was a happy accident after I taught Lis how to box.”

“Mm-hm.” Felicity hummed shyly with a head bob. “What’d you think though? Do I still got it going on?”

“So hot, Baby.” Sara fanned herself. “Was that too pervy?”

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest with an adamant, “Yes.”

“No, of course not. It’s you.” The hacker appeased with a saucy grin, “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

The archer slanted his mouth over hers. His platinum wedding band stuck out loudly as his calloused hands swept through her blonde waves. She pecked his lips in a follow up smooch. Her husband’s jealousy simmered down in his gut. Before he left Felicity’s SQ Tablet of her design rang with an ‘80’s synth jingle that meant William was calling. Oliver and Felicity looked at the messy hotel room. Files were strewn about a glass coffee. Felicity’s ass cheeks made a noticeable imprint on the tall dresser from their first round of love making. The wood has sticky drips of chocolate, cider, and other bodily fluids. And per usual, Oliver left a drawer open with his wife's recently naked Polaroids inside it.

Oliver whispered, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder, “Hey, um, can you do the overlay thingy, so William doesn’t know that we’re, uh…”

“Getting hot and heavy at Star City Plaza.” Sara cut in with a giggle.

Lyla spoke through the side of her mouth, “I’d be mortified too if I was William.”

The Knightwatch director saw areas of her friend’s bodies she never needed to see again.

Felicity agreed, keys clicking as she typed in an overlay code, “Yeah, alright. Already done.

Felicity clicked on her video chat app, and William’s sweet, yet bored face filled the ten inch screen all the way from a communal cabin in Keystone. The Queen family exchanged pleasantries.

“I want to go home.” William sighed heavily. Quentin’s watch that was far too large for him clinked at the corner of the screen

Oliver offered with a warm smile, “I’ll be there soon, Buddy. Father-son weekend you and me? Come on, it’ll be totally schway.”

The teenager gave an unenthusiastic, “Yay.” He thought, “Seriously, I thought camp was supposed to be fun. No one talks to me, My only friend Nikki’s all the way on the other side of the lake, and shrap! I always get picked last for stuff.”

“Oh, Will.” His step-mother frowned, “I know the feeling. But it’s going to get better soon, okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He rolled his eyes, “Dad, when are you going to get here?”

“I’ll be there by nightfall, Bud. I promise.”

The fourteen year old saw the obviously fake park background on his parents’ end of the call. The teenager suspected, “Have a nice day at the park, did you?”

Felicity laughed nervously, tugging a floral printed strap on her tank top, “Super sweet and super romantic afternoon with your old man. We had a picnic.”

And they actually had an indoor picnic after throwing their paperwork carelessly on the glass coffee table after round one of their afternoon delight with roasted turkey sandwiches not from the deli — ones that Oliver made himself filled with gravy for his wife and homemade cranberry sauce for him. It was a yummy early Thanksgiving between two slices of sourdough bread and two sides of creamy mashed cauliflower spiced just right with garlic. They noshed through that and a small peppery arugula salad with fresh strawberries that Felicity was craving something fierce. The berries went exceptionally well with a whole row of rich chocolate truffles.

Though, Oliver preferred his other dessert multiple times. The taste of his adorably pregnant wife was tattooed in his brain. Her orgasms were much more intense, and she was tangier and richer to him in a way Oliver couldn’t even begin to describe. He licked his lips as the memories of her writhing under his touch mere moments ago thrilled him.

“Dad? Hello, Earth to Dad!”

He snapped back, remembering their son was still on the line, “Huh? Yeah, what’s up, little man?”

“You heading out now?”

The archer patted his jingly keys in his back pocket, and promised, “Yep.”

“Oh, and you’re not at the park, are you?” William doubted, remembering a video of a Border Collie lab mix catching a highlighter yellow frisbee in its mouth mid-air from StarTube months ago.

“Mm, nope.” His step-mom admitted, lips pursing in regret.

William groaned, putting two and two together, “Oh, God. Forget I asked.”

Felicity chuckled, “Well, now we learned our lesson right? On not asking questions you don’t want answered.”

“Fair enough.” Her son mumbled under his breath. “See you soon, Dad. Love you.”

His parents bid in harmony, “Love you too.”

The screen faded to black, and Oliver was on his way out. He dotted one chaste smooch over Felicity’s lips. She craned her neck just to reach him.

“Two days,” Her husband reminded, holding up a peace sign. “You are going to knock their dress socks off later today, Felicity.”

“I hear you. Say hi to William for and play nice with the other Dads, huh?”

“No promises.” Oliver admitted.

His wife chided, “Oliver!”

“Fine.” He sighed, his tone resembling their soon-to-be high school freshman, “I’ll be good.”

“Thank you.”

Oliver pulled Sara aside before he finally made his way out of the doorway. The pair needed to have a quick chat before he left.

His voice dropped to a hushed tone, “Whatever it is, Felicity doesn’t want me to know about. Just keep her safe.”

“Yeah, of course, Ollie.” Sara promised in a whisper, “I’ll look out for her. You know I love your family just as much as mine.”

“Thanks.” He pulled Sara into a one armed hug.

He and Felicity exchanged one last look. Sara had no idea just how much of his growing family, she was sent to protect. The elevators dinged, and the ladies debriefed the impending mission. The clock struck four, Felicity slapped on a new SQ smart watch 2.0. She entered the hotel conference room that was as massive as an Ivy League lecture hall with Sara and Lyla flanked on either side of her.

A bearded businessman noted from the front row, “I wasn’t aware you were bringing guests, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.”

“Ms. Lance and Ms. Michaels are my bodyguards.” Felicity informed with a clear of her throat. She looked at the stodgy old man who called her out, and then her eyes swiftly darted to Alena, who winked at her from a seat above him, “I trust that their presence will not be an issue for anyone.”

The fellow, who resembled her old computer engineering professor, relented, “By all means.”

Lyla and Sara stood as still as royal guards from the British navy, but kept watch on Alena.

A large scale model replica emerged from the holographic projector underneath Felicity’s palm on command.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Holotech is the wave of the future.” Felicity presented, pulling up her first slide.

The tech mogul went onto discuss how SQ watch 2.0 can effectively replace any laptop and mobile device out there today. She made sure to mention how it connected to Archer, so there’s a home care feature. Felicity boasted about the over ten hour battery life and the thrill of seeing a loved one in a tiny six centimeter hologram scale, and for local LEOs the taser and stun features were approved in every law enforcement across twenty-seven states. Both her partners and competitors were wowed. Applause rained throughout the conference room.

“My presentation was not only about the SQ watch 2.0. My smart watch helped me guide you through this entire pitch.”

She shut off the holoprojector with a click of a button from her own smart watch. Next up was Alena’s turn. Rumor was she was pencil pushing at Kord Industries, but Felicity dug up evidence that her former employee was working with the Ninth Circle. The other hacker stood with an intimidating woman behind who seemed to have a permanent scowl.

Alena cleared her throat, “Kord Industries has something far better than a mundane watch. Meet Ralph.”

The robotic bug was an exact copy of her CTO’s Lily’s design of Cyrus. She’d been over those schematics hundreds of times. She knew her best friend’s work from the circuits up.

Felicity growled, “They helped her steal everything my company owns.”

“Not everything.” Lyla reminded, “Remember we have to watch ‘til she pulls up the design schematics.”

Sara assured, “Then we got her, Lis.”

Alena blathered on about the cool camera features, and the sleek nth metal extra before she pulled up the stolen design schematics.

“Now!” Felicity prompted.

Lyla bolted out of her seat, standing authoritatively like a tripod before she drew her badge.

The director recited, “Under the authority of Knightwatch, Alena Whitlock, you are under arrest for illegal weapons usage, thievery, and hacking a government organization.”

“Where’s your proof?” Alena spat, reaching into her back pocket.

Lyla shoved Alena against the wall, and Overwatch pulled up digital records and transfers that showed her former co-worker was really working for a non-existent company called 9C. The competing tech gurus in the room all fell into a collective gasp of disappointment.

Alena snapped her fingers brusquely, “Aviva, onto plan B!”

“What?” Lyla’s eyes snapped to the mercenary, who was packing side arms in her boots.

The former Moussad agent fired a couple of warning shots. Sara dove in front of Felicity, flipping back until they crouched down behind the second row of theater seats.

Felicity insisted, “What are you doing? You get behind me.”

“What? Why?” Her ally’s eyes went wide in curiosity.

Her watch beeped and she activated a taser feature of SQ watch. Blue electric sparks crackled from a small sliver underneath all the different buttons. However, it was too late. Their foe who calls herself Shadow Thief booked it to the tech gallery under the cover of a smoke screen bomb. Her heavy combat boots pounded against the brown marble floor. Felicity and Sara coughed as they chased after their assailant. She was not alone. Ninth Circle’s little minions were grabbing all they could carry.

Overwatch directed, “You take on the Ninjas. I’ll handle Shadow Thief.”

“Felicity’s she’s ex-Mossad. She could seriously hurt you.” Sara warned, throwing a Ninth Circle minion over her shoulder.

Her friend swore, “I’ve got this, White Canary. Just do as I say.”

Overwatch and Shadow Thief sparred with an oddly gentle grace of two trained dancers. Aviva kicked, and Felicity walked her back. A punch almost landed dangerously close expectant mother’s belly before she dodged with a quick spin. She rapidly spun again facing her opponent toe to toe. She swung a barrage of punches at her foe with everything she had in her.

“Woah.” White Canary sighed in awe, “It’s about time Ollie helped you train.”

“I know, right?” Felicity grunted, fending off her attacker with an uppercut to the pointy prominent jaw.

Felicity’s fighting technique undoubtedly mimicked her husband’s — consistent, furious, and brutal. Although she was a smaller fighter, her power came from speed, agility, and flexibility. White Canary’s metal bo staff clanged against every sword and ninja star thrown at her. Overwatch grew tired, panting as she nearly doubled over when catching her breath. Aviva put the tiny blonde in a choke hold and smashed Felicity’s SQ watch.

Sara bellowed through the fray, “Overwatch catch!”

White Canary split her bo-staff in two, tossing her partner one end. Felicity clawed at her adversary until Aviva bled from the scratches with a loud hiss and let go. The long weapon clinked against the toe of her boot. She wielded the staff just as she would a bamboo kendo stick in training.

“You bitch!” Aviva screeched. “Number three, time for plan C!”

Overwatch cracked the bo staff against Aviva’s skull, planting both feet firmly on the floor for greater impact. She knocked her unconscious, but she was still breathing. Felicity thought Aviva was going to toss her little minion a detonator. But the ninja already had it. The shrouded man pinched a small black button before he offed himself with a cyanide capsule in his teeth. The ninja thudded on the marble floor, foaming like a rabid dog at the mouth. The large bottle shaped bomb beeped with under ten seconds to go.

“Sara, get down!” Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs

White Canary vaulted behind a table with Overwatch looped in her arm. They crouched down together until it was safe. The blast radius blew outwards as opposed to inwards, where they were. But glass from the back wall shattered around them, and a huge shard found its way to Felicity’s hip. Aviva and Whitlock were taken into custody, but half the ninjas were either dead or they fled away.

“You’re bleeding.” Sara realized, putting pressure on the wound without disturbing the glass shard.

Felicity hissed with the tail end of a yelp, “‘S’okay. It’s just a flesh wound. Ah.”

“No, no, no. We’ve got to head back to the bunker. I’ll patch you up.”

Sara hauled her friend up, and Felicity latched onto the fierce blonde, akin to a koala and a tree.

“I’m okay. I swear.”

Unbeknownst to Overwatch, White Canary, and Harbinger, Oliver and William saw the whole fight on the archer’s Smoak Tech watch, but with the flimsy Wi-Fi connection, they couldn’t help in the same way Felicity always did.

Sara noted, slapping on some blue surgical gloves, “You were so badass out there tonight, Smoak. And you know we make a pretty damn good team.”

“Yeah, we do.” Her friend drawled groggily.

Lyla offered, “You sure you don’t want any aspirin or strong pain meds? I’m sure Johnny still has some oxycodine laying around here somewhere.”

She did, but Felicity wasn’t aware of how it would affect their unborn child.

“Nope, nope. I can take it.” Felicity believed, ponytail messily falling out of the hair tie. “I’m just as tough as any of you.”

Sara added, clinking a bottle of strong vodka from Oliver’s case, “You’re stronger than me and Lyla combined. Now you sure, Cutie? I mean the alcohol might take the edge off.”

“You guys never need fancy liquor for an itty bitty flesh wound.” Felicity scoffed.

Damn it, she couldn’t have booze either. No meds, no liquor, and no caffeine. This was going to be a long pregnancy. Felicity sat at the edge of a cool metal medbay table in her mismatched black bra and red lace panties draped in Oliver’s spare sky blue button up as Sara began to remove the shard with a large pair of tweezers.

Her friend announced, “On three, ready? One… Two.. Three!”

“Fucking Hell!” Felicity’s pained cries echoed over the Bunker’s cavernous walls. Her hand clamped over her mouth, “Son of a mmph! Ah!”

Okay, it hurt worse coming out than it did going into her hip. Sara applied pressure on the open wound to stop the bleeding. Thankfully, it didn’t pierce any major veins or arteries. But they were not done yet. They cleaned the area thoroughly with strong and stingy rubbing alcohol. Lyla held her hand while Sara had to close Felicity up with four small stitches. Felicity death gripped Lyla’s hand like she was already in childbirth, but her friends were there to support her every step of the way. The blonde hacker fell asleep on the old bed she bought Oliver. Lyla was surprised she didn’t pass out from the immense pain, but at the very least she could rest now.

Lyla whispered, pulling up a green blanket to her chin, “Sleep well, mama.”

“They’ve been through more shit than I ever knew.” Sara told her friend in a soft voice, cataloging all of Felicity’s scars she’d never before until tonight. Lyla’s Knightwatch phone vibrated in her back pocket.

“What do you mean Whitlock escaped custody, Lee?” Lyla grit under her breath, slamming her fist against the medbay table. Felicity stirred and snorted, yet she didn’t wake. Sara watched over Felicity just like Oliver had asked her earlier that day. The Knightwatch director streaked over Starling Bridge in her sleek black Lexus, and arrived at the escape point.

“How?” Lyla growled.

Much to her surprise, a sleepy Felicity popped up on her screen, “Don’t try to exit this window because you-you can’t.” A loud yawn broke her explanation. “Turn your camera around.”

“What are you thinking?”

Overwatch suspected, “Hey, please do me a favor. Go up to the dashboard.”

Lyla’s boots clomped against the concrete as walked to the front of the transport vehicle.

“Now check the nav system.”

Felicity mentioned the proper technical jargon, but broke it down in layman's terms when Harbinger’s face crumpled in confusion, “Mm, basically she told your Knightwatch transport system to commit suicide.”

“What? How? She didn’t have any tech on her.”

She went over the confrontation in her head like a black and white picture show. Her blue eyes quickly flashed in an electrical purple glow for a nanosecond. She didn’t have weapons tech on her because Alena had weaponary tech in her body.

Lyla gasped in realization, “She’s been experimenting on herself.”

“Yeah, talk about your mad scientist.” Felicity cringed, sucking air through her teeth.

Harbinger reported, “I’ll get my best guys on the case. You sleep easy now, Felicity.”

And despite her big brain saying otherwise, her body listened to Lyla. Felicity fell back asleep as soon as her head hit the big comfy pillow. Her hand draped protectively over her bulging belly, regardless of the nagging pain in her hip.

Meanwhile her boys drove all night through narrow and winding mountainous roads before they decided to take a Whisper train from Central City back home. His heart raced along with every step.

“Felicity!” Her husband called out in a panic

Sara sushed with a finger on her lips, “Shh, quiet. She’s still asleep.”

“Dad said you were supposed to be watching over Mom.” William growled just as angry as his father. He whisper-yelled, directing toward the new red scar on her hip, “She’s hurt! How-how could you do that? How could you let that happen?!”

“It’s her life, her choice, kid.” Sara said in all seriousness. Then the former assassin was beaming with pride. “Felicity was a total badass out there last night. You should’ve seen her, Ollie.”

Oliver’s lips pinched together, remembering the countless times Felicity, Thea, and even Roy gave him that speech. He blew out a breath. She was safe and sound in the Bunker. Oliver looked over his wife from hip to torso. She had a small new scar with some minor cuts and bruises to her knuckles. But there were no other injuries that appeared to be life threatening.

“Aunt Sara’s right, son.”

“Thank you. Hey, William?”

“Yeah, I’m still mad at you Auntie Sara.”

She smiled with her dimples on full display. Sara cupped his chin, “Does anyone ever tell you that you look like your old man when you’re pissed?”

“I guess so, but dad what about…?”

Oliver clapped a hand over his kid’s shoulder, “She’s right there. Felicity’s safe now, and she’ll be okay.”

“So now what?” William scrubbed his face anxiously.

His father pulled up a stool, “Now we wait.”

They sat by Felicity’s bedside until the digital clock blinked from 5:00AM to 7:00AM in large neon green numbers. Felicity inhaled sharply through her nose, blinking as her husband’s handsome face came in her blurry vision.

“Mm, am I dreaming?” Felicity inquired, her voice husky with sleep.

Their son responded with a pop, “Nope. I really missed you.”

“Aw, I really missed you, too, kid.”

“We came back as soon as we saw the security camera footage.”

“Oh no!” Felicity worried, brows knitting together, “I ruined the camping trip with your dad.”

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything, Honey. All the matters is that you and the, ahem, you’re safe.”

His wife made a pert little questioning noise, “What? No lectures on how I shouldn’t put myself into danger.”

“Nope. I’m not mad. I’m not even angry that you didn’t tell me about the mission.”

Because he had done the same thing more times than John and Felicity could count.

“Really?” Felicity asked, staring deep in his eyes for the truth.

Oliver answered in a gentle voice reserved only for his family, “Yeah. I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

His head swooped down, dropping a soft kiss on her nude lips. William awkwardly combed his fingers through her blonde hair, treating his stepmom like porcelain.

Sara looked longingly at the family of three. She immediately spotted Quentin’s gold watch on William’s wrist.

“Wow! He hardly took that thing off.” Sara recalled fondly.

William began to pull off the watch, “Oh, sorry, do you want it back?”

“Nah. You keep that, little dude. I’m sure you’ll grow into one of these days,” assured Sara. She clapped with an announcement, “Well, I guess, it’s time for me to get back to my merry men and ladies. At least before the inmates take over the asylum.”

William guessed, “On your big fancy spaceship?”

“Time ship.” His parents corrected in chorus.

Felicity remembered, “Oh, but before you do, I have a little parting gift.”

The hacker stood on leaden legs and dug through an old large wooden case with Sara’s very first black Canary costume. She revealed a white leather band with a powerful new sonic device.

“Hm, I guess since I call myself a Canary. I could use my own cry,” their friend mused.

Felicity hoped, “So you like it? Cisco and I collaborated on it before we knew you were dropping by for our next crazy superhero adventure.”

“I love it, Smoak.”

The two blondes exchanged a goodbye hug. Sara and Oliver fist bumped.

The archer reminded, “You need anything you just call us. Okay Sara?”

“I always do.” Their friend pointed out with a hand on her hip, “You, Barry, and Kara have Gideon to voicemail a lot.”

William laughed out loud at the sentiment. Felicity hissed, and it wasn’t due to her injury. Oliver’s foot brushed against his ankle, and he gnawed at his lower lip.

Sara waved brightly, “Until next time.”

White Canary checked her communicator, “Oh, damn... Gideon, plot a course for London 1838 and find a way to stop Cat Charlie from licking Nate.”

“Of course Captain Lance.” Gideon responded, beaming Sara up like some sort of Star Trek character.

Felicity whistled in amazement, and Oliver shook his head in disbelief that this was their life. This was the world they live now.

They had a surprisingly normal day for Queen family standards. Overwatch was running a trace on Alena, but that bitch with Wi-Fi kept counter-hacking her. Lyla and John interrogated Aviva in the hopes to get more intel on Dante’s master plan. Oliver, Felicity, and William had an actual uninterrupted family picnic. She watched her boys play catch as she munched on mixed berries and warm roasted red potatoes with rosemary all combined in the same container. Despite the slow easy start to their weekend, Oliver and Felicity were two exhausted puddles on the geometric printed sofa.

His wife noted, “Sara was right. I was pretty badass out there. It was kind of like _Charlie’s Angels_ without the feathered hair and casual sexism.”

“Mm-hm.” Oliver agreed in a sleepy purr without even opening his eyes, “You are damn good at a lot of things, Baby.”

She chuckled, “Oliver, Honey, are you even listening to me?”

“Uh-huh.”

Felicity unzipped and shucked off her tall black boot, “Then can you give me a foot rub?”

His voice was husky and low with exhaustion, “Sure.”

He made grabby crab hands, silently asking for her foot. Felicity’s left leg draped into her man’s lap. She splayed out like a starfish on top of him. His thumbs pressed delicately into those aching arches. She sighed happily, ready to slip into dreamland right on the couch. Oliver nearly scuffed her boot reaching for her right foot.

“Ah!” His fingers faltered, and with one eye open she asked, “Hey wait? Why did you stop?”

He answered, “Boots.”

“I’m not following.” Felicity frowned, pouting out her lips cutely.

Her husband mentioned, “You know as much I love you, I’m never going to stop worrying about you.”

“Oh, here comes the lecture.” Felicity scoffed, poking him in the chest, “I’m your wife — not your daughter.”

Oliver found his phone under a couch cushion and pulled a model of a hooded purple Kevlar trench coat with a black Under Armor t-shirt, matching boy shorts, and tall thigh high black boots.

Her husband smirked, “Since we started training together, I had Cisco work up a little something for you too.”

“Ugh, Honey, you know how I feel about a super suit. I really don’t need one.” She criticized playfully, “And what no mask?”

“Just think about it. I get that your super power is right there.” Oliver gently tapped her forehead, “But if you’re going to continue to go out in the field I want you and our baby safe. Every stitch in the suit is bullet and glass proof.”

Well, that would come in handy.

After a long beat, Felicity relented in a long sigh, “Occasionally.”

William later found his mom and dad asleep on the sofa in a mess of tangled limbs. He draped a heavy wool blanket over them both before returning to his room.

* * *

**_Oliver and Felicity’s Sub-Level Bunker 2038_ **

Kendo sticks clattered on the bamboo training mats. The young couple panted in exertion. They exchanged understanding glances with salacious little grins. Soon Mia and Connor engaged in a fun and different kind of sparring match. Funky workout gear was peeled off and left in two small messy piles.

Hands roamed every which way. Connor fished a condom out his pants pocket and Mia tore open the foil package with her teeth. And her boyfriend rolled it on as he patiently waited for her. Mia bit he lip, wearing nothing but a smile. She ambled over to her man with an uncharacteristic blush warming her cheeks. Connor sensed her nerves, paused, and squeezed Mia’s shoulder. She looked deep into his big brown eyes and was met with such love and trust. Mia exhaled in relief that was okay. Connor licked his pillowy lips in anticipation. Their skin was already sticking together with immense sweat. She straddled his lap, thrusting down on his hard cock. Her wild blonde curls flew all over the place. She gripped his shoulders tight, and they moved together on instinct. Their pelvises pounded together in a passionate frenzy.

“C-Connor.” Mia shuddered around him, swiftly reaching her release.

It didn’t last long as either of them would’ve. They were still fairly new to sex. Their sensations were muted against the rubber, yet he felt how tight and warm she was surrounding the thick head of his cock. Three more pumps of his hips, and they were done in no time.

He shouted behind closed eyes, “Mi, Mia. Oh my God!”

They laughed together in the throes of sweet bliss. Connor delicately traced Mia’s star, moth, and bee tattoos just below her shoulders. Mia tenderly smooched an old scar under his collarbone from the Deathstroke gang. His breathing evened out right before she fell asleep on top of him like a starfish.

Hours later, William discovered his best friend and little sister tangled together like two mating octopi.

The CEO threw the couple’s clothes at them, “Slag it, hurry up.” He clapped multiple times to alert the sleepy duo, “Up and at ‘em, lovebirds. Mom and Dad want to have a family meeting.”

“Shit! About what?” His sister started away, shielding her bare chest with her boyfiend’s shirt.

Oliver covered his face at his little girl’s disheveled state. “Well, there’s something I never needed to see.”

“Daddy.” Mia squeaked with a profuse blush. “I’m sorry. Connor and I... Well, see we were just...”

“Don’t bother your father and I used every excuse in the book when Uncle John and Auntie Thea caught us.” Her mother admitted, moving her front tire off the bamboo mat.

”Felicity,” Oliver whined, drawing out her name. “Not in front of the kids. Why?”

His wife laughed it off with a shoulder shrug, “Oh, come on. Aren’t they the ones who tell us they’re practically adults? Besides I didn’t hear any complaints on Wednesday night, my love.”

The kids all cringed and feigned gagging noises at the notion. This couldn’t get any worse, but they knew far too much about their parents’ sex lives. Mia, Lucas, and Morgan didn’t think their mom and did still had sex. After all, Mom was pushing fifty, and Dad was apparently ancient at fifty-three. They clearly shared a fun memory of this past Wednesday with those small smiles and quick winks.

Pushing some gross thoughts out of her brain, after a long beat, Morgan wondered, “So why are we here, Daddy?”

“Yeah, and couldn’t wait until these two dorks were decent?” Lucas added, gesturing to Connor and Mia.

Archer basically answered Lucas’ question as there was an unidentified threat approaching their sub-level bunker. A wolf’s howl followed by a snarl was heard right outside their heavy kelcite door. Suddenly the mood changed on a dime.

Their father cleared his throat, prosthetic arm whirring in the process, “No, it’s about time you three learn why we’ve been in Bloomfield all these years.”


	12. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We slowly start putting the pieces of the puzzle as to why they end up in Bloomfield.

( _Originally via Arrow 719 "Spartan_ ")

Felicity drove a screw into the last part of the touch screen panel while sitting on her husband’s broad shoulders. She and Oliver were bathed in blue congo lights. The system chimed like a laptop start up, and the circular sound wave detector brimmed with a red indicator.

Felicity prompted, “Archer, are you online?”

“Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” The A.I responded in a suave masculine voice.

Oliver’s forehead wrinkled, and he held her thighs tighter, “Is that Ben Turner’s voice? When did he even have time to record your system commands?”

“This Monday right after he got out of lockup.” His wife replied with a breathy giggle. She traced ambiguous patterns over her belly, where the most subtle of bumps was starting to really take shape. And Felicity loved following their baby’s little flutters. “I figured he could use a little extra cash before he goes to court for custody of Connor.”

“Okay.” Oliver appeased with an annoyed sigh.

Damn it! How was supposed he was supposed to be annoyed at his wife’s kind heart?

Looking down at the archer from her perch atop him, she pointed out, “I thought Turner’s voice was better suited for Knightwatch. Ben’s got that sexy deep baritone and rich vocals like Mavin Gaye. I mean who wouldn’t find it hot?”

That earned Felicity a sneaky, yet gentle pinch to her thigh. She made a small rakish sound in slight discomfort. Felicity flicked the back of her husband’s head to retaliate and she blew a sloppy wet raspberry at him. Tiny spurts of saliva found their way into his hair.

“Well, I sure don’t.”

The hacker got off her husband’s shoulders, and her yellow screwdriver clanked with other tools in the big red box. Oliver’s lips were pursed in a thin line. He had this frustrated A-shaped crinkle marring his forehead. His arms were crossed above his chest, and his big blue eyes could rival any sad puppy’s cuteness.

Grabbing his stubbly chin, Felicity pouted out her red lips and mentioned, “Oh, come on, don’t be such a baby.”

“I am not being a baby.” He pecked her mouth, playfully nibbling at her lower lip.

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They could go back and forth forever in any little disagreement. However, Oliver remembered where they were right now. Because he and Felicity had a job to do for John and Lyla. His gaze swiftly darted between his wife and her security system.

“Don’t you have to do a system’s check, Felicity?”

“Right, right.” She slapped her forehead with a black manila folder that had an official Knightwatch seal, “Archer, do you where you were installed just now?”

“Yeah, Mrs. SQ,” The AI reported, “The Knightwatch main offices in Star City, Washington.”

“Very good. And do you have access to Knightwatch’s criminal database?”

Data codes scrolled and beeped along a large blue holographic screen that was emitted from the main Archer panel.

“Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen, do you need to find something important?”

She shook her head, “No, that will be all, Archer. Thank you.”

“Great work, Honey.” A grin lifted Oliver’s pillowy lips. “But you know you made Archer so easy to install, I think William or Gerry could do it.”

“Ah, well, you know I only make personal house calls for our two closet friends. Speaking of house calls, when are we going to tell William he’s our deciding vote on our new home in Coast City or Bloomfield?”

“Hm… Tomorrow after your doctor’s appointment.”

A hand sneaked between their bodies. His fingertips splayed out comfortingly over her pregnant belly that was only noticeable had Felicity worn a more fitted blouse. Currently, she stuck to an off the shoulder billowy red blouse, blue ripped denim maternity jeans that had a light acid wash, and brown work boots with two pairs of warm tube socks. She was absolutely adorable in anything as Oliver eyed her from head to toe.

Over the past weekend, they racked up their frequent flyer miles on the Smoak Tech private Bombardier Global as the family traveled from California to Michigan in two and a half days.

Felicity suggested, lips sliding down her husband’s neck, “Huh, so it’s either we bless a house with sex on the beach, or I guess I can be Jane. You can be Tarzan. And we can be one with nature in the woods.” 

Her voice was husky and low. In part because she, Oliver, and William had a rousing time cheering on the Star City Comets in their NBA championship win right from the comfort of their living room. Basketball and hockey were two of the only sports his wife actually liked. She was always down to watch the Comets or Stars with her boys. But the other side of it was that Felicity surprisingly trying to seduce him in their best friends’ new office. His wife sucked on a particularly sensitive pulse point.

“ _Felicity_.”

Her name fell from his mouth in a broken gasp. And his head lulled back against the wall. But that was nothing.

She murmured against his scarred skin, “Hm? You okay?”

“Oh,” His pulse quickened against her sweetly sinful lips.

Felicity’s lipstick marked her husband’s collarbone, yanking it down a tad. The tech mogul fisted the hem of her husband’s pea green t-shirt

“Off.” Felicity panted, mimicking the Queen of Hearts, “Off with your shirt.”

Oliver huffed out a laugh, unsure if it was from hilarity or desperation. Oh, God, he couldn’t believe he was about to say this, but he needed to tell her. Before she went any further, the archer snatched her hands.

“Felicity, Honey, we need to stop right now.”

“Oh, relax, Oliver, I was just teasing.” Two strands fell in front of her beautiful round face, and she had this toothy grin, “Besides I thought when either one of us get a little jealous...”

He scoffed indignantly, “Uh, I am not jealous.”

His wife gave him a poignant glare in disbelief, eyebrows flying up her face. He sucked in a sharp breath, and looked at a blue blank spot on the wall, indicting one constant that the woman was always right.

“I thought when either one of us get a little jealous, we can do all kinds of fun stuff to remind each other that we’ll be together forever — no matter what happens.”

“Wait, I'm not comfortable with us doing that right now, Baby. Not right here anyway.”

Their sex life was pretty amazing from Nanda Parbat to now. The couple toned it down a little when William re-entered their lives. Although they still managed to find time to sneak in some quickies at her office, cheeky afternoons at random local hotels, or drawn out toe curling forget your name love making at the bunker that go all night long. But it had nothing to due with his stamina. It had everything to do with certain cheeky Knightwatch activities going on right next door.

With a hand on her hip, his wife quipped in amusement, “Wait. What? Am I tiring you out too much, old man?”

Old man? He wasn’t even thirty-four yet. Dimples pooled in his cheeks, and they flushed pink. He couldn’t meet her eyes or that beautiful face with freckles that he counted endlessly when they were naked and tangled in sheets. He couldn’t gaze into the blue eyes that refracted hues of green, gold, and hazel when sunlight hit them just right. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, and he could get lost in them for hours, Or those apricot blush kissed cheeks that deserved all his smooches. And that brilliant smile he hoped never faded away.

Oliver blew out a breath, “Of course not. You do know I like spending time with you that doesn’t involve us getting naked. Like when you put your legs in my lap, and we read a baby book together, or when you make fun of workout playlist, or having chocolate souffles and tacos with you and William.”

“So you’re asking me to cool my jets.” Felicity surmised, hand blanketing his over her tummy, “Buy you dinner and do more date-y things with you.”

“Yeah.” He nodded in admittance, finally meeting her gaze.

“Fair enough.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose with his, “We’ll be PG-13 friendly tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The archer cleared his throat, “Besides I didn’t want us to be having sex the same time as our best friends next door. That would be weird even for us. If they weren't here, I'd totally be rocking your world, Honey”

“Wait, what?” Felicity’s mouth fell agape in a small ‘o’, “Oh I thought there was using the training room to, ya know, train.”

With a pop, her husband denied, “Nope.”

Felicity and Oliver heard a few thuds, grunts, and groans against the mats. All this time she thought they were sparring not fucking each other like animals in heat. A lustful moan rumbled from John’s throat, and suddenly Felicity’s makeup wasn’t the only color highlighting those cheeks.

“Oh, wow.” Felicity whistled, and scratched the back of her neck, “They’re really going for it."

“Mm-hm. Well, after Lyla returned home from a mission in Vltava, I figured they could use some alone time.”

“So that’s why you were so quick to say yes to babysitting Sara and J.J.? You were doing Dig a solid, huh.”

“He’d do the same for us, and I think it’s good practice for us before little Mia or Lucas comes along.”

“Yeah.” Felicity looked around the around the office, “You know, last time I was on set up duty, I was by myself in a big empty office.”

She flashed back to that very first day in Smoak Tech. The movers left with a bill slapped on her large desk. Lily was checking in on Scott and little Ronnie. This was everything the tech mogul worked for in the past three years. Her dreams had actually become a reality. But without her friends and family around in that moment, her accomplishment felt hollow. Felicity sadly remembered that rhythmic clacking from the Newton’s Cradle model on her desk. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Archer chiming and flashing red.

Archer in Turner’s voice signaled, “Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Get yo asses outta here. I repeat Get yo asses outta here.”

“Honey, grab your gun.”

“Yes!” Felicity fist-pumped, yanking the Markov pistol she taped under the Knightwatch desk.

Oliver pinned her with an even stare, “Really?”

“Just move, move, move!”

**➳**

The couple’s boots clomped as they burst through next door. One Ninth Circle minion had a barely dressed John Diggle in a choke hold on the floor. Another cronie had a knife to Lyla’s neck with her right arm handcuffed to the leg of her salmon ladder. Damn, why did her Glock and sidearm have to be in her brown buttery leather jacket on the floor. The Emerald Archer fired an arrow through the handcuffs. His green projectile effectively broke the lock with a loud thwick and clank. Lyla rubbed her wrist, and ran straight for her gun. But their foe blocked her path.

Virgil tisked, “Ay, these silly vigilantes always trying to ruin our fun.”

“Why the Hell are you here?” Oliver growled lowly, rivaling his voice modulator.

Felicity ordered, “Answer him!”

“Oooh, I’m so scared, Lass.” Virgil quipped with an eye roll, thick Irish accent lilting through his English.

John grunted and pointed desperately towards Ninth Circle’s new number two. He was downloading sensitive information from various super secret government agencies. Oliver’s automatic response was to reach back into in his quiver. It was then he realized he was in civilian clothes with his portable bow, and one regular arrow. The heroic duo exchanged an understanding glance.

The Green Arrow directed, “Overwatch, now!”

She fired the gun, aimed towards their foe’s cellphone before he could even reach his own pistol. The bullet popped, cracking the mobile device’s screen. And Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs as the bullet was still lodged in his hand.

“Mm, that hurt you than it did me, you creepy little goth leprechaun.” Overwatch mused.

The tech genius had to murder a perfectly good smart phone in order to thwart his evil plot. That cracked screen chipped at her big heart, and it hurt deep within her soul.

Virgil spat blood, “Gabh Transna Ort Fhéin, Bhitseach.”

“What?” Oliver asked, head cocking in confusion. 

The man spoke four languages, yet he never heard that specific dialect before.

Lyla translatled with a clear of her throat, “In Gaelic, it roughly means ‘go fuck yourself sideways, bitch.’” She chucked a Ninth Circle ninja to floor like a basket of dirty laundry in mid-conversation.

John gruffed, easily knocking a Ninth Circle nina’s lights out, “Thanks for the speedy assist, you two.”

“Always.” the pair said in unison.

**➳**

A couple of former ARGUS agents now under the Diggles’ commands rounded up their interlopers.

Overwatch checked in, “You two okay?”

“Yeah.” replied Harbinger. It was echoed by John’s response, “We’ve been through worse.”

Oliver teased playfully with a chuckle, “We have got to work on your villain insults, Hon.”

“Creepy little goth leprechaun.” Their friend reminded, snorting a laugh in amusement.

“Uh, he was wearing all black. It was the first witty quip that came to mind.”

Her husband hummed with a chuckle, “Mm-hm.”

“B-baby brain.” Felicity tried to excuse.

Lyla smirked, “Ha! I knew it. And it’s too early for that, my friend.”

“Whatever.” The hacker grumbled under her breath, boot thudding against the mat.

“Hey, you saved John today. And that was perfect, Felicity. Totally badass.” Her man cut in, changing the subject before he had to spend a night on the couch.

John walked up to her and gave his teammate a hug, regardless of the fact he was barely dressed in a scratchy gray wool blanket. 

“Yeah, Oliver couldn’t have done it without you, Felicity.”

The tech mogul’s face was muddled in a mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was extremely impressive in the field mere moments ago. On the other hand, ew! Dig hugged all sweaty and practically naked without a second thought.

“You’re welcome.” His ally dusted off her outfit, “Next time no post-coital hugs, man.”

The ex-soldier muttered, “Sorry,” wrapping the blanket tighter around his waist.

“Yeah, thank you.” Oliver concurred, grabbing his wife’s gun.

Dig gulped, but the archer was simply putting his partner’s pistol back on safety. Oliver looped an arm over her lower back.

Felicity slapped her husband’s chest, “Oh, except for you. I love naked cuddles with you, my love.”

Oliver loudly coughed to the side. John looked down at his toes, and Lyla fixed her lacy red and black push-up bra to its rights. After a beat, Felicity finally heard it, and remembered what her man asked mere minutes earlier.

“But not tonight, mister.” His wife feigned a strict tone.

Her husband played along with a finger snap, “Aww, dammit!”

Oliver and Felicity turned and did an about face while their friends got cleaned up after a satisfying round of knocking boots. Felicity giggled at their baby’s small flutters. They felt like quick little movements like the infant was doing water aerobics in the womb. The small sensations were light and sometimes barely there, but Felicity knew their baby was growing strong just like Mom and Daddy. Speaking of Daddy, Oliver squatted down and peppered countless smooches on his wife’s stomach. His stubble was tickling her just as much as the baby in her uterus. Felicity laughed harder than before.

“Oliver. Oliver. S-stop before I pee hehe! Myself.” Felicity admonished mid-laugh, cupping the back of his head.

He loved her laugh. Oliver stole a kiss on her lips before John and Lyla returned fully clothed.

“I gotcha, Baby.” The archer whispered, holding two thirds of his growing family in his strong arms. They heard John and Lyla’s shoes squeak on the mat before they even had to turn around. Per usual, their moment of bliss was short lived. Felicity’s phone chimed like crazy, and her Archer app opened without a single vocal command.

**➳**

Archer alerted, “Incoming transition from Lily Stein.”

Smoak Tech security footage beamed on the blue holoscreen. Lily jury rigged the system. Her CTO found herself cornered by more Ninth Circle ninjas.

Felicity gasped, “Fuck! Lilly’s being held hostage by the Ninth Circle. We need to book it to ST now!”

Two cars screeched in the parking lot of Smoak Technologies. The team burst out of their vehicles, moving with the precision of a SWAT team. Team Arrow worked like a well oiled machine. They raced to Ms. Stein’s office, and found her unharmed.

“Cyrus, active instant stun!” Lily directed, her little cockroach shaped robot buddy.

A low voltage of stream electricity cracked from the mechanical bug, akin to a taser. The spasming ninjas were knocked down to the ground. The robot whirred and his light up eyes changed from angry red to a happy green.

Diggle approved with a smirk, “Nice work, Stein.”

“Thanks.” Lily said, “Hey, boss, don’t worry. They’re not dead. They’re just unconscious.”

“Okay, I thought you showed me all of Cyrus’ little secrets.”

Lily noted, smiling at Cyrus in her palm, “I did for the mass market production on my little guy. The taser feature’s just for me, and it only responds to my specific vocal pattern.”

“Oh, we have so much to talk about.” Felicity said in awe, not anger, “You want to come see our bunker?” She mused in a sing-song voice, “It’s pretty cool.”

Oliver palmed his face, “Ah, we might as well start charging admission down there.”

“Honey, Lily’s been my best friend for over fourteen years, don’t you think that deserves a little credit?” Felicity vouched, narrowing her eyes at him, standing on her tip toes to be taller. She thought it was more intimidating.

Lily mentioned, “Besides, everyone knows your secret now, Oliver.”

“You are not going to win this one, brother.” Dig whispered through the side of his mouth.

Lyla stood next to Felicity and Lily.

The director rallied around to the better side, “I say we let her come with us.”

“Fine.” The archer grumbled, pointing out, “But this does not mean you’re a member of our team. You’re a little too green, Stein.”

The CTO hurrumphed, “Some could say the same about you, Oliver.”

“Speaking of names, the Ninth Circle should totally change their names. I mean your sister’s little freaky ninja friend are way more than nine people. Those bastards are everywhere.” Felicity piped up, “They’re like cockroaches.”

Cyrus whirred in disagreement, and his eyes changed from a happy green to sad blue.

“Felicity, apologize please. You just hurt Cyrus’ feelings.”

“I.. oops. Sorry, Cy.”

Lyla asked, “They know Cyrus isn’t real, right?”

“Uh…” Oliver sucked air through his teeth, “Cyrus is like Lily’s pet robot bug. Last weekend when we were viewing that beach house in Coast City. Lily had Cy bathe with baby Ronnie.”

“Hey.” Lily argued, clearly affronted, “Ronnie likes it  when Cy plays the Rubber Ducky song during bath time.”

“Yeah, Oliver, don’t be rude. Cyrus is very real to Lily like Archer is to me.”

The archer raised his hands in surrender, “Sorry, sorry. I understand. Can we just go now please?”

**➳**

They drove to Oliver’s old campaign office, and Lily’s pink glossy lips tilted in a soft smile when the elevator doors opened behind a red wood panel.

“Cool!” Lily beamed, already feeling excitement humming in her veins.

Felicity mentioned, “That’s not even the best part. By the way, I had some design input.”

“She had a lot of design input from the multiple polycarbonate cases each keyed to the team’s biometrics. Then there’s Archer, holotech, and the new Smoak Saver.”

“Actually, I was going to introduce it at our next meeting. Since Archer is such a power sucker, I developed my own lithium battery that’s going to blow Dr. Will Magnus out of the water.”

Lily’s eyes went wide, “Felicity, Dr. Will Magnus is the gold standard of R&D in the tech world. When did you have time to do all this?”

“When Scott and Oliver were discussing barbecue techniques. It was somewhere between the glazed chicken drumsticks and the grilled peach tart.”

“Ugh, could our husbands be any more boring?” The brunette inventor retorted in jest.

Felicity egged on, “I know, right?”

“Still here, Babe.” Oliver huffed in mock annoyance.

She smooched his stubbly cheek loudly with a wet smack, and the elevator finally came to a stop. Doors dinged, and Archer was there to greet them. A neon green ray hummed and scanned over their bodies.

“Green Arrow 001, Spartan 002, Overwatch 003, and Harbinger Guest, identities confirmed. Welcome Team Arrow.”

“It’s a little something new I whipped up. You have no idea how many times this place has been broken into.”

Archer scanned over Lily twice just to be certain.

“DNA match confirmed Lily Morgan Stein. Threat: None.”

Lily approved, “I’m digging it.”

“Thanks.” Felicity said.

Overwatch gave Lily a quick tour, and they got down to hero work. Lyla went over to Felicity’s workstation.

Lyla inquired, “May I use your computer since I know you already found already found a way to hack into Knightwatch from the moment our WiFi was installed?”

“What? Pfft, Lyla what makes you say that?”

The director figured, “Our IT guy Alan discovered a minor breach in our system three weeks ago. It led us back to your and Oliver’s IP address.”

“Well, I never. I don’t hack friends.” Felicity scoffed indignantly, trying to cover her tracks.

Lyla countered, hands bracketing her hips, “Your WiFi domain name is SmoakinQueens.”

It was just for a nanosecond, so the hacker didn’t bother with masking their IP address.

“Oh!” jeered Oliver. He pointed out, “She’s got you there, Felicity.”

“Not helping, Oliver.” She glowered at him. Felicity sighed, “Look, in my defense, I was just checking to see how things were going with your new IT guy. Alan types like a slug.”

“Well, to be fair, no one besides your dad works as fast as you.”

“Again not helping, Oliver.”

Lyla’s fingers clacked over the numerical keyboard, “I’m in. And Smoak, I love you. But please don’t let it happen again.”

Felicity offered her an innocent lopsided smirk.

The director corrected, “Alright, don’t let it happen again unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Fair enough.”

Dig wondered, “Good. Now can you see what Virgil was trying to access from the drive?”

“You mean this drive?” His wife pulled an orange thumb drive from a cup in her bra, “It’s a copy of the one Felicity had to shoot, but considering it was hooked up to the same cable, I figured it would still work.”

Lily chimed with a broad grin, “Damn, I love being surrounded by other brilliant women.”

“Me too.”

Oliver redirected, “Okay, can we get back to the mission please? Both your offices were attacked by the Ninth Circle, and we need to know why.”

Data beeped on the holographic Monitor above Felicity’s workstation. Lines of information turned red, and the files flickered before they were corrupted.

Felicity swore, “Crap!”

John asked, “What’s that? What’s wrong?”

“The drive has a security failsafe that fried all the files probably to prevent someone like me from trying to what I need to do.” Felicity bemoaned in explanation. She examined the data closely, “But these aren’t Knightwatch or ARGUS encrypted protocols. Someone else must’ve written the security program for this drive.”

Oliver’s brows knitted together. “Wait if it’s not ARGUS or Knighwatch, then who is it?”

His wife boasted, touching her glasses, “Well, I have hacked a few government databases in my day to know that this specific branch is the D.I.A.” Overwatch said, sucking air through her teeth, “And I could break through their firewall like that, but…”

“You’d run the risk of getting arrested because it goes higher than our immunity in Washington.” Her husband sighed heavily, finishing her sentence.

Felicity confirmed, hand draped over her baby belly as she did a high kick in frustration, “Exactly. Bonus brownie points for Green Arrow.”

Lily inquired, “What with Oliver’s sister creepy cult want with Archer and the Defense Intelligence Agency?”

The inventor was met with shrugs. Lyla’s gaze could pierce straight into John’s heart.

“Johnny knows someone who could help.” Lyla informed, elbowing him, “Isn’t that right, Sweetie?”

John blew out a breath in exasperation, “Maybe. I, uh, think I might have an old contact at the D.I.A.” The former Master Sergeant added, “He’s a General.”

“Mm-hm, we can worry about that in the morning.” His wife hoped, “You two still game to watch all three kiddos tonight?”

Felicity echoed her husband’s sentiments, “Of course, it’ll be good practice before this little one arrives.”

“Great. Thank you.”

**➳**

Day dipped into night. The evening started off calmly, and Sara was an absolute angel reading with Auntie Lissy. Sara turned the page and giggled in anticipation.

“Do the funny voice, Auntie.”

The hacker adopted a hilarious nasally tone, “I do not like green eggs and ham.”

The toddler laughed before Auntie even finished reading. Elsewhere, J.J. and William were playing with the teenager’s old action figures he hid under his bed. Suddenly the Green Arrow flew across the room, hitting Oliver in the ankle.

Oliver noted, “I caught some distance on that one.”

The archer stopped stirring the ooey gooey bèchamel for macaroni and cheese. His very own action figure clacked over the kitchen counter beside the stove. He chuckled with a boyish grin.

“Honey, please stop playing with yourself before that fancy cheese sauce of yours burns.” Felicity reminded, peering over the Dr. Seuss book, “Besides it’s almost time for dinner.”

“Ow! J.J. stop it!” William groaned angrily.

His parents heard the Flash action figure hit the wall after it hit their son’s nose.

“What’s going on, little dude? I thought we were friends.”

J.J. screamed, “I don’t want to play anymore, Willy I’m hungry!”

His Uncle Oliver assured, “Dinner will be ready when the big hand gets to the four.”

“No!” The little boy shrieked, “I want to eat now!”

“Oh, no.” Sara fretted, lip jutted out, “Put J.J. in time out, he’s going to be not nice.”

“What? What do you mean, Princess? I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Famous last words. 

William yelped, “Ah! Yeeoowch!

His parents rushed into the bedroom. Dinner all but forgotten and Sara lugged over Felicity’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They soon discovered J.J. chomped down William’s arm. Thankfully, it wasn’t hard enough to break the skin.

“Get Sharkboy off of me now.” William hissed while gritting his teeth.

Oliver began, using his firm Green Arrow tone, “John Thomas Diggle Junior.”

The archer pulled J.J. off his son. 

Felicity knelt down to his level, “You do not bite your cousin. That is not okay.”

J.J grunted nearly kicking his Aunt Felicity’s belly.

Oliver warned, “That’s it. You’re going in time out.”

“Thank goodness.” William muttered under his breath, washing his arm with soap and water.

Four of them sat down to a kid friendly meal and J.J kept getting up from his naughty chair only to be placed back by Oliver and Felicity multiple times. Felicity even tried feeding the toddler in his time out spot before mushed up cheese bits and broccoli bites glopped in her hair. Oliver and Felicity didn’t give up. Unfortunately, they weren’t getting through to him, so they called Lyla and John in for reinforcements. Felicity apologized for interrupting their date, and Oliver sent the Diggle family home with sliders, mac & cheese, broccoli, and turkey hot dogs.

“Our friends can’t even watch J.J. without turning into an epic disaster. We’re so sorry, guys.” Lyla frowned. “Are you alright, William?”

The teenager brushed off, darting between her and his father, “I’m sure it’s not as bad as a shark bite, Auntie Lyla.”

It turned out J.J.’s terrible toddler phase went far beyond tantrums and angry bites. He yanked s huge chunk of Sara’s beautiful curls. That was why John had to braid it. Sometimes the boy still pooped in his pants and liked to smear his feces on the wall as if it were a crayon or paints. And John and Lyla tried to discipline multiple different ways. They read all the books, yet nothing stuck. The parents needed professional help.

“Maybe we’re the ones who need to set J.J. up with Dr. Quinzel for an eval.” John sighed regretfully, scrubbing his face.

The families bid their goodbyes with hugs and hope that tomorrow will be better.

**➳**

It was not, and by the next morning, John looked worse than he did yesterday. Oliver and Felicity joined their teammate. The trio were all dressed in formal attire fit for a high school graduation. John paced around the General’s cushy baroque chairs with his eyes trained on the door. Oliver and Felicity blocked the door.

Oliver wondered, “Hey, man, what’s going on? You’re acting like you’ve just been sent to the principal’s office.”

“Yeah, and you’re sweating like someone who just failed a polygraph.” Felicity acknowledged, gesturing to her friend’s pit stains on a very expensive suit jacket.

Upon that note, John kept his arms tightly to his sides.

Their friend advised, “Listen, this guy can be a real hardass. Just let me do the talking.”

“Okay.”

Felicity inquired, “How do you know him?”

As if on cue, the four star General entered his office from the side door.

“Ah. I must say I’m surprised to hear from you, John.” The General said, shuffling papers in a folder.

John approached his desk, “Well, sir, I wouldn’t have made the call unless it was very, very important.”

“No. I imagined you wouldn’t have.” The General rounded his organized desk, “You must be Oliver and Felicity Queen — the famous Green Arrow and Overwatch.”

“Smoak-Queen.” Felicity amended, clasping the officer’s hand in both of hers. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

Oliver added, shaking his hand with a firm grip, “It’s a pleasure, General.”

The mustached man admitted, “General Stewart. Pleasure’s all mine, son. But I’m not going to lie, kids. I wasn’t always a fan. However, since Oliver’s return home from prison, your team seemed to have changed your methods. You’re really running out there like the Green Berets, and I respect that.”

Felicity chuckled nervously, smoothing her lavender dress. She also fixed Oliver’s purple tie, “Respect goes a long way, General. Some may even find it helpful.”

“Thank you, sir.” The archer responded calmly, fingertips splayed out over his wife’s lower back.

John prompted, handing over the orange USB drive, “Sir, we made the call because we were hoping you could tell us what was on this.”

“Ah, where’d you find it?” The serviceman questioned with a quirky eyebrow.

Felicity informed, pushing her glasses up her nose, “Our team had a little run in with a man named Virgil and his evil ninja cohorts known as the Ninth Circle at Knightwatch.” The hacker exhaled. She couldn’t believe she had to say these kinds of crazy sentences in front of a four star General. “They also attempted to steal a critical piece of technology from my company as well. So it is of utmost importance that we obtain this redacted information as soon as possible, sir.”

“The Ninth Circle I heard that was some cockamamie myth about Kings and Queens.” The general laughed off.

Oliver assured, “They are very real, sir. And we cannot proceed with our mission without your help.”

“Well, we could.” Felicity piped up, clearing her throat, “But I’d much rather not go to jail in my current condition.”

The General grinned, gaze flickering down to her belly, “Ah, so I see congratulations are in order, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. However, I’m afraid I still cannot divulge classified information to civilians like you and your husband. You two do not have proper clearance.”

“But you can to me under the authority of Knightwatch.” John said, pointing to himself, “My clearance goes above theirs.”

Fairly new super secret government agency trumped SCPD clearly.

He scratched his mustache, “Hm, I suppose I can.”

Oliver and Felicity’s eyes darted back and forth and the military men trade insults tit for tat. Anger boiled inside John’s gut, and he yelled, “You don’t know what it’s like to have someone’s back, and you never will!”

“Hm, I know more than you think, boy. You want me to play your little superhero dress up game. Fine. Why don’t we move this little pow wow to the Arrow cave?”

“Um, we don’t call it that, sir.” Felicity mentioned, tapping her lips. After a long awkward pause, the hacker noted. “You know has anyone ever told you, you really look like Winston Zeddemore from _Ghostbusters_.”

Stewart chuckled, “I get that comparison more times than I can count. My family always hated it, John especially so.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver asked. Felicity’s question of “Hm, come again?” overlapped her husband’s voice.

The General winked with a kind smile, “Oh, John didn’t tell you two? I’m his step-father.”

**➳**

The group reconvened at the bunker. Stewart took stock of the place as Felicity and her best friend Lily prattled on about the weaponry features of Stein’s robotic pal Cyrus. The General didn’t know which way to look. There was so much busyness going on throughout the entire space.

“So this is where you people work? Impressive,” whistled Stewart.

John rolled his eyes at what he thought was a fake compliment.

Stewart addressed, “I must apologize for my little fib back in my office, Mrs. Smoak-Queen. I am completely aware of the Ninth Circle’s recent activity, but it seems they were a step ahead of us as well.”

“Hm, we’re sure learning a whole lot about each other today. Aren’t we, sir?” Felicity squinted angrily at her teammate, “Kind of like how John hasn’t told his two closest friends about his step-father.”

Oliver asked, “How did a classified Defense Intelligence Agency thumb drive end up at Knightwatch, General?”

“Standard protocol, Queen. It’s pertinent the D.I.A share key pieces of information with every national government branch.” Stewart informed as marched by the gallery of super suits, “Several months ago, my unit got wind of the Ninth Circle’s bloodhound sniffing around for information. Since then we made it a priority to track their activity.”

“So one of your men purposely gave corrupted files to Knightwatch, ARGUS, the FBI, ect.” Felicity surmised.

The General believed, “It was the only way to keep this classified information safe, but we certainly weren’t expecting Green Arrow and Overwatch there at the expected theft.”

John realized, “Wait, wait, wait, you not only lied back at your office about the Ninth Circle. You purposely put the safety of my wife and our entire organization in danger.”

“I couldn’t tell you anything back at my office. We believe there’s a mole in the D.I.A. As for Lyla, it was a calculated risk, son.”

“A lie is still a lie, sir. And that doesn’t excuse the fact that my wife could’ve been hurt.”

Oliver slid right between the two bullheaded men.

The archer asked, “Hey what was on the drive?”

“Yeah, I want to know what fried my backup monitor.” Felicity continued, rewiring circuit boards before she planned to reboot the auxiliary system using her Smoak saver battery.

The General finally divulged, “A list of assets we have in the field — special operatives with high-level security clearance. They have pertinent knowledge of a D.I.A. project scrapped several years ago.” He bit his lip, “It’s a biochemical weapon derived from bacteria called Cygnus-X.”

“That’s why the Ninth Circle wanted to steal the D.I.A’s USB and Archer, so they could hunt them down. And then gain access to what they know.” Felicity thought aloud, “But thankfully they didn’t get it…” Realization dawned upon her, “Fuck!”

John swiveled his head like a confused puppy, “Okay, what did I just miss?”

“Felicity’s former employee Alena had access to Archer, and she’s working with the Ninth Circle. Whitlock has been in the wind for a week,” Oliver filled in.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Felicity growled, “Now that bitch has an evil twin of my creation, she could use their DNA and find them — no matter what.”

Lyla figured, “It’s only a matter of time before Dante finds everyone on that list.”

“We need to make sure those assets are secure.” Oliver said, cupping Felicity’s cheek, “Hey, you don’t worry, we’ll stop her. This is not your fault.”

“I know. I know.” Her head banged into his chest, “But still, I never shouldn’t trusted her.”

The General snapped his fingers, “We have protocols in place, so I’ll call my assets at the safe houses.” He got on the horn, stepping up on the platform, “This is General Stewart. We need to start evacuations.”

Felicity trudged up the platform, taking a seat next to Lily. John brooded between Oliver’s two Ducatis in the garage. The archer went to his wife first and foremost. Her ballet flats slapped down by her workstation, and she grumbled to herself.

“Hey, Honey?”

Lily’s pale blue eyes pierced into him. She whispered in assurance, Go, help your best friend. I got mine.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Felicity grit, rage like a venom in her tone.

Lily appeased, “Okay, okay, but you will eventually.”

**➳**

Oliver made his way over to John, who was re-organizing his best buddy’s tool box.

“Oliver, before you start, I’m fine, man.” John attempted to assure, reorganizing every wrench and screwdriver.

Oliver blew out an exasperated breath. He knew that look. He’d been in that same position, stewing in his anger more times than he could count. Oliver also recognized that same angry face when John discovered Andy was evil.

His best friend noted, “I never thought I’d see the day when you want to break the chain of command with a four star, General. That’s not like you, John.”

“You expect me to say, ‘yes, sir’ to that man?” John growled, turning on a dime.

The archer stammered, twisting his wedding band incessantly, “I, uh, you know, I-I’d like to know why you won’t. I would like to know why-why you never told Felicity or me that you have a step-father.”

“I didn’t see much of a need to.” John confessed, pointing to the General all the way at the other end of the Bunker, “I have not seen that men since I left home.”

“Okay, okay. I just met him. All I have is my first impression of him. And my first impression is that he seems a little rigid, but men like the General always follow protocol. Still, he honestly seems like a good guy.”

John sighed, looking down at his shiny dress shoes, “Oliver, when I first met the General, he was a lieutenant, my father’s C.O. on a covert military op to quell an insurgency in Vltava. The op went bad.” The soldier looked up, voice choked with emotion, “The unit was pinned down with heavy gunfire from insurgents. My dad stayed behind to hold them off. Saved the whole unit. Stewart made it out. My father didn’t.”

“So you blame Stewart for your father’s death?”

The soldier believed, “It was his op. He should’ve stayed behind.” John sat on the workbench, “Six months later, he’s coming by the house for dinner. Six months, Oliver.”

“That sounds pretty rough.”

Oliver bit his tongue on that fact that John dated his former sister-in-law Carly. But then again the archer’s dating history before Felicity was no real prize either.

John recalled, seeing the memory vividly in his mind’s eye, “It wasn’t enough that he, uh, just appeared in our lives. But he once he and my mom got married, he had me and Andy running Spartan drills he learned as a recon marine.”

It was cold, rainy, scary, and dark. And the boys didn’t even have a compass to help them find their way out of the woods.

“Hm, that’s why I gave you the code name, Spartan, Dig.” Felicity cut in, sweeping a hand through her hair. The bunker didn’t exactly have any dividers or a cone of silence, “But I did not know that your step-dad ran those drills with you. Your parents’ information was redacted, and like I said before I do not want to spy on friends.”

The two men smiled at their partner. Felicity’s eyes flickering to her best friend.

The hacker surmised, “Right, ‘cause you two just love talking about your feelings.”

“He called it ‘tough love’. Said he didn’t care how we felt about him as long as it made us strong. I didn’t know if he was strong. How could he just abandon the first rule of the corps and leave my father behind?” John looked to Oliver, “How?”

**➳**

The General addressed team brusquely. Original Team Arrow gathered around him, despite John’s current sentiments.

“We’ve got a problem, people.”

Oliver checked in, “What’s going on?”

“All of my assets have been accounted for except one — an undercover agent by the name of Julian Sison. He should be at a safe house, but there hasn't been a word since I called him.”

Felicity inquired, “Where is the safe house located?”

“It should be thirty miles Northeast of here.”

The archer assured, “We’ll look into it.”

“I’ll check in with my other assets to make sure no one else has been compromised.”

John squeezed his step-father’s shoulder a little too hard, “I’ll come with you. After all, someone needs to keep an eye on you.”

“You think I’m trying to mislead you?”

The soldier deadpanned, “I don’t trust you, and with all due respect, sir, you haven’t done anything to earn my trust.”

“That’s not very fair, John.” Felicity mentioned, nervously munching on her stash of sour green gummy bears.

The General had a charming smile, “It’s okay. You can come.” He slapped John on the back, “Follow my lead, son.”

Original Team Arrow and the General dispersed, knowing their tasks.

“Felicity, Honey, can you please call in Speedy and Ragman for backup?” Her husband requested politely.

His wife reminded, nails clacking against the keyboard, “Already on it. But Thea’s at that spa retreat in Crystal Cove, remember?”

“Right, right. We’ll be fine.” He smooched his wife on the back of her head, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**➳**

Green Arrow sped to the safe house on his Ducati. Rory used his rags, leaping through buildings like Spider-Man. The two heroes had just arrived while Spartan was already on site with General Stewart. Oliver kicked the door in, shutting it gently behind him.

Rory cringed in a gravelly monster voice, “Yeesh, this place is a real חזיריה/ chazer.”

“Hm?”

Overwatch translated through comms, “Pigsty.”

“Or someone made it look that way.” The archer acknowledged, surveying the empty room that was a neatly organized mess. “Overwatch, any sign of our guests?”

The tech mogul used thermal imaging.

“I’m getting three heat sigs really close by.” The hacker reported.

Suddenly, the duo heard a woman screaming desperately next door, and loud machine gun fire soon followed. They raced over, and kicked the locked door down on the dirty floor. They both breathed a sigh of relief at the seemingly innocent trio by the TV.

A video gamer roared, “What the Hell’s going on, man?”

“You Julian Sision?” Rory inquired in a growly monstrous voice, delicately placing the door back on its hinges with his rags.

The gamer confirmed with a nod, “Yeah.”

“Then why the Hell didn’t you answer your transponder?” The Green Arrow said in his modulated voice, ready to angrily rip off his Domino mask.

Julian approached the annoyed archer calmly.

Sison grabbed his shoulders and huffed in explanation, “‘Cause I’m in the middle of an op, and you two just blew my cover.”

The Green Arrow and Ragman cringed, sucking air through their teeth simultaneously. 

“Overwatch, there is no sign of Dante or the Ninth Circle. If this guy isn’t the target then who is?”

“Frack, it’s Stewart!” Overwatch realized, lightbulb going off in her brilliant mind, “Spartan, come in, Spartan!”

The vigilante stupidly shut off his comm, not wanting to hear another one of his friends talk about how great his step-father is.

Overwatch alerted, “Spartan, you have two bogies coming up on your six. Stewart’s the target. I repeat Stewart is the target.”

John didn’t hear a single word of that. Spartan and Stewart found two of his assets killed in action. The operatives laid face first on the hardwood, rigor mortis in a pool of their own blood.

“Those were my assets,” Stewart gasped in shock, kneeling down to check for pulses.

Spartan punched the floor, “Damn, the Ninth Circle knew we were coming.”

“Honey, hurry!” Overwatch relayed, “Get to Spartan and Stweart, they’re in trouble.”

A couple of tranq darts whizzed across the hallway. One nailed Stewart in the neck first. He groaned at the stinging sensation. Another dart landed between Spartan’s neck and shoulder. They blacked out before Green Arrow and Ragman could assist them. Ninth Circle Ninjas dragged the two men by their feet, and took them to an undisclosed facility.

**➳**

Back at the bunker, Overwatch told her husband, “I’m trying to track John’s Spartan helmet, but it’s offline.” Felicity sighed, “He could really use my Smoak Saver battery right now.”

“Clearly, this was an elaborate plan to draw the General out. We need to find him and John quickly.” Oliver said, shoving down his hood.

Overwatch advised, “You should call Pike to put a bolo out for both of them.”

“Good, good.” Oliver sighed, getting right on that. He squeezed Felicity’s hand in gratitude, “That’s a good first step.” He disguised his voice on the call, “Captain Pike, I need bolos out for John Thomas Diggle and General Royce Harold Sewart.”

“On it.” The captain responded diligently, fingers scurrying across the keyboard.

Rory said, his magical mask wrapping around his face, “I’ll case the Glades just on the off chance Dante and his band of merry men show up there.”

Their teammate marched off to do just that.

“Or we can find Dante, and end all this.” Oliver grit, finality dripping in his tone.

Felicity promised, unclenching his fist, “We will. You know I found people without Archer before, but she’s just taking her sweet because of all the power outages the city has faced lately. We will find John and his step-dad. And then we will find Dante.”

“I know. It’s just… It’s John.” He’s my brother.” Oliver blew out a breath, lacing their fingertips, “Kidnapping a four star general is a risky move even for the Ninth Circle, especially with the Pentagon on them.” He searched his wife’s eyes for an answer, “It’s clear they want his intel on Cygnus-X, but why now?”

His wife joked, “Mm, it must be getting close to May.”

“Huh, you’re adorable, Babe,” Oliver dotted a kiss on her lips, “But that is not helping.”

Felicity nuzzled his nose, “Hm, then I guess we need to figure out who he is and what makes Cygnus-X so important to their evil Illuminati cult.”

“Well, I’d imagine those files are really, really classified.”

His pregnant partner grinned, skipping to her desk, “Really, really classified sounds really, really fun. I’ll get on it.”

“Hey.” Her husband warned, rubbing her shoulders, “Please be careful hacking the D.I.A.”

“Uh, you know me, I always cover my tracks.”

**➳**

Her fast fingers raced over the keyboard. Archer beeped and whirred, but it was as if something or rather someone was blocking her signal. In the room next door, Alena was hiding John’s DNA signature with access to the biostimulant chip embedded in his arm among other things. The two captives found themselves tied to wooden chairs in a dark room.

“General?” John gasped.

Stewart checked in, “John, are you alright?”

“Yeah, you?”

“I’ve taken worse hits than this. Where do you think we are?”

His stepson scanned the room for any familiar markers, but of course there were none.

John guessed, feeling a small sharp pain in his arm, “Ah! I don’t know. Maybe a Ninth Circle safe house or something.”

“They’ve must have found out I was looking into them.”

The vigilante growled in effort, “Ugh, we’ve got to get the hell out of here. Ahh!”

“You’re not going to will those restraints into breaking, John.” The General looked over to his stepson, “Do you not remember anything I taught you?”

To be fair, John was trying to break his own thumbs like Oliver taught him years ago.

“How could I forget?”

The general realized, “I know I was hard on you, son. But look at you, now. It paid off.”

“Really?” John spat, the taste of copper and lotus still on his tongue, “We’re captured and we’re probably going to die in here.”

“We’re not dead yet.” The General spotted a part of John’s suit on a shelf, “What about your hemet?”

“Yeah, yeah, that could work. If we could get to it, I could send a signal to my team.”

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Dante strolled with a victorious smirk and cattle prodder crackling with blue electricity. For once, the cult leader dressed in standard issue Ninth Circle armor that very much resembled the League of Assassins. He whistled a cheery melody before he began his interrogation.

Dante chuckled, adjusting the setting on his cattle prodder, “Time for us to have a little chat, General.”

He kept whistling as the electricity crackled powerfully. Dante shocked the general without question. The general’s body convulsed, and he groaned in immense distress.

**➳**

Back at the Bunker, Felicity manage to decrypt the General’s redacted personnel file.

“Hey?”

“Yeah.” Oliver rejoined instantly his wife without another word, rubbing small circles over her grey suede jacket, “Good work.”

“Thanks.”

 “Okay, do we think any new information will help us find them?”

“No, his record is spotless. Thrice decorated first commander of the first recon battalion during the Khandaq conflict after which was appointed commandant of the Marine Corps,” Felicity read his file, “Then chair of the joint chiefs of staff. I mean, General Stewart is the dictionary definition of a real bona fide American hero.”

“Uh, John doesn’t think so. He blames Stewart for his father’s death during a mission in Vltava.”

“Well, yeah, that would be enough to alienate someone like John Diggle, and why he never told either of us about, but it’s not true.”

Oliver made a pert noise in confusion, “Which part?”

Felicity grabbed his hand and led her husband back over her workstation.

“According to the Pentagon’s official report, the Vltava mission was so successful that the General was appointed to the head of DARPA at one point in time before he transferred to the D.I.A.”

“But if-if the mission was a success, then why would he lie to John about it?”

“To protect him?” Felicity surmised, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her palm squeaked over his green leather and kevlar suit.

Oliver licked his lips, “And Dante?”

“Dante Nunez, leader of the Ninth Circle. Before that he was the leader of Los Halcones, according to Mexican police reports, and when he arrived South of the border, locals told newspapers there was crazy rambling man ranting in Arabic and Spanish about how people should fear the wrath of R’as al Ghul. Oliver, he’s former LoA, and who knows how long he’s been alive?”

Oliver’s hands carded through his hair. He took down R’as before, but his mysterious protege was someone else entirely.

**➳**

Archer broke through the Emerald Archer’s thoughts while Alena snoozed on her laptop.

“John Diggle found in Pennytown at 4589 Jordan Avenue.”

At the Ninth Circle safe house, Dante was ready to begin weeding out information from the good general.

Dante scratched his chin, “My, my, Agent Diggle. It has been too long since we’ve seen each other. I trust my friend Virgil said, ‘hello.’”

“Go to hell.” The vigilante spat.

Dante said, “Hold that thought.”

He stepped over to Stewart with cattle prodder, and Dante demanded, “I want the codes to Project Cygnus X.”

“My name is General Royce Stewart. Serial number 498003145, United States Marine Corps.” The General recited.

Their enemy drawled, “Yes, yes. The military's trained you well, but you’ll break eventually.”

Dante shocked the General with a higher voltage. He trembled, and “Oh God!” echoed throughout the empty room.

“Leave him alone!” John roared, boots stamping against the concrete floor, Leave him alone!”

“Now let’s try that again, General. The codes for project Cygnus X?”

“My name is General Royce Stewart. Serial number 498003145, United States Marine Corps.” He panted in repetition.

“Enough. I guess we have to do this the hard way.” Dante smirked, turning his torture on John.

The soldier groaned pitifully as his body convulsed under shockwaves right at his pec.

“Leave him alone!” Stewart roared, boots stamping against the concrete floor, Leave him alone! This has nothing to do with him.”

Dante threatened, “Give me the codes, or…”

Their enemy pointed the powered down cattle prodder at his neck.

“Don’t tell him anything.” John gasped, shaking his head vigorously, “Don’t tell him anything.” 

Dante shocked a screaming John Diggle on the neck.

“Stop. Stop it. I’ll tell you. Stop!” The General pleaded. He sighed in confession, “5693016.”

“See, now?” Dante slapped the General’s bloody cheek, “Was that so hard?”

Dante left the room with his plan already in motion.

“Are you alright, John?”

“Why did you give him the code?” John caught his breath.

The General noted, “I believe the words you’re looking for would thank and you. That would be good enough for me.”

The vigilante growled, “Now the Ninth Circle has access to a biochemical weapon.”

“I know, but family is more important. No man left behind,” recited Stewart. “Now let’s get out of here.”

John spotted tools, “There’s a box cutter on the table.”

The General used an aglet to saw through his restraint.

“What the Hell are you doing?”

His step-dad chuckled when the wrist tie broke, “You really don’t remember anything I taught you. With enough pressure, a shoelace can be as sharp as a knife.”

He smirked as the General set him free. They ran toward his John’s Spartan helmet.

“Damn, it’s out of juice.”

“So how ‘bout a little boost?”

They shocked his helmet with the cattle prodder, and immediately sent an SOS in morse code to the team

“Spartan sitrep?” Overwatch checked on over comms.

Her teammate reported, “We’ve alive, and we’re going to bust out of here.”

“No need. Green Arrow and Ragman are already en route.”

Spartan and Stewart were still on high alert as they were in enemy territory. They shocked a couple random Ninth Circle members and found a couple more with red fletched arrows in them.

“Damn it.” John said, knowing who that was, “We’ve gotta move. Shit just got a whole lot more dangerous.”

“Why? Parting gift from that green friend of yours?”

“No. And you do realize you could court marshalled for leaking classified info to Dante.”

“Yes, but you are always worth the risk, son.”

As is of cue, Green Arrow and Ragman blasted through the safe house with help from an explosive arrow. The two military men still stood in fighting stances unable to see if it was friend or foe through smoke.

**➳**

Green Arrow smirked under his hood, “Let’s get you two the Hell out of here.”

“Sorry, it took so long.” Ragman apologized with a dainty wave of his magic rags.

Back at the Bunker, Rory healed John and Stewart with his magic rags while reciting an ancient phrase in Hebrew. John screamed in fear, but his friend thwicked out a magic rag over his mouth.

“Dif you choo know he could do chat?” John whispered-yelled, eyes widened with more fear than when he faced Dante.

Oliver hummed, “Mm-hm.”

“Uh-huh.” Felicity echoed with a cheeky grin, touching her glasses.

“Just let it happen, son.” The General advised with a chuckle, flexing his muscles, “I feel as fit as a fiddle.”

Felicity stopped Dante from using Cygnus-X with a virtual antidote created by the D.I.A. with permissiom from General Stewart. The hacker high-fived John’s stepfather, not sure if she should’ve done that or salute him.

The blonde hacker cheered, “Sorry, thank you. Thank you. We got him.”

“You’re quite welcome, Mrs. Smoak-Queen.” Stewart chuckled, accepting her one armed hug as well.

John cleared his throat, “I suppose I owe you multiple thank you’s too, but come on, I’ll walk you out.”

The General sighed, tugging on his belt loops, “Yeah, I guess I do need to take this up with the brass at D.I.A.”

“So this is long overdue, but thanks for having my six tonight.”

Stewart acknowledged, “You know this is the longest amount of time we spent together since you turned eighteen, As hard as it may be to believe, I’m grateful for it. Yeah, I’d prefer a round of golf over kidnapping and torture. I know you might not feel the same way, but to me you will always be my son.”

“About my old man? I finally read the report. He was a double agent for the Vltava insurgence. Why’d you let me believe a lie? You let me hate you.”

The General smiled sadly, “Every child deserves to believe that his or her father is a hero. And in believing it, you became one, John. The man I used to know before Vltava, that good man I once knew, he’d be so proud of you.”

John realized, “If I’m a hero, it was all because of you, sir.”

Unshed tears shined in the General’s eyes. The two men exchanged a proper salute and a long hug. Elevator doors slid open.

“John?”

“Yes, sir.”

The General reminded upon departure, “Maybe next time we see each other, it’ll be on the putting green. Oh and call your mother. She worries about you.”

John grinned with an amused head shake. He called Lyla to check on her and the kids. Then he called his mother after far too long.

**➳**

Later that evening, Felicity and her boys had to make a quick pit stop to Smoak Tech, so the CEO could pick up the latest model of Smoak Saver lithium battery.

Archer announced in a feminine voice, “Felicity Smoak-Queen, Oliver Queen, and William Clayton-Queen now entering Smoak Tech. Welcome Queen family.”

“Hm, now her I like.” Oliver sighed in appreciation.

Their son coughed, “Jealous.”

“Totally.” Felicity giggled, holding her stomach.

“Are we going to be here long?”

“No.” She dropped the large blue and white metal battery in her purse. “There. Now we can go.”

Just as the family was about to leave, Sergeant Bingsley, a swarm of SCPD officers, and a few soldiers in camouflage barged in Felicity’s like it was a hostile takeover.

“Dad, what’s going on?”

Sergeant Bingsley told her, “Felicity Smoak-Queen, you’re under arrest.”

“On what charges? My Mom and Dad have immunity with the SCPD.”

Fury boiled in Oliver’s blood at the mere thought of his pregnant wife behind bars. In answer to William’s question, a stout older General stood beside Bingsley. His name tag read Sam Lane.

“Your loose cannon excuse for parents may have gotten off scot free with local boys in blue, but little mommy dearest over here hacked the Pentagon as well as the D.I.A.” General Lane sneered with a mucus-riddled snort.

Felicity’s dangerous glare threw daggers at Lane and Bingsley.

The hacker pointed out, “I know. I got proper authorization from General Royce Howard Stewart in the Defense Intelligence Agency.”

“Stewart’s just been court marshalled for giving a domestic terrorist highly classified intel, Blondie. Therefore, his opinion in this case no longer matters.”

Bingsley ordered with a wave of his hand, “Cuff her.”

One of Lane’s men roughly turned Felicity toward the brick wall.

“Hey!” Oliver bellowed at the top of his lungs, “Let her go!”

The archer was damn near ready to tackle Lane’s arrogant little soldier drone for daring to touch his wife so abrasively. It took four officers on all sides of him to restrain Oliver. He resisted like an angry bull, seeing red hot fury behind his eyes.

Felicity whimpered, lip trembling, “Oliver, H-Honey?”

Her vision and glasses were smeary with salty hot tears.

“I’m going to get you out, Felicity, B-baby.” Oliver vowed, “I-I promise.”

William cut in, voice strained with emotion, “Mom?”

She sniffled, “It-it’s going to be okay. I swear. We will, uh, figure this out.” She sobbed, looking back at her boys, “I love you. I-I love you both so much.”

“We love you.”

Internally, Oliver was thinking about bludgeoning Bingsley, Lane, and the rude soldier, who cuffed Felicity with arrows slowly and violently. He actually thought about returning to his murderous tendencies. However, that would solve nothing. William needed him now. He took a deep, calming breath, inhaling through the nose and exhaling out of his mouth.

“Queen!”

“I won’t hurt anybody.”

His inner voice coaxed, “Yet.”

“I just need to be with my son, officer.”

The SWAT officer obliged gruffly, “Fine.”

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” Lane read Felicity her Miranda rights.

Oliver and William’s expressions mirrored each other. Their fingers both flexed into a fist and unclenched. He fiddled with his ring, and William kept wringing a bare spot under his knuckle. They stewed in anger as Felicity was being hauled out of her own office. Oliver’s palm draped over William’s as they caught one last glimpse of Felicity’s blonde locks.

* * *

_**Oliver and Felicity’s Sub-Level Bunker 2038** _

Their father cleared his throat, prosthetic arm whirring in the process, “It’s about time you three learn why we’ve been in Bloomfield all these years.”

“So why can we never go anywhere?” Mia huffed, pulling on her black boot.

Morgan asked, “Or go into the city like all the other kids?”

“Or go on a schway vacation like, I don’t know, a normal non-super family,” added Lucas.

William blurted out like ripping off a bandage, “Mom and Dad are fugitives.”

“What?! No way!” The three youngest Queen children exclaimed in unison.

Felicity flicked her eldest son at the back of his head. “Really? Yes, well, it depends what state we’re looking at.” 

Shock and confusion muddled on the kids’ faces.

“No, um, not in the way you’re thinking, kids. Your Dad and I have been on the run for a long time, but not from the police.”

Mia narrowed her eyes at their parents, “Why?”

“To protect all of you,” Her father sucked in a sharp breath.

He grabbed the Smoak Saver battery from his arm’s charging station and tossed it to Felicity.

“Thank you.” Overwatch chimed.

Morgan yelled, “Mooom! Tell us what’s going on?”

Their dad confessed, arm whirring like a laser cannon, “For the past nineteen years our family has been in hiding because of me.”

“No because of an evil organization called the Ninth Circle with freaky ninjas are after those of Queen blood. Well that among other things.” Felicity swatted his fleshy right arm, where she knew it would hurt.

Her husband griped, “Ow!”

That other thing Felicity spoke of was currently crashing into their sub-level garage door, akin to a semi-truck at full speed.

“What the frak is that?” Lucas inquired, clutching his heart.

“The other thing.” William teased, sounding like the little girl from _Poltergeist_ , “He’s baaaack!”

Morgan swatted his arm harshly, “Will, stop that right now.”

“Red-X,” Connor surmised, hanging back in the bunker after he got dressed.

His girlfriend growled angrily, “You know about this too, Connor.”

Archer beamed, raising her blue electric defense shields, “Intruder alert. DNA match compromised.”

Green Arrow directed, “Archer please scan the JC database for Monsters and Mythical Creatures.”

“Of course, Green Arrow.”

The AI chimed, whizzing past a slew of their documented non-human friends and foes. She quickly came up on a match.

Overwatch requested, “Can you please now identify the outsider?”

“DNA confirmed: Roy William Harper.” Archer surmised, automatically pulling up the backyard video feed. “In the form of Red-X. Threat Level: Lethal and Dangerous.”

“What?” Lucas shrieked, eyes widened in terror.

How could this be? The teenager looked up to his Uncle Roy from all the fun adventures his mom and dad told him as bedtime stories.

Her creator nixed, making a slicing noise across her neck, “Ah, ah, ah, Archer please cut the video feed.”

Her screen faded to black. Yet the kids all saw it. Their beloved Uncle Roy was no longer human. He was this monstrous creature that appeared as if Tasmanian devil had birthed him. He even had this fiery red fur with the insane anger to match

“Felicity, Honey, I think I’m going to need my crossbow arm attachment.”

“Aw, man, we never get to use the giant robots.” His wife said in disappointment as the Green towering metal zord clanked loudly behind the gallery of old super suits.

“Overwatch, my crossbow arm please.”

She tossed a large green kelcite cylinder, “Fine. Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Green Arrow ordered in his voice modulator, “Everyone, stay on alert!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how 'bout that ending? Fret not, lovelies... The question is not _when_ Felicity will get out of prison, but how?


	13. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison break + the start of a new life

( _Originally via Arrow 504 "Penance"_ )

Felicity sat on a brick hard mattress in the cell of a military prison. Her knees pressed to her chest as far as they could go, considering her baby belly finally popped. There was no mistaking this bump for a large burrito or Big Belly Buster because this baby had made their presence known. The hacker traced that extra round curve, following their child’s subtle fluttery movements. 

After a long breath, as sunrise shined over the prison yard, she ticked a five day mark on the thick concrete wall with a stub of chalk. She stared at an old picture of Oliver, William, and her at a Rockets game all decked out in black and red with matching Justin Smoak number 14 jerseys. He surprisingly had no relation to the Smoak women. And Felicity wasn’t one for sports, but she loved spending time with her boys. That was a truly perfect day with her boys. And she longed for more beautiful moments just like that.

Felicity sniffled, “I never thought I’d be having my first kid in a prison hospital.”

“You won’t have to.” Oliver promised from right outside the jail bars.

“Oliver, Honey?”

She rubbed the crusty remnants of sleep from her eyes. That was if she even managed to sleep at all. Five days were microscopic compared to the six months they spent apart last year. However, nearly a whole week apart was still much too long for Oliver and Felicity's liking. Was she dreaming? Felicity pinched her arm just to be sure, yelped, and walked right up to her cell bars.

“What are you doing here? Not, _here_ , here as in outside my prison cell.”

Her husband visited every single day, but it was usually behind a window of thick maxi glass and a telephone.

“Oh, God, Baby.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “I missed you. I missed you both so damn much.”

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question, my love, what are you doing here now? I mean, how is it even possible?”

Before Oliver could answer her question, a prison guard marched up to the archer. He was definitely not supposed to be standing right outside of his wife’s cell.

The bald stout man gruffed, “Queen, you’re not following protocol again. Why I oughtta throw you in a cell myself. Come to think of it, you’d be used to that. Wouldn’t you?”

“Hold that thought. Felicity, Honey, turn around please.”

She tisked, “Oliver, it’s not like I haven’t seen you do the thing before.”

“What the devil are you two prattling on about?” The guard growled, reaching for his taser.

“I don’t want the baby to see!” He insisted, making a swirly motion with his index finger.

His wife noted, “Lucas or Mia, they’re still in my belly, so they won’t see you do the... ya know.”

“Felicity, just please for me.” He repeated the same motion with his index finger.

She grumbled, turning around to face the concrete wall, “Fine, fine. Go ‘head and do it.”

“Thank you.”

“Just because you’re the Green Arrow, don’t think I won’t hesitate to shoot your ass, Queen.”

Oliver chuckled, “Yeah, about that. I think it’s time for a nap, Officer Dennis.”

The archer didn’t even put the pestering guard into a brutal choke hold. He applied just the right pressure between the throat and shoulder with three fingers. And the guard was out like a light. Felicity turned back around when the chubby man thudded against the dirty concrete floor.

“Damn, I wanted to be the one to TKO Officer Dennis.” Felicity noted, her Crock slip-on shoe slapping against the cold floor.

Her husband promised, “You can whup Dig’s ass when we get you and our baby out of this Hellhole.”

“Yeah, like that will ever happen.” She grumbled under her breath in disbelief.

“Babe, we don’t have much time before the other guards find him. Come on, follow me.”

He nabbed a set of keys off the unconscious guard and abruptly let Felicity out of her cell. Felicity replaced the empty cell footage with clips from last morning thanks to Oliver's cellphone. The chains on her legs rustled as she shuffled swiftly through the hallway. She followed Oliver to the mess hall. Neither Oliver and Felicity let go of each other’s hand when they entered the cafeteria.

Felicity blew out a breath, “I don’t know even know where to start.”

“I do. Come here, Baby.” He slung both arms around her, lifting her off the floor. They pulled apart ever so slightly when he noticed the firmness of her expanding belly. Despite everything, Oliver sighed in content, “Woah, you’re really showing. Oh my God! That’s amazing.”

Her belly was definitely rounder and fuller. Felicity was brimming with that little growing human they created together. Even with no makeup, sad eyes, and a frazzled blonde ponytail, Felicity had that whole cliche pregnancy glow. And no one was going to tell Oliver otherwise — not even his own wife.

“Yeah, I feel like prison orange should not become a schway new maternity trend.”

He laughed, though his eyes gleamed with tears, “No, I guess not.”

“You still haven’t answered any of my questions.” Felicity glared, crossing her arms above her belly. “What are you doing here? I mean, how is it even possible?”

Her husband explained, “Lyla pulled a lot of strings for me thanks to Knightwatch.”

They sat on blue benches at a large communal table. Oliver flicked a button a tiny silver remote hidden in his green cargo jacket, disabling the mess hall security cams. Their fingertips locked at the center of the table.

“You stole my IR burst receiver!” Felicity admonished, poking him in the chest with his own finger because she couldn’t reach.

Oliver amended, “Your Dad’s IR burst receiver, and it was more like borrowing, ya know just without the asking part.”

“Fair point.” His wife excused with a disgruntled huff, “Go on.”

“We’re busting you out of here tonight.” Oliver whispered in her ear, softly kissing her cheek, “No arguments okay please?”

“Oliver, as much as I do not want to have this baby in bargain basement GitMo, it’s not like we have a whole lot of options here, breaking me out of a military prison would create half a dozen felonies.”

Echoing her words from his court case, her husband reminded with a smirk, “Consider adding it to the long list of felonies, we’ve committed for each other. Besides you and our baby are worth it.”

She stared deep in his eyes, “And if we get caught, William loses both of his parents. We are not putting our sweet innocent little boy through that again. Speaking of, how is William?”

“He’s-he’s holding up, but he’s so scared he’ll never see you again. I swore to him I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Felicity growled, tugging at her dark roots, “Agh, Oliver, you can’t make that kind of promise to him, especially when we don’t know if you can keep it.”

“I know.” Oliver swore, leaning in closer as he grabbed her shoulders delicately, “I know, Felicity.”

“So what? What does that mean? You got that presidential pardon from Brayden for kicking the Dominators’ asses two years ago.”

Her husband answered in one long breath, “I tried. I called in a solid ‘you owe me one, Madame President Brayden.’” He cringed, “And Sue, she’s all for it. But the whole process could still take up to six months or a year, and we don’t have that kind of time. Our child will be born by then.”

His wife guessed, cuffs clinking as she threw her hands in the air, “Then what? Did you catch that evil little bitch Alena? Or did you suddenly come across five million dollars to spring me out this joint? ‘Cause that’s our only other legal option.”

“Fuck legality.” Her man was adamant, yet he sweetly cupped her cheek, “William and his little sister or brother need both of us.”

She sighed, pinching her furrowed brow, “And our entire family becoming fugitives. That’s what you think William and our baby boy deserves.”

“Felicity, look at me.”

“I am.”

True, though Felicity didn’t meet Oliver’s eyes.

His fingertips webbed out over her face, “No, I mean really _look at me_ , Felicity.”

“Okay, fine.” Felicity’s gaze met her husband’s again, lightly gripping his wrists, “You have my undivided attention, Oliver, so convince me as to why this crazy little plan of yours is the best thing for our family.”

He licked his lips, “Because our family would get to be together. Yes, I’m asking you to run away with me, but goddamn it, it’s better than the alternative of you sitting here and rotting in a military prison for the rest of your life.”

“I understand that, Honey. I do. But what kind of life are we providing for our children if someone is always trying to hurt our family because of what we who are and what we do?”

Her husband reiterated, “Aren’t you the one who told me months ago that we’re providing the best one we can. That’s all any parent can ever want for their kids.”

God, this conversation felt like it was eerily familiar. They were definitely having deja vu. How dare he use Felicity’s own words against her.

“Uh, don't you forget anything I’ve ever told you, Oliver?” Felicity scoffed, rolling her eyes.

With a pop, he cheekily denied, “Nope.”

“Of course not.” She grit under her breath.

“I get that you may not agree.”

“Ha! That’s a major understatement.”

Oliver pleaded desperately, holding her close, “I am asking you to go on the run with me because just like you, what I cannot have and will not stand for is losing you to a prison for the rest of our lives.”

“Well...” Her voice rose and fell in serious thought.

Her husband reminded, “Come on, Honey, you know you deserve so much more than a life behind bars. Just like you fought to get me out of Slabside, I will not rest until you are out this godawful place. Because you, Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen are destined to change the multiverse.”

Felicity’s gaze flickered to her husband then her more prominent baby bump. She sighed and licked her lips before gnawing at the lower one. His thumb gently swiped at her two front teeth.

“Oliver, I-I just want to… I need you to tell me everything will be okay.”

“Everything will be okay, Felicity.”

“But what about plans A and B? I mean, it sounds like we’re already on a very dangerous plan C. I know. I know crappy timing, but then what?”

“Hey, do-do you trust me?” His lips quirked in a boyish grin, despite fat tears streaming down his face.

She wiped away his tears, “Always. Oliver, I’ll always trust you.”

Felicity didn’t agree with this, but at the same time, she knew that their baby didn’t deserve to be born in a dirty prison medical facility.

“Good. Then I need you to trust me now. Because our family not only needs you, but like I said before something Thawne mentioned always stuck with me. I know that the entire multiverse needs someone as brilliant as you.”

“Well, now I wouldn’t go that far.” His wife doubted, lips ticking up a soft smile, “But I will take the compliment nonetheless.”

“Okay, so here’s the plan...” Oliver whispered in her ear.

They would wait until the cover of night. Green Arrow, Spartan, and Harbinger would infiltrate the base, and unlock Overwatch and their little bumblebee from their gilded cage. Felicity was the model prisoner throughout the day, even when Cupid tried to pick a fight. The hacker paced around her cell in anticipation when stars blanketed the sky. The clock ticked along with her anxiety, and no thanks to that encounter with Carrie Cutter, there was a little hitch in their plan. Though she and Oliver always found another way.

Back at the Bunker, Lyla’s brown combat boots clomped against the marble floor. She showed up in her old fatigues from when she was a private in the army. The director stepped onto the platform of Overwatch’s workstation sandwiched between her husband and his teammate.

Dig teased playfully, “Aw, Sweetie, your wore the outfit from our first wedding.”

“Not for you.” Lyla reminded, harshly swatting his wandering hand off her backside.

“Seriously, though, if you ever want to wear that at home. I am down for it, hot mama.” The agent added, eyeing his wife up and down, “Damn, woman.”

Lyla glared at him with a strict gaze, and Oliver cleared his throat at the same time.

John scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, sorry, you two. Wrong time for flirting.”

“Yep.” Oliver said with an annoyed huff. 

It was overlapped by Lyla’s scoff, “Oh, gee you think, Johnny?”

“Alright, so let’s go over the schematics one last time.” Lyla redirected, pulling up a large map of the military prison on her Knightwatch issued Smoak Tech tablet.

She drew a red x to Felicity’s cell floor, “We have to make a quick pit stop to Felicity’s company. And then we have a twenty minute window before every guard, German Shepherd, and officer is on us like beans on rice.”

“Right.” John nodded. Suddenly, his phone vibrated multiple times.

His wife ordered, “Honey, your buns are ringing, answer it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Her man damn near saluted.

After cutting the call, Dig bid, “Yeah, okay, I’ll meet you there, Speedy. Your sister needs backup in Jump City. Didn’t say why. You worry about getting Felicity out of there. And I’ll help your sister.”

“Lyla and I will be fine.” Oliver waved off dismissively.

Her head bobbed in agreement.

Oliver said, “Thank you to both of you really. You have no idea how much this means to Felicity, William, our entire family, and me.”

“You’ve done the same for us.” The couple chimed in harmony.

Before they went to the military prison, Oliver used a grappling hook arrow to climb up to the R&D department of Smoak Tech. He opened the window gently, careful not to break the glass. He knew Felicity would have a field day with him if one hinge was out of place at her office. Zari was finished her fourth cup of coffee. She was really burning the midnight oil. Fingers tapped over her laptop keyboard as she uttered statistics to herself A high-pitched whine cut through the near silence as The Green Arrow attempted to sneak into his own wife’s company. Boots thudded against the green marble floor.

In a modulated voice, the archer asked, “Zari, I need the whatyamacallit and the other thing?”

“The corrosive spray and the data changer.” Zari surmised, chucking the bottle at him hard and a remote that could hack a person’s device without them knowing, “Here.”

“Thanks.” He huffed with a nod.

The last thing she saw was a flash of green leather. And the breeze billowed through her dark wavy hair as her magical amulet glowed red.

“You know next time you could’ve just asked, big guy! Also, would it kill you to use the door?!” She yelled from the open window. Zari grumbled to herself, taking a deep breath, “I mean, what’s the stupid suit anyway? Literally everyone knows.”

Her phone chimed with a text message from Oliver.

She read, “The door is for employees only. Remember? Plus we’re on a mission to save my wife, your boss, and best friend. And damn it, Z, it is not stupid.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure whatever.” The IT analyst dismissed with a wave of her hand, even though her friend’s husband was no longer there.

Her big brown eyes flickered to the tattoo on her wrist that read “Daughter, sister, friend” in Arabic.

With a shake of her head, she hoped, “Please be careful, Felicity. Come home safe because we need you.”

Lyla drove onto the delivery lot of the military prison in a large armored truck. Her brakes squeaked as she came to a stop at the main entrance. She immediately opened the sliding door to reveal medical supplies.

The night watchman asked, “Where’s Private Hall? This is usually his delivery.”

“Flu’s been tearing through the base, sir.” Lyla explained, adopting a weak Southern accent, “And I drew the short straw.”

She pulled out her army ID lanyard from under her old fatigues.

Tapping his army green tablet, the night watchman suspected, “Hm, I don’t you see on the list. Your C.O. should’ve informed me earlier about a change in personnel. You sure you’re in the right place, private?”

“Positive, sir. Are you sure I’m not on the list? I mean, it’s an hour drive back to the base.” Lyla sighed in fake dejection. She suggested, “Hey, why don’t you refresh your screen or something and check again, Captain?”

He refreshed the screen on his large military issued Smoak Tech tablet and Lyla’s profile picture popped up as planned.

The watchman chimed and granted her access, “Oh, there you are, Private Michaels. As you were.”

The door buzzed, and tall gates clanged open loudly.

“Much appreciated. Thank you, sir.” Lyla obliged with a salute and tip of her hat.

The Green Arrow rolled out from the back of the armored truck unseen by the captain, who was playing with his heavy flashlight. He hid in piles of dirty laundry as a staff member unknowingly brought him on site. Another guard checked the bin with a wave from his metal detector when Oliver was one step closer to the extraction point. The metal detector beeped like crazy, and the guards saw a sea of hunter green just before the archer nailed both of them with tranq darts. He hopped out of the laundry bin.

The Green Arrow whispered on comms, “I’m in.”

He drug the officers’ unconscious bodies to a nearby janitor’s closet while he casually whistled, “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Ashley.

“Twenty minutes ‘til extraction.” Harbinger reminded on her headset.

Her partner confirmed, checking his Smoak Tech wristwatch, “Roger that.”

The Emerald Archer fetched his quiver from the laundry bin, and skulked through the hallways to return to Felicity’s cell.

“Some of the facility’s cameras are on a closed network.” Harbinger informed, angrily pounding the keyboard in an attempt to start her screen, “If you can get me access to the mainframe, I can open it up.”

Oliver relayed, “Wait. There’s another way.”

He muttered proper technical jargon fast and furious like Felicity. Lyla followed her partner’s instructions word for word. And the director soon tapped into the prison’s security feed.

“Impressive.” Lyla mused with a lopsided smirk. “Felicity’s taught you well.”

He boasted, “Well, thankfully, I managed to learn a thing or two from my wife. I mean it only took me seven years. And she is a genius with a 170 IQ, so that’s really impressive.”

“True. Oliver, be careful.”

The archer echoed, “And you watch your six, Lyla. I’ll meet you at the rendezvous point in seventeen minutes. And I’ll have both my girls with me.”

“Your baby might end up being a boy, you know.” The director countered, cocking her head playfully.

“Uh-huh. Says you and Felicity. We’ll see about that in a couple weeks.”

Oliver waltzed through hallways with nary a soul in sight. Damn, this was almost too easy. He briefly passed a monitoring station with the jackass private, who roughly cuffed his wife. God, payback was going to be a bitch.

The private told his fellow officer, “Your turn to do a system’s check. I’m going to hit the hay.”

“Slacker.” His colleague piped up playfully, sticking her tongue out him.

He requested with a toss and catch, “Oh and don’t touch my ball.”

“Uul, I don’t watch to touch any nasty ass balls of yours.” His friend sneered and cringed at him

His colleague switched places with him, and the male private not only hit the hay. He hit a soapy yellow bucket when Oliver knocked him out with one punch. He was still breathing, but he’d have a pretty purple shiner by next morning.

“Ah, that’ll teach you to be more gentle, Private.” Oliver’s lips ticked up under his hood.

The female cadet scoured through hallways, shaking her head in amusement as she saw a familiar pair of brown combat boots peeking through the army green doorway. She didn’t spot Oliver who was traipsing directly above her on the rafters with his sneaky ninja skills. Oliver swiped the male private’s little blue rubber ball off the table. And the Green Arrow disabled camera feeds from the officers’ post with a single button push. The soldier returned to her post, not reporting anything strange. When the other private came to, he marched to the security room without question. And he tried to shake off that horrible headache.

“Man, what’s with you? You look you got in a nasty fight with a mop.”

“I don’t know, sis.” The private tried to recall, noting something missing off the table, “Damn it, Gina. You stole my ball.”

“Whatever, man. You playin’. I didn’t do nothing.” She said, pulling his hat over his face, “Shit, something’s wrong with this old camera. We’ve got to fix this shit before we get chewed out by Collins.”

The soldiers scrambled around like headless chicken while Oliver strolled to Felicity’s cell. Except she wasn’t there. He checked the cell number Level 2, cell 4587.

“Lyla, we have a problem. Felicity’s M.I.A. Find her now!”

The director harrumphed at her ally’s aggressive tone.

He apologized, “Sorry, please find her A.S.A.P, Harbinger.”

“Okay, okay. Give me a minute while I scan the feeds.”

Her nails clacked against the keyboard. Lyla’s eyes surveyed four different monitors until a familiar blonde popped up on her lower left screen.

She gasped, “Oh, no.”

“What?!” He bit out angrily, running out of patience and time.

“They moved her into gen pop.” Harbinger reported over comms, “You go in there, neither of you are getting out.”

The archer checked his wrist watch. Twelve minutes. When he had to go down to gen pop, it would be outside their window. But his wife and unborn child were worth the risk. Their family deserved a win after all these years.

Oliver urged, “Talk to me. When are they bringing Felicity back to her cell?”

“Definitely outside our window, but you already knew that. Now if I know you and I do, you’re going to risk it by going down to gen pop.”

“Good, so don’t try to talk me out of it. It’s Felicity and Mia or Lu-Lucas.”

His voice was suddenly choked with emotion at the mention of their children’s names.

He realized, “If those lunkheaded privates manage to fix the feed, the whole unit’s going to be on our asses. Then they’re going to move Felicity and all the other prisoners to a more secure location, and we lose our shot. I’m en route to gen pop now.”

“Of course you are. Like I said I know you almost as well as Johnny.” Harbinger promised, “I’ve got eyes on, so I’ve got your six.”

The Green Arrow leapt on raptors. After using a laser arrow on the prison bars, he swung in like Tarzan from the window in gen pop level one.

Felicity exclaimed, hand draped over her heart, “Oh, thank goodness, Oliver. I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to find me.”

Her husband promised, “I will always find you, Felicity, but looks like I have another mess to clean up before we’re out of here.”

Harbinger alerted, “Lane’s unit is inbound and closing fast!”

Oliver could see that as those idiots tried to tackle him.

“Oh, left, left, left, right, left.” Felicity cheered with a squeal as she watched her man in utter awe.

The Emerald Archer brutishly punched, kicked, and headbutt his way through a group of six armed guards in the long hallway before they could even reach their guns. Felicity stood back as Oliver freed his wife from her cell. She fixated on the bright neon green laser light before she breathed a sigh of relief.

Oliver joked with an eyebrow waggle, “Hey, Baby. What’s shaking?”

“Not now, huh?” Felicity growled, azure eyes piercing into his with fury.

Though the couple did steal an angry passionate kiss, nails scraping his stubble under his hood as his nose mashed against hers. Teeth and tongue almost got involved before a fracking red blaring alarm alerted the whole damn unit. The security system sealed off the barred windows with extra metal barriers and bolts.

“Shit, looks like we have to go down.”

“Uh, Oliver, we’re already on level one. There’s no more down to go.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Felicity.”

He pulled out the spray bottle from the large bandolier next to his quiver. Oliver sprayed a circle large enough for them both to fit through it.

“Wait a minute.” Felicity recognized the sterile lemony scent, “Is that the anti molecular compound Zari and I were working on improving? The one that should theoretically be able to eat through anything,” She snapped her fingers, “Like that.”

“Yes, come on, Baby, please, we're on the clock here.”

“Wait another minute.” Felicity mentioned as the concrete floor was breaking, “That means, you, my supposedly loving husband, stole an untested chemical substance from my own company.” She growled, “Ooh, Oliver Jonas Queen, you are so going to get it when we get home.”

A hole finally fell through the floor. Saved by the escape route.

Oliver huffed, trying to mask both his anxiety and annoyance.

“Zari knows. She let me borrow it.”

“Oh, we are so going to talk about your borrowing habits when we’re out of here, mister.”

“Felicity, Honey, yell at me later. Right now we have to go, go, go!”

Oliver hopped down to the underground sewer system first. He guided his pregnant wife down slowly and gently. She grunted as the space between her belly and freedom was getting a little tight.

The hacker wiped her brow, “Phew, we made it.”

Her relief was quickly overshadowed by a wave of nausea. The expectant mother yakked up the prison gruel she ate this morning due to the gross sewer odors. Oliver rubber his wife’s back, but he knew they had to keep moving.

“You’re not out of Oz yet, Dorothy.”

Oliver grabbed her hand. They literally ran to the end of the tunnel toward their sweet freedom together.

Felicity panted, nearly doubling over in exertion, “My God, I’m in pretty good shape, but-but it should be illegal.” She wheezed, “To make a woman with child run that fast.”

“I’m so sorry, Baby. We just have a little more to go. You can do it.”

Oliver grit his teeth and grunted as he lifted Felicity onto the ladder.

“Oh, you could K.O. six gargantuan guards without breaking a sweat. But with me, you grunt like a caveman,” Felicity acknowledged angrily, “Go ahead. Dig yourself a deeper hole, Queen!”

Her voice echoed throughout the long tunnel.

“Damn I really missed you. I even missed your loud angry voice.”

“Yeah, well, it serves you right, mister.” Felicity noted with a loud grunt, “Shit, Honey, this manhole cover won’t budge. Toss me your laser arrow.”

The dull end of his specialty arrow flew into her palm. A bright neon green laser crackled against the manhole cover, and they hopped onto a street just outside the military prison. Just as Oliver expected, the whole unit was on them with guns cocked at the ready.

The lead officer commanded, “Yo lovebirds, freeze! Down on the ground! Lace your fingers behind your head! Do it now, or we will shoot!”

“Now what are we going to do?” Felicity whimpered, muttering with exasperation, “I told you, we should have gone the legal route.”

“If that idiot even tries to shoot Felicity and the baby, kill him.” Oliver thought to himself, but said aloud, “Honey, stay calm, and right now don’t move please.”

“Calm never tell a pregnant woman to calm down, you…”

They suddenly heard the roar of a V-8 engine. Tires squealed as Lyla took a super fast wide turn knocking down every officer in the unit like they were bowling pins.

Felicity’s mouth fell open, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Oliver let out a breathy laugh.

Lyla opened the side doors to the getaway vehicle thanks to a button on her dashboard. “Get in, mama and papa. It’s time to take you two home.”

Oliver swept Felicity off her aching feet bridal style and sprinted to the van.

His wife squealed in surprise, “Ooh, Honey, be careful. Precious cargo in here.”

“I gotcha. I got both my girls back safe and sound.”

They smiled at each other with such love and adoration. Almost all their family was reunited again. Tires screeched loudly, and the trio raced across the road as if it was one William’s video games.

“Oliver, you forgot your quiver.” Felicity flicked the back of his head. She muttered under her breath, “You can’t remember to close your drawer, and you’d lose your head if it wasn’t attached.”

“Ow!” Her husband rubbed his head, “See? That’s why I have you.”

The Green Arrow pressed a button on his suit, and his quiver flew like a delivery drone landing on the roof of the car.”

Overwatch reminded in a jovial sing-song voice, doing a little shoulder shimmy in her plush black leather seat, “Heeeey, that’s right I did that. I did that. I done did that good.”

Oliver joined in with a dorky dad sprinkler. “Ha! I couldn’t do this without you, Babe.”

“Ooh God, don’t do the dances I don’t know what’s more offended my eyes or my nose.” The director plugged her nostrils with a tissue as she set the van in self-driving mode thanks to Archer, “You two need to shower multiple times after running in the disgusting sewer.”

They both took a big whiff of their underarms. They were ripe with profuse sweat, hot urine, and moldy garbage scents. Felicity nearly tossed her cookies again on Oliver’s lap.

“You’re right.” Felicity concurred. It was crossed with her husband’s “I’m sorry.”

A little blue rubber ball suddenly bounced in Felicity’s lap.

His wife questioned, squeezing the textured blue rubber ball, “Baby, what’s this?”

“A new toy for Mia or Lucas.” He fibbed in a cheeky tone, not meeting her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Try again, my love. You were the one, who vowed he would never lie to me again.”

“Alright, fine. You caught me. I actually swiped it off the soldier who cuffed you like you were on the most wanted list.” Oliver whispered in her ear like it was their dirty little secret.

Felicity guffawed and slapped his good knee, “Heh, no way! That’s even better.”

They arrived to a safe and secure Knightwatch apartment by morning. Warm orange sunlight seeped in through the gray vertical blinds. They took in the space, and it was so much nicer than their cozy little spot. It reminded the couple of lofts they looked at in Gotham before they settled in Ivy Town after their trip around the world.

Oliver wondered, “Archer, where are we?”

“You already installed Archer. Wow!” Felicity exhaled tiredly. “That’s great, guys.”

Archer informed with Ben Turner’s voice, “You little freaks in the sheets hauled yo asses to Monument Point, Robin Hood.”

“That was not so great.” Archer’s creator winced. “I really should do another check Turner’s approved greetings.”

“Well, damn.” Lyla chuckled, squeezing Felicity’s shoulder, “This place should tide you three over until the Bloomfield house is ready to go. I’ll drop Raisa and your little man off by 1800 hours. For now, I’ll just leave you two alone.”

“Hey, Lyla.” Felicity pulled her friend in a warm hug, “Thank you. You’ve been there for Oliver, our family, and me more times than we can count, more times than even Dig.”

She rubbed small circles over her aching back, “It’s what family does for each other, Felicity.”

“Yeah, Lyla, we seriously can’t thank you enough.” Oliver said, going in for a quick one-armed hug.

“Good. So, don’t even try.” The director winked, begging desperately, “And for the love of God, please shower with lots and lots of soap or body wash.”

Her footsteps were somewhat muffled against the carpet. The heroic couple followed orders and showered until the water heater ran cold. And their skin was flushed pink. Oliver wrapped Felicity in his large fluffy avocado green towel.

His wife gasped dramatically, fingertips splayed over her décolletage, “You’re letting me use your towel. What is it our anniversary already?”

“No.” He laughed, pressing a soft smooch to the crown of her head, “It’s to keep you and our little bumblebee warm.”

She frowned, “Bumblebee. No, no, no, they’re our little love bug.”

“Hm, well you can call him or her what you want, Felicity. But you’ve been craving sweet things. And desserts made me think of honey. And honey made me think of bees.”

“Logical for you, but let’s agree to disagree on that one for now.”

Felicity led him back to their bed. It was much bigger than their one at home. Their damp towel flew off her torso. They tumbled back onto the unmade bed together amidst soft laughter. He caressed every single inch of her body, lips lingering on each scar, barely noticeable stretch marks, and that new round plane of her baby belly. His full lips delicately pressed just above her navel. She grinned and gazed down at him like she hadn’t seen him in years.

Wagging a come hither finger at her husband, she whispered, “Oliver?”

“Yeah, Felicity.”

“Make love to me. I want it to be soft, slow, and gentle.”

Felicity cringed at her own sentiment briefly. As the words spilled from her soft supple lips, it sounded like some sort of cheesy romance novel. But that was what they both wanted, what they both needed right now. They were finally reunited once more.

“I gotcha, Baby always.”

He first massaged over every aching muscle from her neck down to her toes, making her mewl and purr like a sweet little blonde kitten under his tender caress. She sighed in a mix of contentment and simply just a craving for more, more of him, more of everything. Felicity hooked a leg around his, and they switched positions. She ended up on top of him just how she liked it.

She giggled, “Now I gotcha, Honey.”

“Oof! Yeah, you do.” He said, voice husky and low. His rough hands carded through her damp blonde locks. 

Oliver’s lips ticked up in a soft smile. His bright blue eyes drank in what Felicity would deem as tiny imperfections. Her husband looked at her as if he was enamored by every tiny new detail. Oliver seemed strangely turned on by smelling her freshly washed hair that now had these wide dark roots and he almost counted every single freckle. 

Her mouth sucked hard at a sensitive pulse point on his neck, indicating he should stop looking and start touching. They needed to do all the touching. His dick grew hard, pressing very close to her rosy pink glistening wet sex. It took a crazy amount of control to not just thrust into her and move together until they were both trembling messes of lethargic limbs. They wanted soft, slow, and romantic. Oliver’s gaze locked onto hers on instinct, akin to a lighthouse and a ship. His calloused thumb trailed down her torso before he patted and flicked against her stiffened sensitive clitoris.

“Oliver, H-Honey.” Felicity careened into his neck, sucking and nipping along his throat and shoulder. “ _Oh_!”

He kept the same fiery yet gentle rhythm that damn near drove her insane. She growled at him, light blue eyes blown with lust. Her husband finally picked up the pace, plunging two fingers in stretching her pulsating walls. It took her by great surprise when he added a third digit. Felicity bit him so hard it left a little red mark.

He winced, eyes draping shut in a cocktail of pain and pleasure, “ _Damn, Baby_.”

“Shit!” His wife hissed, eyes gleaming with worry, “I’m so, so sorry. Are you okay?”

His free hand slid up her bare thigh in assurance. He squeezed it playfully.

“Hey, I’m alright.” He laughed it off, “Don’t worry, I really liked it when you did that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” His eyes glinted with desire. “Just relax, and let me love you.”

Felicity gave her husband a giant thumbs down at his equally cheesy sentiment, but laughter swiftly ratcheted back up to lust. Oliver worked over her clitoris in tight circles until her orgasm struck like lightning — flashy, powerful and unexpected. She shuddered against his mangled skin, her wispy breath tickling his chest. And not a moment later, she sank down on his half hard cock without warning. She felt him twitch inside her after a long beat. He thrust up as she sat back on her knees. He enjoyed the view of her glorious nude body sinking onto his stiff member, and the feeling of her wet hot sex gripping him like a vice. 

His body trembled. So did hers as if they were in perfect synchronicity. He sat up and pulled her closer into his lap and they slowly moved together like ripples in a lake. Oliver tenderly pushed back a curtain of her wavy hair. His fingertips found that sensitive nub again. Her torso rocked against his, and eventually Felicity collapsed on top of him when she reached her second release. He thrust in harder and faster, pushing up on his toes to give them both a little extra feeling. Felicity exactly knew the moment he was about to cum. It was evident in the way his arms tethered her against him. His eyelids fluttered and his breath hitched sharply.

He mindlessly chanted, “I love you,” like Oliver needed to make up for nearly a week of not being able to say it enough.

“I love you too.” Her sultry voice rumbled low in his ear.

And just when her husband was about to reach his climax, Felicity whispered with a cheeky smirk, “Mm, is it okay that I was picturing Idris Elba as Heimdall from _Thor_ right now? I mean he’s like a fine wine. He gets better with age. Ugh, so goddamn sexy.”

“Wh-what?” His tone was shaky, and his burning need for release slowly fizzled, “Why would say that to me, especially at a time like this?”

Felicity clenched around him purposefully, but Oliver had already gone soft at his wife’s mention of another man’s name in bed.

She smirked, “What’s the matter, Honey? Can’t finish?”

“Not now, no.” He grit, pinching her backside, “You’re incorrigible, you know that.”

Felicity playfully nipped at his chin, “Too bad. I already got mine twice.” She held up a peace sign for emphasis.

He groaned in protest as she rolled off him, “Seriously though, why?”

His wife mused, “Hm, consider it payback for stealing from my own company.”

Oliver palmed his face, “I told you I borrowed it from Zari.”

“And the IR burst receiver?” Felicity suspected, her backside facing him.

“Oh… Okay.” He sucked air through his teeth, “That-that one I did take that one without asking, but it was to help you.”

She realized, “Yes, but you still it stole from me.”

“I missed you, and I love you.” Her husband said in an apologetic sing-song voice, pulling her flush against him. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“I guess you had an okay reason.” Felicity rolled her eyes on the tail end of an exasperated sigh.

“When it comes down to your and our daughter, of course, I do.”

They laid together over that rumpled green towel in a comfortable silence, not evening bothering to get under the covers. Sunlight bathed their sweaty spent bodies in a warm orange hue. Oliver pressed more kisses against her neck and over the column of her spine until his wife was no longer annoyed with him. Felicity moved his large palm over her growing belly, and they felt these little tiny movements under the swell of her tummy. She turned in his arms, and the couple exchanged serene tired smiles.

Felicity sighed in contentment, tracing his stubble and scars, “Ah, it feels really good to be back in your arms.”

“It feels really good to have you back in my arms.” Oliver agreed, nuzzling her nose with his. His fingertips drew ambiguous patterns over her arms and discovered something new on her bicep, “What’s that? It feels like an arrowhead graze.”

Her eyes draped shut. She shuddered at the memory, “It is. Carrie Cutter wasn’t too happy to see me.”

“Oh, Baby.” Her husband blew out a breath and smooched the new healing wound on her bicep. “I’m…”

With a finger pressed to his lips, Felicity heeded, “Don’t… It doesn’t matter because we’re okay and we’re together again.”

They muddled through the day, and William arrived with Lyla and Raisa just before it got dark. Felicity helped William with his math final prep, and Oliver whipped up breakfast for dinner — egg white omelets, breakfast sausage, turkey bacon, pancakes, and all the fixings.

Flipping an egg in sizzling pan, William surmised, “We’re going to have to go away for a long time. Aren’t we?”

“Yeah, Buddy, we are. We have to.” His parents replied honestly.

“But we’ll all be together.” Their son hoped, plating the steaming hot eggs, “No more being alone.”

Oliver promised, smooching the crown of his son’s head, “Nope. No more being alone.”

“We promise.” Felicity hugged both of her boys.

Just before they went back to bed, Oliver slipped Felicity’s wedding band back on her finger along with her old engagement ring. She pecked his lips and then the large three karat diamond on her ring. Felicity fell asleep wrapped in her husband and his gray Henley.

The next day as they were preparing to fly from Washington to Michigan, they thought Dig, Rory, and Thea were arriving to say their final goodbyes. Dig showed up with a large gash on his torso wrapped in white bandages. Apparently, it was just a flesh wound that John unfortunately refused to let Rory heal with his magic rags.

Dig cleared his throat, “Thea has something to tell both of you.”

Her gaze darted regretfully around the room of friends, family, and heroes.

“Roy’s not Roy anymore.” Thea exhaled in admittance, chewing on her lower lip. “He’s turned into someone else, something else.”

Oliver suspected instantly, remembering the slew of red arrows and the recent body count, “How’d he die?”

Judging by the gash on John, the archer definitely knew it was blood lust. Thea recounted when the Thanatos Guild caught up with him on the bitter cold snowy mountaintops in Nanda Parbat. Arsenal ended up with an arrow straight through the heart, and Thea revived her formerly human boyfriend weeks before she settled in Jump City. But the combination of blood lust, Mirakuru, and whatever red elixir that accidentally spilled on the young archer during his revival ceremony changed him for the worse. His behavior changed to that of an angry curmudgeon, but his physical being transformed as well.

Thea cried, “That-that is not the man I loved. H-he’s become a monster and a murderer.”

Felicity pulled Thea in one-armed hug, “We’ll get him back somehow.”

**➳**

The problem was that they couldn’t do that without the proper medicine. Felicity spent the next month researching cures with Caitlin to fix Roy’s magical mishap. They used samples of his blood. After all, he left all over town, but he was neither human nor animal nor mythical creature. Felicity grumbled to herself in frustration.

Oliver massaged her lower back through his Green Arrow glove as she peered into a microscope lens, “You’ll find something.”

“Yeah, we’d better. How the whole Dante hunt go?” Overwatch asked in frustration, fiddling with her husband’s zipper.

His hands swept through his hair, “Roy beat me to the punch, according to Thea and Nyssa, Dante wanted to bomb Star City and remake the image in his honor.”

“Ugh, that whole evil plan is so seven years old.” Felicity’s nose crinkled, “I mean, find something new, bad guys. What do they draw straws to pick who will try to decimate the city next?”

_“Felicity!”_

She corrected hastily, “Or not.”

This was strange even for them. Apart from their situation with Roy, they really had nothing left to do in Star City. They had saved the city countless times over, yet certain citizens still vehemently believed, all vigilantes deserved to rot in prison. Ben Turner had to punch someone, who despised Original Team Arrow, even though the Green Arrow still saved his ass from whatever Roy had become now.

“So now what? I was sort of thinking we'd be safer in Bloomfield than Coast City."

Felicity realized, “Maybe it is finally time for us to take a step back. I mean, even without Dante, the Ninth Circle will always pop back up like the most depressing game of Whack-A-Mole ever.” She sucked air through her teeth, “And that extremely necessary Presidential Pardon is another several months away, so there’s not really much I can do here. Then we can finally at least try to have a normal life that we always for ourselves, William, and this baby. So let’s do what we have to do for our family.”

He echoed, dotting a kiss on her lips, “Yeah, for our family. I can't think of a more perfect reason.”

**➳**

The team spent seven long hard years trying to save this goddamn city, and despite their mob of fans. They were also still hated by twice as many in Star City, so they finally decided it was time to find their happy ending somewhere else. They packed up their belongings and left with William, Raisa, John, and Rory in tow. Oliver and John sandwiched Felicity with their arms around her back as they looked at the sprawling cabin that was just perfect for their growing brood.

Felicity whistled, “Damn, this place looks amazing.”

“Yep.” John said, looking around the neighborhood, “And you guys should be safe here. Everyone that lives around these parts is ex-FBI, ex-ARGUS, or current Knightwatch agents.”

William gasped in wonder, “Schway.”

“At least we know now that our family will be safe for the time being.” Raisa acknowledged with a warm smile. “Until the threats against the children are gone.”

Rory laughed with salty wet tears, “I’m really going to miss you guys. I mean, I started with the three of you. I really hope I can do you guys justice. You three are in a league all your own.”

“Well, we think you’re in good hands with John, kid.” The archer noted, shaking his teammate’s hand with a firm grip.

Felicity sniffled, “We’re really going to miss you guys too. And it’s definitely time for a fresh start, but remember we’re just a phone call and a plane ride away.”

John and Rory bid their final goodbyes, and returned to the van. William already locked himself in his room with loads of homework he received just before his freshman year began at Knightswood. Oliver carried Raisa’s duffel bags to her guest cabin. They were surrounded by sparse furniture and stacks of moving boxes.

“I guess we should start unpacking.” Oliver suggested, clapping his hands.

Felicity shook her head in denial. She wrapped his arms around her expanded waist. He picked her up carefully, trying to bite back that pitiful grunt in effort. Oliver could not, and Felicity cleared her throat in anticipation. 

She teased playfully, “Now see? Don’t you like my idea better?”

“You’re the best, Baby.” Her husband concurred, chasing her smeary red lips.

“Archer, enable soundproof mode.”

Foamy liquid filled between the walls. Oliver closed the door shut with his foot, and they blessed their new bedroom. Laughter and moans rang through their spot that William thankfully would not hear. Her back was pressed against his scarred sweaty chest, and they were exhausted in a mess of tangled limbs and rumpled bed sheets. That was until Felicity quickly scrambled around for her husband’s shirt when she caught a deer grazing grass, and peeping at them from their bedroom window.

Oliver laughed, fingertips trailing up her spine, “You’re adorable, Felicity.”

“Hm, well then I hope she enjoyed the free show.” Felicity laughed along with him, tugging down the wrinkled hem of his navy t-shirt.

“You, you’re coming with me.” Oliver noted, carrying her to the shower.

They showered together, cleaning off the remnants of sex and sweat with no shenanigans. From there, the growing Queen family unpacked each box bit by bit. They finally made their cozy cabin in the woods into a happy home. And for awhile even after running away together, they finally had a sense of peace and normalcy. The deer that peeped in on Oliver and Felicity’s lovemaking swiftly fled at the sound of a snarl. Thea was heading to Bloomfield to plan her sister-in-law’s baby shower, but someone else, something else would soon be crashing the party.


	14. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the penultimate chapter. There's a reason I chose to go this direction with Roy. _Run Away With Me_ is coming to a close next week, but perhaps it's not the end of this fic universe. ;)

( _Stephen Amell and Emily Bett Rickards at the Arrow season 7 wrap party_ )

_**Bloomfield — Dr. Daniel’s clinic — May 2019** _

By Oliver’s birthday, he and Felicity finally found out the gender of their baby. The whole Clayton-Smoak-Queen finally eased in a simple domestic life. William kept his headphones on throughout his step-mother’s appointment. He shuddered, grossed out by the revealing medical posters and three dimensional diagrams of a fetus in utero. The teenager’s gaze settled on the beige painted door for a moment as the _Hamilton_ soundtrack pulsed in his ears. Though Oliver cleared his throat when it was finally time for the big news. Everyone focused on a gray grainy image of the squirmy baby.

Dr. Daniels announced, moving the ultrasound wand over just the right spot. “Congratulations, it’s a girl!”

“Mia.” Oliver sighed contently, smooching his wife’s dark roots. “Hey, Princess.”

William smirked victoriously with a fist pump, “Ha! I knew it.”

“Oh wow!” Felicity teared up, wiping her eyes on Oliver’s sleeve. “Amelia Charlotte Smoak-Queen, we can’t wait to meet you.”

Her husband advised, “But feel free to take all the time you need, baby girl.”

“Yeah.” Mia’s big brother piped up, “There’s no rush, sis.”

Their unborn daughter kicked swiftly in response as Oliver and Felicity cleaned the warm ultrasound gel off her round growing belly.

**➳**

_**Party Time** _

Felicity thought they were going to be celebrating Oliver’s thirty-fourth birthday party a week later in a fancy Italian/Cuban fusion restaurant Sposita, which was located just outside of Bloomfield. Though Thea and Oliver turned it in a joint celebration with Felicity’s baby shower, knowing she never wanted to make a big fuss over this sort of event. Thankfully, there was no explosion of cliche pink and blue decor. Thea did well, making sure the party space was decorated with fresh wildflowers and fairy lights strung from wall to wall. And unscented tea candles lined long communal tables that seated the only people that mattered — their true friends and family.

Her husband chimed with a wide grin, “Surprise.”

“Mm, my, my sneaky Queen siblings. Felicity said, crossing her arms. She shook her head in amusement. “Good timing for this little party ruse.”

Thea tisked, hand bracketing her hip,“Yeah, you know Ollie hates celebrating his birthday anyway.”

“That is very true.” Her brother nodded in agreement. “Besides this way we can celebrate something all together as a family.”

Felicity hummed, stroking his stubbly cheek “Mm-hm, okay, I guess. But please for the love of Yahweh, no silly little baby shower games like guessing my waist size or worse my weight.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Baby.” Oliver promised, smooching her forehead. Her husband suggested in a low whisper like it was their own dirty little secret. “You know we can get some of those papas rellenas you’ve been craving all day.”

His wife stood on her tiptoes, and she leaned in for a kiss, “Oh, wow. You really do love us.”

“Always.” He dotted a soft kiss on Felicity’s lips, and bent down to smooch Mia, who kicked against his mouth. Then Oliver looped an arm around their son, careful not to crush the teenager’s camera.

The Clayton-Smoak-Queen family and their guests each dined on tiny caprese salads, chili corn chowder, arancini rice balls, papas rellenas (Cuban potato balls), and cheesy beef lasagna in little individual ramekins. Oliver shot his little sister an admonishing glare when William sneaked an itty bitty sip of her red white. Felicity snapped her fingers, insisting the teenager returning to his white grape cider or else. His parents cleared their throats in chorus and their stern gazes made William get the point. On that note, the fourteen year old scarfed down the rest of his meal.

Zari hugged her friend from behind, “Ha ha, we got you good, boss.”

“You did, girl.” Felicity chuckled with a hand draped over her friend’s wrist. “This evening has been absolutely perfect.”

With a mouthful of beef and potato, Lily thought, “By tonight, you two should have just about everything before this little one arrives.”

Her best friend confirmed with a pop, “Yep, you all really did.”

The crowd all had a bib and onesie decorating contest. Then Felicity opened gifts from each of her family and friends throughout the night. Thea got her niece or nephew a red hoodie and Converse sneakers fit for newborns. Lily and her husband Scott gave the new parents a bouncer that vibrates, rocks, and gently swings any baby to sleep Zari gave the expecting couple a mobile with twirling stars and unicorns. John and Lyla a tall stack of every  Dr. Seuss book that Sara and J.J. used to love. Rory crafted an intricate gold crown as nursery decor from scrap metal. Donna’s gifts were last. Felicity fished out a surprisingly sexy pink polka dot nursing bra along with a green and black silk negligee that was super short, clearly for her post-pregnancy nights.

“Oh my God!” Oliver gasped. His mouth fell agape, and his calloused large hand draped over William’s innocent eyes. “Wow! Well, that’s-that’s something else, Donna.”

“Ew! Gross.” William cringed, not wanting to think about his parents’ sex life. “Why, why now?”

Lily vouched, tugging on the collar of her blue tweed dress, “I mean, you do need a bra for nursing. Plus the nightie is, um, very cute. Uh, so really nice choices, Ms. Smoak.”

“Oh, thank you, Sweetie.” Donna beamed, cupping her hands together. “I’m so happy someone agrees with me.”

John wolf-whistled and drunkenly yelled, “Woo! Baby number two already!”

“Okay, let’s not go there.” William groaned in disgust, repetitiously uncovering his eyes, “Please for the love of God, N-O. No!”

“Johnny!” Lyla gruffed, guiding him back to his seat. “That’s enough. Don’t make it worse, or I’m going to put you in time-out as soon as we get back to the hotel, Sergeant Diggle. Do I make myself clear?”

John's lips quirked in a goofy grin, “Mm-hm”, yet he sat back on his haunches like Lyla ordered.

Noah palmed his face in exasperation, “I gave you one job, Come on, D, the card, the card.”

“Yes, Honey, but a simple card is super boring.” Donna noted, saucily wiggling her hips, “Besides they need a little fun some time after our grandbaby is born. Don’t you like it, boo bear?”

“Well, gee thanks Mom. It’s, um, just what I needed. But you know, they are so lovely that I should just, uh, hide their exquisiteness for much, much later.” Her daughter responded tersely, wondering if she blushed out of anger or moreso annoyance.

She forced an overtly happy smile and immediately shoved the intimate items back in the cotton candy pink bag so fast that she seriously hoped people would soon forget about it. Felicity was certainly in no mood to argue this evening. No, tonight was for the sole purpose of celebrating their growing family. 

In desperate need of a diversion, Zari knew one thing that always created a buzz. Her brown suede boots clomped up onto the small stage adjacent to the dining area. The head of Smoak Tech’s IT department queued up “Here We Go Again” from Mamma Mia.

“Alright, where are my girls at, ‘Lis Lily? Come on. Let’s go.” Zari called out, gaze finding her best girlfriends.

Lily mentioned, interlacing her and Felicity’s fingertips. “Z to the rescue.”

“Oh, thank Yahweh.” Felicity breathed a sigh of relief.

The 80’s musical number sounded over two large speakers. It was cheery, vibrant, and light,  Plus the ladies’ voices harmonized so damn well together. They had a lot of practice with this particular song. 

Z sang, “I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end.”

“Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul.” Felicity chimed in, swaying to the music.

Lily jumped in, “Oh, just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything.”

“Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again. My my, just how much I've missed you? Yes! I've been broken hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go?” The three ladies harmonized with their hands folded in a prayer position. 

Zari sang a bar, “Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I should've never let you go.”

“I was angry and sad about things that you do…” Felicity sang the next part, unintentionally looking at her own mother in the audience.

They resumed the song, doing impressive belted notes. The trio was surprisingly on key throughout the entire number. Zari sounded like she could sing professionally, and was met with cheers. Felicity’s vocals were a little shaky toward the end of the song, although the expectant mother still had a ton of fun. It definitely put her at ease. At the last note, Oliver winked and whistle at his wife. William also had the loudest applause in this entire room.

Oliver praised, hugging her close, “Nice job, superstar!”

“Yeah, right.” Felicity guffawed and blushed, “Though I’ll take the good husband compliment. Thank you, Honey.”

He hummed contently in surprise when his father-in-law stepped up to the mic after Zari.

“No way.” Felicity gasped with with glee. “I haven’t heard my dad sing since I was seven years old.”

Noah winked at his own baby girl, telling the crowd this song was for her. He borrowed a guitar from the karaoke guy. Felicity’s old man got up on the mic and sang “Sweet Baby James” by James Taylor. The crowd swayed with the soft folksy guitar in the background of Noah’s voice.

The archer’s eyes widened, “Damn, I guess good vocals run in the Smoak family.”

“Dad.” Felicity squealed with joy, hiding that girlish grin behind her palms, “No way, he’s still pretty good.”

Donna cheered loudly like a groupie, “Woo! That’s my man! Go, Noah!”

Felicity pursed her lips, and then broke out into happy tears. Oliver wiped her eyes with his thumbs. The hacker was certainly thankful that her mother didn’t toss her panties up on stage. That was if she was wearing any underwear at all. Her daughter shuddered in utter disgust at that thought, but Felicity pushed it out of her mind when she heard William talk to them.

“Yeah, no way I’m going after Pawpaw Noah.” William shook his head in the negative. “He’s totally schway.”

Oliver and Felicity tried to urge their son otherwise, but he was content to simply sit back and enjoy some more party food. John sang "Reasons" by Earth, Wind, and Fire poor staggering and totally off-key in his drunken state until Oliver carried him like a firefighter off stage. The audience bit back laughter as a blushing Lyla signaled the bartender to get Mr. Diggle a crust of bread, club soda, water, and an ice pack right on stage in front of all their friends. From there, the evening carried on for a few more hours. The karaoke guy quickly turned into a DJ of sorts, and he played “At Last” by Etta James over his two large speakers. 

Oliver offered his hand, “Care for a dance, Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

“I mean, I suppose so, Mr. Queen.” Felicity obliged in an accent that sounded like a poor Scotsman, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, “‘Tis our song after all.”

His wife adopted a horrible British accent when she called Oliver, “my sweet darling husband.”

“Thank you, milady.” Her husband jested in an equally terrible English accent with a tip of his invisible

William rolled his eyes at his parents’ dorkiness. They should never try to do accents of any kind. But then he snapped a quiet little moment of his parents slow dancing and whispering how much they loved each other on his black and white Polaroid camera. 

By the end of the Clayton-Smoak-Queen family’s celebratory evening, a green arrow thwicked throughout the darkened night sky. Neon pink fireworks exploded out of the emerald projectile.

The Queen family shouted all together in excitement, “We’re having a girl!”

“Ah, yes, yes, yes, I knew it.” Donna squealed with glee. She applauded loudly, and bounced, even in her tall wedge heels.

Noah appeased in a content sigh, “Fine, I’ll make dinner tomorrow night.”

Felicity made a low little questioning noise at the fact that her mom and dad made a bet about their new granddaughter. However, in the past two years since Noah and Donna had rekindled their crazy rollercoaster romance, their daughter realized it was just fitting for their night/day personalities.

“Good.” Donna smirked, vigorously shaking Noah’s hand.

His eyes darted over to their pregnant daughter, “but first let’s go get our baby girl.”

Donna and Noah kissed Felicity on either side of her face with two loud wet smooches, and Oliver captured the Smoak-Kuttler family moment on his son’s black and white Polaroid camera. Sometimes it felt like a lot for Felicity to let her father back in her new life. But since her and Oliver’s wedding, the reformed criminal had found an honest job as a software designer for Peachtree Industries. And despite their many, many differences, he treated Donna right — the way he was supposed to treat her when they first got married.

Her father teared up, wiping the corner of his eye, “Wow, it’s really weird to see your baby girl having a baby girl.”

“Oh, you old teddy bear.” Donna cooed, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’re so cute.”

They squeezed in for another group shot with her two tall Queen boys crouching down in front of her. Lyla clicked the camera among a sea of smiles and collective awws. Their happy stories just kept expanding over the years, and it was almost perfect. However, their moment of peace and bliss was short-lived per usual.

The large tasmanian-like creature they now dubbed Red-X tracked Thea by her scent, and blew through the room like a raging tornado. This monster had an intense hot fury of any animal twice his size.

“Fuck! Damn it.” Thea grumbled, slapping her forehead. “I’m so sorry about this, Baby.”

She had no second to reach for her pocket bow and arrow before her former boyfriend picked up like the brutish giant gorilla King Kong.

“Roy, put her down!”

Red-X snarled and growled at the off-duty archer, seeing hot rage behind his yellow eyes. Overwatch tossed her husband and sister-in-law tranquilizer arrows, and he went down with Thea thudding against him. A drunken freaked out Dig still had some sense. He and Lyla took their former friend to a secret undisclosed Knightwatch facility, and that he would be detained for a long time. Thea returned to their hotel with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Despite Oliver and Felicity’s attempts for her to stay, Thea never remained in one place for too long. 

**➳**

The next day, Thea had to say another sad goodbye to her loved ones.

Her sister-in-law wondered, “Are you sure you really want to do this? You don’t have to… Cait and I will find something, anything eventually..”

“Felicity, hey, maybe it’s for the best — especially since it means keeping you and my new little niece safe.” Her lips tilted in a sad smile that didn’t reach those gleaming big brown eyes.

Her nephew supplied in a reminder, “Mia, Mia Charlotte.”

“Mia,” sniffled his aunt. She tried to adopt a mock stern gaze, “And you, kiddo, stop growing so much. I mean, you’ve already passed me up”

He responded with a watery chuckle, “I’ll try, Auntie Thea.”

William hugged his Auntie Thea without another word. Thea chuckled as her brilliant nephew was already a whole head taller than her.

“Felicity, if Ollie drives you totally crazy, you call me.” Thea joked, but that choked voice just served to show how bad the young archer was at holding in those emotions.

Felicity frowned, hugging the petite brunette, “Thea, you don’t be a stranger because Mia and William are going to need their favorite Auntie one of these days.”

“We’ll see. Like we said before, I’m a phone call and a plane ride away if you guys really need me.” The corners of her mouth ticked up in a subtle smile — a smile that didn’t reach those big brown eyes.

Oliver sighed heavily, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’m going to miss you so much, Speedy. Take care of yourself.”

“I will, Ollie. Tell that sweet little girl of yours, Aunt T loves her so much.” Thea whispered, stepping out of her brother’s embrace. “I promise. Okay, okay, enough of the Queen family cryfest. I need to hit the highway before it gets too dark.”

Thea unfortunately had to stay away from her family for a bit. The young archer flashed a peace sign. She chucked a black duffel bag into his sidecar. Her Ducati’s engine rumbled loudly as she streaked along the road. Tears threatened to smog her helmet visor, yet she didn’t dare let them fall. Despite the fact, this family dealt with far too many goodbyes, they had three calm, blissfully happy months in Michigan.

* * *

_**Bloomfield 2038 — Oliver and Felicity’s Sub-Level Home Bunker** _

Oliver attached his canon-like crossbow arm. It clicked into place with a loud whir and sharp snap. Then a powerful harpoon-sized green arrow with a special emerald elixir nailed Red-X in the chest. The frightening creature returned to his human form buck ass naked with Felicity staring deep at his seemingly innocent face. Lyla arrived with a swarm of Knightwatch agents.

“Take him away, boys.” Lyla ordered with snap of her fingers.

Felicity wondered, wheeling back and forth nervously, “Where is she? Where is Thea?”

Speedy stepped out from behind Lyla’s back.

Her sister-in-law waved anxiously, “H-Hi, Felicity. Long time no see.”

“I love you. But every time you show up, Thea, you bring that monster with you. You know that. That’s why you were the one who wanted to stay away from the kids’ safety.” Her big brother grit, fuse shorter than it’s been in years.

Felicity’s dangerous gaze bore into her husband’s back. “We may have left Star City behind, but we can’t leave our family behind. Thea and Roy are...”

“Felicity, Honey, the Roy Harper we know now is better off dead.”

Thea protested, tears streaming down her face at her ex-boyfriend, “But he’s not. Can’t you see?”

“Damn, does anyone else find it odd that none of them find this strange?” Connor noted, whispering through the side of his mouth.

Mia replied with a short nod, “Yeah.”

“Mom, Dad?” Lucas prompted.

Morgan finished her twin’s sentence, crossing her arms, “It’s time we know the whole truth.”

Their parents exchanged hesitant glances, and sucked in sharp breaths.

“Okay, so here goes everything.” Their mother sighed heavily, gripping her push rims tighter.

Their father began, “It all started after we said goodbye to your Uncle Roy.”

* * *

_**Present Day — Late August 2019 — Oliver and Felicity’s Bloomfield Cabin** _

It was time. There was no other choice after Red-X fatally wounded a Knightwatch probie with his razor sharp teeth. The agent was bleeding from his neck after a scheduled inmate dinner run. Thea just wanted to see the man she loved one more time. She hoped, she prayed, she could get through to the remaining part of his pure soul. However, as soon as the young archer, entered the facility, Red-X went berserk.  The creature was no longer attacking criminals or those who resembled the League of Assassins, this creature was hurting innocent people. And now he was more monster than man.

Thea called up her big brother, “Oliver I-I think it’s best if I’m on my own.”

Oliver, Felicity, and Dig trekked out to the backyard that was about the size of a small football field. Sun peeked through the clouds, and the boys lowered a large case into a six foot deep plot in the ground. The case carried memories and the friend and brother this team once knew. It housed Arsenal’s suit, mask, and gear. Felicity shoved a scoop of dirt over the case. Then Oliver followed her lead, and Dig was last. Nyssa used an amber elixir while reciting a phrase in Arabic to instantly cover the grave site with fresh verdant grass. 

“This feels wrong.” Felicity sniffled, wiping her teary eyes with a handkerchief, “He-He asked you to never abandon him.”

Oliver choked up, “H-Honey, I know. I get it, but like Thea said that’s not the Roy we know anymore.”

“No.” Nyssa confirmed, “I doubt the monster you three now have given the moniker Red-X even remembers his own name. His viciousness and thirst for blood is far too violent.”

The hacker’s face scrunched, “It feels worse without Thea here. Next time, you see her Nyssa, you should tell her that she missed her own boyfriend’s funeral.”

“I shall.” Nyssa proclaimed in all seriousness, standing at attention like a soldier. “Your sister-in-law has tried several times to save Mr. Harper, but I am afraid his sins and animal instinct are much too serious to ignore.”

Felicity hated this mock funeral with every fiber of her being. There had to be some other way to combine Nanda Parbat magic and chemistry. She just couldn’t put her finger on it, but maybe one day she would find a cure. 

“They’ll know of you, Roy, the kind of man you were. I promise.” Felicity whimpered, stepping between her husband and ally. “You’re a real hero, scarecrow.”

At the very least, their children would know the heroes that they still are — Green Arrow, Overwatch, Spartan, Ragman, Speedy, and Arsenal. The hacker and the heir to the demon recited prayers in Hebrew and Arabic as a dark arrow barreled into a tree trunk. The Ninth Circle was back, but Nyssa fended off the one messenger.

“The children.” The interloper hissed in an ancient Aramaic tongue. “Only those of Queen blood shall lead us to true power.”

Nyssa commanded, nocking her black and red arrows, “You must go now, Felicity. They are after your daughter and son.”

Felicity panted, and her fingers frantically padded over their home security system. She ran into her husband’s strong arms. Oliver held his wife close until her erratic breathing slowed down to normal.The door opened and slammed shut, and William’s eyes widened in fear at the sight of his literal super heroic parents so frightened. The teenager wrapped his arms around them both. 

After they heard approaching footsteps, Oliver fetched his emerald quiver loaded with newly welded green arrows. Felicity rummaged around for her pistol at her home workstation, and William hid behind the sofa until he found his old practice bow. Thankfully, it was only Nyssa reporting that the imminent threat from the Ninth Circle was taken care of, and he would not be a problem any longer. The problem was with the Ninth Circle still around like cockroaches, how would their children ever truly be safe?

* * *

_**Bloomfield 2038 — Oliver and Felicity’s Home Sub-level Bunker** _

Oliver concluded, adjusting his wiry glasses, “Your mother upgraded Archer and cloaked the house.”

“It was the only way we could keep you kids, safe.” His wife explained, chewing on her lower lip.

Mia wondered, crossing her arms, “And the whole you and Dad were fugitives, what happened after that? You two still left out that little detail.”

“We got a pardon from then Madame President Susan Brayden after you were  born, Mia.” Her father clarified with a clear of his throat. “But like we said with the Ninth Circle and Red-X…”

Lucas surmised, “So we’re stuck here because of what you two did in your glory days.”

“It’s more complicated than that, Bud.” Felicity debated, twiddling her thumbs anxiously, “With the Ninth Circle after all of you, kids, your father and I made a very difficult decision to stay here to keep us all off the grid, where we always knew how to keep you safe.”

William vouched, “Mom and Dad what they had to do to protect us. Trust me, we’re way better off in Bloomfield than Star City.”

“Yeah, sure.” Morgan huffed in disbelief, hand bracketing her hip.

The youngest Smoak-Queen children marched out of the bunker without a word. Hard lines formed around Mia’s face as she trudged back and grabbed Connor by the hand. The kids had a right to be angry, but it didn’t ease the harsh sting that surrounded the deafening silence. 

After a long beat, Oliver moved from his spot, where he stood as still as a statue. The aging archer removed his crossbow arm, and snapped the black mach five regular prosthetic arm back in its rightful place. Oliver’s hand draped over her shoulder, just to remind his wife that he would be there — no matter what.

Felicity sighed, pinching her furrowed brow, “Oh, we definitely should’ve told them sooner.”

“Well…” Her husband attempt to argue in a high pitched voice. His voice rose and fell when he tried to think of something to say that would make the situation better. Although, right now, nothing would make the reveal of this long-awaited family secret any easier.

William clapped his parents on their backs, “Well, the sibs took that as well as I thought they would.”

Oliver hauled up his wife against his chest, despite the slight ache in his back. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

Breathing in the scent of her man, his wife asked, “So now what?”

“I don’t know.” Her husband answered, adjusting Felicity’s glasses.

Their oldest son piped up, “I have my ways, so don’t you worry, you two.”

Felicity’s lips pursed against her husband’s neck, “Well, the kids are in for another surprise tonight.”

* * *

_**Present Time — Late August 2019 — Oliver and Felicity’s Bedroom** _

Felicity fell asleep, snoring like a broken air condition. Original Team Arrow spent the rest of the afternoon updating Archer and their home weaponry defense system. What looked like a cozy cabin on the outside was equipped with Smoak Tech on a military grade level. Now Oliver found his very pregnant wife out like a log in the center of the bed. He delicately removed her glasses and then the archer hooked her pink elephant printed pregnancy pillow in between her legs and against her lower back.

She murmured groggily, “Mm, Ol’ver, Honey?”

“Uh-huh, it’s just me.” Her husband nodded with a smile, “It’s okay, Baby. Go back to sleep.”

Felicity yawned, clicking her tongue multiple times, “Mm, you don’t have to tell me twice. Come to bed with me, with us now. I know you sleep better next to me.”

He tried to squeeze under the covers, careful not to disturb his sweet wife’s comfortable sleeping position. It was really get more difficult as her belly grew bigger now that she’d officially entered her third trimester. He rolled right out of their bed onto the cold floor. So then he decided to curl up in the puffy and comfy gray recliner that Noah gave them during the baby shower.

“I’ll be right here with you two, Baby.” The archer promised, grabbing a parenting book off Felicity’s night stand. “I promise.”

Her eyebrow lifted in question, “You sure you’ll be okay without sleeping right beside me?”

Technically, Oliver was next to his wife and unborn daughter. They couldn’t just be as physically close as they normally were each night as Mia was growing strong in the womb. But at the very least he knew that his family was safe and sound under this roof

“Mm-hm. Good night, my sweet girls. I love you 220/10.”

“Say we love you too, Daddy.” Felicity chimed, fingertips tapping against the swell of her belly. Mia kicked in response to her parents’ voices, “Yay! Alright, she did it! I just know Mia heard us, Oliver.

With an amused head shake, Oliver chuckled, joining his wife's hand on her growing tummy, “Of course, she did. That’s our smart girl. Mia’s already as brilliant as her mom.”

Oliver checked Archer’s security camera footage to double check that William was indeed safe in his own bed. The new high school freshman was asleep at his laptop. Oliver kept a watchful eye on his wife and daughter before dozing off for a few hours at least. 

The next day they had to start their first Lamaze class. Oliver sat behind Felicity with her situated between his legs as she practiced her deep breathing exercises.

* * *

_**Bloomfield 2038 — Smoak Tech Main Offices (Michigan Branch)** _

Felicity gazed back at her reflection, staring at one of her old purple kevlar suits she felt proud to wear up until this point. She blew out a long breath. Her palm squeaked against the thick maxi glass as it slid down the display case.

The hero muttered under her breath, “What did we really accomplish if we still ended up fighting a villain of the week, or worst of all, Roy?”

“I thought I’d find you here.” Oliver acknowledged. The corners of her mouth ticked in a tiny smile as she felt his glasses and lips gently pressed against her neck, “I guess trouble always has a way of finding us — no matter what. But we always get through it together.”

“I know, but maybe we should’ve told Mia, Lucas, and Morgan sooner.”

Deep crinkles formed around her husband’s eyes, the archer pointed out, “When was there going to be a right time, Honey? Mia’s not even twenty yet, and the twins just decided on what colleges they wanted to go to next year.”

Felicity laughed bitterly, “We prepared them for everything else — all the danger out there because of what we still had to do. But we never prepared ourselves for what happened when the truth came out.”

“They’ll be mad for a little while.” His thumbs pooled in dimples, “But you know it won’t last forever, Honey. I promise.”

The tech mogul mused, “Yeah, but we should’ve given them more freedom. We haven’t seen the Ninth Circle in over a decade, though Roy — Red-X, he’s an entirely different story.”

“Mia, yes.” The archer compromised, “The twins still have a year under our roof. But we should all sit down, and have a family meeting like the good old days. Maybe, maybe they are ready for more.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that.”

Oliver reminded, “Hey, we’re a family. We're all on the same side here.”

“Okay.” She whiffed the wafting scent of grease, fat, and salt, and beef, “Are those burgers and fries for me?”

He guffawed, “What? Aren’t you going to share your triple B with me? I drove an hour out of town to get it.”

“Aw, poor baby. Maybe, I will. Maybe I won’t.” His wife beamed, scratching his graying stubble, “But I may reconsider if you play your cards right.”

Oliver nuzzled her nose with a diligent, “Yes, my love.”

**➳**

The archer fed his wife an accidental long curly fry from a pile of hand cut spuds after he sat her on top of her heavy oak desk. The tech mogul made a content hum in approval. Then Oliver and Felicity drowned their regret in beefy cheesy sliders, crispy fries, and chocolate milkshakes. 

Back at home, William kept his sisters and brother locked in Mia’s room, so they could air everything out on the table.

Morgan harrumphed, “You do know my name isn’t Codebreaker for nothing.”

“Yes, but I’ve got sixteen years more experience than you, kid.” Her brother boasted confidently, mentioning, “Besides I believe you three will find your cellphones are elsewhere.”

The eldest Queen pointed up toward the ceiling. Three Smoak Tech cellphones were hanging from the ceiling by a thick mesh net.

William popped his shirt collar boastfully, “Now what are you three going to do without your precious tech?”

William swiftly fired a muti-arrow, which happened to also be magnetic. His siblings were grouped together on the carpet no thanks to the zippers in their boots.

“Hey, I thought you didn’t know how to shoot arrows.” Lucas gasped in a mix of surprise and anger.

His big brother clarified with a breathy chuckle, “I said that I don’t like shooting arrows as much as you guys — not that I couldn’t.”

Mia raised her fist. She grit with such fire in her azure eyes, “You have ten seconds to explain why you held us here against our wills, dork. Unless you want a black and blue eye to match that suit of yours.”

“Go ‘head.” William challenged with a lopsided smirk, crooking a finger at his little sister. “Come on. Hit me, M. Hit me.”

Mia threw a hard punch. It landed with a harsh smack in Willam’s large calloused palm, and he swiftly pushed Mia’s tiny but mighty fist back at her side. Both shock and surprise colored each of his siblings’ faces. It was soon clear they were greatly taken by the fact that William knew how to block an easy blow.

Mia grunted, “What the hell? No way. How? You could never You have never...”

“Never fight like you ‘cause I’m a dork or whatever. Guess again, kiddos. Mom, Dad, and Uncle John started training me since I was thirteen years old. Granted, I may have put on a few pounds since London, but I’ve trained with some of the best heroes around well before you three came along.”

Morgan wondered, “Then why the shrap do you get winded when climbing up to our treehouse? And Sara always manages to whup your scrawny ass.”

“Well, Sara Diggle is a total badass. She’s been training since she could walk, but I think I’ve learned to handle myself pretty well over the last few decades. As for the treehouse, you three knuckleheads bought that, did you?” William smirked with a sly eyebrow waggle, “Good work on the grappling hook arrow, Luke.”

Lucas surmised, “That was a test. Slag it, I should’ve known. Knightwatch doesn’t take just any loser just because we’re family.”

“Yep. And what’s Uncle John’s biggest rule?”

His siblings droned in unison, “No man left behind.”

“Good. Then you three pass. We’re family, and we always need to be there for each other.”

Mia bellowed, enunciating every word, “So why the hell are we here?!”

“To show you the kind of city Mom and Dad left behind.”

William dug up a nearly twenty year old security footage from an early version of their current bunker. They saw second hand how scary the Ninth Circle was back in the day. The prophecy of Queen blood being fit to rule was never forgotten.

"I understand that it was difficult. but the Ninth Circle never died - not with Nanda Parbat magic on their side. So mom and Dad protected us the only way they knew how." William vouched. "Yes, we've all had to make sacrifices, but the other side of the coin the four of us had have opportunities in life other kids only dream of."

William went on to explain how the three of them were home schooled by the best. They had physical education with the Heir to the Demon. Then there was Uncle Nate, who had a PhD in History, Aunt Cait, their biology teacher who is a literal doctor and badass biochemist, They were taught by Uncle Cisco, who wrote the book on inventing and proper experiment. Also, Aunt Lily, who has a PhD in a nanotech and she made science seem easy and fun, Mom is a tech mogul and literal genius, who could write her own math and computer science textbook. And their Dad who has superior archery skills, and if he tried back then, he could've gotten a Masters Degree in English.

Mia, Lucas, and Morgan grumbled, "We didn't need to be trapped in Bloomfield like prisoners."

"Fair enough" William coughed, digging up more of their family's past, "But we're not done here."

Their brother even found a dusty stack of news articles portraying the Green Arrow, Overwatch, Spartan, and their team in a truly awful light.

Morgan realized with a horrified gasp, “The city they saved for seven years, and people still turned on them. That was the thanks they got for putting their lives on the line?”

“Yes, and we had to leave Star City until Mom’s presidential pardon was okayed by the government. But like Mom said earlier she and Dad thought it was better here in Michigan. It wasn't easy, but most people actually learned to like them and over time, Bloomfield learned to honestly appreciate what they do for them here.”

“Damn.” Lucas whistled, “That must’ve been so hard.”

Their brother concluded, “Yeah, It really was, though they knew they needed to do for you. The citizens of Star City lost faith in them, but Bloomfield hasn’t. So you three shouldn’t either.”

Lucas piped up nonchalantly, “Hey, dude, next time can we please use the holoscreen?”

“No.” His siblings chorused adamantly without missing a beat.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, “Okay, geez, I was just asking.”

“But what about the documentary we watch every year? What was that? All fake hero propaganda or some shrap?” Mia inquired with a scoff.

William rubbed the back of his neck, “Honestly, it felt like that goddamn city was always divided into two, hero vs. anti-hero. By the time we left, it was definitely the latter.”

Mia whispered, realizing what their parents really sacrificed for all of them, “Wow!”

“Um, we need to talk to Mom and Daddy.” Morgan suggested, chewing on her sky blue painted thumb.

“Okay, but first we need a plan.”

William smiled because his mission was accomplished. The kids finally got the big picture. His brother and sisters agreed with a head bob. They knew what they had to do, and what they finally wanted to say to their parents after all this time of not knowing the truth.

* * *

_**Present Day — Late August 2019 — Felicity’s Lamaze Class** _

Oliver and Felicity drove over long stretches of road in their blue Range Rover. They were deep in the heart of the neighboring city closest to Bloomfield. Felicity cringed as she spotted some idiot kids tagging a Green Arrow with devil horns outside of an Irish pub.

Felicity shook her head in disgust, “Millennial jerks.”

“Doesn’t bother me.” Oliver insisted, keeping his eyes straight ahead on the road, “There’s always going to be some sort of great divide between the public and heroes like us.”

“But you’re hoping you can prove them wrong.” The hacker surmised, fingertips dancing up his arm.

He grinned with a head cock like a playful puppy, “That’s the dream, Baby.”

Well, his dream was so much more than that. And with trust and time, Oliver and Felicity become the new heroes of Bloomfield — ones who were actually adored and revered by those who needed their kind of help. They settled in a true sense of normalcy and bliss before the couple awaited the imminent arrival of their baby girl.

The following week, Oliver, Felicity, and William took their evening stroll through their large backyard. Leaves and branches crunched under the boots, and they came to a stop, where a Ninth Circle member’s arrow pierced that poor old willow tree. The archer yanked the black arrow out of the tree. Felicity pulled a Swiss Army knife that John left with Oliver. He carved a heart in the tree, and his wife carved their initials OJQ + FMSQ in the center. William carved his own initials WCCQ underneath his parents’ adorably cheesy heart.

“Okay, that was pretty schway.” William approved, stepping back to admire their handiwork.

His step-mom giggled behind her palm, “Wow, it’s literally our family tree.”

“And I can add Mia’s initials when she arrives.” Their son offered with a cheeky grin.

Oliver ruffled his hair, “That sounds like a great idea, son.”

He smooched his teenager’s head, and William wiped right off as his face crumpled in embarrassment. Felicity squeezed his shoulder, hoping she didn’t pee herself in this midst of all this amusement.

“What?” His step-mother noted, “We’re your parents, so it’s allowed.”

William countered in a huff, “Come on, I'm fourteen, enough with the baby stuff please.”

His bright blue eyes bore into Oliver and Felicity with a poignant stare. Their mouth formed small o’s, and they knew their son meant business. They shared an understanding glance.

“Alright, alright.” His father assured, “We’ll lighten up, for real this time.”

Felicity raised her right hand, “I solemnly swear. Girl scouts’ honor.”

“But know that, no matter what, you are still our son, so you can’t get rid of us that easily.”

His boy quipped playfully, “I wouldn’t dream of it, old man.”

Felicity realized she was now shorter than both of her boys as she was sandwiched between them on their walk back home. Oliver’s arm slung low around her waist. The tech mogul noticed that same deer, who always sneaked into their yard to graze on their lawn.

“Aha! I’ve got it.”

Oliver’s forehead resembled an old washboard, “Got what, Honey?”

The tech mogul rang Caitlin up in Central City. They worked countless hours, but the brilliant ladies whipped up a probable cure that would hopefully save the old Roy Harper. Caitlin tested the Red-X cure at an undisclosed Knightwatch facility. Unfortunately, the effects were only temporary. He had only returned to his human form for a mere three hours because his system metabolized it like liquor.

Felicity blew out a breath. “Okay. Well, I almost had it.”

“Hey, you’ll get there one day, Felicity.” Oliver encouraged, pecking her cheek. “I’m sure Thea loves the fact that her genius sister-in-law is trying so hard.”

Sadly, one day never came. The monstrous change appeared as if it rewrote his DNA. Felicity even tried another chemical compound, using a sample of her sister-in-law’s blood since he was drawn to her like a moth to flame. Unfortunately, it only sped up the cell division process.

Then they tried re-working Cisco and Cait’s meta-human cure, but that strange magical dip in the pit caused the young archer to lean into the bloodlust as well as those goddamn animal instincts. Roy Harper was a hero, and they would always instill the wonderful aspects of their seven year heroic journey in their children. However, a family could only live two lives until it caught up with them.

* * *

_**Bloomfield 2038 — Clayton-Smoak-Queen Family Residence** _

The Clayton-Smoak-Queen family met at the special willow tree carved with each of their initials. They could see their breath it was so cold, but Oliver warmed everybody up with his gourmet hot chocolate spiced with cinnamon. After a slew of apologies, Mia cut off her parents’ umpteenth we're sorry.

Mia interrupted, “Will told us everything, but you two already know that, didn't you? We're still mad at you two for keeping us locked away in Michigan all these years, but I guess after what the nerd said we can learn to get over it eventually, with some time."

Oliver and Felicity’s understanding gaze quickly flickered over to their oldest son. William blushed profusely, and his foot nervously brushed against his ankle just like his dad still did to this day.

“We understood why you left, and why we could really never live a normal life. I mean your frigging superheroes, but we think it’s time for us to go.” Lucas prompted, unable to look his mom and dad in the eye.

Felicity snapped, pointing fingers at the twins, “Hey, you two still have to finish high school. I mean, at least your father waited until college before he dropped out four.”

“Really Felicity?” He admonished. Oliver’s gaze swiftly pinned hers with an even glare, and then he lightly pinched her lithe waist.

Morgan waved off with a dismissive hand, “Oh, Daddy, we knew that years ago when we went to William’s graduation. It’s fine.”

“It is not, Morgan Carol Smoak-Queen. Oh, no. We are not raising high school dropouts.”

Their oldest daughter interjected in reassurance, “Mom, mom, mom, what Luke, Morgan, and I mean, is that after we all graduate, it’s time for all of us to go on a journey of own.”

“What are three trying to tell us then?”

William explained, bridging the gap, “The four of us want to continue your mission. Mia asked if we could start at internship at Knightwatch, Dad.”

“And you three all want to do this?” Felicity suspected, deep lines crinkling with worry around her eyes. “You really want to work with your brother, Uncle John, and Auntie Lyla?”

The trio shyly nodded in silence.

“Oh wow!” Oliver sighed heavily, holding his wife’s hand tighter, “Maybe, but we’ll definitely need a lot more time to this about this whole Knightwatch proposition.”

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him, “Daddy, come on. We need you both to understand what Mia, Lucas, and I really want for once.”

“It’s the best answer we could give you three, kiddo.”

Felicity clapped his shoulder, “Well, we don’t have to fully decide right now.”

“Or you could think of like this badass black ops crime fighting family for Knightwatch.” Lucas suggested with a nonchalant shoulder shrug.

His mother cleared her throat loudly, “Like I just said we don’t have to fully decide on anything right now.”

William was always the crazy glue that helped his parents connect to his younger siblings.

“Right, right.” William said, leading his family back to the cabin, “Those decisions are like a year away, but I’ve got a wedding coming up.”

Mia muttered under her breath, “And J did most of the planning no thanks to you, dork.”

“I just nodded my head, and said yes to pretty much everything.” Her brother admitted, sucking air through his teeth.

Mia palmed her face, “Oh, it’s no fun when you agree with me, dude.”

“I know.” He laughed, holding his stomach.

The Queen family reconvened in the living room. They decided on an old classic game of Pictionary. Morgan and Lucas were super competitive. Oliver and Felicity knew each other in their hearts, but for the life of him he could not get his wife’s Harry Potter clues during a fun little game of Pictionary. Thankfully, he guessed the Star Wars clues correctly. Oliver wiped the sweat of his brow, and Felicity fixed his glasses. William and Mia had the last clue of the night.

Mia suggested as she slapped her father’s good knee, “Dad, why don’t you take this one? Hell if I know what the dork will do.”

“Okay.” Her dad responded with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

William winked badly, yet tried to play it off like he had dust in his eye. Felicity and Morgan shared a breathy little giggle. Lucas had this telltale charming smirk that matched his brother. Oliver surveyed the telltale expressions on each of his family members’. He was evidently left out of the loop on purpose, although the archer would soon discover the real reason. On that note, Will drew an older man with glasses and a beard that appeared to be Oliver, a church with sticks, and two poorly illustrated bow ties.

Oliver guessed, licking his lips, “Okay. Something to do with me and your wedding, son.”

“Right on the money, old man.” William confirmed, tapping his nose for emphasis.

Felicity blurted out quickly, “William and J want you to marry them, Oliver. With some good Wi-Fi, we can get you ordained in a few minutes.”

“Come on, Felicity, I was going to say that.” Oliver said, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. “Or I was going to at least wait until Will formally asked me.”

“Well, you were taking too damn long.” His wife teased playfully, sticking her tongue at him.

His son hoped, folding his hands in a prayer position, “Whatever. The news is out now. So Dad, will you please do the honors of marrying J and me?”

“Say yes!” Felicity burst out with glee before she slapped her husband on back. “Say yes!”

Oliver had a grin from ear to ear, “Yes, of course, son. I think that’s a great idea. And I’m the one who's honored.”

Felicity’s eyes gleamed with happy tears. Oliver and William embraced in a tight hug. Lucas, Mia, and Morgan tackled them gently. It turned into a laugh fest.

Morgan yelled, “Pile on Mama. Let’s get her!”

“No, no, no, hey watch my catheter!” Felicity protested, gesturing to the dingy yellow tubes hidden in a thick striped pillow case and her large blue acid wash denim purse. “Easy, careful, careful, careful!”

Her husband, “No way, lady, You aren’t getting out of this one that easily.”

Oliver was certainly mindful of his wife’s needs. However, the catheter tubes were long enough to the point where Felicity could leave the bag in the living room and enter their bedroom upstairs without any discomfort. Despite that, he still guided his wife down gently to the floor. And the Clayton-Smoak-Queen family shared a group hug until Lucas started rudely making armpit fart noises, and Mia licked Morgan’s nose. They closed out the night with home videos of their childhood milestones in Bloomfield and then the family camped out under the stars in the big backyard.


	15. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter.

( _Originally via Arrow 722 "You Have Saved This City"_ )

_**Bloomfield December 2038 — Oliver and Felicity’s Cabin** _

Oliver woke to find Felicity’s side of the bed empty. He staggered on his feet before the archer was even fully coherent. His jaw cracked with a loud yawn as he slipped on a black sleeve, and the SQ mach five prosthetic arm whirred on his remaining bicep half charged.

With a click of his tongue, he muttered, “F’Lissy.”

Her wheelchair wasn’t parked in the corner like it usually was, but he saw a subtle orange glow from under the doorway. On instinct, he followed the light. His bare feet padded against the cool hardwood floor to discover his wife in her warm flannel pajamas by a crackling fire as she typed away on her blue holographic keyboard. Keys rapidly clacked in mid-air.

The tech mogul sighed heavily, shaking her head, “Hm, no, that work won’t either.”

“Hey, Honey, what are you doing?” Oliver spoke up, spying the clock on the wall, “It’s three o’clock in the morning.”

She yelped at the surprising sound of her husband’s deep voice, and almost nailed him with an uppercut to his stupidly chiseled jaw.

Felicity growled, azure eyes burning with annoyance, “You scared me! After twenty-one years, you should know better than to sneak up on me, Oliver.”

“I wasn’t sneaking. I just was worried. That’s all.” He countered, rounding his wife to face her eye to eye, “Besides I thought the fact that I coughed three times and those creaky floors would be enough of a notice for you, Felicity.”

“It clearly wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry. What are you working on at this hour?”

The blue projected screen whooshed as she showed him old schematics for William’s preliminary design for anti-gravity tech. He spent half a billion dollars just to try to get it up and running. Felicity almost cracked the few small design flaws in the code thanks to a little inspiration from the kids’ old hoverboards. 

His wife smiled tiredly, “I figured it would make a cool wedding gift.”

“But now?” Oliver’s face crumpled. He almost sounded scandalized, “After midnight?”

There used to be a time back in the day when it didn’t matter how late they stayed awake. However, it was clear these times of peace have changed her husband for the better.

She gave him a shoulder shrug, “I can’t help it when inspiration strikes, I have to go where my mind takes me. But I already know what you’re going to say, Honey.”

“I was going to say, you look like you could use some brain food and a change of scenery, so let's go, Babe.” He insisted, pointing toward her home office. “Come on, if you’re going to pull an all nighter, we may as well do it right.”

“Hm, that does actually sound kind of nice.”

Over the next hour, Felicity was up to her eyeballs in data. The tech mogul meticulously corrected the code. However, she had to find a way to make the device long lasting. After a long beat, the solution became clear to her. It was right by her the entire, use the Smoak Saver Battery. She crafted a small ring-sized lithium battery in under thirty minutes. The anti-gravity disc hummed and levitated in her calloused palm, and the hacker’s lips curled at the now functioning device.

With a quirky eyebrow, he asked, “You finally got it, Felicity?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Felicity cheered with a victorious fist pump, “Woo! I did it.”

He gave her a lopsided smirk with a wink, “See? I know you could do it, Baby.”

Oliver busied himself on the salmon ladder while his genius wife admired her latest invention. Felicity was so damn proud to finally complete the last piece of the puzzle for this tiny, but powerful device that she and William first created together over ten years ago. Now it was officially perfect and complete. Suddenly, she heard the loud clang adjacent to that familiar workout apparatus.

Felicity’s brakes squeaked after she parked her vibrant purple chair right by the salmon ladder.

She sighed wistfully, “Wow, I definitely missed that, boy. It’ll never ever get old.”

His skin was flushed pink with intense. Profuse sweat trickled down his neck. Hell, Oliver’s entire torso was sheathed in sweat. His scars were just begging to be touched, kissed, and licked by her. His right arm was like a thick cable, and his left prosthetic arm whirred rhythmically as it kept the archer steady above her. His torso was stretched tautly. Her gaze followed the sweat dripping down his abs and how those loose ratty gray sweats hugged his amazing behind.

Oliver’s body changed a bit over the years. He gained a few unfortunate scars and a lot more wrinkles around his eyes and right hand. Plus his vision was definitely not what it used to be, but he made due with glasses or contacts. He had gone totally gray, but Felicity found that it made him sexier. He was still her Oliver, and after all these years, their love grew greater than they could even imagine.

He grunted, “Um, you need something, Honey?”

“No, no. Just enjoying the view, Baby.” Felicity waved off nonchalantly, “You go right on ahead. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Her husband pointed out, “Hm, so what do you think enough of a distraction for you, Felicity?”

“Oh, I figured it was a purposeful choice, mister, but whatever are you trying to do about it afterwards?”

“You wanna fool around? We could think of it as a way to celebrate you finishing the anti-gravity tech before the kids come home from Will and J’s place.

Oliver dropped down to the floor like a big jungle cat. He winced as that move was now murder on his knees, but it was worth it just to see his wife’s beautiful smile. His left arm beeped thrice in alert, signaling the prosthetic was running out of juice. The archer tugged it off and carelessly tossed his wife’s precious tech on the floor.

She tisked. Twenty-one years, and they still tended to find ways to sneak fun sex at parties or any conversation.

Felicity smirked, “I was wondering what took you so long to ask me that, but first charge the SQ arm, or you ain’t getting any for the next month.”

“Yes, Honey.” He droned diligently, both a bit nervous and slightly turned on at the same time.

The hacker cheekily patted his backside, “Thank you, Love.”

His prosthetic left arm snapped into place at the charging station with the Smoak Saver battery, which now also powered their entire sub-level bunker and so much more. She clicked a heart shaped button on a secret red remote that the children thankfully knew nothing about, and an already made Queen sized bed whirred out from behind a panel in the wall, where Oliver, Lucas, Nyssa and Mia sometimes did target practice. They always though their secret little romance spot had a little 1960’s vibe with hidden panel. It always served them well, and after a damn near perfect night, why not cap it off with fireworks?

Oliver attached one of his spare prosthetic arms, he usually used for cooking. It was the soft nude one that felt like him, and the prosthetic blended in with his skin tone. He hauled her up against his sweaty scarred torso. She huffed out a giggle at the change in gravity. His wedding ring and silver chain delicately pressed against her collarbone as they kissed and made their way to bed. Suddenly, their exhaustion was all but forgotten. Their clothes came off in a few soft swooshes of fabric. Felicity delicately worked lubricant over both of them before she crawled on top of him, dragging her legs and using his shoulders for leverage.

“Have your way with me now, Mistress Smoak.” Oliver joked, looking at his wife with a lascivious grin from below.

He helped Felicity open her thighs, and she sucked in a breath at the tingling sensation under his roughened palm. She stole a sloppy kiss, brushing wispy strands of her bob back behind her ear. Felicity signed in anticipation as he sat up, taking her with him. Oliver nibbled on those little gold arrowhead stud earrings he got her for their recent twenty-first anniversary.

She quipped playfully with a giggle, “Oh, that old move. Come on. Surprise me, Queen.”

On that note, Felicity shoved him back against an askew maroon pillow. She took matters into her hands when she lined him up against her aching wet cleft. Oliver stole another kiss. Teeth and tongue got into the mix, but he could see from the harsh lines marring her face, his sweet wife was growing quite impatient.

“Already?” Her man asked with an amused snort.

His wife sighed, “Yeah, you like that, Baby?”

“Felicity Smoak-Queen, you are insanely awesome.” Oliver chuckled with an amused head shake.

They were one sentence away from sounding like a cheap porn video, but none of that mattered as long as they were together. He guided her hips, and entered her slowly. She clung to his shoulders to help herself move along with him. The sun was rising over nearby hills as evident on Archer’s security system feed outside, which meant they were running out of time before the kids returned home from William and Jaime’s townhouse. Felicity’s eyes were aglaze with pleasure.

On the tail end of a gasp, Felicity whispered, “Oliver, Honey, remember Aruba and the time I almost…”

Her husband nodded and shuddered at the vivid memory. Felicity sucked in a sharp breath at the change in position. Over two decades of marriage, and the way he looked at her never changed. His eyes roved over inch of her nude body. Oliver loved every stretch mark, scar, wrinkle, freckle, and fuller curve. Normally, he would be more than happy to show his wife just how much he appreciated her body, but time was fleeting as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

“Are you sure, Babe?”

“Yes, wait!” She inquired gruffly as he left the bed, “Where are you going now?”

He returned swiftly with another bottle of KY, “Just in case.”

But before that, he flipped her over again and rubbed body lotion over her tense back and cold legs muscles. He sure took his sweet time on her ass. Felicity gasped as her dusky pebbled nipples grazed the pillowy soft duvet. Her torso slid and rocked against haphazardly in desperate need of friction and something greater than a massage. She felt these little tingles and sparks across her skin again. Then heat coiled in what she thought was the pit of her stomach followed by a super thin dull pressure.

“Oliver, Honey, are you… Oh God, please.” Her whimpered plea was muffled in the sheets.

Sweet kisses fluttered against her skin as she felt the tepid warmth damn near radiating off his scarred torso.

His voice was husky and low, “Remember after that night your conference in Gotham, Felicity…”

“Mm-hm.” She mewled, turning her head to the side, so she could breathe.

He continued, stubble deliciously pricking over the thick band of her injuries on her back, “When you asked me to take you from behind, and fuck you. Then I slipped two fingers inside you, and Goddamn, baby, you felt perfect — warm, wet, tight. Just like right now. But every time with you feels amazing, Felicity. You’re so sexy, so beautiful. I don’t know how I’m ever able to keep my hands off you.”

Her heart rate spiked as he painted the picture for her. It was crystal clear Felicity remembered almost cumming against that large conference table. Her mind could always fill in the gaps, but it wasn't enough this time. She hissed in frustration. Drops of sweat started to trickle down her back. Her body heat rose, but she couldn’t exactly get what she wanted with her vision hindered by these silky sheets. Felicity needed to really see and feel him.

Felicity groaned, “Ol’ver, Honey, not like this.”

“Shit!” He hissed, flipping her over gently, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

His eyes flashed with deep concern as he carefully scanned over every inch of her body for an entirely different reason than before.

She smirked in assurance, “Hey, relax, you could never hurt me, Oliver. I just want a little something different, or I guess something familiar. I don’t know. Just listen to me please.”

“ _Felicity_.”

“ _Oliver!_ ” His wife mimicked, matching the archer’s stern tone. She propped on her elbows for a dirty kiss and enunciated every word, “Think you can bring us back to Aruba?”

He made a pert noise in confusion, cocking his head like a dog.

“Like fly there right now or something?”

She tisked, flicking the back of his ear, “Not physically, goofball. I meant the fucking hot sex, huh?”

“Oh okay.” Oliver nodded in understanding, “I gotcha now, Baby.”

Just like she asked on their second honeymoon, he held her thighs, pinning them against his scarred abs. His hard cock glided over the lube on her glistening sex, and he entered her without warning. He buried himself to the hilt, where she could really feel it. It would never be the same as it was before, but that bit of pressure was delicious. Her feet crossed involuntarily above his broad shoulders. He sat back on his knees, and spread his legs wider. His bad knee nagged at him under all this exertion, but it didn’t matter as long as he gave Felicity what she wanted, what she needed right now. That familiar heat bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and she almost bit her lip as they moved. He grunted in pain as his hip cracked a bit.

Felicity teased playfully, “ _Ah_ , oh, you okay there, grandpa?”

Grandpa? Oliver growled, picking up the pace. He attempted to massage that sensitive nub, but her right leg hit the mattress with a heavy thud.

“Felicity, touch yourself for me, Baby please.” He groaned, not stopping for a second as his fingertips dug into her thigh.

She cried out loud as she palmed her already sensitive left breast. Her free hand trailed down towards her clitoris and she rubbed her stiffening nub in small circles. A string of incoherent babble fell from her lips. Her touch was feather light just how Oliver would've done it. He didn’t know where to look, yet his gaze soon lingered on her beautiful face as it crumpled on the cusp of sweet release. Her fingers moved in sync with each other.

His wife chanted mindlessly, “Yes, oh yeah, yeah, yeah, Don’t stop. Don’t stop, Oliver!”

“Mm, wow!”

Felicity smirked in bliss, and her hand instinctively trailed down to her torso.

“When we do it like this, it really does feel amazing every time.”

It wasn’t a mind-blowing orgasm, but she was wet again. Oliver pulled out, succumbing to his own body’s desire. Their fingertips were intertwined over his cock in a heady rhythm, and he came hard, accidentally spurting out onto her breasts and stomach. 

He grunted pitifully, her name spilling from his lips in a stilted moan, “Oh, yes, fuck Felicity!”

They tasted combined remnants of them both with matching exhausted smiles. After a much needed breather, Oliver hauled her up into his arms again. Her shower chair clanked against the tub, and the couple cleaned up together with no hanky panky. Not twenty minutes later, the duo retired to the little loveseat by the Keruig. Felicity ordered Huevos Rancheros from the Sweet and Savory Justice app on her phone while Oliver buzzed up a couple Bloody Marys. Thankfully, the delivery boy was a speedster named Impulse a.k.a Henry Danvers-Allen, Barry and Kara's son, who did not catch a glimpse of his Aunt Felicity wearing nothing but a smile.

Henry cleared his throat, keeping his eyes trained on a blank spot, "That will be eighteen creds. Oh, Mom and Dad said to tell you, you missed the League Honor Ceremony in National City."

"Come on, they know that's never really my style, kid," chuckled the archer.

Felicity offered, hiding a whole lot of her behind a precariously place throw pillow and itchy wool blanket, "But we will see you, your sister, your Mom and Dad for Justice Day this year."

"We will?" Oliver questioned, and Felicity stared him down. He gulped, transferring the money to Henry, "Right, right. We will."

“Hm, we can never tell the kids about the bed we keep down here.” His wife mused in a mouthful.

She sighed in content, leaving his sky blue shirt open. He played with her damp wavy hair, and they later fell asleep on the couch together with Felicity splayed out over her husband’s torso.

* * *

**_Bloomfield January 2020 — Oliver and Felicity’s Cabin_ **

Felicity’s fingers scurried across the keyboard. She had just finished typing up her final email out to her Smoak Tech team Lily Stein and Zari Tomaz before they made the move out to Michigan for her and the company they helped Felicity build. She tiptoed into the living room.

With a click of her tongue, she muttered, “Oliver?”

“Dad went out way before M.” William whispered in reply, his lips tilting in a soft smile.

Her brother tried to help Mia sleep by reading a story about a bunny and a fox becoming friends, but the infant appeared to be content simply splayed out of her father's torso. It was as if Mia already knew she was perfectfly safe in her Daddy's arms.

Felicity observed with a chuckle, “I see that.”

“You need my help, Lis, or nah?”

“Nah.” She waved off in a hushed voice, “You get some rest, Buddy.”

He turned on his heel before heading to his room, “Oh, can I go out to dinner with a friend tomorrow night at seven? We’re thinking about going to that new diner Sweet and Savory Justice.”

Felicity did a little shoulder shimmy, “Ooh, a friend like a boyfriend? Where’d you meet? What’s his name? And will his parents be there?”

“He’s just a friend, Felicity.” William blushed profusely, looking down at his shoes.

His step-mother uttered in disbelief, “Mm-hm, sure for now.”

“You know you kind of sound like your…”

The end of that sentence earned the fourteen year old a strict and dangerous glare.

Felicity advised, “Think about what you’re going to say before you say it, young man.”

“Right, sorry.” Her son apologized, scratching the back of his neck. The boy answered in one long breath, “His name is Jaime Reyes. His foster dad Dan will be there with us, hopefully far away at another table. And I met him in our A.P. bio class.”

She teased playfully, “Oh, and do you two have all kinds of chemistry together?”

“Felicity.” William drug out her name in annoyed whine, “Can I please go? I’ll be careful, I have the Arrow communicator in my jacket like you and Dad told me, and I really, really want to go. Please.

His step-mother agreed after some careful thought, “Fine, but be home by nine o’clock sharp. After all, it is a school night.”

“How ‘bout 9:30 or ten?” The high schooler bargained with a charming smile that rivaled his father’s.

Felicity crossed her arms, “Ha! The Queen boy charm never really worked on me, kid, How ‘bout nine o’clock on the dot or nothing?”

“Nine o’clock, no later than that sounds perfect, Felicity.” To her surprise, the teenager hugged her, “Thank you. Thank you, Thank you. You are the best.”

The tech mogul wondered how none of that conversation didn’t wake her husband, yet he was still out like a light. It was almost strange to see him so relaxed and at peace, but it was a sight Felicity would never tire to see. She heard William’s door shut with a snick. Felicity leaned down to her daughter’s level. She was cooing contently and wiggling her legs against her father’s even breathing.

Her mother greeted gently, smooching her chubby little hand repeatedly, “Hello, my sweet little Mia. Did you and your big brother keep an eye on Daddy for me, huh? Thank you.”

The baby girl’s lips lifted in a gummy smile as she grabbed her mommy’s finger. Her tiny hand brushed against her father’s knuckles as well. Oliver stirred awake gently at the adorable sight of his wife and daughter playing together.

“Hey, I was just about to put her back in the crib.” Oliver noted groggily, looking at both of his girls with such sweet love and adoration.

Felicity mused, touching her glasses, “Come on. Let’s get everybody settled in for the night, Honey.”

“Okay, good plan.”

His fingertips splayed out over his wife’s lower back. Mia latched onto him akin to a koala and tree. However, the four month old grunted, clearly unamused that she was soon stuck behind these silly wooden bars again. Oliver and Felicity let their gleeful gazes linger as they wanted their daughter make grabby hands at the stars and unicorns twirling above her head. Oliver ran his calloused finger from the infant’s forehead to her nose, purposefully making Mia’s baby blue eyes blink. His hand pressed gently against her full tummy as she was finally succumbing to the homemade applesauce and breastmilk coma. Felicity sang “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” in a quiet voice before Mia finally fell asleep.

Felicity bid with a flying kiss, “Good night, my sweet girl.”

“Good night, my little bumblebee.” Oliver added, quickly smooching her chubby cheek.

William’s door cracked as they peeked in on their oldest son. He pulled out his earbuds and showed them his biology textbook. Though Felicity suspected, the boy was reading a love note from his latest crush. And knowing Felicity, her guesses always turned out to be right. She giggled behind her palm and her mouth quirked in a broad grin.

Felicity mentioned as she and Oliver entered their bedroom, “Oh, he’s got it bad.”

“Hm, got what bad?”

His wife gossiped, “Can’t you tell? He’s totally smitten over this boy named Jaime. Will’s got his first big crush.”

Felicity told him everything, and Oliver listened intently. First loves were something pretty special, but it was someone’s last love that only mattered. William definitely did not have to find that right now, but it was his fondest hope that both of their children go onto live happy lives. Oliver tossed his grey Henley at Felicity since his sweet wife always pilfered it anyway. Felicity slipped into that, and a pair of warm flannel plaid pajama pants with two pairs of thick socks. Oliver changed in a heavy blue t-shirt and gray sweats before they crawled into bed together. 

“Night, Honey.” Oliver yawned, pressing a sleepy kiss into her hair.

Felicity warned with one eye open, “Ah, ah, ah, hands, hands, watch the hands. Even though I pumped about an hour ago, trust me you do not want a milk volcano spurting out of these right now.”

His arms slid lower just above her waist, “Right, sorry. Better?”

“Much. Sweet dreams, my love.” Felicity kissed his nose.

It was almost jarring how they settled into this normal domestic. But Oliver and Felicity were glad they did. And Felicity was even happier she got her company back after that amazing presidential pardon from Madame President Susan Brayden. Though the Queen family made no plans to return to Star City. They were perfect happy here in Bloomfield.

The next day carried on surprisingly well for Queen family standards. Raisa popped on by from the guest cabin, so Oliver and Felicity could work. Oliver settled into a nine to five all too easily. He taught both kids and adults archery and kenjutsu in the neighboring city. Felicity was hard at work making improvements on the Smoak Saver battery, and she loved the joint video chat with Mia, her CTO Lily Stein, and Lily’s son Ronnie.

Archer alerted, “Oliver Queen and William Clayton-Queen, now entering Queen Cabin.”

“Felicity, we’re home.” William called out, despite the A.I’s announcement.

She replied, bouncing Mia in her lap, “We’re in here, little man.”

His smaller emerald bow clattered onto the hardwood floor. Oliver had this stern paternal expression on his face. Hard lines matted his forehead, and he stared at William without a word. The teenager rolled his eyes.

“William Christopher Clayton-Queen, I’ve told you a thousand times never leave your bow lying around.”

The door creaked open from Oliver and Felicity’s master bedroom, his step-mother added, “That’s right. Raisa could’ve tripped over it.”

“I am fine, really.” The nanny assured with a kind smile.

“Pick it up and apologize to Raisa now.” His father ordered in a voice that rivaled his superhero counterpart.

Her charge muttered sheepishly, “Sorry Raisa.”

“It is fine, Mr. William.” Raisa promised, ruffling his hair, “Just remember it is always of most importance to listen to your parents.”

William hustled to his room, and emerged a short time later as if he had bathed in an entire bottle of Axe body spray. Raisa’s face crumpled as if she had just taken a big whiff of some awfully pungent trout. Felicity sneezed multiple times while she carefully cradled Mia against her chest.

Oliver coughed, “Woah, Buddy, next time, dab don’t pour.”

“Is it really that bad?” William doubted, sniffing his pits.

Felicity and Raisa chorused, “Yes.”

“Go wash some of that off before your date and his dad arrive.” His father recommended, clapping him on the back.

He nodded sheepishly, “Okay, and for the thousandth time, it is not a date-date. It’s just dinner. Two people can have dinner without it being a thing.”

After William scrubbed some of that cologne off, Jaime and Dan arrived at the the Queen family cabin. Jaime got out from the passenger side, and William felt his heart fluttered. He blushed and smiled brighter than Oliver, Felicity, and Raisa had ever seen.

His step-mother urged, propelling him forward, “Well, go on. Go out there before you miss your own ‘dinner with your new friend then.”

William swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat. He didn’t even know how he made out of the front door until he saw Jaime’s big brown eyes and cute gap-toothed grin.

Jaime greeted, interlacing their fingertips, “Hey.”

“‘Sup.” His voice cracked as Jaime held his hand tighter.

Dan said, hand sweeping through his mousey brown hair, “Teenagers. I’ll make those two are back home right on time at nine.”

Oliver and Felicity said in harmony, “Thank you. Have a good time, Buddy. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

William had this goofy grin plastered on his face, and his parents watched Dan’s tail lights disappear as the boys left for their dinner date. Felicity passed Mia onto Oliver carefully, and he playfully bounced her in his arms.

Felicity acknowledged through the side of her mouth, “Did you see him? So totally a date-date.”

“Oh, definitely.” Oliver concurred, smooching Mia’s forehead with an arm draped over Felicity’s shoulders, “He’s already a total goner in the whole love department.”

The boys had a burger and chilli cheese fries under the glow of electric blue neon lights at the diner. Oliver, Felicity, and Mia retreated from the Midwestern chill. Felicity plopped down on the couch to feed Mia. She whimpered in protest when Felicity nudged the bottle’s nipple out of her mouth. Raisa tenderly stroked the baby’s forehead post her feeding, and Mia cooed on the tail end of a whine at the disappearance of her favorite bottle. Oliver burped their daughter as they waited for their meal to finish cooking. The archer whipped up an ooey gooey cheeseburger casserole with a side of some vibrant orange baked sweet potatoes. 

Felicity dabbed her mouth with a blue napkin, and Oliver pulled in his lap after Mia had begrudgingly gone to sleep in her panda onesie after a stinky poopy diaper change.

* * *

_**St. John’s Church 2038** _

William donned a fitted navy tux. He was pacing back and forth, mumbling vows to himself incessantly. He kept ringing his hands repeatedly until his step-mother made him pause.

Felicity alerted, “Hey, buddy?”

“I’m thirty-four, Felicity, don’t you think I’m a little too old for buddy?” The groom snorted in amusement followed by an eye roll.

She deadpanned with a serious glare, “Just check this out, huh? Come on, it’ll be totally schway.”

“Okay.” He blew out a sharp breath.

His step-mother tapped a hidden disc on the spoke of her wheel. Her chair whirred, hummed, and then levitated in mid-air.

Felicity presented with glee, “Ta da!”

“You fixed it. You’re right. It is totally schway. Smoak Tech will be lucky to have that new tech on their side.” He acknowledged with a lopsided smirk as he watched his step-mother zip around him three feet off the floor like a character from their favorite on-going series _Doctor Who_.

She offered with a cheesy wink, “Actually, I think it might be better suited for Clayton Consolidated.”

“Oh, Felicity, I couldn’t possibly…” William sighed, eyes shining with happy tears.

Her chair levitated higher, and Felicity lightly flicked her son at the back of his head.

He yelped, rubbing the spot she struck, “Ow! What was that for?”

“It is a wedding gift. And I will not hear another word about it, William Christopher Clayton-Queen.” She narrowed her eyes at him. Her red lips ticked up in a watery grin, “Besides anti-gravity discs were your idea in the first place, kid. I just powered it up with a little Felicity magic.”

Her son chuckled, “You always do. Thank you, Felicity.”

Guest filtered in the church, and sat in pews adorned with big blue velvet bow. Violins played just outside of William’s groom suite. Connor walked in on Mia’s arm. Lucas escorted Sara Diggle, William’s Best Lady, down the aisle, and Morgan was escorted by her date Melinda Stein. The Wedding March played on an organ soon after the grooms’ people waited for one of the men of the hour.

“That’s our cue, Will. You ready?” Felicity prompted, offering her arm.

“As I’ll ever be.” Her son exhaled, touching his black polka dot bow tie.

William walked to the end of the aisle as Felicity hovered slowly alongside him. Their family, friends, and church fell away in his mind’s eyes. And all he saw was his heroically handsome groom, the man he would spend the rest of his life in pure, vibrant screaming color. Felicity’s tires touched the floor right next to an empty seat reserved for Samantha. The hacker plucked one of two long-stemmed red roses and delicately placed it in her lap. Felicity and William exchanged a wink. And Oliver and Felicity shared a tender loving glance before the grooms began their wedding vows.

William whispered, “Hey.”

‘Sup.” Jaime replied under his breath.

In that moment, they shared a laugh at the fond memories of their very first date. The happy grooms leaned in closer, and their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Oliver whistled in admonishment, “Ah, ah, ah, we’ve haven’t gotten there yet, gentlemen.”

“Sorry, our bad,” the boys harmonized as their cheeks flushed with heat.

Their family and friends all broke out in laughter.

Oliver announced with a clear of his throat, tucking his officiant speech back in his pocket. “I have known these two young men for a very long time. However, it was my wife, that beautiful blonde over there, who first believed they were destined to be together. Lord knows the woman is always right.”

All eyes briefly shifted to Felicity in the front row. She waved daintily, wanting to hide behind her large patent black leather pocketbook.

The archer continued, “These two had their fair share of ups and downs throughout the years.”

“Mainly due to my own stupidity.” William volunteered with a hand raise.

Jaime added with a guffaw, “And my stubbornness.”

“But…” Oliver concluded, pushing those wiry eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose, “they found their way back to each other. And it is my honor to marry these two wonderful young men today. Thankfully, the couple has elected to write their own vows.”

Jaime’s surrogate father Dan chimed in, “For the Spanish impaired speakers, I’ll translate what my handsome son has to say to the man of his dreams.”

“Jaime, I loved you from the first moment I saw you ask for a virtual frog dissection in AP bio.”

Mia, Lucas, and Morgan coughed in unison, “Geeks.”

That earned them angry reprimanding glares from both Oliver and Felicity.

“And they were times we may have got in our own way. For the longest time I-I was trying to find that special kind of love my parents have.” He hiccuped, gaze briefly flickering over to Oliver and Felicity.

His voice choked with emotion, “I-I realized I set myself up a pretty impossible task. I pushed you away for a long time until I realized something you, you Jamie Luis Reyes make me a better man, a man I didn’t even know I was capable of being. But you helped bring a shy boy out of his shell. You frustrate me, but you challenge me to make myself better. Your thirst for adventure both terrifies and excites me. Your kind heart makes me fall in love with you all the more every single day, and Honey, today marks the start of forever for us.”

Jaime nodded, thumb rubbing against William’s currently empty ring finger. His raveny stubble deliciously prickled against William’s baby smooth chin. Their mouths collided in a searing kiss, though Dan and Oliver quickly separated the young lovebirds.

“Hey, you two, you have to wait until I give the go ahead. Okay.” Oliver mock reprimanded, crinkling the speech in his hands.

Jaime’s “Sorry Mr. Q.” was overlapped by William’s “I loved it.”

Jaime placed William’s hands on his heart, “William, mi amor, we do not call each our better half because you are so much more than that to me. You are like the puzzle piece I thought was missing in my life. You complete the big picture we created of our lives together over the past two decades.”

“Yeah.” Wiliam concurred, happy tears slid down his cheeks.

His husband-to-be wiped William’s tears with his thumbs. Jaime reminded, “On this wonderful day we shall venture on a new beginning, but one aspect of our lives that will never change is how I feel about you. William Christopher Clayton-Queen, eres mi único amor verdadero ahora, para siempre, y siempre. ( _You are my one true love now, forever, and always._ )”

William was positively overjoyed. He grabbed his husband, caressing his stubble. Jaime sucked on his husband’s lower lip. Hands passionately swept through his coiffed gelled hair. William dipped his husband and planted a loud wet smooch on his mouth.

Their guests erupted with raucous laughter followed by joyous cheers, hoots, and wolf whistles.

Oliver interrupted, “Wait, wait, wait, do you two take each other to be husband and husband?”

“Hell yes!” William cheered, catching himself as he cursed in a place of worship, “I… oops! My apologies, big guy.”

Jaime echoed, “Damn right we do.”

They resumed kissing as if no one else was in the church.

His father chuckled, throwing his speech in the air, “Alright, well keep doing what you’re doing and get your man, son. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Queen-Reyes.”

“Oliver, the rings.” Dan leaned over, reminding him in a whisper-yell.

The archer palmed his face before he slapped his thighs, “Oh, shit! You’re right. Beau, come here to Daddy!”

The aging canine did not move one paw for Oliver.

“Beau come on.” Felicity insisted sweetly, nudging his hindquarters. “Go on up there. Go up to Will and J.”

The dog walked up with a small silk baby blue pillow attached to his collar. William and Jaime slipped the simple husky platinum bands on one another’s finger. Dan and Oliver draped the kneeling couple with a long lasso of blue and white beads, each alternating with a Latin cross and Star of David over every fifth bead. Their promise was officially sealed with a much more chaste kiss that night.

* * *

_**Bloomfield— January 2020 Oliver and Felicity’s Cabin** _

Oliver and Felicity didn’t want to act as if they were waiting for the exact moment William arrived home from his very date. They busied themselves by playing with Mia. The four month old could sometimes be a bit restless. For the first few weeks of life, it seemed as if their daughter was allergic to sleep. But now the Queen family had settled into a routine that changed ever so slightly, depending on the day.

Oliver asked in a cutesy baby voice, “And just what are you doing up, little miss Mia-bee? You keeping Mommy company until Daddy got here? Thank you, baby girl.”

“Say Daddy, look at me. I’m doing tummy time.” Felicity answered in an equally adorable tone. “Isn’t that right, sweet girl?”

The four month old propped on her forearms that were covered in rolls, and babbled in frustration when her nose quickly hit the farm animal alphabet playmat.

The archer surmised, “She didn’t want to go back to sleep.”

“Mm-hm, I swear she inherited your freaky ninja skills.” Felicity noted, gesturing to their daughter. “I mean as soon as either one of us leave the bed, Mia’s awake.”

Sleep training in the Queen household was not going so great. But in the back of their minds, the parents also wondered how William’s first dinner date was going. They didn’t want to pry, but Oliver and Felicity waited up for him. They played on the floor with bright teething rings, toy keys, and a slew of plushie animal friends in all the colors of the rainbow. 

Eventually, Felicity draped a fluffy pink floral robe over her husband’s blue plaid shirt, and then she returned to two of her favorite people. The hacker noshed on some mint fudge brownie bites with her head in her husband’s lap and their daughter using her sore bosom as a pillow. They read Mia a story together about a grumpy panda and his cute blonde bunny friend in animated voices before a shirtless Oliver placed a tired Mia back in her bouncer.

Oliver heard tires crunch against the dirt pathway leading up to their cabin. Felicity grinned at a finally sleepy Mia Smoak Queen before she and Oliver peeked through the curtains. For a long moment, William and Jaime were just standing there staring deep into each other’s eyes.

Her husband wondered, eyebrows hitching up his forehead. “Oh, oh, you think he’s going to go for it?”

“Well, I mean, you did.” Felicity remembered quite fondly, caressing his stubbly cheek, “But Will’s different, Honey.”

William and Jaime both looked like they took a deep breath. Will leaned in closer, but it was actually Jaime who made the first move just as Felicity had predicted. Jaime went ninety percent of the way into the kiss, and Will closed the gap with the other ten. Their lips mashed together awkwardly and uneven at first. Jaime’s hands delicately cupped William’s face, thumbs pooling in his dimples. William’s gangly arms hesitantly wrapped around Jaime’s waist before his hands slid up to his shoulders. 

Despite the newness, William was sure he’d never been kissed like this. Well, to be fair, he’d never been kissed by a boy he really liked. Sparks were flying as bright as the moon, which hung high in a clear sapphire sky.

“Oh wow!” Oliver beamed, happy for his son. They broke apart, and William stole one last innocent little peck, “That’s our boy.”

“Shh, he’s coming back in.” Felicity warned in a loud whisper. “Go back. Go back!”

Oliver and Felicity scrambled back over to the couch, and Felicity bonked her head on Oliver’s boney elbow as she rested in his lap. The red front door opened and closed with a soft creak. William lingered at the door, slowly sliding down on his haunches as he processed what just happened back there. And he was so glad it did.

William sighed dreamily with a blissfully dopey smile on his face, “Hi.”

“Mm, so your date went well.” His father mentioned with a wink.

Felicity giggled, “Very well for a boy who’s just been kissed.”

“Ah, I knew you two were spying.” The boy waved off nonchalantly, tracing around his mouth, “But it doesn’t matter because that was kind of awesome.”

Oliver prompted, “Oh, yeah, tell us about it.”

“Uh-huh, we just want to be involved.” Felicity added.

“Gross, no!” William cringed, ready to bolt to his bedroom. “No way!”

Oliver and Felicity playfully chased their son around the living room as a tired Mia watched her silly family’s movements through half-lidded eyes. The teenager found an opening, and slipped under his father’s arm and quickly slammed the door shut.

His father reminded, “Remember it’s always important to be a gentleman.”

“Mm, and consent is key.” Felicity continued as she and Oliver leaned up against the door.

William griped, “Lalala, we’re not talking about this now or ever. Not going to ruin the perfect night. Please go to sleep now. Love you.”

His parents engaged in a loud wet kiss of their own right outside of the teenager’s bedroom simply because they knew it would embarrass the Hell out of William. Then Oliver scooped Mia up out of her bouncer. She cooed and yawned softly against his bare scarred chest. They resumed the night time routine once again. 

Later Felicity may have done a little snooping into William’s room with some help from Archer, but the last thing she and Oliver saw before bed was each other’s bright blue eyes. They shared another soft sleepy smooch and an I love you before waking up in another three hours with Mia.

* * *

_**Puckett Reception Hall 2038** _

Lucas was making a home video of William and Jaime’s wedding from every aspect, even though the couple already had a professional videographer. He did an amateur sweeping shot of the dessert table lined with afajores ( _Mexican wedding cookies dusted in powdered sugar_ ), zoomed in on the luxurious chocolate fountain surrounded by fruit and cheese cubes, stopped briefly at the pastel colored cake adorned with a topper that really resembled the happy grooms.

The teenager weaved his way through the crowd, and asked, “Any good marital advice for the grooms?”

“It’s helpful to have a lot of patience.” Felicity mused, clinging to her husband’s shoulders tighter. She sucked air through her teeth, “That got me through a lot of tough times with this guy, so listen to each other.”

Pressed cheek to cheek, Oliver thought carefully, “Honesty is always important. You and Jaime are a team within a team now. Be each others’ strength, son.”

Oliver hoisted Felicity up higher in his arms. His prosthetic whirred loudly in effort, and his wife hummed in contentment. She cuddled into him like a koala and a tree. They spun in slow circles to an old classic “Unforgettable” by Nat King Cole. Dan smiled at his son and new son-in-law after an unwanted waltz from Mrs. Carver. Lucas sighed longingly as Sara Diggle smooched her annoyingly dapper fiancé Evan Carter, who was closer to her age than Lucas. He caught a glimpse of his twin sister giggling with her date Melinda Stein.

Lucas said, pointing the camera at his sister, “Make it a good one, dude.”

“Surprise each other every once in awhile.” Morgan believed, knowing she was the surprise Smoak-Queen baby herself. She fixed Melinda’s purple polka dot bowtie, pecking her rosy cherubic cheek, “Never take each other for granted.”

Melinda chimed, “That’s a good one, Baby. Congrats on the big day, guys!”

Lucas found Mia and Connor dancing beside the grooms. Mia kept stepping on Connor’s toes with her big black combat boots.

Her brother snorted in insult, “Nice moves, sis.”

“Hey, I am in a dress for once. Don’t push it, Luke.”

“Whatever any words of wisdom for Will and J?” He muttered under his breath, “As if you had any wisdom, M.”

Mia offered with an indignant scoff, “Just don’t fuck it up again, bro. ‘Cause you got a good one there.”

“And, um, be willing to hear each other out. Ow baby!” Connor winced, noting the new creases in his shiny black dress shoes. “Support each other, ugh, always.

His girlfriend blushed as she led him back to their table, “Sorry, I’m sorry. I love you.”

Connor obliged, pepping smooches all over her face, “Hey, it’s okay. I love you too, M.”

It was tough being the only single one for Lucas when everyone else was already paired off happily. Though he pressed on with the video, the young archer’s last stop was to the newlyweds. Jaime and William’s arms were wound tightly around each other as their hips swiveled to the beat of “Take My Breath Away” by Berlin from one of Oliver’s favorite flicks _Top Gun_.

“So you two love bugs look back on the schway video made by moi in twenty years, what do you have to say to each other?” Lucas wondered.

William sighed contently, “You are my hero, and whatever sacrifices we have to make, whatever happens next, I’ll always be right by your side, whether you like it or not, Mr. Queen-Reyes.”

“Why thank you very much, Mr. Queen-Reyes, I figured as much.” Jaime laughed, pecking his husband’s temple, “No matter how high I fly, I will always come back home to you, mi dulce amor (my sweet love).”

Lucas concluded the video for now. The teenager attempted to drown his sorrows in red wine and then a neat scotch. But that earned him a dangerously strict glare from his parents. They swiped the alcoholic drinks off him, and he was kept under a watchful eye from his twin sister Morgan and her date. Instead Lucas drowned his heartbreak over Sara Diggle in an excessive amount of chocolate and sugar.

Felicity observed, swirling the deep crimson liquid in her glass, “First heartbreak brings a whole lotta suck. He worries me sometimes, Honey.”

“Hey, he’ll get through it.” Oliver reminded, sipping the rich amber libation, “William did.”

His wife huffed out a laugh, “Yeah I guess those stubborn, resilient, and persistent qualities do run in the Smoak-Queen family.”

She nursed her wine and Oliver carefully smooched her engagement ring and wedding band. 

“Yeah, we made some smart and beautiful babies.” Oliver concurred as his eyes scanned the reception hall for each of them, “They’ll all find the happy story eventually.”

Felicity sighed, hand cupping her cheek, “Yeah, I hope so. One down, three to go.”

“Hey, let’s not rush it on the other three, huh.” Her husband pointed out, “They still have a lot of time.”

Oliver took one last hearty gulp of his scotch before pulling his wife into his lap. She undid his emerald green bow tie and then popped a couple open buttons of his crisp baby blue shirt. Felicity’s hands slipped under his navy suit jacket and her calloused fingertip skimmed his mangled skin.

Her lips were delicately pressed against his throat, “Oliver, Honey, can you believe our boy is married?”

“No, I really can’t.” He acknowledged with a soft smile. He delicately traced the sheer blue lace embroidery on his wife’s diaphanous wrap.

“Hon, you wanna…?”

The archer answered, gaze swiftly darting to the nearest coat closet, “Yeah, here now?”

“You wanna get me some extra spicy taquitos from the taco bar please?” She asked, her breath ticking the spot under his ear.

Her husband obliged with a clear of his throat, shifting her in his seat, “Anything for my beautiful bride.”

Felicity called out, “Ooh and some pico de gallo. That is a must.”

He draped his navy suit jacket over his wife’s shoulders. When he returned with everything she asked, the hacker made grabby hands at her food before craning her neck all the way up to give her husband a kiss in gratitude.

“That will be you and me in twenty years, right?” William hoped, watching his father take a massive plate of food for Felicity.

Jaime promised, “Mm, you know it, boo.”

William and Jaime cut the six tier chocolate and cinnamon infused pastel frosted wedding cake. They both tossed two small bouquets of white lilies arranged with red roses. His bubbe Donna finally caught a bouquet after all these years of waiting for her moment. Sara Diggle just had to catch the other set of flowers from Jaime.

“You know I was never that guy, who dreamed of his perfect wedding, but tonight has been pretty magical.” The groom thought.

His sister prompted with a loud whistle, “Yo, dork! It’ll get even better. Turn around.”

He did so. After they danced the night away, the wedding party all sat outside the reception hall. The building was surrounded by one of the Great Lakes and the families relaxed around a rustic communal table adorned a slew of tiny cream colored tea candles, William soon heard the sweet strum of his husband’s guitar.

“Unforgettable, that's what you are/Unforgettable, though near or far/Like a song of love that clings to me/How the thought of you does things to me…” Jaime serenaded while playing his Spanish guitar.”

William was just the right amount of in love, buzzed on wine, and happy for this big moment.

He sniffled through joyful tears, “Oh my God, it’s just so beautiful.”

Although the blissful serenade was overlapped by a deafeningly shrill blast from a powerful rogue Canary cry.

“Great! This is we get when Lucas dated Lian Nyguyen.” Morgan grit, flickering her brother’s ear.

William threw his hands up in the air, “Shrap! I think I just jinxed it.”

* * *

**_Bloomfield— January 2020 Oliver and Felicity’s Cabin_**  

Oliver said, his ear pressed to the phone, “No, Sara, I will not do some silly little ad for Heyworld. I’ve got my family to take care of. You know we don’t have to agree to every single job just because we’re franchised heroes… Fine, yes, Nate can use my likeness… I’m sure Kara and Barry will tell you the same thing. No, they’re in Midvale taking care of the twins. You’re welcome. Bye.”

“John, don’t worry, it’s only been four months, I’m sure Connor just needs more time to adjust to life in Star City. I still can’t believe Sandra just signed over custody that fast. Yeah…” Felicity’s voice choked with emotion on the line, “Man, we’ve been too way to many of those. No, I’m sure Turner knows his boy is in good hands with you and Lyla… Speaking of boys, how’s J.J. holding at his new school in St. Roque…” 

Oliver sat down beside her, and Felicity leaned in to him, “You guys will get him back. I know Oliver didn’t exactly agree with your decision to send J.J. away, but if the therapists really think it will help. Plus he’s still got his nanny Lindsey at his beck and call. And how’s our goddaughter? No, of course we won’t miss Sara’s birthday. Okay, we love you too. Say hi to Rory for us. Talk to you soon. Bye.”

Felicity realized she still had on her black pumps. She threw them off, heels flying in different directions. Oliver’s thumbs pressed into her aching arches before his hands slid up her thighs. Mia spit out her green and yellow pacifier that looked like a shiny sunflower. Her little blonde brows furrowed and she made a whiney noise in her bassinet.

Mia babbled, “Ba ba ba! Da Ma!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss Amelia Charlotte, are Mommy and I not paying enough attention to you?”

She squealed as if to say yeah, “Da!”

"Yeah? How terrible of us,” playfully gasped Felicity.

Oliver cuddled with both of his girls on the bed while multitasking. The archer had one arm slung safely around his daughter and on the other side, his hand wrapped around Felicity’s foot. William joined the family powwow when he asked Felicity to check an essay on his greatest hero, Overwatch aka Felicity Smoak-Queen.

William hoped, “You’re not going to get all mushy and junk on me, are you?”

“No, not at all.” Felicity replied through sentimental tears, “I’m not crying. Who’s crying. Not me. That’s for sure.”

The teenager rolled his eyes, and Oliver wiped her face.

She sniffled, “Stupid post pardum hormones.”

Mia stared at old news clippings of Overwatch and Green Arrow before she wiggled on Oliver’s bare scarred chest. She drooled on him, patting her tiny hand against his mangled skin. Then Mia's little brows furrowed, and her lip jutted out. The baby made her about-to-cry face at Mommy before her next feeding. The family of four waited just a bit longer before getting up. This was their new normal, but both of their children would make sure that their parents’ legacies were truly unforgettable.

* * *

_**Coast City, California — August 2040 — Dig and Lyla’s Beach House** _

Almost two years had passed since an angry Canary attack at William and Jaime’s wedding. It started with Mia and Connor trapping their parents in a net arrow and respective laser grid. That got the kids grounded for months, but it did show Oliver, Felicity, and John something important. Their children could handle being this new generation of heroes.

A loud explosion at the pier shook Felicity as they dined on the roof for the annual Justice Day barbecue. Archer beeped, “Sinestro, Yellow Lantern, located on the perimeter of Jones Way and Ocean Avenue.”

Dig’s eyes flashed from brown to neon green. His Lantern ring glowed on his finger at the same time.

John recited the oath, “In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!”

The ex-soldier instantly suited in up in green and black spandex.

Sara tisked, “No, pops. Come on, we’ve been at this for awhile now.”

“Fine.” Her father grumbled, powering down.

Morgan warned, “Mom, you know Sara’s also handling comms.”

“But I can help…” Her mother whined, lip jutted out. “I want to help.”

Lucas requested, smooching the back of her head, “Mama, no. Just trust us.”

“And Daddy all your old toys are sitting on the shelf in our bunker.” Mia smirked, clapping him on the shoulder

Her dad grumbled in discontent, “I know. I know. Go on, you are the team leader now, kid.”

“Team Arrow, suit up!” Mia commanded.

Mia grabbed her father’s old baggy black leather jacket, despite the hot summer heat. She traced a star into the left breast pocket and her svelte, petite, yet strong figure was covered in black leather kevlar. Uncle Cisco hadn’t changed the designs much. 

Connor tapped a button on his motorcycle helmet, and his super suit was an homage to both his father’s with the Spartan helmet 3.0 and retractable tiger claws. Jaime took a deep breath and was shrouded in his Blue Beetle armor. William floated on a holographic neon blue saucer emitted from his Knightwatch issued Smoak Tech watch.

Lucas noshed on one last bite of his father’s grilled peach tart. He drew another archer’s bow on the face of his wrist watch of his mother’s own design. The athletic teen was draped in red kevlar donning his Uncle Roy’s mask sans hood.

Morgan spoke a Hebrew phrase child into her sapphire necklace. Donna taught it to all the kids when they were small. “תהיה אמיץ (thyh amyts/Be brave.)”

Her suit was a combination of black and blue kevlar, similar in design to that of one of her Uncle Cisco’s favorite heroes Elastagirl.

Nocking a grappling hook arrow, Blackstar ordered, “Let’s move now.”

“Epsilon formation!” Connor added.

Sinesto cackled, rays of yellow light able to incite true fear, “Yes, run away scared, you weak little humans. Let me feel your anguish. Feed my power!”

Arrows thwicked in the distance. Sara could feel her Aunt Felicity watching the fray of her shoulder. Morgan spun around Sinestro’s blasts with the skill of a classically trained dancer. Connor grumbled on comms about how children mistook him for Black Panther. William and Jaime held up a teetering ferris wheel flying around with anti-gravitational discs. 

Sara noted in a tense sing-song voice, “Aunt Felicity, you know I can feel you staring, all of you. Do you three mind? Shoo, shoo, shoo!”

“Okay, okay, we’ll get out of your hair.” Her aunt sighed in dejection.

Original Team Arrow returned onto the roof of Dig’s beach house. William, Mia, Lucas, and Morgan had Sinestro trapped in a neon green laser cage as they pinned his yellow spandex suit with each of their weapons.

Oliver exclaimed, “Yes! They got him.”

“Hm, well, your kids do have some pretty impeccable genetics.” Dig noted, as they watch lasers from the pier fight like fireworks.

Fiddling with her rings, Felicity wondered, “So do you two knuckleheads think we’ll ever get used to this whole retirement idea?”

The two men chimed in unison with a pop, “Nope.”

Felicity chuckled at that sentiment. Oliver and John rested their hands on either one of Felicity’s shoulders as they watched the sunset over the ocean. After a successful mission, the new heroes returned to the Diggle’s beach house for some much needed grub. Oliver pulled Felicity onto his lap, and they shared a light IPA beer from the same green and red bottle.

Every raised a glass, Mia and Connor toasted, “To new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings.” The family echoed.

Oliver, Felicity, and Dig looked around the table at this fine group of young people, who were forging their own paths. They raised a cold one, clinking with just the three of them as their children were wrapped in their own conversations. And though they would never take retirement too easily, Original Team Arrow knew that the next generation could save not just the city, or the Earth, but they could save the entire multiverse.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Multiverse (Paradise Island) — November 2071** _

Over the next few decades, Oliver and Felicity lived a quaint retirement life in the west wing of William and Jaime’s mansion. They raced wheelchairs around the Great Hall of Justice, which William often complained about to no end. And their love had only grown bigger when each of their children got married and had kids of their very own. 

The archer passed on at eighty-six while napping in his favorite recliner as he peacefully watched all four of his grandchildren Samantha, Benjamin, Clarissa, and T.J. spar outside by their old family tree. Felicity joined him not a day later quietly as she slept on her husband’s side of the bed.

An old, shriveled, and white bearded Oliver, who still had the kindest blue eyes was standing at a blue portal, “Hello, my Love. Welcome home.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t have to wait for me that long, old man.” His wife winked as they joined hands and entered the paradise dimension together.

Their bodies were physically gone, but Oliver and Felicity’s spirits lived on as they watched their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren navigate the on-going troubles of the multiverse in a very cushy afterlife that resembled Aruba.

On nights when William, Mia, Lucas, and Morgan were missing their parents, they’d look up at the starry sky, just hoping to hear their voices. Felicity’s Star of David necklace glowed blue close to her heart. Morgan's pendant glowed at the exact same time.

“We love you always, William, Mia, Lucas, and Morgan.” Felicity whispered, leaning against Oliver's shoulder as they peeked through a blue portal, unbeknownst to the rest of their family. Though their children never quite understood it, they each knew somehow their parents found a way to look after them.

Oliver softly smooched her temple, brushing back strands of his wife's snowy white hair, “And we will always watch over you four, your children, and the next generations. We promise.”

And so they did. Oliver and Felicity got an afterlife only true heroes earned, and they kept watch over their family while finally enjoying paradise sipping milk from coconuts and falling asleep on the bench swing together. The Queens got the happy life and afterlife they always deserved, and their legacy carried on over multiple Smoak-Queen generations. The heroes’ legacies were never ever forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovlies, it's finally time to say goodbye this fix-it fic of story. It's a bit bittersweet for me, not because of the ending itself. But because this last chapter marks the official end of my _Hiatus Drabbles series_ However, this doesn't mean plan to stop writing. I'm just a bit sad because 7 seasons worth of writing has come to a close. 
> 
> A lot of the wedding moments were inspired by my own wedding I had earlier this August -- the colors, the flowers, the food, a part of the vows because I personally never liked the phrase "better half". My husband is not the half that completes me personally, but he's an important part of our life together. And he makes me happy, but he's not the only person in life that gives me joy. Then there was the serenade, though I didn't use our song. That's pretty special. Black and blue are not only Blue Beetle's superhero thematic colors, but they were also the colors at my reception. Personally, I didn't want an expensive virginal white dress for reasons, so I chose a blue dress with lace details off the rack in my grandma's favorite color, since she is no longer with us as a way to honor her. One of my husband's favorite colors is black. And I pointed out before when we first started dating that, "black is shade, and it's kind of morbid." He counted with, "Is it? Or is it all the colors blended into one?" Mind blown!
> 
> I had to throw in a little Green Lantern nod. Also, fun fact: My man discovered I was the same kind of nerd as him when I could recite the Lantern Oath without checking the internet. My nerdy quirks actually impressed him. And 6 years later, it still works. So a lot of this chapter was inspired by my husband and our relationship.
> 
> I thought this chapter was going to end on that last OTA moment, but my muse had other plans. I hope you all find this to still be a satisfying ending. And thank you for fifteen weeks of love, support, and confidence that I started writing as a big way to say FU to show canon. Also, just because _Run Away With Me_ has come to end, it doesn't spell the end of this fic universe. Right now it's in the notes phase, but hopefully more to come soon. Once again, thank you so much, it means a great deal to me to see kudos, comments, and just such great support from you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
